Fugitive
by PsychoSongstress
Summary: Filia's quiet life among the humans gets interrupted when a new threat arises. She soon finds that she is not safe from Humans, Monsters or even the Dragons. Will she fall victim to the oncoming war, or will she find help from the most unlikely ally?
1. Something Stirs

Disclaimer – It's the truth, it's actual! Zip- a- Dee- Doo Daa- I Don't own a thing!

**A/N – **This has references to my previous story PttF, but you don't need to know anything about it to enjoy this story! I hope that if you read PttF and enjoyed it, this story doesn't let you down!

Also, I'm still working on PttF, so this won't be updated much until after it's completed.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Something Stirs**

* * *

Filia watched as the locals helped her bring in the last of her boxes with a mild glare. Now that vases have gone out of fashion, she had needed to find a more suitable source of income if she wanted to continue to live along with the mortals of this world. Her shop, Vases and Maces had been struggling for the past couple of years and sadly, Filia knew a lost cause when she saw one. This had happened to her many times before, but she couldn't help wanting to have a bit of normalcy in her life.

So she had decided it was time for a change. The people of her last town she lived in had known her for many years and their parents and grandparents too. Even though the humans knew she was Dragon, they began to get hesitant and petty over the years by her lack of aging and other Dragon like qualities. So a couple weeks ago she began to move to Astoria of the kingdom of Dils, and the locals are all in a tizzy about the Dragon who is now a new resident and have all come to meet her.

It was always the same, Filia sighed. The humans found something new and shiny, so they ogle and stare at it till they have their fill then toss it aside like it was nothing. Filia never tried to hide that she was a Dragon, for she didn't want to deceive the town's people. So when she moved, she didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable.

But when she did arrive, the locals wanted to give her a warm welcoming and help her settle in. Even thought they were weaker then she was, the men insisted to help her carry her belongings inside, as she stepped inside her new dwelling to examine its layout.

The previous town she had lived in was a small village along the banks of the Demon Sea. She had lived there for over a century and she had grown quite fond of living by the sea. Now the town she was about to attempt to make her new home was a much larger city. Her home was near the very heart of the city and made her feel rather exposed, but it was the closest home she could find to the university Val had been studying at, and since it shortened his commute time, she agreed to make the move, and find a new home.

Her house was larger than the previous one she lived in, and was located right beside a large structure that had four large bells that rang at high noon every day. The house itself was spacious and had large windows that let in mass amounts of sunlight into the kitchen. She was going to have to lock those up later, she thought as she looked over them. This city wasn't known for its high crime rates, but she didn't want to chance it.

In the main room there were three perfectly straight floating shelves above the fire place that drew her attention. After thanking the locals who helped her with her boxes and sent them on their way, she located the box labeled 'decorations' and opened it up.

One by one she began to place her photographs on the shelves and admired the look they gave off. She had pictures of back when Lina Inverse was still alive, along with her friends, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis and others. Wedding pictures and family photos filled up her wall as she smiled down at the imprinted images of her long gone friends.

Then there were the photos of her old friends, Jillias and Gravos. They were with her when she started up her first shop and they helped her out around the house and tending to Val when he was still only an egg. Jillias eventually married and started a family of his own and Gravos left as well. Once they were gone, it was just Val and herself.

She smiled down at the pictures that took place almost three centuries ago and thought about how much had changed since the pictures were taken. Since the monster barrier was lifted with the death of Hellmaster, magic began to spread out around the world, and slowly began to diminish. Magic wasn't as common in the world as it once had been, with Jillias machinery rapidly taking its place.

But some things stayed the same, for instance men. They were always trying to impress her, to her dismay. She had had a wide range of men who tried to pursue her as she lived among the humans. The youngest being a twelve year old boy, and the oldest being an eighty-eight year old man.

She giggled to herself as she remembered the distant memory. Since Val was still at the university and wouldn't be home till much later that evening, Filia spent the rest of her day unpacking the boxes, and tidying up the house.

Val had grown to be such an intelligent young man, always curious and in pursuit of limitless information, and Filia was very proud of him. As a young boy, he was always real quick, and she believed his brain was more advance then even the Golden Dragons. For years he would travel to different institutions to learn as much as they had to offer, and when he could learn no more, he would move on to the next school.

Of course most schools were proud to teach a Dragon, they sometimes felt antsy due to his vast knowledge. But Val always got accepted to every school he wanted to enter and Filia always gave her full support, even if the tuition at times seemed to be overwhelming.

Filia smiled as she walked out to the back of her home and viewed the large greenhouse that was connected to it. Now that vases were out of fashion, she could sell them along with flower arrangements. And it would make a stable enough income.

Yes, nothing was ever too much for her Val, Filia thought then grimaced. Of course some things weren't good enough too.

Val had been attending his current school for almost a year, and an education wasn't the only thing he gained from this particular school. For in fact, Val had obtained his first girlfriend, a human girl. Filia really didn't approve since he would far out live her, but Val seemed to really like her, since he spent all of his time with her, and Filia, thought she would deny it, was heavily jealous. He was her baby after all.

Filia let out a frustrated sigh, as she tried to release her mind from such unpleasant thoughts, as she tried to turn her attention on a more productive past time, like taking care of the mountain of boxes that laid before her.

It wasn't that Filia was a hoarder, it's just than when one lives as long as a Dragon, it's quite possible to maintain a certain amount of...stuff.

Trying to keep a positive view on the situation, she quietly began her work alone, knowing it would take up the whole day. Though she never complained out loud, she did began to wonder in her mind if it would always be like this. Not that she blamed Val for not being home, she understood he was at school, but still it felt like something was missing.

Then again she could have just not be in the mood to do all the work.

Filia spent the whole afternoon removing things from boxes, and placing them all around her new home. In the evening, she finally unpacked the last box, and could finally start cleaning everything down. This was the time Val arrived home from school.

"Hey mom, I'm home!" Her son called as he entered the house.

"I'm in here!" Filia shouted from the kitchen. Val followed the voice and walked in to see his mother standing on top of the counter, placing decorations on top. Shaking his head he crossed his arms and looked up at her with a smug look.

"Mom?" He asked with a smirk spreading across his face.

"What is it hun?" she asked not looking down at him.

"You have dirt all over the back of your dress." He snickered as he pointed to the back of her pink attire.

Filia whipped her head around to view the filth in question and glared at it. Val grinned as he watched her attempt to brush off some of the dust attracted to the fabric of her dress. He could tell she had been working all day.

"Are you about done? I was hoping we could eat something, I'm famished." Val pointed out.

"Oh dinner! I completely forgot!" Filia shouted in annoyance as she prepared to hop down from the counter before Val walked over and helped her.

"Nah, you have been busy all day, I'll take care of it." Val said as he led her to a chair. "How bout I cook and you keep me company?" He asked politely, though it was not a question.

"Oh, alright." Huffed Filia, who was disappointed that she neglected dinner preparations. She made herself a cup of tea then sat down. While she sat, she pulled her hair in to a messy bun to keep it from hanging in her face. She had cut her hair ten years ago, and it still hadn't reached past her back. Dragon's hair grew slower than humans did, so she would let it grow till it was too long to manage, then cut it to her shoulders and repeated the process.

As she thought about her hair she looked up at her sons teal mane. His now longer than hers, growing faster than hers, and more and more each day. Today he had it placed in a small ponytail to the side as he prepared food. She had asked him if she could cut it, but he claimed his girlfriend like it long, which made her want to cut it more.

But she couldn't deny that her son was very handsome with his long teal hair, and sharp golden eyes. He did grow up to be a very beautiful man she doted. Beautiful, kind, and smart. All the qualities that everyman should have, she sighed. Of course it would have only been a matter of time before he found a girl that liked him, and would eventually like her back, she crossed her arms stubbornly.

His girlfriend was a very kind and charming young lady, and even if it made Filia upset that Val had a girlfriend, she couldn't help to accept that she was a good girl. She wasn't even to sure why it bothered so much, but she was aware of her irrational feelings over the situation.

"Hey mom." Val spoke up as he prepared food for their dinner, "I was wondering something, but I didn't want to upset you." He began hesitantly.

Filia sighed. She figured it wasn't going to take him long to pick up on her brooding over his new relationship and want to talk it out. As long as he was still virtuous she could handle anything he wanted to ask, or so she wanted to believe. But she had thought a lot about what it would mean if Val ever found someone, which she DID want to happen. But it felt like it was all happening too fast. Yes he was almost three hundred years old, but in Dragon years he was still rather young.

But she trusted him, and knew he was beyond his years in wisdom, so if he were to ever wish to move on with his life, in the direction of a more conjoined direction, she would hang back and openly support his decisions. She would be able to support herself once he left, and she was stronger then all the humans so she wouldn't need to fear for protection. But it was the companionship she would miss, and that, she believe was what was the most frightening of the whole ordeal.

"Val dear, you know that you can ask or tell me anything, withholding anything from me will hurt more than if you just come out and say it." She smiled up at him encouraging him to continue, as she raised her tea cup for as sip trying to act casual about the upcoming conversation.

"Well alright." He sighed as he turned from what he was doing to look at his mother in a serious manner. "What I've been wondering, was if you know where Xellos has been all this time?" He asked her earnestly.

Filia had to hold back a choke as she sputtered on the tea she was trying to consume. That was not at all what she was expecting him to say.

"W-what?" She asked confused, placing down the tea cup either for her safety or its.

"It has been a long while since he has dropped in, about five months I believe if I remember correctly. I was hoping perhaps he talked to you, or perhaps dropped in while I was away." He said to her.

Filia had noticed the lack of the annoying monster that no longer made recurring visits to their home, but didn't really dwell on it. It wasn't like it was a BAD thing she would tell herself. He probably got bored with her and found a new toy to annoy and terrorize. She sighed at the thought, she could only hope so.

"He hasn't been around at all." Filia told him, "I haven't seen him either."

Val looked at her with a displeased look, which caused Filia to feel slightly guilty. Ever since Val was young, he was attached to him. Not that she could really find a solid reason he shouldn't have been. It was true that he was always downright awful to her, but Xellos was always kind to Val. Even if she didn't feel comfortable with the two forming a bond, she never saw Xellos try to manipulate Val or mislead him.

So it didn't strike her odd that her son had noticed the long absences of their tricky friend.

"I'm sure he is busy ruining people's lives or doing evil things." Filia said spitefully.

"It could be." Val agreed with her, "But you have to admit it's strange. Xellos has never gone this long without dropping in to visit. You don't think that anything could have happened to him?" He asked in a serious tone that almost made Filia hold her breath. Val was really worried about this.

"That is ridiculous Val. Nothing would happen to Xellos, he is to annoying to get in to any real trouble." She pointed out. Val didn't seem to agree, but he looked like he decided to drop the conversation as he turned around to continue cooking.

Filia frowned at his disappointment, not knowing what else to say. True, it was strange that Xellos hadn't stopped in for 'dinner' in a long while, but she just suspected he was involved with something she didn't want to know about. He could keep his secrets for all she cared, it wasn't like he needed to tell her what was going on or where he had been.

"Mom, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about." Val said as he kept his back to her while working on his food. "The elders at school have been whispering, and I've over heard some troubling things." He said in a low voice that made Filia's heart skip.

"What have you heard Val?"

"Well- there had been a vast amount of kidnappings around the world, though they don't know if it's connected or not seeing as it is humans and dragons alike." He said as he began to stir what was in front of him.

"Dragons have been kidnapped?"

"Yeah, that's what I've heard." Val confirmed. "A clan of Dragons to the west of Lascance claimed that five of their Dragons were captured while returning home from hunting."

"Five Dragons captured!" Filia shouted in disbelieve.

"And that isn't all of it. The abducted rate of humans around has increased to a high number in the last three months. They say that over a hundred humans have gone missing from the city of Sairaag alone."

Filia leaned back in her chair as she thought over the information Val had given her. Something that large couldn't be a coincidence. And if the Dragons were involved that only meant one thing, the monsters were planning something.

Now Filia knew better then to just accuse the Monsters, but it would be a really hard feat for humans to kidnap one Dragon, let alone five. The monsters have seemed to be rather quiet lately, Filia thought, and she didn't think that just because Xellos had been absent for so long.

"What do you think is happening Val?" Filia asked her son in a calm voice to hide the fear that was escaping from her body against her will. Val appeared to have finished what he was preparing and left it on the stove to simmer. He poured a cup of tea for himself, which was odd to Filia since he didn't drink tea that often, and took a seat in front of her.

"Right now, I can only make guesses of what could be going on, but what I do know is that I think that all these abductions are connected in some way. Someone is targeting the Dragon and Human race and is slowly taking down their numbers. No signs of bodies have been found so I believe that they are all being kept alive. Most of the humans that were captured were talented in the field of sorcery, and the Dragons of course are no weaklings. Someone, or a group of someone has been collecting strong beings, but the questions are who, and what for." He spoke silently then took a sip of his tea.

"This brings me back to my original question, about Xellos." He said as he placed the tea cup down.

"What, do you think Xellos is behind this?" Filia asked looking at her son with a quizzical expression.

"Of course not." Val shook his head annoyed looking at her with his hard golden eyes looking older than he was, filled with worry and fear.

"Y- You don't think that Xellos was kidnapped as well?" Filia asked, half wanting to laugh, half wanting to comfort her hurt son. Even if the facts pointed to the possibility that that could be the reason Filia still had all her kitchen ware intact, she just couldn't see Xellos ever being abducted.

"It could be a possibility mom."

Filia wanted to quickly push the thoughts out of his head and clear his senses, but she couldn't. Over all the years she had known Xellos, he had never gone so long without dropping in to bother her. It wasn't that she looked forward to his visits, it was just something that became normal in her life. The longest he had ever gone without visiting was two months. That was when he was on a mission for Beastmaster, and then he just showed up again like nothing had changed.

It wasn't that it made her upset that he wasn't there, she thought to herself, if anything it just seemed suspicious. Xellos was the only acquaints she had left that shared memories of Lina and everyone, and once in a while she enjoyed talking about her old friends, and when he wasn't being a complete Monster, he was actually someone she found she could have a relatively good conversation with.

Of course until he would make an improper comment or make an unwanted pass at her, she frowned.

Over the years, his comments about her being a Dragon and an unwed mother grew old and he began to find different ways to provoke her anger, one being that of her virtue. He would constantly tease her about Val growing up and having to go to him for advice since he was more 'experienced' then Filia would ever be, since he believed that she had decided to choose to live a celibate life even though she chose to abandon her temple. Not that she found that any of his business, she denied his claims. It wasn't that she didn't want to find love, it was just she never could find a compatible partner. He just claimed her to have to high standards and that she was destined to live alone.

Of course his teasing had gotten worse when Val had begun dating almost a year ago.

"Val, I'm sure Xellos will just suddenly appear one day like nothing happened." Filia sighed as she picked up her tea cup again and took a deep drink.

"Maybe." He said quietly, not at all convinced. "But mom in the meantime, I want you to be more careful, if Dragons are being captured, I don't feel very comfortable leaving you alone here in this new house all by yourself." He stared at her.

"Don't worry about me hunny, I have Mace-sama with me at all times." She grinned at him then smiled warmly. "Thank you though." She placed her hand on top of his. "I will be fine."

Val gave her a warm smile in return then rose to stir the food on the stove, leaving her at the table to her thoughts.

Since they have purchased their house a few weeks back, they had been coming back and forth between homes, moving all their belongings and furniture. Finally today, they had the last of their things and were now officially moved in.

Filia felt very accomplished that all the moving was now complete, and now she could focus on starting up her new Flower shop. All the vases had survived the move, which she was very thankful for, and now she just had to go through which ones she felt would be more suited for flowers. She had a lot of work to do, with getting the flowers and helping them grow. If she calculated correctly, she would be able to open by the end of the month.

After everything was all in place and boxes were busted down she went to her room to get some well needed rest. After she washed up she changed out of her dirty pink dress into a soft, blue nightgown. Then she pulled the covers back on the bed and grabbed her current novel she was in the middle of.

After about fifteen minutes of reading there was a soft tap on her door. It took her by surprise as her heart leaped out of her chest as she looked up at the door with hope.

"Yes?"

The door opened and Val looked in on her as she laid in her bed. "Hey mom?" He asked from her doorway.

"Yes dear what is it?" She asked trying to keep her voice calm feeling silly for overreacting.

"Well there was one other thing I wanted to say to you." He said sounding rather hesitant.

"What's that sweetheart?" Filia asked him as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Well, I was hoping you would agree to allow Daé to come over tomorrow, you know, to meet you?" Val asked her.

Filia tried to control her tail from popping out, which she had mastered many years ago, but on the small occasion it would be out of her control. This time she seemed to keep in check as she smiled back at him.

"Have you been over to meet her parents already?" She asked him trying to keep her cool.

"Nah, she only lives with her dad, and he is the really strict type. She wasn't even allowed to date me for a while. I figured it was because I was a Dragon, but apparently she didn't tell him I was. He didn't agree until she told him the whole truth." Val explained.

Filia grimaced as he told her this. She wasn't aware of any of that and it made her slightly anger that someone would ever forbid her son from dating their daughter.

"So he approves, as long as she doesn't bring you home?" Filia asked curious about her son's relationship.

"Yeah, as long as her grades don't go down and of course we only meet at school it's fine." Val shrugged. "We spend most of our time in the library studying anyway, but I asked her if she would ask her dad if it was ok for her to come over and meet you, since I thought it would be a good idea for the two of you to meet, and he agreed." He told her, as his golden eyes blinked at her.

Filia mentally groaned. Her son was just too pure and honest sometimes, which was a good thing, but it made it that much harder to say no to him.

"Of course she can come over, but just so were clear, it's just a meet and greet right? No 'special ' news you're going to deliver once you're both face to face with me right?" she pressed, explaining she couldn't handle any surprises.

"Mom, you're being silly." Val grinned. "What on earth could I have to surprise you with?"

Filia crossed her arms, and didn't hold back as she tested him. "I'm not ready to be a grandma."

Val's face reddened as he choked back his embarrassment. Apparently he hadn't even thought that would cross her mind, and was embarrassed by the suggestion. Filia found a sick motherly satisfaction by that.

"M-mom . . . That's ridiculous." He muttered. "You should know better than to say something like that."

"Well I just have to make sure." She teased, as she stuck her tongue out at her son satisfied by his reaction.

"Yeah well, don't ok." He mumbled. "By the way, Daé wants to cook tomorrow so don't prepare anything. I figured you would have wanted to have the house all in order before I suggested to bring her over." He said as he scratched the back of his head. "She has been waiting to meet you for a while, and she is pretty excited."

Now that caused Filia to feel slightly guilty. He was right of course, she would have been upset if he would have suggested to invite someone over while her house was out of order, but the fact that the girl was excited to meet her made her feel like the evil step-mother. She didn't want to make a bad impression in front of this girl that Val actually cared about.

"I look forward to finally meeting her too." She smiled at him.

Val's expression went from meek to pure joy in an instant. Filia thought for a second that if any monster was around they would have probably been struck down by the happiness that radiated off of him at that moment.

"Thanks mom." He said as left the room, leaving her alone with her book.

The smile on her face slowly began to fall as she placed the book on to the nightstand beside her bed, no longer interested in reading. She really was happy for her son, she was. She didn't really hate the girl either. She hadn't met her, but just by the way Val acted Filia could tell she was a very nice girl. So what was really bothering her?

She looked over at the side of the bed that was empty, where the sheets were flat and untouched. Perhaps she was afraid of her son leaving her. But maybe that wasn't the whole truth of the matter.

She turned her back from the bed she was glaring at with a huff. It never did her good to get all sentimental right before bed, it caused her to have strange dreams and she wanted to get all the rest she could before tomorrow.

She turned off the light by her bed and snuggled down in to her safe warm bed, dreading the day to come. New town, new house, same life, same Filia.

Maybe she was ready for a little bit of change in her life.


	2. Strange Behavior

Disclaimer – I write Fanfiction. Do you think I would if I owned this?

**A/N –**Alright, Now that I'm finished with "Pilgrimage to the Future" I will be working on this story. There isn't going to be any kind of update schedule, but I'm going to try and have a chapter up once a week. I hope everyone enjoys :-D

Still have grammar and spelling problems, I swear I proof read. If anyone is interested in being a Beta Reader for me, please let me know!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Strange Behavior**

* * *

"Should have known." Filia moaned as she brushed her teeth the next morning as she stood in front of her mirror glaring tiredly at her frazzled sleep-induced appearance. It never did good to fret over things before bed, her dreams became strange and vivid and ended in her not getting much sleep at all. After the bright sun began to invade her newer living quarters and give her a nice, steaming cup of 'good morning', she had thrown in the towel and rose out of bed to prepare for the dreaded day that she was about to jump in to.

Even if she was over thinking things, she still couldn't clear her conscious about meeting her son's girlfriend. Yes it was time, since they had been dating for almost a year now. Since before they were living farther away in Yesdin and Val had always commuted to the university, she never was close to meet her. And the past three months that Filia had been moving back in forth between her previous house and her new one, and closing down the store in Yesdin there was never a spare moment to make such a visit.

Putting on a simple yellow sundress, Filia stepped out of her room to make a fresh pot of tea. Since Val didn't get down with school till later that evening, and it was only morning, she had the whole day to herself. Now that all the packing was finished and everything was spotless and clean, she didn't really have a clue on how to spend the whole day. Things to set up the shop weren't to arrive for another week, and Val had warned her about all the strange disappearances just last night, so wandering around wouldn't have been the best of ideas.

After she had a soothing cup of tea, and watched the clock on repeat, she decided that she would risk it and take a tour of the town. If anything happened, she would have mace-sama with her, so she would be fine. So she quickly dressed and locked up the house and was on her way.

Since she lived right in the middle of town, unlike her previous home, it was busy and lively right outside her doorstep. Before she was even three steps away from her house a young woman walked up to her, looking excited and worn out at the same time as she carried a rather large bundle of booklets.

"Hello there young miss, haven't seen you around before, might I interest you in a subscription?" She asked as she waved one of the pamphlets in front of Filia's face. "It's got all the latest town gossip and upcoming events. There is even a humor section in the back. A new one gets printed everyday so you'll never be without the latest news." She pitched to Filia.

"No thank you, I'm not one for gossip ." Filia declined gently to the girl who looked rejected. Filia began to feel sorry for her when she saw the look in the girl's eyes, until she saw another person walk by and rushed after her in hot pursuit. Filia nodded her head and continued on her journey.

The town was larger than her previous one, filled with many markets and different kinds of shops. Filia felt saddened that her 'Vase and Mace' shop couldn't be a part of that, but since the world was going through a new fad of Tupperware or something like that, so Vases have gone out of fashion, and since they were in times of peace, weapons weren't a common thing for people to buy at the time.

But there were many new kinds of things for Filia to view. She had an exciting morning as she tried all kinds of the local favorite shops and met some of the town's people. By noon, she had stopped at a small café to have a small lunch. Even if Daé was going to cook for her, she felt like she was being cheated out on one of the perks of being a hostess, but she had to admit that Val was trying to make her not have to worry about anything, and he seemed to be really worried about Filia accepting the girl.

That made it even worse.

She knew she was being selfish, but she couldn't help but to resent the unknown girl for spending so much time with Val.

Filia started shaking her head to clear her thoughts. If she kept thinking like that, she would form an opinion before she even met her, and she didn't want it to be like that. If Val liked her, then she would just have to trust his choice and give her blessing, after all, she didn't want Val to end up alone like . . .

An uncomfortable tingle ran down Filia's back as she sat straight up in alarm. She knew that feeling anywhere, she thought as she looked around in suspicion.

A monster was nearby.

Filia rose her cup to her lips trying to blend in with everyone, as she tried to decide what her best course of action would be. If it was someone Val mentioned, she should stay put and try not to draw attention to herself, but what if that meant someone else would be in danger?

Making her decision, she paid her bill and exited the café. The tingle seemed to be getting weaker, so Filia began to run down the streets of the town, her yellow dress and handbag flying behind her. Even if she was in sandals, it didn't dwarf her speed as she followed the feeling of the Monster's presence. What if someone was in trouble? She couldn't just sit by sipping tea when someone could need help.

The farther she ran the stronger the feeling got. She skillfully dodged people and things as she got closer and closer to the feeling, till she arrived at a cross walk and had to stop to wait on the passing buggies. Panting she watched patiently for her turn to cross, when a familiar mop of violet hair caught her eyes.

For a split second, she couldn't breathe, as she turned to look at the unmistakeable figure of a well renowned monster that was responsible for most of her chinaware replacement bills, and enemy to her race. Without a second thought, she stepped forward and without thinking of what she was doing she called out his name, before he could walk further away.

"Xellos!"

* * *

"You know, you might seem to think your hiding it, but I can tell when you're panicking. Don't worry so much, she is going to love you." Val whispered as he looked over his book to stare at his girlfriend who had an unusual grip on her book. It was like if she let go, she would float away from safety. She peered over the bound knowledge with large milk green eyes that looked at him with distress.

"I can't help it." She whispered in a meek voice, "I've been looking forward to and dreading this for months."

Val reached his hand cross the table they were studying at waiting for hers expectantly, "It's going to be fine, she is a wonderful lady, I promise." He smiled warmly at her.

She placed her heavy book down on the table and accepted his hand. Even if she knew he was right, it was still a scary ordeal she felt she was getting in to.

"You know there should be a reference book on how to act when you're meeting your Dragon boyfriend's mother." She smiled sheepishly up at him.

"Silly, the answer is obvious," he smiled as he reached over her with his free hand and moved a stray of her amaranth colored hair. "You just have to be yourself."

Daé blushed at his touch and looked away, shyly removing her hand from his to cross her arms then replied with week sarcasm, "Oh really, well then wise one, tell me do you base your answers on facts, or previous experiments?"

Val laughed at her and gave her a smile that she couldn't look away from, "No of course not, let's just call it an educated guess."

Daé pouted her face and turned to look away from him, knowing that if she stared at him any longer she was going to forget all about her fears. She didn't want that because it wasn't the RATIONAL thing to do.

"Look," Val said softly, grabbing her attention once more, "I know it must seem difficult to be going out with a Dragon in the first place, an meeting his mother would seem scary," he paused as he reached over the table once more and grabbed her hand again, and placed both hands on it, "-but know that no matter what happens I'll be there with you."

Daé looked in to his golden eyes charmed by his words and slowly nodded her head unable to speak as a small smile spread across her timid face, as she sighed in defeat. "You always seem to know what to say to put me at ease." She replied, then returned to her research.

Val smiled at his victory and went back to reading, still holding her hand. It wasn't too long ago she was too shy to even speak to him, and he was glad that she was slowly coming out of her shell and being more independent with him. He couldn't help that he found her absolutely adorable when she was in a more than not docile attitude, but it caused her to be more hesitant to show her true self around him and others. She was very intelligent and completely innocent.

Before he had asked her out she had told him she had never been out on a date, which he found unbelievable, even if it was the same for him. They both came in to this relationship new to the whole dating game, which Val felt was more comfortable for the both of them. Their personalities were even similar on certain aspects. They both loved to read and didn't care too much for crowded places. He was raised by his adoptive mother, and she was raised by her single father.

Her father was something he didn't understand though. He wanted the best for her all her life, and she had always obeyed what her father said. This included keeping her grades up and keeping out of trouble, and always returning home after school.

Everything about her interests him, even the fact that she was shy and sometimes quiet. Since he was a Dragon, she was rather startled that he had shown interest in dating her, which was also a step out of the ordinary for him as well. Though he didn't realize it, this change was because he was entering manhood by Dragon terms, and found that he was starting to becoming more attracted to the opposite sex.

His mother told him that a Dragons growth is determined by how long it takes them to hatch when they are young. Being an Ancient Dragon, his hatching was different than hers. From what his mom told him, his hatching took about twelve years to complete. That made it so he aged slower then any of the Dragon race, and would live longer than any dragon. By human growth standards, he was reaching his twenty second birthday within the next four years.

Most Dragons growth stops when they meet the equivalent of reaching twenty five. After that happens, they don't begin to show signs of old age until a couple thousand years later.

Filia had explained that all to him when he was younger, and for the most part he found it was a simple concept, and as he grew, her tales were proven to be true. So it all made sense that he was pursuing female companionship, and Daé caught his eye without even really doing much to spark the attraction. To him, she was the easiest person to talk to, and she never judged him for what, or who he was. Being with her made him the happiest, he smiled to himself.

Without drawing attention to himself, he glanced up over his book and looked over at Daé. She was young and beautiful, and full of life. He couldn't help but to be drawn to her and it pained him to know that she was at the height of her life now.

She was soon to be twenty one, and once she had left the university she would be ready to enter the world and make a name for herself. What was expected of her was to find a steady job and start a family.

He knew he couldn't do that for her, but that didn't stop him from liking her.

If only she wouldn't have liked him back, then maybe he wouldn't feel guilty about wanting being with her.

She didn't care that he couldn't give her a family, and he didn't care that she would begin to age. For now, at least, they would just enjoy things the way they were.

Daé glanced from her own book and caught his gaze with her own, as she smiled at him.

* * *

After hearing his voice called from the crowd behind him where he was walking, he turned to search for the source of the sound, and finding something he didn't expect. There, standing still while everyone around her was moving, stood Filia, flushed cheeks from running, hair flown back, and a bright yellow dress that was a complement to the spring time weather.

Both locked eyes for a brief moment in a still silence as the other town's people began to cross the street. Neither knew what to say for the moment, but they both realized that they were just standing there and probably looked suspicious. That thought, caused Filia to snap back into reality as she cleared her throat and tried to think of something to say to the found/missing monster.

"Hey." She said, mentally smacking herself for sounding so casual. Why she felt speechless to speak to him was an answer she would not ever understand in the world of sanity and normalcy.

"Hey." Xellos replied back to her, looking like he had been revisiting someone from a distant past. This caused Filia to change her approach to a different one, since she was curious to what he had been up too in the last six months he had played hooky from visiting her and Val in Yesdin.

"Xellos, what are you doing here?" She asked while she tried to push back the thought that just last night she had been worried about him. "Are you on some new kind of mission?" One that involves disappearing for six months without so much of a 'hello' she thought.

Xellos remained silent for a few seconds then began to walk over to where she stood. Without a witty comeback or traditional, 'It's a Secret' reply, he ignored her question and answered with is own.

"Filia, what are _you_ doing here?" He asked her looking rather annoyed. This caused Filia to snap out of her relived personal and jump straight in to full outrage.

"What do you mean, 'Filia, what are you doing here?'" She began to shout at him, not caring that they were standing in the middle of the street in front of countless strangers. "You disappear for six months, and then you ask me what I'm doing here? I live here NAGAGOMI!" She shouted, even though she didn't really knowing why she was so angry. Without giving him a chance to shout back, she turned from him unable to look at him as she was filled with unplaced fury.

"Still got that uncontrollable temper I see." Xellos joked, though his voice didn't hold the usual seniority it usually did. "Filia, if you live here, why don't you show me to your house, a nice cup of tea would be nice, and I would like to check out your new dwellings." He said trying to sound pleasant, as he placed a hand on her shoulder and led her away from the cross walk back the way she was heading.

"Xellos! What do you think you're doing?" Filia shrieked as he guided her away from her set path as she began to panic by the strange behavior he was showing.

"Well, having a wonderful and long overdue snack for one." He said, in a humorless voice that made Filia begin to become aware of his defensive attitude. Was he trying to purposely take her to her house to hide her from something he didn't want her to see?

She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and took a step away from him with a defensive glare. "I don't need your help to take me home. I'm a grown woman and I can find my way fine. If it is tea you're interested in, there is a swell café that way where I was enjoying a nice cup of tea, that is, I was before it was ruined by the presence of a filth monster." She spat at him.

Unsmiling and eyes closed, he grabbed her hand, and dragged her protesting down the street.

"Xellos what has gotten into you? Let go of my hand!" She shouted the whole way down the street even though for the most part he ignored her pleas.

"You know," Xellos said without turning around to face her as he continued to lead her across town, "If you want to save the humiliation, and time, it would be wise of you to not make such a scene and just inform me of where you are living." His tenor voice commanded.

'_Something isn't right' _Filia thought as she followed behind Xellos as he walked frantically through the town, '_He almost seems scared of something.'_

"Your house, Filia." He repeated, when she didn't' answer him.

"Under the town bell tower." She replied quietly giving in to his demands.

Xellos nodded his head, and began to walk faster now that he had a determined destination. Filia also remained silent as she curiously, and furiously followed behind him.

It didn't take them anytime at all to arrive at her home, and after she led the way inside her house, he finally released her hand. Now that she was free from his grip, the fear began to leave her as she felt more comfortable without his haunting hold on her.

As soon as they entered the house, Xellos walked past Filia and began to walk around the house, not speaking. After a quick sweep through the house he seemed to be satisfied and began to slowly act normal, at least normal for him.

"My, my, Filia, this is a charming place." He called from the kitchen, as she heard faint noises of china moving around. Worried that he was already destroying her new china set, which with his strange behavior felt like it could be a possibility, she darted back to the kitchen to see what he was up to.

When she did arrive into her kitchen, Xellos had already placed the teapot on the stove, and had placed the china out on her tiny kitchen table, awaiting her to take a seat in front of him. Hesitantly, she took the seat and stared at him quizzically.

"Xellos, what's going on with you?"

Xellos grinned sarcastically as he rested his head on his folded hands, leaning on the table.

"What would make you think something is wrong with me? I was just in a rush to find where you ran away too, without any warning." He replied sounding bitter, and a little on edge.

Filia didn't' seem to buy his word play, knowing him long enough to see when he didn't' want to answer a question directly, he just simply 'redirect' the question.

"Don't give me that Xellos, you're being really strange, and I don't want you to avoid the question. Why were you in such a hurry to leave town?"

Xellos didn't seem to be in the mood to answer her question at the present time, and seemed to want nothing more than to have a soothing cup of tea. Without being dismissed, he rose from the table when the teapot steamed up and quickly finished making the tea. Then after they both had a full cup of steaming tea he returned to his seat.

Filia wasn't going to complain that he was just using her new kitchen without permission for the moment, since she was more concerned with his strange behavior, but she still couldn't help to want to complain about him not cleaning up after himself, as he placed the teapot back on the stove instead of washing it first.

Xellos and Filia both took a deep sip of their tea, allowing it to fill them both with warmth and calm their nerves. After that, they both felt more relaxed and were ready to talk.

"Well first," Filia said, as she sat her tea cup down, "I never ran away. I officially moved in yesterday. I have been going back and forth between my home here and my previous one in Yesdin. Since this town is where Val goes to school, it eliminates the need for him to travel to school by flying."

"Is that what it was? Funny, since that isn't what I heard." He replied sounding bitter.

"And that was?" Filia egged him on, as he sat the tea cup down more forcefully then he intended.

"Your neighbor said you were gone, when I arrived at your house three months ago." He said hastily, taking her by surprise by the tension in his voice. "She said that you had disappeared, and when I returned again the following week, she said that you and Val were gone for good."

Filia stared at him in shock as his words sunk in. Had he thought that she was dead?

"So you thought-"

"You know, your neighbor never really liked me anyway, since the one time I 'accidently' tripped over her yappy dog. People can be so overprotective over their pets." He grumbled as his voice trailed off.

This caused Filia to smile, even though she didn't know why, she was filled with relief and happiness. Smiling she brought her tea up to her mouth and took another drink. _'It was all a misunderstanding'._

"That explains a lot." She told him. "Val seems to have been worried about you since you haven't been around. He thought that you were abducted by whoever has been kidnapping Dragons." She laughed, as his eyes popped open as he stared at her in disbelieve.

"What do you know about that?" He asked her in a rush, taking her off guard.

"Val mentioned it last night." She replied as she raised an eyebrow at him. "-why it isn't true is it?"

"Ridiculous." Xellos said off handed as he looked around her room again suspiciously. His mood swings and uptight demeanor was beginning to unnerve her as she waited for him to continue with his questions.

"Do you go out in to the town much?" He asked her.

"No today was the first time I went out. I needed to calm down, since-" She paused.

"Since what?" Xellos asked feeling denied the explanation he felt he deserved.

"Since I'm going to met Val's girlfriend tonight." She said looking down at her hands.

"Ah." He replied as he turned to look out the window as a small smile spread across his ageless face. But as he looked out the window, his smile quickly faded as he turned back to look at her.

"Look Filia, I shouldn't even be here right now, Lord Beastmaster would be-" He paused searching for a way to put what he wanted to say, but instead finished with, "I really should be going." As he stood up, parting with his unfinished tea.

"Wait, could you stay?" She asked as she rose from the table quickly, surprising herself by her own boldness, which caused Xellos eyebrow to rise.

"Val would really like to see you." She replied recovering from her outburst. Xellos sighed, as he picked up the tea pot and his teacup and placed them in her sink then turned to look at her.

"Listen Filia, I want you to do something for me." He said in all seriousness.

"What?" Since when did Xellos want her to do something for him?

"Try not to leave your house for the time being, and under no circumstances transform in to your dragon form." He said to her, as he looked over her with a fierce gaze.

Unable to find her voice she nodded her head to his request agreeing to his demand.

"Good girl. I have to go now, but I'll try and make it back later." He said as she stared at him confused and slightly hopeful. "I wouldn't want to let Val down would I? An I've been wanting to meet that girl since I found out about her." He grinned.

Filia stared at him for a second in shock then she looked at him in fear.

"Don't ruin things for him!" She shouted as he began to chuckle.

"I wouldn't do that to him. Now if it were you bring home someone, then I wouldn't be able to hold myself back from tormenting the poor soul." He laughed as she glared at him and reached for her mace.

"Don't bother, I'm going." He laughed as he floated up in the room. "I'll see you later." He laughed as he phased out of the room.

Filia stared at where he was previously and felt a combination of relief and fear. If Xellos was worried about something, than that wouldn't be good news to not only her, but the whole world. But at least she finally got to see him again, she smiled.

"AH! Why am I smiling! It's a pity for the world if he is still on the loose!" She shouted out to nobody.


	3. Building the Bridge

**Chapter 3 – Building the Bridge**

* * *

"So then, you found them?"

"They are in the town of Astoria, there is no doubt about it." Xellos tenor voice chimed as he bowed to his superior, while giving his report which was full of only good news.

Zelas kept her back on him as she looked past a large window at the demon sea. Xellos kept his grip on his staff as he remained bowed while his master stared out past the window, with her arms crossed, as he waited for her to speak again.

"Did you make contact?"

"Unfortunately, there were a few,-" He chuckled as he scratched his cheek, "-distractions, that kept me from finding them."

Zelas turned to give a sideways glance at her most loyal servant, casting a golden gaze on him as he wore a cheerful smile. The amber sun that was cast over the horizon spread across the sky like a wildfire, reaching where she stood giving her completion a warm glow, and giving her mango colored hair a golden shine. Even with all the liveliness of the suns glow, her face still remained blank, and void of emotion.

"Would this distraction be the cause of the uplift in your more recent somber temperament?"

"Oh dear, have I been somber?" Xellos acted coyly, even though he knew that his master could see through his act.

"A better way to describe you would be unusually bearable." A monotone voice called out from the doorway as its owner approached the two monsters.

Her foot steps were silent, like an assassin, as she walked the length of the room to reach her lord and fellow monster. Along with Xellos, she was one of Lord Beastmaster's most loyal subordinates, and was over six thousand years old, making her almost as old as the Beastmaster herself.

As she reached Xellos, she kneeled close behind him in a bow to her lord, casting her stone grey eyes on the marble floor beneath her.

"What could you have meant by that, Sal? Are you saying I'm usually unbearable?" Xellos grinned mischievously at the raven haired monster.

Salvia turned a lazy glace at him, staring at him with a face that looked uninterested in his question. Without answering him she returned her gaze on the floor.

"You sent for me my lord?"

Zelas removed herself from the corner in the room and faced her two servants that were crouched on the floor, gesturing them to rise.

"Salvia, for the time being, you are relieved of gatekeeper duties." She informed the tiny female monster. "Zohr will be replacing you until you have returned from your new assignment. I desire new servants to serve under me. I wish for you to start scouting for any rogue monsters that might be valuable to me, go now and return when you find someone who you deem that would be loyal, and fit to gather information for me. I want someone clever, and that is good with blending in with humans."

"Yes my lord." Salvia bowed before phasing away.

"Now then, Xellos-" Zelas began as she grabbed a cigarette from a tray on one of the decorative tables in the room and lit it, "I have new orders for you as well."

Xellos shifted his hold on his staff as he smiled up at her expectantly awaiting her demands.

"In addition to your pursuit on the rogue monsters, I wish for you to begin to searching for where the apprehended dragons and humans have gone. Something is stirring, and I do not like being left in the dark about it." She informed him as she flicked the ashes from her burning cigarette.

"Yes my lord." Xellos bowed obediently to her.

"And Xellos," she added before he could phase away, "- don't let your distractions hinder you from your objectives."

Xellos chuckled guiltily and bowed, dismissing himself as he phased out of the room.

Zelas turned back to the window to stare at the changing sky, in deep thought. After the moments pasted by, and her cigarette had gone, she reached out and called out to another one of her servents.

"My lord." A deep voice called out behind her.

"Things seem to be moving again, and I believe Xellos is about to go through a change. It may be time for your council regarding things we have talked about."

"Regarding the female gold Dragon?"

"That's right. He might not remember what had happened oh-so many years ago, but I do, and he will need some advice about the tough road he is about to steer down. I trust you won't disappoint me."

The black dragon bowed to her, keeping his green eyes locked on to her golden ones. "Yes my lord."

* * *

"-why are these bags so heavy? You know just because Dragons can consume large amounts of food, it doesn't meant they HAVE to." Val laughed as he held on to most of the groceries that they had picked up from the market before making their way home.

"Hush!" Daé shouted as her cheeks began to glow, "I want to do a good job with dinner. I would rather have too much food than not enough besides,-" She paused as she re-adjusted the bag she was carrying, "I have never really seen a market before, I can't help that I went a little crazy."

Val laughed again as he looked down at his defensive girlfriend. He had to admit that it surprised him when she told him that it was her first time at a market place. She was so amazed by everything, they ended up spending more time there then they had planned.

"Maybe we can go again sometime." He suggested, even thought he knew what the answer was going to be.

Daé looked down at the road as they continued to walk side by side with a look of sadness. Val knew he went too far when he saw her face, and sighed. After moving all the bags in to one hand, he reached over and grasped her free hand, drawing her attention from the rocky earth to his humble smile.

"Hey, don't worry about it, forget I said anything." He apologized as he interlocked his fingers with hers, "Let's just enjoy the time we have to spend together now." He smiled as he continued to lead her to his house.

Daé smiled at him and nodded her head, and continued to walk beside him as her tan boots scrapped across the rough surface making a crunching sound.

"Your right, after all we only have a few moments till we reach your house. Then it's all over." She joked, causing him to laugh out in glee.

_-My heart is holding on to you as I watch you walk away. All I can think about is that nothing could be better than this. After you took my hand and told me everything will be alright, I couldn't help but to hold on to every word you spoke to me like you were my own personal angel guiding me to my utopia of security and honest love, never to be filled with mistrust or lies. I now know what love is, and it was like seeing the dawn breaking through the dark..._

Without realizing it, Filia had become absorbed in to her current novel and it had gotten to be rather late.

After Xellos had left her that afternoon, she walked around aimlessly in the house trying to find something that she had not cleaned the day before, but failed miserably. So then she changed in to a nicer green dress and rested in the kitchen with the novel she was reading the night before, and before she knew it, hours had passed.

While she continued to read, she failed to notice the new presence that entered her house, as it walked around hesitantly trying not to disturb her. She remained blissfully unaware, as she flipped the page eager to read more of her novel.

In light, quiet footsteps, Xellos snuck behind her as he smiled to himself that she didn't notice his presence. Normally she would get a shock through her whole body when a monster was near, but for the time being, she was so buried in to her book, he doubt that even if her house caught on fire she would have have realized it.

Hey there is an idea, Xellos laughed to himself.

When he reached up behind her, preparing to frighten her, he paused to look at her, noticing her change in attire. She was now wearing an emerald green dress, which had the sleeves bunched up in sections that ended past her elbow. The back of the dress was rather low from what he had ever remembered her to wear, reaching to her middle back, as green ribbons wove across it, as it hung in folds over the chair she sat in. Her shortened hair hung unbound, as it fell over her shoulder while she sat and hunched over the table, reading her book in peace.

Scratching his cheek, he decided it would be better to scare her in a more indirect way. So he walked around the table and placed the tea pot on the stove waiting for it to heat, being as quiet as could be. He took it as a challenge to see how long it would take her to notice he was there.

He turned to face her, and leaned against the counter of her kitchen with a small frown on his lips. If he would have been anybody else, she could have been in mortal danger, while she sat there sucked in to her written drama. Maybe, unconsciously, she had come to feel safe around him, which caused her defenses to drop in his presence, and if that was the case, things were worst than he could have imagined.

From the front, he got a small view of the rest of her dress. From the collar of her dress, that went wide across from shoulder to shoulder, the fabric split, revealing a minty green fabric that was constricted behind more crossed ribbon. Then split again past the waist, making it fall in too two panels of emerald fabric over the lighter green.

It was a nice dress, he noted.

He looked at the book she was reading and noticed the title, 'Proud and Prestigious' and grinned as he found himself unfamiliar with the book, but felt the title had Filia written all over it.

As water boiled, Filia still remained unaware, while he began to pour the tea in to two of her nicer tea cups. Since he had a mission to continue on, he told himself he wouldn't stay for too long. Visit for a while with her and Val, meet the girl, then carry on with his duties. It had felt like it hadn't been long at all since he last saw them, but since he did believe they were both either missing or dead, he couldn't help but to want to see them.

Xellos eyes widened as he realized what he was thinking. Those were dangerous thoughts, dangerous indeed.

Trying to clear his mind of idle thoughts, he stirred his own tea, and took a small drink of the warm liquid, allowing the amber drink to wash down his throat, in a calming action. Unlike Filia, he usually preferred a bit of honey in his tea. Even though his throat was never sore, since he had total control of all his body functions, he still found it quite relaxing and refreshing, while still enjoying the flavor of the tea.

Filia on the other hand had always taken her tea straight, and unaltered, keeping it as natural as possible.

Typical Filia.

Continuing to be quiet, he placed her tea cup on the table near her and took a seat across from her, keeping his cracked eye on her fixedly. Surely she would notice the warm tea cup that rested close to her forearm on the table, as the heat of it pressed on to her skin.

It took Filia a few more moments for her to notice the warmth coming from her left arm, as she tore her glance from her book to look at the source of the alien heat. She stared down at the jade tea cup that sat on the thin saucer, as steam rose from the hot tea that rested inside of it.

Blinking her confused cerulean eyes at the cup that was not there before, she looked up suspiciously looking for the reason behind it, and gasped quickly while grabbing her startled heart.

"X-Xellos!"

She wasn't even able to make the outburst sound angry as she stared at the monster who gave her a curious glance from behind closed eyes.

"How long have you been here?" She asked him as she tried to subdue the shock from her chest.

"How long? Well let's see, long enough to make a pot of tea I gather." He replied as he twisted the cup back and forth from its place on top of its matching saucer.

After a moment, she settled down and placed her book down on the table and reached for her tea, and took a drink. Xellos watched her, feeling no fear from her, which meant she was trusting enough to drink the tea he had prepared for her, without suspicion.

It wasn't that he would have done anything to it, -no that was besides the point. It was the fact that she didn't even have a hint of defense around him anymore, like she used to long ago. Somehow over the years, Filia had become somewhat comfortable around him, and that made him feel both smug, and anxious.

Sitting down her cup, Filia glanced out the window, and noticed that dark clouds that loomed around the sky, where the sun was no longer present.

Quickly turning, she glanced up at the clock that hung from the kitchen wall.

"Oh no." She moaned as she began to panic again as she looked up to him in worry, "Val is going to be home any minute!" She shouted as she ran to take refuge in her bathroom.

Xellos stared at where she was once sitting curiously, before he rose from his chair, with the tea cup and saucer in hand, and walked over to the door where she had fled too.

"Uh, Filia, is that a bad thing?" He smiled as he brought the cup to his lips to take a drink.

"Noooo." She moaned from within the room.

"Then what is the problem?" He asked as he tested her emotions, which were filled with anxiety and disgust. Judging from his years of knowing her, the disgust was for herself and the way she was behaving. If he had to guess, she was probably frantic about meeting the girl Val had been seeing for almost a year.

"If you're so worried, why not step out? Val would never suspect." He suggested.

"What?! Xellos, I can't do that!" She shouted, sounding like she was both shocked and in pain. Chuckling, he leaned against the wall as he waited for her to emerge.

_What are you doing? _

Xellos straightened up as he thought to himself about his strange behavior. Normally he would have just phased into the room and get a large dose of wonderful negativity from her, but instead he was waiting outside the door for her, almost like he was concerned.

His mood changes have really been out of whack as of lately, and it seemed his master was the only one who had noticed.

His thoughts were interrupted when the front door opened, followed by a familiar voice.

"Mom, were home!" Val shouted from the main room while the sound of shifting bags reached Xellos ears.

The bathroom door opened swiftly as Filia emerged from her hiding place, with a look of sheer panic, which she quickly exchanged with her brave face.

"I'll be out in a moment hon."

Turning to look at Xellos with her brave face faulting, she mouthed in fear, "Help."

It took everything for him not to laugh out loud as he saluted her, then phased out of the room.

Bewildered as she looked at where Xellos was once standing, she realized like always, when you need him most, he disappears, and with her tea cup no less!

Clearing her throat, and then smoothing her dress, she walked out to her kitchen to where her son was waiting on her, along with his girlfriend.

When she entered the kitchen, she stared in horror at all the food that was now sitting on her kitchen table. There must have been over seven bags full with no available space left to even set a glass down.

"Here is your tea, Miss Ul Copt." A meek voice rang out, as Filia turned her attention to the young girl standing in front of her, holding up her jade cup and saucer.

"Thank you." Filia replied humbly as she took it from the girl. Just like Filia had imagined, she was very pretty. She had long, raspberry colored hair that was twisted in to two braids from the nape of her neck, and bound by green bows. Modestly dressed in a dress that trailed past her knees that revealed tan boots underneath, and showing hardly any skin at all.

She looked up at her with light green eyes that almost looked misty as she smiled innocently, while she clutched on to a book in her hands.

Filia noticed it was the novel she was reading, as Daé eyes followed hers to see what she was staring at.

"Oh, you see we had to make room for the bags and I didn't want to misplace your book." She apologized as she held out the book.

"It's alright, thank you." Filia smiled down at the girl as she took the book to place it in her room.

"Um, Is that the first book you have read by Jun Ut Nesae?" Daé asked her as she retreated back to her room.

"Well, actually it's my second. The first story I read was 'Reason and Responsibility' which I liked a lot so I found this book at the bookshop in my previous town. I am close to finishing it now." Filia explained.

"Normally I read lots of reference books, but I rather enjoy Jun's style of reading. It's almost like poetry, very beautiful and full of subtle romance. She isn't afraid to show that romance doesn't have to be dramatic and full of impact." Daé smiled as she looked down at the book Filia had in her hand.

"Yes, I feel the same way!" Filia agreed happily. "Superficial things like ones upbringing don't matter to the characters she has fall in love, and it helps not only the characters grow, but the ignorant people around them as well."

Val stared at the two women in shock as they continued to discuss the books in a heated discussion. After months of dreading his mother meeting Daé, they seemed to hit it off right away. Smiling, he returned to the kitchen to sort through the bags he and Daé had brought along, so it would be easier for them to cook.

When He did reach the kitchen, he was surprised to see a familiar monster placing a dirty tea cup in to the sink.

"Xellos!"

The trickster priest grinned before turning to greet the ancient dragon with a smile. "It's been a while hasn't it, Val."

"Xellos, where have you been all this time?" Val asked as he forgot all about the bags on the table and walked up to stand next to him.

After taking a glance out to where the two women were immersed in deep conversation of a man named, Mr. Crady, he placed his arm around Val and began whispering to him rapidly.

"Val, how much do you know about the missing Humans and Dragons?"

Val's face turned serious as he went in to full report mode.

"The leaders of my current school have been whispering about them for some time. They say that the bit by bit, humans have been picked up from towns and villages. It started out as a couple every few weeks, but knows it has gotten to be ten or twelve a day. Mostly in the larger cities where the kidnapers can remain undetected easily. The same goes for the Dragons. It started as a few here and there, but then it grew to large groups who don't return from hunting, or went off from the clans. Iother than fear, it's all being kept hush because there is no proof of who is doing it, because the guilty party has never been caught in the act."

"Is that all?"

"Well, there is one other thing," Val paused as he looked up from Xellos to make sure that his mom was still talking to Daé, "I've heard that most of the targets were mages and the remaining golden Dragons. Non magic users have been abducted too, but the numbers are few, just like the number of other Dragons."

Xellos gripped his hand on Val's shoulder. Val knowing most of that made things easier.

"Xellos do you know what is going on."

"Val, I can't say." Xellos replied regrettably, as he shook his head, "If I could, I would."

"I understand Xel," The young Dragon replied. "So do you think mom is in danger?"

This question caught Xellos off guard for a second, before he recovered quickly. "For the past three months, I believed you two were missing or dead. Even I haven't found those who are responsible yet, so for the meantime, I believe not only she is in danger, but you as well. Moving to a larger city might not have been the wisest choice. At least in your previous town, there was less who knew about you two. Here, you're both the new topic of the town I suspect, so word about you both will spread fast."

"What do you think we should do?" Val's gold eyes widened.

"I-,"

"What are you doing in here Val?" Daé asked from the other room as she walked in, with Filia following right behind her.

In an instant, Xellos switched his serious presence to a friendlier and less suspicious one.

"Ah, you must be Miss Daé I've heard so much about." He smiled as he floated over to the girl and kissed her hand, causing the girl to blush wildly, as Filia stared at him in pure horror and disgust.

"Y-yes sir." Daé replied back to the stranger. "I'm afraid I do not know who you are though."

"Oh don't worry about that! I'm nobody important. I have known Val longer than he has known himself." He wagged his finger in front of her.

"So you're a friend of the family?" Daé asked with a bright and innocent smile.

"Hmm, a friend of the family?" Xellos thought out loud in wonder, the reverted back to his masked smile, "Sure! If that is what you want to believe!"

"Nice to see you have returned." Filia said sourly, still not forgiving him for disappearing on her in the hallway.

"Mom you should be happier than that." Val defended, "At least now we know he is ok."

Apparently he didn't realize that Xellos was there before they arrived home, Filia deducted. "Yes Val, Hip-Hip-Hooray." She exaggerated.

"Now, now Fi-Chan, if I was present, it would have just hindered the bridge you began to build with your possible daughter-in-law!" Xellos laughed.

"Daughter-in-law!" Daé shouted in embarrassment.

"Fi-Chan!" Filia shouted in rage, as she clutched her fist.

_Ah, there is that rage, and feelings of negativity_, Xellos smiled to himself.

"Ah man,this is quickly getting out of hand!" Val shouted miserably. "Xellos would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh my, me?" Xellos exclaimed placing his hands on his chest in disbelief. "Oh no, I couldn't, what if there wasn't enough food?" He giggled as he glanced at the table.

"I think,-" Filia replied dryly, "There is enough food here for ten people." She glared at him.

"I'm sorry." Daé replied looking down in sadness. "I went a little overboard with the shopping." She mumbled as she shifted her feet and hung her head in shame. "I was just so excited to come over and cook for you."

Filia eyes widened at the saddened girl, feeling regret and self loathing. She wasn't trying to make the girl feel bad, she didn't think before she blurted it out. Xellos just grinned at her enjoying the mess she had created.

"N-no, I didn't mean it like that." She tried to comfort the girl.

_DING-DONG_

Quickly, Val and Xellos exchanged defensive glances, as Filia dropped her hand from Daé shoulder.

"Coming."

_Could it get any worse? _Filia asked herself as she reached for the door handle, with Val and Xellos standing behind her, as she pulled the door open.

"Hi, are you Miss Filia Ul Copt?" A young women asked her from the door way.

"Yes that is me." Filia replied curiously, feeling like she recognized the girl.

"Hello Miss Filia! How would you like a subscription to the new cooking magazine, 'Hot out of the Oven'? Its first edition began last month so if you sign up today, we will also give you a copy of last month's edition for free. Inside are all kinds of recipes that have been gathered from as far away as Zephilia." The young woman said excitedly.

"Yo-Your that sales women from this morning!" Filia shouted as she pointed at the young girl.

"That's right ma'am. Would you be interested in a subscription?" The girl continued to press.

Filia placed her hand on her head in agony as she looked down at the girl. "Look Miss, The sun is down, and I'm about to have dinner. I find it quite rude that you show up at my house this late."

"Food for the brain is needed just as much as food for your belly." The girl replied, along with her salesperson smile.

"No thank you." Filia replied as she tried to shut the door.

"Hey Daé." The girl replied sadly.

"Hello Nora." Daé replied back. "Part time job?"

The girl looked past Filia and nodded her head solemnly, "I have to pay for tuition somehow."

Filia shut her eyes tightly as she tried to remove the girls' heartbroken face from her mind, and then with a groan, she opened them up in defeat.

"Alright, give me one moment." She moaned as she retreated back in to her house to retrieve some money, leavening Val and Daé at the door.

"Oh my, Saint Filia! Can't even say no to a sales person." Xellos laughed out loud as he followed her.

Grumbling, Filia tried to ignore him. Hopefully things at dinner would be less taxing on her nerves.


	4. Beware Dragons

**Chapter 4 – Beware Dragons**

* * *

Regardless of Filia's worries, dinner seemed to go over fine without interruption. Daé was a splendid cook, and proved it as she made dinner for all of them. While she was preparing the food, Filia and Val began to understand why Daé had bought such an abundance of food. Everything she had prepared was made from scratch, including the dressing for the salad, and the cream for the dessert. It was a full course meal that only the dragons and monsters could handle. Even Lina Inverse might have had problems eating it all.

After the meal, she served a chocolate raspberry dessert, along with coffee. Time seemed to be slipping away as they continued to chat, without any of them noticing.

"You have so many wonderful antiques in your house Miss Filia." Daé admired as she looked at her cup which held her coffee. "I also noticed the beautiful center piece vase in your living room. It must be a collector's item."

"Oh, thank you. It's a little hobby of mine." Filia beamed as she rubbed her own cup affectionately. "What kind of hobbies do you have Daé?"

Daé's smile faded slightly as she thought over the question for a moment before replying, "Let's see, I enjoy reading, and I enjoy going to school."

"Oh, I see. Then what is it you want to do after school?" Filia asked curiously. Daé looked down, as she thought about the answer, as Val watched over her with a guarded expression, causing Xellos to lead his attention away from his dessert to the source of the tense emotions that began floating around the room.

"Well, I guess I haven't really thought about my future after school." She replied finally.

"But there has to be something you're aiming for, after all, why else would you be attending such a prestigious school if you didn't' have some kind of plan?" Filia continued to question.

Daé's cheeks begin to redden as she became fascinated with the napkin she had placed on her lap. Then after taking a deep breath she looked up at Filia with a bolder facade.

"Well you see, I am studying magic because of my father."

"Your father?"

Daé nodded her head. "My father is a very wealthy man, who had made a lot of enemies when he was younger because of his fortune. When I was born, my mother passed away, so he did all he could to keep me healthy and safe. I was home schooled and kept close by his side all my life, because he was afraid that one day, somebody would come and take me away from him, or I would grow sick like my mother had. After the heartbreak of losing my mother, he couldn't bear the thought of losing me as well."

As she spoke, a frown appeared on Val's lips, but he remained silent.

"Father always kept me safe, and as I grew up, I began to study magic. Father never really learned much magic, so he couldn't teach me any spells, but he agreed that it was something that I could use to keep myself safe, so I asked him if I could start attending school. He didn't seem pleased at the idea, so I had dropped it for some time. But then, after a while, he decided that perhaps it was a good idea, so I was allowed to enroll at the university."

"Was the exam hard for you? Val told me it was rather brutal" Filia asked.

"No, Father always made sure that I studied to my fullest capability as I was growing up. He told me that one of the best things about my mother is she always gave her all when she did anything, and wanted me to have the same kind of promising future. So I studied and stayed in perfect health all my life. He told me my mother would be proud of who I am today." She smiled.

"So you haven't been outside of you and your fathers own little world since you were young?" Filia asked looking sad.

"Yes, that is correct." Daé replied as she returned he gaze back down at her napkin. "I do not blame my father for keeping me close to home. After all, isn't it the duty of a parent to look after their child?"

"It is, but not at the expense of losing your individuality." Val muttered under his breath. Daé must have heard him as she sighed and turned to look at him.

"Father has given me everything. There is nobody I respect more than him. I understand that our situation seems strange to some, but it was how I was raised and it's not something one can easily turn their back on"

"I understand that Daé, but you are almost twenty one years old. You are old enough to make your own decisions. Your father shouldn't have the power over you to tell you that you can't go out of the house, or do things you want to do. Don't you want to go places like the market or here more often?"

Daé smiled sadly at him, but didn't answer him. He could tell by the way she was looking at him she wasn't going to argue with him about it any longer, but she wasn't going to give in to him either.

After that, the topic moved to more upbeat one, as Val and Daé explained to Filia and Xellos about things they did in school. Then, once they finished their dessert, Daé apologizes, saying that she had to return home since it was so late. After they said their goodbyes, Daé left, followed by Val who would walk her home.

While Val was gone, Filia cleaned all the dishes and kitchen until they were both all clean, as Xellos hung around and watch her.

"So that was Val's girlfriend." Xellos started as Filia continued to walk around the room, cleaning anything that dared to cross her path.

"It was."

"It all seems more real now that we met her." Xellos thought out loud.

_What does he mean, 'we'? _Filia thought as she cleaned off her stove. For some reason the way he phrased that sentence bothered her.

"It does."

"It's strange, to me."

"What is strange Xellos?" Filia asked while she continued to clean.

"The fact that Val had taken notice of her. There have been many girls that appeared before Val with means to be with him, but he had always turned them down. It makes me curious as to why he picked her?"

"Something's just happen that way I guess."

"Well, Val is a smart kid, so he knows what he is getting in to with dating a human. There must have been something that triggered the attraction."

"You don't believe that he couldn't have simply liked her?"

"Well by human standards, I can see the appeal. A young woman of merit, who comes from a wealthy family, with fair skin and an open mind, she is like a princess. But for a Dragon, it's different. Her beauty will quickly fade, and her mind will rot." He said bluntly, "I've seen it many times before, pairs of separate beings trying to cope with the differences of their species, while trying to co-exist together. Sometimes it isn't that bad, for example an Elf and Dragon trying to live together. If the dragon takes human form, they can share the passion of their love together, and due to both of their extended life expectancies, they can live a long life together. But for a human, their lives are so short compared to Elves, Dragons, or even Monsters."

"Yes, well it's his choice." Filia replied, causing him to drop the topic and move on to the next one.

"I couldn't help but to notice the similarities between the two of you."

"Like what?" Filia asked, as she continued to scrub a stubborn stain off her counter space.

"Let's see, the part about being sheltered and kept from the outside world," He counted off his finger.

"Wait," She paused her cleaning and turned to look at him, "She was being protected by her father, how does that make her sheltered?" She explained then narrowed her eyes at him, "And I might have been deceived by my people, but I was never sheltered by them."

"Oh is that the truth?" Xellos asked her as he started at her expectantly. Filia just grumbled and returned to her cleaning.

"Daé seems like a nice young girl with her head on straight. She is very polite and seems to follow what her father tells her regardless of how she feels about the orders. She studies hard to keep her father happy, and is oblivious to what is really out in the real world."

Filia stared at him confused wondering if he was praising her or listing what he found as faults.

"What are you getting at?"

"Getting at?" Xellos asked pretending to be confused, "I'm just explaining what I see. She has a similar upbringing as you, being stuck inside someone else's idea of how you should be and how you should live your life. The difference is that she is a polite young lady."

"Are you saying that I am not polite?" Filia shouted as she slammed her rag on the counter, as she felt herself becoming angry.

"Now, now Fi-chan, venting your anger out doesn't make you seem polite at all." He wagged his finger in front of her while smiling.

Filia knew he was doing all this just to agitate her. It was always the same game they both played. It always started out fine, then one of them would tease or say something to the other in a way that would be seen as looking down on them, then they would bicker before one of them would leave or ignore the other. This was just another example of their meaningless fighting and today, Filia didn't feel up to it.

"Why do you have to do this?" She asked as she turned to him, looking him straight in the closed eyes. "Why do 'we' have to do this?"

"Filia?" He asked as his grin fell confused by her sudden change of mood.

"I mean," She continued as she turned away from him as she crossed her arms, "We have known each other for over three hundred years. That is a long time, but yet all we do is picking at one another till we aggravate each other. You would think by now we would have grown out of it."

"And grown in to what?" He asked, wondering where she was trying to go with this rant.

"I don't know, into sensible adults or something." She sighed as she sat down in the chair across from him, letting her frustration flow out of her.

"Filia," Xellos spoke softly, as he hesitated, trying to decide which way would be the best way to answer her.

"It's just," She continued without letting him finish, "-frustrating."

As he waited for her to finish her complaint, Xellos felt a new emotion coming from her; one he wasn't familiar feeling from her. It was a different kind of frustration, not one out of irritation but something else. Curious he cracked an eye open to look at her. On the surface she looked like her usual self, but from what he could feel from her emotions, she was almost reaching her breaking point.

She sat there with her hands folded in her lap, for a few moments till the gate of her feelings was opened and a few betraying tears fell from her eyes.

Xellos remained silent as the monster in him hungered for her negativity. If he didn't make a show of it, he still could enjoy in her internal strife, without Filia becoming aware of the sinful act he was committing.

She remained unaware of it as she tried to sort out her feelings in her mind, jumping from the thought of them fighting to her son and his girlfriend.

"I am happy for them." She admitted in a soft whisper, as she tried to calm herself down. "I am happy that they care so much for each other. I can tell that Val cares deeply for her. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her the whole night. His world now revolves around her. It is the same for Daé, she may be shy, but you can tell, that she cares for Val deeply."

"I daresay, Filia, that you need a little aggravation right now."

"What do you mean?" She asked as she looked up at him, losing her train of thought.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" He shrugged theatrically.

Filia stared at him dumbfounded as he rose from his seat and walked around the table to face her.

"Even though you claim that your 'tired' of our little battles, deep down you like it when I tease you." He grinned as she stared up at him mortified. "Don't look so surprised, how else can you release all your stress? When you're around Val and everybody else, you put on an act and prance around acting like everything in life is sunshine and rainbows, but when I come around, you become free of the chains that pin you down from expressing how you really feel and let all your anger and frustration loose."

"That is ridiculous."

"No, it is ridiculous that you act fake around everyone, hiding your feelings and worries behind a mask of falsehood. It is better when you are real and you feel something. Whether or not its anger or joy, you feel something, and you can do that when you fight with me. You don't hold yourself back as you act naturally on impulse, and you enjoy that."

"What would make you think that I would enjoy fighting with you?"

Xellos gave a wry laugh before he leaned on to the table, moving his smug face close to hers, "Filia please. Just like you said, we have known each other for over three hundred years. After all this time, we still go out of our way to annoy each other, which results in relieving our stress onto each other. You might deny it, but you enjoy it. It excites you to get in to verbal wars with me."

Filia hadn't noticed the drop in his tenor voice as he held her gaze in to his violet eyes, as she tried to regain the thoughts that were swimming through her mind.

"You feel the same." Was the only reply she could think of at the time as she rivaled his intense gaze with one of her own.

"Of course, why do you think I have been sticking around here so long?"

"Why have you been sticking around?" Filia asked, as she began to feel breathless, eager to learn the answer of the question that had plagued her for years.

"You want to know?" He asked as he as he leaned down to her, his smug grin not leaving his lips, as he reached over to her ear and whispered in a soft voice, "It's, a, se-cret."

It took a second for Filia to process what he had said, before she reached under her green dress for her mace, which she gripped hard as she pulled it out of her garter and pointed it angrily at the grinning monk.

"Xellos! Quit fooling around with me!"

"Now there is the Dragon I know." He laughed as he dodged the mace she swung at him in full force.

"Stupid monster!" She shouted as she continued to swing her mace. It had been a long while since he had pushed her this far.

"Oh Filia, didn't you just say you wanted to be a sensible adult? You're not starting out well." He giggled as he continued to avoid her mace.

After Filia calmed down a little, Val arrived back home. When he walked out in to the kitchen he could tell that he had returned to find the aftermath of another Xellos-Filia battle.

"You guys ok?" He asked in a voice that sounded like he didn't really want to know.

"We're fine." Filia huffed.

"We're?" Val laughed at his mother with a coy grin, causing her anger to spike again. "Don't you start Val Ul Copt! I don't need the BOTH of you teasing me."

After Val and Xellos shared a strong laugh, Xellos grabbed his staff and said "Well, it seems I should be going."

"Will you be back tomorrow?" Val asked him as he looked up at the monster expectantly.

"I will remain close by."

Val nodded his head as he accepted the priest's answer, as he slipped away from the kitchen. "I'm going to take a bath mom."

Still glaring at Xellos, she replied, "Alright."

"Well, I guess I better get." Xellos laughed nervously as he avoided Filia's haunting gaze.

"Wait."

Xellos turned back to look at Filia expecting her to yell at him again, but instead, she looked down at the floor, holding on to her mace tightly. After a brief pause she mumbled "Thank you." softly.

"Thank you?"

Filia turned her head away from him, as her cheeks remained rosy from getting all worked up before. "Even if it is you, I'm not so rude to not thank someone for doing something nice." She complained. "You might have been teasing me before, but you really did cheer me up, I feel a lot better now." She explained honestly.

"Gah!" Xellos exclaimed in surprise and disgust.

Filia glared at Xellos as he backed away from her in horror. "Hey, what do you mean GAH?"

"Sorry, I couldn't hide my true feelings." Filia clinched her fist as he laughed, "Fine! I take back my thank you!"

"You know," He laughed as he stared at her puffed up face as she pouted, "You really shouldn't drink coffee, the effects are scary."

"What is that supposed to mean? You're the one that was acting all strange earlier, leaning over me like some kind of sovereign of the night!" she shouted before she realized what she said.

He snapped his eyes open in surprise, baffled by what she had said. Immediately she turned red as she tried to avoid eye contact with him. For a few short moments, his eyes lingered on her, before they switched from shocked to smug, as he refused to over look the opportunity to tease her further. "Oh?" He purred as he looked at her with an alluring glance.

"S-stop it!"

"Sovereign of night huh? That isn't a word your elders taught you. Perhaps something you picked up from your new choice of literature?" He questioned her as he began to advance toward her.

"What are you suggesting?" She asked defensively, as she held tightly to her mace.

"Only that you might be finding something your elders would find 'sinful' in the books you have indulged yourself in. I don't blame you; after all, you are past that age where you're beyond curious."

Filia stared at him in disbelieve that he would even suggest such a thing. He laughed at her expression and backed away from her, holding his side.

"That's not funny." She grumbled.

"Your face was." He laughed.

"You moron! Isn't there somewhere you need to go? A mission or something for you master?" Filia replied bitterly as she swung her hand trying to shoo him from her kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Xellos laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "You take care; don't stay up to late reading your smut books."

"Xellos!" Filia screamed out in anger as the priest disappeared. Growling, she stuck her nose in the air, and shouted out "Honestly!"

As she turned around, she was stopped from advancing by a lavender gloved finger that was extended to her forehead.

"One more thing before I go." Xellos said in a more serious tone, as he removed his finger from her forehead, as her eyes widened in shock. "Remember to stay in the house tomorrow. Don't leave for any reason, and don't invite anybody inside either."

"I can't just stay trapped in here forever." She argued.

"If you want to stay safe you can." He replied as he patted her shoulder, and then disappeared again.

Filia waited a few moments just to make sure he wouldn't be returning again. After she had been sure he left, she sat at the table and thought about what he had said.

If it was dangerous for her to leave the house that must mean that there was something in the city he didn't want her near. Perhaps it was just her imagination, but she felt as if Xellos was a little worried about something. His mood had improved since the day before, but that is to be expected from him. Ever since she had known him, she had noticed that if anything ever really bothered him, he either did a good job of hiding it, or got over it quickly.

So if there was something to keep Xellos worried, she should be double worried about it.

Once Val was done with his bath, he and Filia sat down to talk about a few things. Val was curious about how Filia felt about Daé, and sought out an answer from her.

"Well, I don't not like her." She said as she as she smoothed her dress down over her lap. "She is nice, and smart."

"But you have a problem with her being a human." Val finished for her.

"I am only worried about you."

"I know mom. I think over time, you will warm up to her more. Eventually you'll see the wonderful things about her that I love."

Filia reached over the table and placed her hand on his, and smiled.

"I see it, when I see you looking at her."

Val smiled, and changed the subject to something else. After a while they both said there good nights and prepared to go to bed.

Filia sighed as she wandered back to her bed room, tired and confused. It had been a long day, but in the end, it wasn't as horrible as she thought it was going to be. Now that everyone had left, she could finally finish her novel that she had been dying to return too.

* * *

Perhaps it was a premonition of danger, or an omen of bad luck, but when Filia awoke the next morning, the sky was gray with angry storm clouds, yet there was a lack of rain. It was the weather before the storm. Only an edgy breeze moved the leaves that had fallen on the sidewalks that were void of sunlight.

The house was silent, aside from the ticking of the kitchen clock, as Filia wandered her empty home. Val had already left for school, and wouldn't be back till later that evening. The excitement from the day before seemed like a distant memory.

Being told not to leave her house was something Filia felt would grow old really fast. She did enjoy peace and quiet, but since she had finished her book, she was out of things to do. Since she couldn't leave, there was nothing she could do to get her flower shop ready, or go buy a new book.

A little before noon, Filia felt like she had had enough of the silence, and was about to reach her breaking point, then she heard a knock on the door.

Her body went cold as fear began to flood her whole body, giving her an uncomfortable feeling of foreboding, as she walked slowly to her door. She feared, that when she opened the door, the pushy sales girl would be back, with a new subscription for her to purchase.

When she reached the door, her hand grasped the metal handle of the door, before pulling it back, to see what was waiting on the other side of the door.

It was not Nora, or any kind of sales girl. It was two men. One was dressed in fine clothes, while the other looked a little more worse for wear. They were both rather handsome.

"Can I help you?" Filia asked hesitantly as she kept herself behind the door.

"Miss Filia Ul Copt?" The man in the front asked her with a demanding voice.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind could I come in? My name is Lexiton, and I am Daé's father."


	5. Darkness Dwells

A/N- Sometimes, I feel like I just put stuff up here because it looks too naked. O.o Is that wrong?!

An announcement with a PURPOSE! – Just in case readers were un clear about how to pronounce Daé, the way I say it in my head is (Die, Eh) or (Dye-A). SOO~ when Val calls her (Da-chan) it should sound like (Dye-Chan). I hope this helps a little :-p

Also, wow, I really didn't mean for this chapter to be so long! ARGH! I try to keep it with in 4000 words and 4500. Whoops! An has anyone noticed the pattern of my chapter titles? :-P It's fun to have a pattern!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Darkness Dwells**

* * *

"Excuse me sir, are you going to order anything?" an overly annoyed waitress asked, while trying not to sound impolite.

"Why yes! Another water please!" Xellos replied cheerfully as he looked up from his map. The waitress looked like she was going to lose her cool. "Sir, that will be your fourth one since this morning."

"Really?" Xellos replied shocked. "Hmm well that just won't do. Oh, I know! Why don't you bring a lemon slice out with it then? That will make it taste better."

Xellos giggled to himself as the annoyed waitress marched away from him to retrieve his water. Waitresses always provided a good meal, when he couldn't' get his meal of choice of course. While still smiling, he looked back down at his map, examining it closely.

* * *

"What are you reading?"

"Just a few research books." Daé replied quietly as she looked over a large book, as Val took a seat next to her.

"A scientific book huh? That's unlike you." Val smiled as he placed his own book down on the table. "I thought you were more into mystical and magic-lore studies?"

"I am." Daé mumbled absentmindedly, with a pen in her mouth.

Val smiled as he watched over his distracted girlfriend. He was used to her little random sparks of curiosity. Perhaps a teacher had said something in class to cause her to look up something she was unfamiliar with, and that caused Val to be curious of what she was researching.

"So what are you looking up?"

"Stuff."

Val held in a laugh as she stayed transfixed on her book, as he reached over and tugged on one of her braids. This seemed to grab her attention as she pulled her green gaze from the pages of her book to Val.

"What?" She asked, wide eyed as if she just noticed he was there.

"Daé you did it again." He teased her tenderly. "You got pulled off in to your own world, and left me."

The raspberry haired girl gasped, as she pulled the pen out of her mouth and turned red. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She apologized in a meek voice.

"You know, you're a little mouthier when you're distracted." He grinned down at her.

"I am not." She denied quietly as she continued to blush.

"Is that right?" He teased as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Not everyone can be as self-confident as you Val." She whined, "It's harder for me to be myself around people."

Val's smile vanished as she started at him with sad eyes.

"Daé, I know that better than anyone." He replied as he brought his arm around her hand pulled her closer to him.

"Val!" She panicked quietly, as her whole face matched the color of her hair. "We're in the library!"

"Listen," Val whispered to her in a gentle voice, ignoring her protest. "I understand that due to your upbringing you're a little introverted, and it's hard for you to express your feelings. But I hope that it will become easier, the longer were together."

Daé continued to blush as he held her close to his chest. Val could feel her heart pounding as he held her close. Grinning, he released her, allowing her to calm herself. He reached over and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Your checks are burning." He murmured in a low voice.

"Well it's your fault." Daé pouted quietly as she looked away from him shyly.

"Whoops." Val mumbled quietly as he leaned over and kissed her softly.

After a few moments, Val broke off the kiss and scooted down the bench to give them a little space. Smirking, he rested his elbow against the table and placed his head in the palm of his hand.

"You're just too cute."

Daé looked at him in a daze, before she snapped out of it and looked quickly back and forth to make sure nobody had seen them.

"Val!" She whispered more loudly than she wanted, "If you keep that up, you're going to get us kicked out!"

Val chuckled at her embarrassed face and motioned for her to come closer than pointed toward his lap with a grin, knowing fully well what her reaction would be.

"I can't sit on your lap here!" She replied in horror.

Val just laughed it off as he looked over to finally find out what she was reading. After skimming over the page that was filled with information that was familiar to him he replied, "So you're reading about Canons?"

Daé looked down at the book in front of her that she had been reading just moments ago. "Yes, that is right. In my science study course, the instructor was talking about beastmen and humans that had low magical pools, and how they overcame battle obstacles by creating things like guns, bombs, and canons. True, it isn't as affective as a stronger spell, but they were still efficient enough to serve as a means of self defense against weaker threats."

"So what about that makes you so interested?" Val asked her curiously.

"Well," She thought as she looked out past the window to the gardens around the library, "The more I thought about it, the more I began to think that the invention of bombs will become the more practical source of defense in the far of future. As time passes, the magic capabilities of the humans have been dwindling down, and eventually, I believe that humans will lose the ability all together. If, and when that happens, I believe that the humans will turn to science, and begin to advance toward a different future, a future without magic."

After a pause, Daé turned to look at Val, and found him staring at her intently.

"W-what?"

"Sorry, was I staring?" He laughed as he scratched the back of his head, "Sometimes I lose myself when you talk about things. You really have an open mind about things, and sometimes I forget that you're only human."

Daé looked at him in shock as her eyebrow narrowed. "What does that mean?"

"Don't get mad, I meant it as a complement. Most humans I've ever met only worry about what is going on in the present. But you look beyond that, and I find it very refreshing. The way you talk, you sound so wise for your age."

"I see." Daé sighed bitterly and shut the book. "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

"Hey, you're not upset by what I said are you?"

"No." Daé said coldly as she walked away to return the book, Val reached in to his satchel and pulled out the book he had brought along with him to study. It only took Daé a few moments to return back, with a new book in her clutches.

Silently, she sat down, putting a little more distance between them, then began to write down a few notes in her open pad, blatantly ignoring him. Val could tell she was doing this and smiled.

"Aw, Da-Chan, please don't be cross with me. My mother will show no mercy on you if she sees how hurt you made me." He mocked her.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Daé replied in a distant whisper. "I've never met a woman as honest as your mother."

"Hmm, what does that mean?" Val asked, sounding surprised.

Daé unwillingly glanced over at the curious dragon, feeling the pull of his eyes take away her annoyance.

"Well how should I put this?" she wondered aloud as she tapped her chin with her pen. "Your mother isn't afraid to be overcome by her emotions. There are no barriers to block her true feelings to come out. It showed the most when the young man who was at your house would tease her."

"Oh, you mean Xellos?" Val chuckled as he looked off distantly. "Yeah, I guess that does make since."

Daé stared at him curiously, as a thought crossed her mind that she had wondered the night before.

"I don't mean to pry, but I had been curious, wither or not they are lovers?"

Val's eyes widened as he turned back to look her in the eye with shock. "Yeah right, I wish."

"You wish? What does that mean? So they are not?"

"Oh no, they defiantly are not." He laughed bitterly as he shrugged. "Those two have been throwing daggers at each other since before I was born."

"Before you were born? Does that mean he is a Dragon also?"

"Nah, that's not the case at all. If he was, things probably wouldn't be so complicated. In all honesty, I wish they would just get together. It gets so old over the years listening to them argue all the time. I bet that if they became involved, it would both eliminate the complex relationship they share, and also accumulate more woes for the two of them to argue over."

"Wow, it sounds rather troublesome." Daé sympathized. "You must have an incredible range of spiritual strength and self-constraint to deal with such a worrisome pair."

"Tell me about it. Don't get me wrong, I care for both of them, but after years of putting up with their absurdity, I've grown quite tired of it all." He sighed as he crossed his arms back and leaned back against the back of the bench.

"But would you really want such a man to become your father?" Daé wondered aloud.

"My – My father?"

"Well yes. If he did join your mother in a legitimate relationship, that would make him your father. Would you want a man who has caused your mother so much grief over the years to have seniority over you, and her?"

Val stared at Daé with an unsettled look, as he thought over what she had just said, as she watched over him in a composed fashion.

"Well, if you think about it, he wouldn't really have any kind of seniority over me, since I am after all a grown man, and mom would more likely burn down a temple than to let Xellos tell her what to do. But to think of him as a father . . ." His voice trailed off as he sat in wonder.

Daé continued to stare over him curiously, till the sound of the bell echoed throughout the university.

"Oh, is it lunch time already?" Val stated absentmindedly as he rose from his place at the table. "Since we have this study period together, it always goes by so quickly."

"Yes, your right." She smiled brightly at him as she retrieved her belongings from the table.

"Hey," he called to her, grabbing her attention.

"What is it?" she asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"How would you like to grab lunch at my house today? It's close by so we would have plenty of time to go and come back before our next course. What do you say?"

Daé turned from his pleading face and looked down in shame. "You know my father wouldn't approve of me leaving the school."

Val removed his hand from her shoulder as he stepped away from her with a look of betrayal. Even though she knew that she had hurt him, she didn't have the courage to look up at his face.

"I see." He replied coldly as he turned from her. "Well than you better run along and eat your lunch, don't want your father to tell you I'm a bad influence or something like that. There would be no way to win you back after that."

Red-faced, she dared to look up at him as he began to walk away from her.

"That's not fair." She accused him crossly. "You couldn't even begin to understand my father. Don't make him out to look like some kind of bad guy."

Val snapped his body around to look at her with a look of defiance.

"Da, your father has made you lose touch with reality. You can't see anything, unless you're looking through his eyes." He argued.

"Val, stop shouting, your embarrassing me." Daé murmured as she looked away from him.

Val grunted in anger as he looked away from her. Then silently picked up his books and his bag and began to walk away.

"Look, I understand things with your dad are touchy, but if you want us to work, you're going to have to move some room in your brain and heart for me. I don't want to feel like I have to compete with your father for your affection."

Daé looked at him was about to protest, but then for some reason she lost her nerve and remained silent.

"Look, I'm going home for the day I need some time to cool down."

Daé continued to look down as he walked away. Confused by how she really felt.

* * *

"Would like any tea sir?" Filia asked nervously as the two men took a seat at her kitchen table.

"No thank you." Daé father turned her down as he swept his green eyes across Filia's house. Filia felt slightly pressured as he judged her house, wishing that he had not come over in the first place.

"Then perhaps something else?"

If he had not introduced himself as Daé's father, she would have never spotted the connection.

The first thing Filia noticed about him was that his nose was a little larger that most men. He also had rather big ears. Other than those two things he was rather handsome, and showed off the fact with a dark green formal wear, which complemented his darker green eyes.

Unlike Daé who had an apple-white complexion, he had a tanner tone of skin. His hair was a dark russet color, which began at a widow's peak on his forehead, and stretched down to above the nape of his neck. He had a trimmed goatee on his chin, and sideburns.

Even though he didn't look like most men, Filia still could tell that he was a very attractive when he was younger.

"Since you're being so persistent, I will take coffee then, black." Lexiton replied to her without looking at her. Filia's eyebrows furrowed as she began making him coffee.

"Now, Lexiton, don't be rude," The other man scowled as he crossed his leg. "Our lovely hostess has been very gracious to invite us in to her house, after all." He grinned mischievously.

Something about this man made Filia feel uncomfortable, and she couldn't decide if it was how his longer brown hair, twisted at the ends, which she believed was due to lack of hygiene, or the way his dark eyes followed her everywhere she went.

"It's quiet alright, mister-" She paused as she looked over the man who sat at her table.

"My name is Avalon, Miss Filia. I work for Master Lex."

"I see." Filia replied distantly as she poured the coffee in to one of her nicer tea cups, then after placing it down in front of Lexiton, and then took a seat across from him.

"So then," He began as he looked past his cup and looked Filia in the face, "-you're probably wonder why I have come to,-"He paused as he took a quick disapproving glance around the room, "your house."

Without showing her irritation, she smiled up at the man and replied, "Well, I would be lying if I didn't admit that I was curious."

"There is no call for you to be snobbish Miss Filia, you may be a Dragon, but that doesn't mean that I will stand for you to talk down to me." Lex said to her in a harsh baritone voice, as he gazed at her with cold eyes.

"I didn't mean to come off that wa-"

"That is enough, I didn't come all the way here to listen to you make up excuses."

"Lex, the lady didn't mean anything, try and be a little nicer." Avalon advised, while looking like he was about to laugh.

"That is enough Av, now Miss Filia, the reason I have come to you is because of my daughters safety." He began, as Filia tried to remain silent through her anger.

"I don't know if word has reached a fallen Dragon such as yourself, but there have been several cases of missing Dragons, and mages. This has been brought to my attention, and I don't feel comfortable with my daughter being involved with two Dragons who have turned their backs on their own kind. If my daughter were to get caught up in an unsettled disagreement between the Dragons, I would have no way of protecting her. Do you understand?"

Filia's narrowed eyes looked at Lex as she thought of how she could respond to such a speech, as Avalon kept his eyes on her. Filia didn't know how he knew all those things about her, nor how he knew about the kidnappings, but it made her feel does self continue. If he knew those things, perhaps he knew other things about her and Val, things she didn't want others to know that could possibly harm the both of them.

"Mister Lexiton, may I be blunt?"

"My dear, I believe you will have no restrictions that would hold you back from doing so."

It took all of Filia's self control to no lash out in rage at the man's disagreeable nature.

"Well sir, I am curious on how you are planning on protecting her now?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I was just wondering," Filia replied coyly, "Since your keeping her at your home, I was wondering how you were keeping her safe? What kind of protection do you have available at your home that would cause her or even yourself to be safer than being in the safety of the power of my son or I?"

"Avalon is a very capable sage. He is my bodyguard, and my most loyal subject. As for Daé, she is well protected when she is at home, but unfortunately I cannot say the same about when she is in school. I don't need for her to get any unwelcomed attention when I am not around to keep her safe."

"Oh, then why is it that you agreed for her to see my son then? I believe you're not being truly honest with me Mister Lexiton. My son told me that you were against them being together, that is until you found out about his linage. You depend on my son's feelings on your daughter to keep her safe when you can't govern over her, isn't that right?" She stated boldly.

"Why would I need your son to watch over her if I plan on pulling her out of school?" Lexiton asked looking astounded and offended by Filia's words.

"Pulling her out? You mean you're going to make her leave school?" Filia asked shocked.

"It is no longer a safe place for her to be. I will have her return home to me where she will be safe. Which is why I have come to you today, you see, I don't think it is healthy for my daughter to get mixed up with a man such as your son. A man that won't age will only hurt her in the long run, and I will put a stop to their foolishness. It might not mean much to a Dragon how quick and fragile a human's life is, but you have to understand why I am saying this."

Filia stared at him, unable to decide if she wanted to be appalled or agree with what he had to say. She had also worried about the difference in race between the two, and how Daé would age and die before Val would have the chance to love her enough, but at the same time, Filia felt like the man was personally attacking her.

"I think that that is the kid's choice, not ours." She replied finally. "I share some of the same fears about their relationship as well, but in the end, they are the ones that have to decide if they want to carry that burden of their relationship for the rest of their lives."

"How naive you are." Lexiton snorted as he unfolded his hands from in front of him. "Young people can't decide things like that. If I can prevent my daughter from making a mistake, then I will."

"So you are willing to force her to leave both the man she loves, and the school where she enjoys to study?"

"What's the point of happiness if you're not alive to enjoy it? How could you possibly understand how fleeting a human's life is? For all I know you and your son have been living for thousands of years, playing sick games on human hearts for your own enjoyment, not caring about the damage it did to them."

"Sir." Filia said, as she clutched her fist from under the table, "My son and I are not like that."

"Oh, do you expect me to believe that? I don't even know what kind of Dragon is dating my daughter. Nor do I know where you come from or why you're not with a clan."

Filia was beginning to feel like he was giving her an interrogation, and she didn't feel comfortable with it. Filia always kept her private life a secret from the humans, and really didn't feel safe bringing it up now, especially with all that was going on in the Dragon world as of late. Lexiton had seemed to push her in to a corner with his harsh tone and arrogant words, and she felt defensive, but she still held on to the fact that it wasn't only her safety she would be putting in to jeopardy. After all, if someone was out there hunting Dragons, she would probably be on that list since she was one of the few Golds left.

"Even more so, I shouldn't have allowed her to come to this house last night. She claimed that there was another man here, though she couldn't remember his name. I am assuming he was not your husband, or whatever a Dragon calls it."

"He was not. He is just a friend of the family." Filia felt annoyed that she had to defend herself for having guest over to her house.

"So an unwed woman is letting a man stay at her house? That is not the kind of example I want to set for my daughter."

"Xellos does not live here! He just stops by from time to time. He meant no harm to your daughter, and quite frankly, he being at my house is really none of your business." Filia replied defensively, as she felt her calm facade breaking.

She watched as both Avalon and Lexiton looked at her in surprise from her outburst. Filia could tell just by the way he acted that he wasn't used to being talked down by anybody. The longer she spent time with him, she realized she really didn't like him much.

"I know what is better for her, and if you disagree with me, then this visit was pointless, and I have now wasted my time." He stated quickly as he began to rise from his chair, turning to Avalon to get his attention.

"Av, let us be going, the smell of the air in this house is giving me a migraine." He said as he showed himself to the door.

"Wait? That is all you wanted?" Filia shouted as she followed him to her doorway.

"Ma'am, I have wasted too much time here as it. I would like you to pass a message to your son for me, that way I don't feel like this whole trip was wasted." He stated as he opened the front door himself, "Tell him he is no longer permitted to see my daughter. An if he tries to contact her, both of you will no longer welcome in the city."

Filia stared at him in horror as Avalon walked past her to join his master, winking at her on his way out, before Lexiton slammed her own door in to her face.

In disbelieve of how he treated her, she walked back out to the kitchen, where she saw Lexiton's untouched coffee cup remain on the table.

Shaking with rage, she walked up and back handed the cup as hard as she could, causing it to shatter on the wall, as the warm liquid spilled on to her clean floors.

* * *

"What is wrong? You have been staring at your food for the last two minutes." Nora asked Daé as they sat in the lunch room on campus. "Is it because Val isn't here?"

"I guess that could be part of it." Daé replied as she moved her food around her plate with her fork, with no intention of eating it.

"Oh geez, are you going to make me drag it out of you? Because I won't, it would be a losing battle." Nora said dryly as she took a drink of her power drink.

"No, I will tell you." Daé sighed as she put her fork down and looked up at her friend. "Me and Val just got in to a fight."

"NO!" Nora shouted as she looked at her with wide brown eyes. "About what? Tell me!"

"He wanted me to go with him to his house to eat lunch, and I told him that my father wouldn't be pleased about it, so he told me that things between us wouldn't work out if I always take my father's side, basically."

Nora nodded her head as she listened intently, and replied, "And what did you say?"

"I-" She paused as she looked down in sorrow, "Did nothing."

"WHAT! Why would you do that? Don't you care about him?"

"I do, at least I think I do."

"How can you not know? You do realize that you're dating the hottest guy here right? He is really smart and is a DRAGON! I would roll over and beg just to kiss him." Nora sighed.

Daé thought this over for a moment before looking down. "Maybe that's why things are so difficult between us. Maybe if I had more to offer he would like me more, and I wouldn't' feel like I shouldn't like him. I don't feel like I am worthy of being his girlfriend."

"Daé you're being ridiculous. He likes you fine, and your fine. He probably is worried that you don't like him. I mean you're always embarrassed when you're around him, and you never hang out with him outside of school. I know you when to his house last night with his mother being there, but that isn't enough, maybe he would like to hang out with you away from everybody, if you know what I mean."

Daé looked at Nora curiously before she understood what she meant and turned bright red.

"N-no that couldn't' be it!"

"How can you be so sure? Isn't that what dating leads to anyway?"

"How am I supposed to know? I have no examples or experience to base it off of! It was hard enough to start dating him! When he told me he liked me, I was always blushing and stuttering like an idiot. I just don't understand how he could like me. What am I going to do." She sighed as she looked down feeling even more depressed.

Nora looked over her with an annoyed look before putting her drink down on the table and reached over and smacked her with her notebook.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Daé, you need to show him that you want to be with him. Tell me, do you want to see him?"

Daé looked out the window and nodded her head slowly, as her eyes began to tear up. "Yes, I can't stand the fact that he is mad at me. I want things to go back to normal; I don't want him to hate me."

"Well then you know what you need to do then." Nora looked at her with a serious gaze. "You need to prove to him that he is worth disobeying your father."

"What! I can't do that!"

"You can if you want to fix this." Nora said bluntly.

"But, what could I do?" Daé asked as she looked around in fear.

"Go to him right now. Leave school, and go to him." Nora said as she stood up and grabbed Daé by the wrist and dragged her from the table, and pulled her across the room to the doors that lead to the outside of campus.

"Go, you need to fix this."

"What makes you think I could do this?" Daé asked in fear as she looked out the door with fright.

"Persuading people to do things is my job. And because if you don't go now, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Nora said.

Daé looked out the window in panic, thinking of what her father would say if she stepped outside those doors. One of the rules of her being allowed to go to school was to never leave the grounds till he came and got her at the end of the day. Her heart beat harshly against her chest as she thought about what to do.

"Don't think about it, just go!" Nora shouted as she pushed her out side. "Just run, he might be waiting for you even now."

When she said that, Daé's eyes widen as she thought of Val, and for the first time in her life, she defied her father, and took a step forward.

A feeling of dread, and excitement pulsed though her body, as she realized she was going to go. So before she could change her mind, adrenaline took over as she began to run toward Val and Filia's house. Her heart beating in fear and excitement as she laughed out loud in glee.

* * *

"That is it right there, under the bell tower." Avalon pointed as he stood up on a high building facing Filia's house.

"So you're saying a Gold dragon is living there." A large man asked as he stared at the house with a pale blue gaze.

"That's right. That stupid old man didn't realize who he was talking to, and I was worried she was going to attack him and ruin my whole plan. But it seems she is rather tame for Gold." He snorted as he scratched his chin. "Far more beautiful than any of the Dragons you have captured before too if I might add."

"So she shouldn't put up much of a fight then. I will take her now, and come back for her son later." The larger man replied as he cracked his knuckles.

"Sounds like a good plan." Avalon grinned as he tossed a bag full of gold coins in his hand. "As always, good doing business with you. It's good to know my magic studies haven't gone to waste." He laughed.

"Don't get cocky human. Don't forget I could kill you in a instant if I wished." The man grunted.

"Touchy!" Avalon muttered sourly. "Well make sure that you allow me to live long enough to give you a warning." He winked at him.

"And what is that?"

"That Dragon," Avalon said as he began to walk away from the monster, "I believe she is some kind of pet of Xellos, the Beastmaster's servant. So If you're going to go after her, you better go now while she is alone."

There was silence all around, so Avalon turned back to look at the large man, but he had already vanished.


	6. Driven Away

**Chapter 6 – Driven Away**

* * *

Feelings, stronger than anger flowed through Filia's mind and body as she slowly picked up the tiny fragments of the tea cup that shattered against her kitchen wall. She couldn't ever remember feeling so trapped and helpless, and it made her reflect on Xellos.

Since those fateful many years ago, during the Darkstar ordeal, Filia had always donned Xellos as her greatest annoyance, and source of anger and hate. He would come to her, do what he could to stress her out, sometimes even bring her to tears, and then leave with a laugh, only to return again. Sometimes it drove her to insanity, and sometimes, she would rival his antics with a counterattack to annoy him. It was an endless battle the two had engaged in for centuries.

Somewhere, the hostile attitudes and constant bickering began to tone down, to where the two of them could simply sit and enjoy a cup of tea together, without thoroughly aggravating each other. So due to that place of common ground, Filia had been living, for the most part, conflict free.

So dealing with Lexiton was a completely new experience. She was fine holding herself against Xellos, since she was defending herself, but with Lexiton, it wasn't about her at all, it was about Val and Daé.

Anger began to rise inside Filia again as she clinched her fist in anger. Instantly, she let out a scream of pain, as she quickly glared down to see her palm overflowing with blood as pieces of the broken tea cup stuck in to her skin.

_Ding-Dong_

"Ugh! Just a minute!" Filia shouted out, as she ran water over her hand quickly, getting all the blood off her hand. "What is the point of staying in my house if everyone in town has to come over?" She grumbled as she wrapped a white towel around her hand.

Quickly she walked out to where her front door was, and grabbed on to the handle with her uncut hand, pulling the door open.

Daé's wide eyes looked at Filia, as she held on to the door frame for support. Her cheeks were flushed, and her breath was uneven. She held on to a fist full of the fabric of her dress, which was probably from running.

"Daé?" Filia said in shock as she looked around to make sure nobody else saw her, and then pulled the girl inside the house.

The raspberry haired girl quickly fell into a chair as she tried to control her breathing, while Filia went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water for her. After she returned and she gulped it all down, as Filia glared at her with an upset look.

"Daé, aren't you supposed to be in school right now? Why on earth did you come here, and why are you so worked up?"

As Filia stared at Daé, waiting for an answer, she noticed the look of desperation in her eyes, as they began to slowly water. Filia began to panic, wondering if her father had already pulled her from the university, and the girl had done something drastic, like ran away from home. How would she explain herself to her father if that was the case? Would she fight to keep her?

"Daé? Please talk to me." Filia said as she put her undamaged hand on her knee, trying to take a kinder approach. "What's going on?"

"Miss Filia, is Val home?"

Immediately, panic and fear hit Filia like a boulder. Without thinking about what she was doing, her body immediately jumped up and began searching the house for her son. When he couldn't be found, she turned to Daé and began to interrogate her.

"Are you saying he didn't come to school today? Has he ever skipped school before? Is there anywhere you know of that he likes to go on his free time?"

"Woah Miss Filia," Daé shook nervously, "I never said he didn't come to school today. We had a fight, and he left school. I felt bad and wanted to apologize to him, so I ran here as fast as I could, but since I'm not very athletic, I wore myself out on the way here."

When she finished talking, Filia let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't that she didn't think that Val couldn't take care of himself, it was only that the mother in her caused her to worry regardless of the situation. Feeling exhausted herself, she sat down as well.

"Daé, if you have a hard time running, why didn't you use Levitation?" Filia moaned, as she tried to calm her nerves.

Daé looked at her confused for a second, and then looked down, as her face turned even redder. "I guess I didn't think about it. I've only used Levitation in class, in a controlled environment. Using It didn't' even cross my mind to tell you the truth. I guess that makes me pretty pathetic for a mage." She snorted bitterly.

"Daé, what were you two fighting about?" Filia asked as she sat up, recovering from her panic attack.

"Well, we had a disagreement about my father." Daé said looking down, as she held on to her empty water glass.

"Your father?" Filia asked nervously.

"I think that Val thinks I have a father complex, and he said that things are hard on him because I always take my father's side, which makes him feel second best. All he did was ask if I could come over for lunch and I –I" She paused as tears began to flow out of her eyes. "I told him that my father wouldn't approve. I must have really hurt his feelings when I rejected him." She sobbed.

Filia stared at her with wide eyes, not sure of what to do, before she hesitantly placed her hand around the girl and pulled her close, causing Daé's eyes to widen in shock.

"The good thing about Val is he is strong. He is a rock that can carry the burden of everyone around him. He cares about you deeply, you know. You're the first girl he has ever cared about. You two will be able to figure this out." She comforted her as she patted her hair motherly. Daé's eyes softened, and then closed as she smiled warmly in Filia's arms.

After a few moments, they released, as Daé wiped her eyes dry, while still smiling brightly up at Filia.

"Thank you Miss Filia." She smiled honestly, "You have really made me feel better."

"It's fine." Filia waved her hand.

"Miss Filia! Your hand!" Daé shouted in shock.

"Oh, this, I had an accident in the kitchen." She swatted her good hand in the air.

"I can heal it if you would like." Daé said as she stood up and took Filia's hand in hers, an unraveled the towel.

"Well thank you. I would have gotten to it eventually, but I've been rather distracted today." Filia smiled, as Daé placed her hand over Filia's.

"Recovery."

_Ding-Dong_

Both of the girls turned to look at the door in surprise. Filia's eyes widened as she looked down at Daé's curious face. What if her father had returned?

"Daé, go wait in the kitchen." Filia whispered quickly, sending the girl off, as she hesitantly walked toward the door for the third time that day.

As she drew closer to the door, her footsteps began to slow, as a very familiar feeling traveled down her neck and down her spine that caused every hair on her body to stand up. Fear swept through her body, as her heart beat began to quicken.

With a sharp intake of breath, she pulled open the door, to let her eyes fall upon the man standing outside her house.

Frozen, Filia stared transfixed in to a pair of haunting, unblinking eyes. They were the palest, blue eyes she had ever seen, with a thin black slit through them. They seem extra bright compared to the darker skin tone of the large man that stood in front of her. He was at least three heads taller than her, with large muscles and no hair.

A sickening feeling settled in her stomach as she swallowed hard, as she thought about Daé being in the kitchen.

"Can I help you?" Filia tried to smile, while trying to act normal.

The man looked down at her, and for a split second, she had a flickering hope that he had the wrong house.

"You seemed to be frightened. Both you and whoever is in the kitchen. Perhaps it would be wise for the both of you to come with me quietly, to avoid causing, a scene." His deep voice grumbled in warning. Filia's eyes widened as she stared at the man in shock.

"Who are you?" she asked, dropping her voice, in case Daé was listening.

"I'm only going to ask you once. Bring the other person out here, before I do something unpleasant."

"Are you a monster?" Filia asked him in a dark voice.

The large man reached out, and grabbed Filia's neck, holding on to it tightly, cutting off her air supply, which made it impossible to call out to Daé to run. Quickly, he pulled her to his body, covering her mouth with his other hand, and walked inside the house, then kicked the door shut.

Filia struggled in his grasp the whole way to the kitchen, where Daé was on the floor, wiping up the coffee Filia had spilled earlier. "Who was it Miss Fili-" She paused as she looked up at the large man in fear.

"Stand up." The large man commanded, as Daé obeyed quickly, before he released Filia, who went to stand next to Daé in a protective stance.

"I see, just a human." The large man grunted, as he flicked Daé's braid off her shoulder. "Tell me girl, do you know any magic?"

"Don't answer him Daé." Filia shouted as she grabbed her mace from under her pink dress, "Let me handle this."

The large man stared from Filia to her mace and gave her a condescending look. "What do you expect to achieve with that?"

"You're not welcome in my house, please leave." Filia shouted in anger, "You filthy monster!"

Daé's became paralyzed after she said this, as she watched the large man smack Filia hard across the face, before he grabbed her hair to pull her up to look up at him.

"You have some nerve to talk to me that way. I hope you know that you're not going to get away with it." He shouted in a menacing voice before he shoved her back, as he powered up a spell.

"VICE FREEZE!" he shouted, as a ball of Ice formed in the room, before it burst, covering everything in the room with Ice, trailing up the Daé and Filia's waist.

"Why are you doing this?" Daé shouted while Filia began to beat the ice with her mace.

"Why?" The large man questioned her back as he took her chin in his hand causing her to wince. "Because I'm a Catcher, that's why. I find Dragons, and mage's and bring them to my master, it's as simple as that. Now that I have set my sights on you two, there will be no escape."

Daé trembled in his grasp, as she stared in to his cold eyes, paralyzed with fear.

"Don't listen to him Daé, I'm not going to let that happen." Filia shouted in annoyance as she continued to knock down the ice with her mace.

The man glared at her as electricity began to for in his hand, as he began to reach out to Daé.

"Daé watch out, he is going to use a Mono Volt! It will knock you out, do something!"

Panicking, Daé threw her hands in front of her, shouting out the first attack that came to her mind.

"Sea Blast!"

The large monster stared at her with a look of surprise, causing him to pause his advance toward her for a moment.

"Daé! Use a spell that would actually work!" Filia shouted desperately as she continued to knock off her icy prison.

"Sorry! I panicked!" She shouted as she tried to think of a spell quickly, as the monster began to move again.

"Uh-, Ah, DIL BRAND!" She shouted, as magic began to fill up the floor.

"NOT THAT!" Filia shouted in alarm.

* * *

Val sighed in depression, as he made his way pass tables in the lunch room at school. Things got a little out of control, and he felt like he needed to fix things.

He never meant to lose his temper with Daé, and now he felt like a total jerk. The only way to make things go back to normal was for him to apologize. His eyes swept through the crowd as he looked for Daé, but couldn't locate her.

Finally, they fell on a head with messy brown hair, which he set out to speak to. When he reached up to the table, he noticed that Nora was eating alone for once. She was hunched over the table, while her fork twirled lazily in her noodles, as she looked down at the comic book she was reading.

Slowly, she raised the fork to her mouth to take a bite, before her eyes caught a glimpse of Val, and she dropped her fork in shock.

"What are you doing here?" She shouted, wide eyed, taking Val by surprise.

"Well I do go to school here, perhaps you've seen me before."

"Don't be cute." Nora shouted as she looked around quickly, as if she was looking for someone.

"Look, I'm looking for Da, have you seen her?" He asked her.

"You have got to be kidding. She said you were going home!"

"W-what? Why are you shouting? I did say that, but I turned around and came back. We had an argument and I wanted to apologize."

"Well, she isn't here. She had the same idea apparently." Nora crossed her arms as she glared up at him. "Honestly, you both give me a headache."

"What are you saying?" He asked her confused.

"I'm saying, daddy's girl jumped ship, and went to your house to apologize, because she didn't want you to feel like you had to compete with her father."

It took a second for the weight of the words to sink in, before Val looked at Nora in alarm. "She left the school? By herself?"

"In a desperate, love sick run, I tried to stop her, but she was so enthusiastic about it there was no chance to get her to see common sense. She must really care about you, for some reason."

"Not Good!" Val shouted as he walked past her in a hurry.

"Hey!" Nora shouted after him as he walked briskly away from her, ignoring her completely. Her brown eyes followed him till he left the building, as a small smirk began to flare across her face.

"I think," She grinned as she sat back down at the table, "They're going to be alright." She grinned as she picked up her fork again.

Suddenly, there was a loud blast that sounded like distant thunder. Immediately, a heavy earthquake followed, which caused everything in the room to shake. Nora quickly grabbed on to the wall for support, as the floor underneath her became unstable.

Outside, Nora noticed a pillar of magic, which caused her to gasp.

"That is near where Val lives!"

* * *

"Miss Filia I am SO SORRY!" Daé cried out, as she fell to the ground in tears. "I didn't think!"

Filia looked around in silent horror, as she looked at where her house once stood. Everything had been destroyed. The house was gone, along with everything that was inside.

"My Vases and all my p-pictures." Filia began to tear up, as she wiped the dirt and blood from her face.

"I'm so sorry." Daé continued to cry.

"Such meaningless display of emotion." The monster said, as he stood from where he had fallen. After brushing his clothes off, he took a step toward the two women.

With the house now gone, and due to the mini earthquake from Daé's spell, a small crowd began to form around the three fighters. Quietly pointing and looking at the large man in fear.

Filia looked out at the humans, noticing there were children in the crowd. Even though she was devastated, she needed to protect the humans.

"Daé we need to get out of here!" Filia shouted as she reached down and grabbed the sobbing girl's wrist, pulling her up from the ground.

"W-where too?" She sniffed.

"Ah, ah." The large monster taunted them as he raised a hand toward the crowd of people. "Flee and I will destroy them all. You wouldn't want that now would you?"

Filia growled in anger as she stared down the monster with hatred, while Daé began to shake in fear in her arms.

"Ah, such wonderful feelings," The monster grinned as he licked his lips while approaching the two. "Your hate and fear make me feel alive. Maybe I will just kill them so I can feel your hatred increase." He laughed madly.

"What are we going to do Miss Filia?" Daé looked up at Filia with fear.

"I don't know. We can't let him harm the innocent, and we can't let him take us either."

"Who is that?" someone in the crowd shouted.

"It's the dragon who moved here."

"A Dragon?"

"Did she come to destroy our city?"

"We don't want any filthy Dragons bringing trouble to our town." Another shouted.

"Do you hear that? Sounds like you're not welcomed anymore." The monster grinned as the crowds shouts became louder.

"MOM!" a voice rang out above the crowd as a Val met up with the two girls. "Daé, are you both alright?" He shouted as he looked over the two girls with concern.

"Oh Val, it was horrible!" Daé shouted in alarm. "I destroyed your house! I didn't mean to, I panicked and-"

"Don't worry about that right now!" Val shouted in anger, "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." She said shaken.

"Mom?" The teal haired Dragon questioned as he turned to look at his mother, with fear in his eyes.

"I'm fine, for now."

"How touching! You have saved me the trouble of hunting you separately. Two dragons and a mage is a good deal if you ask me, especially when a Gold Dragon is in the deal." The monster grinned from a far.

"Daé, I know your magic is powerful, but you lack training on using it outside of class, stay back while I take care of this, Mom, you watch over her." Val said as he stepped forward to face the Monster.

"Oh, how heroic, have you come to protect your women?" The large man laughed sarcastically.

"What is your name monster?" Val asked as he faced him.

"Hmm? My name you ask? It's Quincy."

"Well Quincy, I think your name sucks." Val said as he took a fighting stance.

"Big words from such a tiny Dragon." Quincy snorted as he prepared to charge at Val as well.

"Flare Arrow!"

"Laser Breath!"

Both warriors went offensive as they both began to exchange blows on each other. The gathering crowd began to watch as the two continued to attack each other, unable to decide who to root for.

Daé watched Val and the monster fight in fear, as she moved away from Filia to get a closer look. "Is he going to be ok?"

"Daé, get back!" Val shouted as he sent a spell at Quincy.

The girl immediately listened to him as she took a few steps back to where Filia was standing. After a few blows, both were able to deal a large amount of damage.

"Looks like you have some skills, Dragon." Quincy grinned he looked at his body where one of Val's spells ripped part of his astral body apart. "Most of my preys are easy captures. You however, seem to be putting up a good fight."

"Are you trying to flatter me?" Val snorted as he spat blood to the ground, "Because it's not going to work." He said as he took fighting stance.

"I see." Quincy replied as he charged Val, as his fist began to fill with demonic Miasma. Swiftly, Val dodged the attack, and counterattacked with a Holy spell.

Val could tell that he was stronger than the monster, in both magic and speed. Quincy wasn't fast enough to avoid the attack, and took the blow head on, which dealt a large amount of damage to his false body.

Daé and a few of the onlookers gasped as a half of Quincy's body was distorted, leaving nothing but a black void in its absence. Stumbling back, the Mazoku glared up at Val with hateful eyes.

"It seems that this battle will have to be finished another day Dragon." He threatened in an angry tone, "You better be watching out, because I will have you," He pointed to Val, "-her, and her." He finished as he pointed to Daé and Filia, before he phased away.

Everyone who had gathered stood in a dead silence as Val approached Filia and Daé. Gently, he brushed Daé's bangs out of her face, checking to make sure she was ok.

"Are you ok?" She asked him as she looked up at him with fear.

"I am, you mom?" He asked as he turned from her to look at his mother.

"Fine." She whispered.

"What is that?" A guy that had gathered called out as he pointed up toward the bell tower. Quickly, everyone looked up to see a large number of figures in cloaks standing above them, looking down on them.

"They are monsters." Filia whispered as she grabbed a hold of Val's wrist. "What do we do?"

"It's an ambush, were surrounded." Val whispered to his mother.

"Are they monsters?" Someone shouted in the crowd.

"It's because of those Dragons! They lead them to our city!"

"We should have never welcomed them here! They have only brought trouble!"

"Throw them out!" Somebody shouted, as someone threw a wad of crumpled paper at the three.

"Uh, Val?" Daé whimpered as more things began to be pelted at them.

"Mom, we won't be able to take on all of them." Val whispered quickly to his mother.

"What do you want me to do?" Filia asked frantically.

"I don't know!" Val shouted in panic as a can hit his head, and tumbled to the ground, "Get us out of here!"

"Leave our city you wild beast!"

"We don't want your kind here!"

"Val?" Daé questioned in worry.

"Were all going to die!"

"The end is here!"

"Mom!" Val shouted.

"Monsters on the roof, Dragons destroying our city!"

One of the monsters phased in front of them as it began to charge for an attack, as Daé quickly hid in Val's chest. Turning to his mom, Val gave her a hard look. Filia looked speechless, as instincts took over and she grabbed both of the kids quickly, as they began to fill with a bright, golden light, then when the light disappeared, they were gone.

* * *

"Oh dear, you don't say?" Xellos said sadly as he looked up at the waitress with a displeased look. "You say you're all out of water? That must be very bad for business."

"Yes, so if you're not going to order anything, could you please leave?" The waitress gritted through her teeth. Xellos frowned as he folded his map up and began to stand.

"I see, sorry for your troubles, here let me repay you for all your hard work." He smiled as he reached into his satchel and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"What is this?" The women asked cautiously.

"A coupon for a free, famous ice cream cone in Seyruun." He grinned as he began to walk away, but didn't get to far before the poor waitresses negative feelings reached out to him before her words did.

"HEY! THESE COUPONS ARE EXPIRED!" She shouted in pure rage.

"Whoops!" Xellos laughed as he continued to walk off, grinning to himself. After a few moments of walking, Xellos began to notices a gathering of people up ahead. Unable to ignore the curiosity that hit him, he decided to investigate.

As he drew in closer toward the crowd, he noticed that he was close to Filia's house. So in a quick motion, he stepped though the large crowd to see what was going on at Filia's house, but when he reached where it should have been, only questions found him, not answers.

As he looked around, he noticed several figures in cloaks surrounding the area. However, when the caught sight of Xellos, they all quickly phased away, which caused Xellos to frown.

"Mister Xellos?" A voice called out from the crowed, as a young girl ran up to Xellos with tears in her eyes. "Oh mister Xellos it's awful!"

"Good day, it was Nora was it not?" Xellos asked somewhat cheerfully to the girl. "It seems like some kind of battle took place. You wouldn't happen to know what happened here?" He asked.

"There was a Monster here, In Astoria!" Nora shouted in fear as she looked around at the damage of Filia's house. "He came and attacked Miss Filia and Daé. When I arrived here, Val was fighting him, and hurt him pretty bad. The monster disappeared, but all the towns' folk went crazy and began to throw things at Miss Filia, Val, and Daé. Then all these creepy guys in cloaks appeared, and were all about to attack them, and then they disappeared in a golden light!" Nora explained.

"Oh my." Xellos exclaimed as he looked around the house curiously. "I see."

"Do you think they will be ok? Everyone was shouting that if they came back, they would make them leave! Daé's father will be very upset when he learns she is missing."

"That sounds pretty serious." Xellos said as he continued to look around. "I think she will be fine as long as she is with Val and Filia. Maybe you should go and tell her father what happened." He suggested.

"Ok, what are you going to do Mister Xellos?" Nora asked as she began to move forward.

"Oh, that's a secret." He grinned as he waved goodbye to her before he disappeared.


	7. Alone Again

-A/N- A lot of my geology I put in my stories is based off of a map found on Inverse dot org. Then again, a lot of my cites are made up. I usually try and keep everything thing within the main map, not reaching out past where the Demon Barrier once was. Astoria was some place within the Kingdom of Seyruun. Not anywhere near the capital though, somewhere closer to the border of Elmekia. Since Biaz was only in the movie, and I have yet to figure out where It was, I decided to place it somewhere on the border of Ralteague and Dils. I hope this makes sense to people.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Alone Again**

**

* * *

**"- And when they saw you, they all ran away?"

"That's correct." Xellos replied cheerfully. "I must admit that they were masking their presence well, but there was no doubt, what you suspected is true."

"I see." Zelas shrugged as she crossed her legs, while looking over the map Xellos had drawn out. "Quincy is a monster I am unfamiliar with, and from what you have told me, he appears to be a newer monster. Full of power and arrogance, but not much brains. His strategy on trying to capture the dragons and the mage proved that. Sometimes," She paused as she folded the map and handed it back to him, "- a newer monster can be more dangerous than the older, and more experienced one. They are hard to control, and unpredictable."

"I can see that. By causing a scene like he did and having all the towns people gather, it really showed his shortcomings as a productive monster." Xellos shrugged.

"Hmm, shortcomings as a productive monster?" Zelas thought out loud as a small smirk appeared on her lips. "That reminds me,-" she grinned as she casted her golden eyes on to Xellos. "It looks like things are going to get rather complicated for you now that your little Dragon has been snuffed out. Tell me, do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

"I have a few guesses, knowing Filia, she probably picked some place predictable." Xellos shrugged.

"Well, knowing 'Filia' is part of your job now isn't it." Zelas laughed at him with her eyes, tormenting him.

"More or less." Xellos replied, with no emotion.

"Oh please, don't look so sour." Zelas gave Xellos a displeased look. "It's unbecoming."

"I didn't mean anything by it." Xellos bowed.

"Anyways, now that the Gold and Ancient are on the loose, what plans do you have to get the situation under control?"

"My lord?"

"Simply put, whichever way these events unfold, we know one thing. There is a party beyond my sight that is seeking Dragons and powerful mages. Filia and Val are probably being close to the top of the list due to their rarity and status. In other words-" She paused as she drew out a long cigarette and lit it, before talking a deep drag of it, enjoying the tension she left settling inside her favorite and most loyal servant, "-staying close to them is an insurance that I believe would be a good thing to invest in."

"So you want to have someone stay close to them in hope that they lure the enemy out?"

"Basically," She said as she flipped an ash on the floor. "Is there anyone you can think of that would be suited for such tedious work?" She questioned him.

"I suppose it would have to be someone close to them. Since a known monster is already hunting them down, I don't expect them to be very trusting of just any monster."

"Well, we shouldn't expect anything from a dragon." Zelas raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course." He said before he fell silent.

Zelas looked at him with a mild pout for a moment, before shrugging. "Then again, maybe a monster might not be the best thing for such a sensitive mission. Daemon." she called out.

Swiftly, a tall figure appeared in the room, and immediately took a bow to his master. Xellos looked over his appearance with a frown. Since he had met the black Dragon, he had an unreasonable dislike for him. Apparently, he had been working for Lord Zelas for many years, in secret. So since it was a secret, Xellos knew nothing about it for the longest time.

It wasn't that the man had a foul attitude either. From what Xellos had seen from the Dragon, he was very loyal to his master, which is probably why she had kept him so close for so long. It was unusual to see a Dragon so willingly obey a monster, so Xellos had always been curious about how he came to work for Zelas, but that to, has remained a secret.

His past wasn't the only thing that Xellos found peculiar about him either. First, normally, Black Dragons usually only lived for a few hundred years, which seemed to raise question since Daemon had appeared to be working for Zelas in secret for many years. Then there was the fact that the Black could retain a human form, for long periods of time. Since Xellos had known about him, he had not once seen him take Dragon form. From what Xellos knew, Black Dragons didn't have a large enough magical pool to take human form at all.

But there he kneeled, with a larger, tall body, black spiky hair, and bright emerald green eyes, bowing to his master prepared to do whatever Lord Beastmaster wished.

"Yes my lord?" Daemon asked as he kneeled silently at Zelas feet.

"Daemon, I have a rather unusual situation on my hands. It seems, I have rouge Dragons, lost from home, like a child lost in the dark, running blindly with no direction. It seems that these Dragons might be the key to figuring out all the disappearances though out the world."

"Who are the Dragons my lord" Daemon asked curiously, as Zelas began to smirk.

"Filia, One of the remaining Golds, and Val, the last Ancient." She smirked at him. "I was just discussing with Xellos that I need to keep someone close by them, in case they flush out the enemy." She waved her hand, disposing more ashes.

"I see." Daemon lowered his head, "If I may my lord, a suggestion?"

"What is it?"

"I could keep a close eye on them, from a distance, and see what would unfold, but, I think this situation would benefit more from an unsubtle approach. I could watch them from a far, but I think you would gain more by keeping someone closer to them at all times."

"Interesting." She spoke in a low voice. "What do you think Xellos?"

"Keeping someone close to them, does seem like the best idea." He said as he bowed.

Zelas seemed to be rather unhappy about his answer, as she threw her cigarette down on the stone floor, leaving it to smoke freely.

"Well, then Xellos, I'm going to give you new orders. For the time being, I want you to find the two Dragons, and stick by their sides for a time. If at all possible, keep hidden from the enemy, and find a way to learn of what their plans are, and who is leading them." She said as she uncrossed her legs, and stood from where she had been sitting.

"I want you to start immediately, and don't forget to keep me posted." She waved her hand dismissing him. Xellos quickly bowed, and phased away.

"Did you see how fast he jumped away? Geez." Zelas whined as she turned to Daemon. "Anyway, we need to talk about how we're going to deal with him." Zelas sighed as she looked at Daemon. "I can't understand emotions like you do, which makes you an appropriate council for me right now."

"Neither does Xellos apparently."

Zelas let out a heavy sigh, as she motioned Daemon to stand. "He makes teasing him so difficult when he holds that poker face of his so tight."

"From my experience, sometimes when a monster is denying things they find interesting or what they wish to covet, they use a charade as a defense to convince themselves they don't want it, Just to keep in order with they find ideal." Daemon said, as Zelas walked over to her counter and pulled open a scotch bottle, pouring two glasses.

"Really, and are you talking from experience? I hope you haven't been fooling around with my staff" She questioned as she handed Daemon a glass.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He grinned as he clanked his glass with hers.

* * *

Filia had transported the three of them to a vacant forest that was right outside the city Biaz. This was a city Filia was familiar with, having lived there many years ago, right after Val had hatched. She had set up a pottery store in the city for a couple years, and made a livable income selling wares in the small town. However, like most towns she had previously lived it, it was only a matter of time before the villagers became weary of a Dragon living among them, and went her separate ways. That of course happened many years ago, so there would be no more villagers left alive that would remembered her, which she thought would be ideal giving the current circumstances.

"I think, we should stay out here for a while, till we're sure that nobody followed us, and then we can head up to the Village." Filia said as she smoothed down her pink dress and took a seat on a smooth rock that was beside a small creek.

"Miss Filia, where are we?" Daé asked as she looked around with large wide eyes.

"We're in a forest, just outside of the city Biaz."

"Biaz?" Val said as he looked around to make sure they were alone. "That is in the kingdom of Ralteague isn't it? That is quite a far ways from home."

"It was the first place I could think of." Filia said taken back.

"No, its fine, you did well." Val comforted her.

"I don't understand what is going on right now." Daé sighed as she sat down. "How did we get so far from home? And how long till we are going to go back?"

"Uh, well-" Filia stammered as she tried to figure out the best way to answer her question. "It's complicated."

"What is?"

"Well, you see, it's not safe right now for us to return home."

"Why, because of what all the citizens said? Don't worry Miss Filia, I've read about law and they have no power to keep you from living in the city."

"No, it's not about them." Filia said quietly as she turned to look at Val for support.

"Alright, Da, I'm going to be upfront about this." Val said as he looked at her seriously, as he took her hand. "You have to try and listen to what I'm saying, can you do that?" He asked her, as she stared up at him, before she slowly nodded her head.

"For a couple months now, there have been mysterious abductions of Dragons and Mages. They have disappeared, and nobody has been able to track them down, or find out who was responsible. Today, that monster was planning on taking my mom, and since you were there, he wanted to take you as well. We don't know who he is working for, or what he has planned once he captures us, but we do know that he isn't going to give up, you understand so far?"

"Y-yes. I think so, but I still don't see why we can't go home."

"Where do you think the first place he is going to look be?" Val questioned her.

"I don't know. It's not like he knows where we live or anything." Daé shrugged.

"Wrong. Never underestimate a Monsters information network. How do you think they found mom's house in the first place?"

"But if that is true then what about-" She paused as her eyes grew large and fearful. "Father?"

"They are probably keeping a close eye on him, especially if the Monsters already know how close the two of you are. It's not safe for either of you to see each other for the time being." Val said as his voice dropped to a more genuine one. "I'm sorry that this had to happen to you. It would never had happened if I didn't-"

"Stop. I might be emotional right now," She said as tears began to form in her eyes, "But I understand enough, and trust you enough to know that this was not your fault." She said as tears began to flow freely down her pale cheek.

"My father is going to be so upset." She cried harder as she bent down closer to the ground. "He isn't going to have a clue about what happened to me. He is going to be so worried."

Filia watched as Val reached out his hand to her, hesitated, and then retracted it. She was sure her son didn't know what to say at the moment, and was struck speechless. Sighing, Filia stood up, brushing off her dress.

"Well, first thing we can do is see how much money we have all together. We're going to need some money to stay at an inn up at the town for the night, and we'll need some food as well. Some cloaks wouldn't be a bad idea either, just for the time being." Filia said as she looked at the two kids. "Also, while were in town, you can send a letter to your father letting him know your ok." Filia smiled.

Daé looked up at Filia with red cheeks, as she wiped away the tears from her face. "I could?"

"Yes. That way at least your father will know you're safe." Filia chuckled nervously, thinking about how her father would react when he found out that Daé was on the run with Filia and Val. Well that would be a problem for future Filia to deal with.

"Well I've only got three gold coins." Val said as he held out all he had. "Mom?"

"I have twenty six."

"Twenty six?" Val said in surprise as he looked at her curiously. "Why, and from where?"

"Val, inappropriate." She scowled him as she crossed her arms. She wasn't about to explain that she had grabbed on to it while Lexiton and the shady Avalon were in her home. Not that she expected Lexiton to have sticky fingers, but she wasn't as trusting with Avalon. She wasn't quite ready to tell Daé about her father's surprise visit, or the details about it. She had just had a breakdown, and need some time to recover, Filia decided as she redirected the conversation.

"And you Daé?"

"Um,-" she mumbled as she grabbed her violet colored clutch purse that was hanging over her dress, which Filia noticed had gotten dirty from when her house exploded. It wouldn't have been so noticeable if the dress wasn't mostly white and tan. The dress was a light tan skirt and a white long-sleeved undershirt which were both tucked in a brown corset. The outfit was cute, but not the ideal clothes to go traveling in. At least she had a pair of sturdy brown boots that looked like they would hold up.

"Let's see." Daé said as she began to count out her change. "It looks like I have forty nine gold coins."

"Forty nine!" Val shouted, causing several birds to be disrupted by the sudden loud noise, and fly off. "What are you doing carrying that much money around with you? It's dangerous."

"Well, I always keep that money on me, in case I need it. Father gave it to me." She explained.

"Ok, so we have seventy eight gold coins. That is a rather large sum, but were going to have to make it stretch."

"We should divide it up evenly between the three of us, in case for some reason we lose each other." Val suggested as he held out his hand with his three coins.

"I think that is a good Idea." Daé agreed as she reached out and handed Val twenty three gold coins, which eventually divided the money up between them.

* * *

The three of them waited a couple of hours, before finally heading out to the town. Even though she was scared, Daé couldn't' help to express the joy and curiosity she felt as she looked around at the new city before her. Only a day ago she tasted the first experience of exploring her own home town, and now today, she was exploring a whole new city.

They first shopped for a few things they needed in case they were going to be traveling for a while. Val bought a brand new leather satchel, and guided Daé through a magic shop, which she found very fascinating. After buying a satchel of her own, she purchased a few books, before writing her letter to her dad and sent it off.

The letter was very simple, with no return address. Daé felt bad about how hurt she imagined her father was going to be, but a small hope inside of her felt he would be relieved that she was at least in the protection of Filia and Val.

After they made a few more purchases and bought new traveling cloaks, the sun began to show signs of setting. So the three sought out an inn, and got two rooms, and settled down to have dinner.

They were all starved, especially Val and Daé who skipped lunch. So after a delicious meal, Filia and Daé said goodnight to Val and went to their room.

Filia expected Daé to have a hard time falling asleep, since this was her first time sleeping in a bed that wasn't her own, but she was asleep in the bed next to hers, with no chance of waking up.

Now that she was alone, and left to her thoughts, Filia truly began to panic. She and Val did a good job keeping Daé distracted for most of the day from realizing what kind of danger they were in, but now, who was left to distract Filia?

Things were only going to get worst, she decided. With a Monster hunting her down, she knew it was only a matter of time before she would get pulled in to a life or death battle. The biggest question right now was what role would Val and Daé have to play in it? At this moment, they only had each other. Filia knew better than to expect help from any of the Dragon clans, considering she was a traitor to the race, and that really only left the humans, which really wouldn't work out either.

Filia knew that she and Val were strong enough to hold their own against some Monsters, but if an ambush like the one earlier ever rose, they would be in serious trouble.

And despite needing some guidance and battle experience, Daé would be a powerful addition to their team, but something felt wrong about depending on the girl. After all, she was no Lina Inverse.

Of course nobody was.

Filia began to tear up, as she thought about the pictures of her past friends that got destroyed in the battle, and how she would never be able to look at a physical copy of her friends ever again. There was no more solid proof that they once lived, and shared good times together.

"This is no good." Filia whined quietly as she rose from her bed and walked quietly across the dark room, and pulled open the drape at the window, looking at the city below.

She had forgotten how beautiful Biaz was.

It was a smaller city that was on a mountain. It had lots of history, and a great view, since it was higher up. The sky was clear, with hundreds of stars twinkling above. Filia had always over romanticized the way the town looked at night, which might have been one of the other reasons she moved away. Even back when Val was first born, she couldn't help to feel lonely. It had been years since Filia had left the city, and she could tell things had changed within the city. There were more buildings, things had expanded, and there were new people.

Even Val had changed. He had grown in to a beautiful young man, with brains and kindness.

He had not returned to this town alone. He had someone in his life that he could share the beautiful moon, and bright stars with. He had someone to hold hands with, and feel complete with.

However, unlike everything else, Filia had not changed.

It was known that most Dragons were creatures of habit. Perhaps it was the teachings that were forever etched in to her brain that prevented her from finding someone to care for and be in love with. Or perhaps she was just too picky. Why else would she have returned to this city, alone again?

Even though Filia had always felt lonely, every man she ever considered amiable had some kind of huge flaw that she couldn't look past.

Shaking her head, Filia crossed her legs as she sat in the windowsill looking out at the city. There were more important things going on than her worrying about companionship. What was the point of having a life partner, if your life was in danger?

After brooding over things for awhile longer, Filia finally decided to slip to bed, dreading what the next day had to bring.

* * *

After only a few hours of troubled sleep, Filia gave up the fight and rose out of bed. It only took a short while for her to collect her things, and prepare for the new day. Filia knew that she needed a plan, and right now the best one she could think of was not to stay in the same place for very long.

After waking Daé and meeting up with Val, dressed and ready to leave, the three went down for some breakfast and to discuss what they were going to do next.

During breakfast however, Filia noticed something strange as the three of them continued to eat.

"Do you guys notice something strange?" Filia asked as she looked around the dining room.

"What like how everyone left?" Val asked as he spread jam across his toast. "Yeah, everyone gave us weird looks and left the room. I guess they aren't used to dining with Dragons."

"Is something wrong Miss Filia?" Daé asked curiously as she looked at her with concern.

Filia began to open her mouth, and then shut it. Feeling uncomfortable, she rose from the table, with Val and Daé's eyes following her. Slowly she peered back in to the kitchen, to see if there was any workers back there, but found no one.

"Something is not right." Filia muttered as she striding across the room, to look outside the inn.

"Mom, your being paranoid." Val groaned.

Filia ignored him as she stepped outside and looked around for a sign of human life.

She didn't find a human, but she did find a sign. Three to be exact, posted up for anybody to see, with hundreds of duplicates all over where she was standing.

Three wanted posters.

"What?" She shouted as she grabbed them and looked over them. In shock, she stared down at them with fear. Quickly she ran back in to the inn where the kids were sitting and eating, and threw the three posters down on the table.

"We have to get out of here. Now."

"What are these?" Daé asked as her eyes flickered across the poster with her face on it. "Wanted, missing child?"

"They are posters claiming that Val and I kidnapped you. There is a large bounty on both our heads." Filia spat with a grimace. "Were wanted alive, and to be returned to Astoria."

"How could wanted posters get this far out, this fast?" Val asked suspiciously.

"I'm sure their everywhere." Filia moaned as she grabbed some sausage and ate it quickly. "It's not going to be safe for us to go in to cities now. I bet this is a way for the monsters to keep track of us."

"Filia Ul Copt, and Val Ul Copt, we have you surrounded." A voice called out. "Release the girl unharmed, and we won't have to use force."

Daé's eyes widened as she dropped the biscuit she was eating in surprise as she looked around with her mouth open looking for the source of the voice.

"Understand that every city has been advertising your wanted posters, and there is nowhere for you to run. We will use force if necessary."

"We have no choice, we need to leave." Val whispered across the table.

"Wait," Filia said as she put her hand up. "They have just been misinformed. If we flee, we just look guilty." She said as she rose from the table.

"You can't be ser-"

"My name is Filia Ul Copt, I am a resigned priestess from the Fire Dragon Temple. You have been misled, we are not kidnappers. My son, his girlfriend and I were attacked by a Monster in the town of Astoria, so we fled the city in fear of causing destruction to the town and the people who lived there. Please believe me."

There was a brief silence before anything was said, as Filia stood waiting for a reaction. Then out of the corner of the room, a small, steady clap began.

The three quickly turned to see where the source of the clapping was coming from, as their eyes fell on a familiar trickster priest.

"Oh my, I should explain, I'm not clapping for you Filia Dear, you see during your self-righteous speech, I single handedly took out all the would-be-attackers. Quite astounding don't you thing? Also, you seemed to have created quite a mess you know. That's why you're so much fun, you always keep things interesting."

"Are you trying to cheer me up?" She shouted in anger as she sent glares his way.

"Why would I do that? It would be counterproductive." He giggled as he took a seat next to Daé. "Good afternoon young lady, what are you having for breakfast? Oh biscuits and gravy, good choice! I knew we would be getting along." He grinned at her, making her blush.

"I think we have stayed here long enough, we need to go." Filia shouted as she placed her hand across the table, for the other two to grab hold of. "We have stayed here long enough."  
Quickly, Val and Daé grabbed her hand without question, along with Xellos, which caused Filia to immediately glare at him.

"What, you think I'm going to miss out on Filia's big adventure?" He laughed as she sighed in anger, before teleporting them all away from the table.


	8. Ardent Emotions

-A/N- Sorry for the delay! So much for trying to post twice a week BAH! Enjoy! This chapter is a little shorter, but I am really happy with how it turned out! I hope everyone likes it! I know things are moving somewhat slow, but things will pick up really quickly.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Ardent Emotions**

**

* * *

**

The first thing Xellos thought when they reappeared was how nice everything smelled. It was a clean scent of fresh water, and budding flowers that filled his nose in a floral perfection. The second was that he was in dragon territory. He knew he wasn't mistaken, since the Dragons had always been a proud race and made it clear to outsiders what they believed was theirs, was to remained untouched, which most monsters usually deciphered, 'Take me if you can'.

Xellos didn't need to open his eyes to tell that they were in a forest of some kind, so he decided to leave the rest up to his imagination. What he was more concerned with, was what Filia was planning to do in this new forest, with a potent Dragon stench. Since she had a monster on her trail, and word of her ransom spread across the land wishing for her to be immediate capture, he figured a deserted forest would be the Dragoness first idea as a means of a temporary prison, but he didn't factor in the idea of other Dragons being present.

That could mean trouble for him.

That should have bothered him, but Xellos had always been able to take care of himself. If anything, it would cause more trouble for Filia then him in the long run anyhow. If she was seeking help, her people would of course refuse once they see that a Monster was in her company. A monster who would not be removing his presence from her, at least till her pursuer came out for him to see. After all, he had a mission in place which bound him to Filia, and he would never let his master down.

He couldn't say he was too thrilled as he entertained the idea of how impossible Filia is going to be on this journey. Of course he made plans to tease her relentlessly, but sometimes things got a little too out of hand, even for him. Filia's disregard for his master was one thing he would not tolerate, and Filia knew that all too well. Xellos wasn't ever an impulsive guy, and held a very sturdy mask when he was traveling with others for personal gain, or on orders for his master, but Filia seemed to have a sort of knack to kick his facade out of hiding.

Not that he didn't love a challenge.

But then again, Filia had been acting rather differently over the last fifty years he had noticed. She still had a youthful liveliness to her, but he felt it had begun to slowly slip away. She had been maturing in to an adult Dragon as of late, which he didn't know if he thought it was a good or bad thing, for him that is. She had begun to gain a stronger sense of self control over her emotions, which meant she didn't blow up at him for every little thing like she used to, which he didn't mind, though he did miss the meal he got out from it.

Another thing he found that was advantageous to him was the feelings of despair and longing coming from her. Normally, a Gold Dragon from what he had learned in the past would have a mate once they had reached their seven hundred birthdays, which Filia had already past, and then proceeded to have children. He knew that Filia had always thought as Val as her son, but her body didn't know the difference, he could feel it. It ached to create a child of its own, and he believed Filia unconsciously did too. However, Filia had always been too proud, and too picky to pick a mate. Not to mention probably would be too concerned on how Val would feel about the matter of mating and having a child, though Xellos would never say such a thing to the young Dragon. Val had dealt with his own burden of hardships, and his mother's pity wasn't one he would like to harbor.

Still, if she continued on at the rate she was going now, it would be almost impossible for her to attract a mate. Perhaps due to the heavy influence of her celibate predecessors, or how her society had influenced her upbringing to make her believe she was above all in her priestess ways, which even still condemned her and how she lived her life today, despite giving up her status centuries ago.

Filia was always a creature of habit. She would get pulled in to a routine and follow through with it, since there was never a reason not to. Even now, he could tell she was almost to her breaking point due to fear, and stress about her current predicament, but she was always striving to maintain a level of control, especially in front of others, so she out of habit, responded in the best way she knew, ignoring the problem and falsely attitude that appeared to be in control to others, while inside she was in hysterics.

He knew that all the acting in the world wasn't going to prevents her from snapping, and he foresaw it would probably be directed at him. It was always like that, he noticed. Whenever Filia was filled with a strong amount of affliction, foreboding, or fear, she would hold it inside deep within, until she released all the feelings at him in a storm of beautiful, untainted hate and chaos. Sometimes he found it maddening how strong her feelings tasted to him, almost like an acquired taste of choice.

She was very close, he could tell, and he wouldn't need to do anything to instigate it, which was the beauty of it. All her repressions would serve as a path for her inability to keep control of her emotions, and he would get to enjoy the aftermath of her release.

Grinning in anticipation, Xellos crossed his arms as he waited quietly to see what Filia had planned for them all in this new Dragon infested land. Her plans never really surprised him in how her plans were never really thought out, but he was always but he was still hoping for her to surprise him anyhow.

* * *

The morning sun shone through the forest thicket, where it gently illuminated all the forest flowers that glowed in brilliant colors of yellow, red and violet in a small patch in the large forest. There was a loud rush of water close by, and tiny bird calls around, all in all it was a beautiful and peaceful place.

But Filia didn't feel peaceful at all.

Last night, Filia had come up with a weak plan of what to do with her situation, which she felt would either end in failure, or disaster, and with Xellos being present, she felt it was leaning toward both.

A small part of her felt relieved he had joined them, but the feeling got over shadowed by doubt and anger she had toward him. She was suspicious of why he was there, and how long he planned to stay. Was he just there to torment her about her current situation, only to disappear when things got dangerous like he always did in the past with Lina? Or was he acting as a spy for his master, waiting for the right moment and snatch her himself? The thought of that alone was enough to make her doubt the trickster priest for enlisting his presences among them.

Then the anger was boiling under the surface because she was unhappy with how he dealt with the humans in Biaz. She had everything under control and felt confident that she and the humans could have come to a reasonable understanding if she had the chance to explain the whole situation to them she frowned.

He interrupted her battle, and she found that unacceptable.

"Where are we now Miss Filia?" Daé asked as she looked around the forest with innocence and glee. Growing up in a large city, Daé had never been to a forest before, other than the one they visited yesterday. However today she wasn't filled with panic and fear, so she could openly appreciate the beauty of the flowers, and the bright yellow sunlight that fell down from the trees in beams that lit up the darkened forest.

"We are on the island Barsol. It's about two hundred miles north east of the coast of Zefielia."

"Zefielia?" shock poured out of Daé as she stared at Filia with amazement. "And we were just in Ralteague moments before? Teleportation is amazing. That would be a three week trip on foot."

"Why did you choose this place mom?"

"I've come to seek council." Filia remained still as her cornflower eyes swept across the forest view, examining the place she had not visited since she was a younger hatchling. The island of Barsol was almost like a holy land to the Golden Dragons. It was located a few miles outside of where the demon barrier had once been placed, miles away from anything. It was rather small, and wouldn't be found unless one knew where to search.

"Oh I see, the Holy Land of Barsol." Spoke up from where he had been standing silently as he uncrossed his arms and walked over to a tree and placed his hand over it. "It has been a while since I had been here."

"What are you talking about, this is a holy land where monsters have never been allowed." Filia snapped at him.

"Oh, then why did you bring me here, Filia?"

"I didn't bring you here, you followed me. I didn't ask you to come with us, we will be fine without your interference."

"Interference? Are you talking about what happened in Biaz?"

"Of course I am! Things were going fine, before you showed up and attacked them. Now they have a reason to feel like we're dangerous. Things would have been fine if you wouldn't have shown up."

"Funny," his cold, empty eyes glared over to her, unguarded and open, "- since there was about sixty humans surrounding the perimeter of that crummy shack you deemed safe, each of who were prepared to take you out."

"I am a hundred times stronger than any mere human."

"With weapons and spells? Don't be foolish. They weren't going to listen to a thing you said, they were prepared to ambush you, and if it wasn't for me, your ignorance would have been your down fall."

Energized by her anger, she marched over to him and grabbed a fist full of his yellow undershirt, clenching it tightly as she glared in to his violet eyes, control slowly slipping away from her weak grasp.

"It wasn't your battle to interfere with, no matter what outcome you believe would have taken place. I never asked you to come and rescue me, you did that to your own accord, either for a wicked reason, or for an alternative motive. I won't just roll over and accept that you helped me purely out of unselfishness." There was a heavy pause.

Daé looked back and forth between the two and Val in horror, not knowing what to do. Val realized that she must not have been used to seeing arguments, so he wrapped his arm around her and lead her away from his mom and Xellos. They had some issues to work out, and he believed it wouldn't go as smoothly if they had an audience.

Filia kept her firm grasp on Xellos as she glared at him, hot with anger. All the fear of Xellos being absent for months she had felt days ago left Filia, as the stress from the past couple of days manifested insider her as she stared at Xellos with hatred and fury. Even if she didn't realize it, Xellos was proving to be a release to all her pinned tension she had been experiencing since Quincy had appeared. Her brain went in to overdrive as the single-minded purpose to bring Xellos down from his high throne became her only reason to exist. Just looking at him made her feel like she was about to lose control.

A wicked grin spread across Xellos as her dark toned feelings hit him with a mighty force.

"My, my. How feisty we seem today. I don't think this is about me saving you earlier is it? They say that when a beast is backed in to a corner, they become wild, and uncontrollable. Perhaps this is raw instincts taking over your actions?" he chuckled.

She had a feeling that he wasn't very far off with his snide comment, as she knew full well she wasn't being herself, but that didn't stop Filia as her fist shook as she held on to his shirt tightly, as she half imagined joyfully about wrapping her arms around his throat and gently choking the life out of him, even if it wouldn't really cause any damage, it would probably make her feel better.

"I really hate you right now."

"I can feel it." Xellos smiled at her in elation, as he matched her death glare with extreme satisfaction. "If I would have known that doing good deeds would have such a positive effect on you, I would have been acting saintly toward you sooner."

Filia couldn't hold in the hiss that escaped her throat as she tried to pull her gaze away from him. She knew that she had lost control, and needed to calm down, but he made it so difficult. It was almost to the point where she couldn't even remember why she was so angry. Slowly she closed her eyes, and through gritted teeth she asked, "How did you even know where we were?"

"Oh, I found you last night, before you checked in to the hotel. I was going to let you know I was there, but I get distracted by the town's people putting up some rather interesting flyers, so I went around questioning the town's folk for information about it, that's the truth basically. When I returned you were already asleep, so I decided to just wait till morning to join you, then by morning, of the towns folk had already gathered a mob and were practically ready for a lynching."

Reluctantly, Filia released her tight grasp of his shirt and backed away from him slowly. She had already noticed that the kids had wondered off, but as her intense anger morphed in to hysteria, and she decided that it was better this way, since she didn't want them to see her like this.

It didn't take Filia long to realize that tears were pouring down her face, as she fell to the ground. Shame and self-loathing filled her as she shut her eyes tightly trying to block out everything in her vision. Losing her home and the fear of her, Val and Daé's lives was a heavy burden for Filia to carry, and she had put too much pressure on herself, which caused her to explode. Now that her mind was cleared, she realized this. What made it worst was it was Xellos, and she never liked it when she had to apologize to him.

It didn't help that he would remain silent until she spoke again, she sighed as she dried her tears, and felt more like a coward than brave, as she looked up at him.

He stared down at her with a mild frown, no longer looking at her with open eyes. She suspected he could tell already that she had calmed down a little, since he was a monster and could feel every emotion that passed through her, which she had always found bothersome.

She waited.

After a pause, she realized the awkward silence would continue until she said _something_, so against her wishes, she rose from the ground, and dusted off her pink dress, and ran her fingers through her golden hair, moving it to hang across her chest as she looked up at him with a sour look of anxiety.

"I think I have behaved badly."

Xellos gave out a snort as he looked over her amused, spiking Filia's rage slightly, before she beat it back down. "It's been a while since I've seen your tail." He grinned.

Filia quickly snapped her head to look behind her to see a traitorous tail that rested calmly on the ground behind her. It had been years since she had gone so far as to lose control of her body, as her checks betrayed her as well as a dark blush rose from her flesh.

"Yeah well I seemed to be losing more than my control lately." She laughed awkwardly.

"I guess it is reasonable." He shrugged as he leaned against the tree he was standing near, "For someone with barely any control to begin with."

Filia bit her cheek as she tried to keep herself from pulling out her mace and bashing him to the ground. He must get a kick out of pushing her over the edge, and probably feels dampened because for once it wasn't him doing the pushing. The way her thoughts were trailing, was far from what she considered modest or sensible, but when dealing with Xellos, things were never truly polite.

"Well, I apologize for losing my temper with you. Even if I disagree with the way you handled the situation, you still did help without being asked, and I should be grateful." She muttered as she tucked her hair behind her ear, and clasped her hands together in front of her and gave a short bow.

If it had been anyone else, Filia would have been completely honest and sincere in her apology, but she knew that no apology would come easy with Xellos, who used anything he could to tease and bring her down. Gentleness and mercy was two things Xellos reserved for no one, unless he was putting on an act to grab further gain, but with her, there was never an act, or gain. He teased her for all she was worth.

"Well now, if you're over your little tantrum, why don't we go find the kids before they become one with nature, and seek this council you have pursed here? I don't think it wise we stay in any given place for too long."

Filia looked at him suspiciously, why was he avoiding the argument?

Feeling emotionally drained, Filia decided to leave it, and nod in agreement. After all, if live gives you a free pass, you don't chuck it back and ask for pain instead.

* * *

"Are you sure it was right for us to leave them alone?"

"Don't worry, they can take care of themselves." Val replied in a distracted voice as he held on to her hand gently, as they walked beside the river slowly. "I think mom needed to relive some stress anyway. She will probably rebound as quickly as she snapped."

Daé didn't really understand, but she pushed it from her mind as she smiled at how nice her hand felt in Val's. Even if they were in danger, and would have many hardships ahead of them, she couldn't help but to be selfishly thankful for the blessing that caused them to be able to spend so much time together. She couldn't help or deny that she found the situation more as a form of freedom, then conviction.

As much as she hated the idea of how much her father would be suffering, she knew that it would all be worth it once she finally reached home and proved to him she was safe and unharmed due to the protection of Val and Filia.

"What are you thinking so hard about?

Daé looked up at Val as his soft golden eyes looked down at her curiously. She smiled happily as she squeezed his hand and leaned against him. "Nothing really. I really enjoy the forest, it's relaxing and beautiful. I would love to live out here, away from the busy city."

"Perhaps someday, we could live somewhere like this together." Val grinned, before he hesitated. One of the rules the two shared was no talking about the future, and Val tried his hardest to avoid that topic, but lately he couldn't help to bring it up without thinking.

"That would be wonderful." Daé agreed quietly, while her lips spread in to a tiny smile. Val looked at her in shock before his face went serious. "Daé, I'm going to kiss you." He warned her before he captured her lips in a fluid motion.

Sometimes, she would say something that would truly please him, and he couldn't contain himself. She had told him when that happened, to just warn her before he would embrace her, or whatever he did. She found it cute, and it made her happy, that there were moments where he didn't feel like he had control over his own body because of an effect she had on him. It might be a selfish thought, but for the moment, she didn't care because his soft, beautiful lips were taking up all of her attention.

Val slid his hand behind her ear as he deepened the kiss, and used his other one to wrap around her waist and pull her closer up to him. Times like these, he wanted to refuse to let her go, but knew that if he didn't, then he wouldn't have the chance to hold her again. So after a few moments, he reluctantly released her.

Daé collapsed against a tree, feeling like her legs would never work right again. She had realized that lately, she and Val's kisses had been become more and more intense. Blushing, she remembered that Nora hinted at Val looking for a more, physical relationship. The thought never really occurred to her before, but now that Nora had mentioned it, she decided that even if Val wished for it, he would keep the urges to himself, so the only way she would be able to get any answers would be to ask him straight out. This seemed easier to think than say.

"Um, Val?"

"What is it?" Val asked as he continued to look around looking for any chance of movement. There was nothing but silence for a few moments, which caused the teal haired Dragon to look down at the girl beside him curiously. Her face was down, with her bangs covering her eyes, as her cheeks glowed the same hue as her hair.

"Hey what is it?"

"N-no, nothing, never mind." She muttered in a shy voice as she shook her head. "Just drop it."

Val scratched his head curiously but didn't press the issue any farther. After wondering for a few more moments, the two decided it was safe to return to where they left Filia and Xellos. When the regrouped, the party remained awkwardly silent, as Daé continued to blush and was unable to meet Val's eyes, and Filia kept her words in, afraid she would experience another outburst.

"Well then, where are we headed?" Val tried to motivate the silent party as he began to feel nervous by the tension everyone one was emitting.

"Follow me, I will lead us there." Filia replied as she began to lead them through the forest. They each traveled quietly behind her, not speaking the whole way.

For the most part they followed the river, going against the current toward their destination. The farther they traveled the deeper in to the forest they went. Light was becoming less and less visible as they continued to walk in silence.

After about an hour, the forest began to slowly became dense, and the flow of the river had become stronger, till they stepped out in to a clearing where there were three giant waterfalls pouring in to the river beside them, as bright ribbons of color shoot from the water, though the sunlight from above.

The view was beautiful, in the bright noon sunlight, and the water was crystal and clear. Surrounding them were more wildflowers that ranged in colors, as sparkling dew drops hung on them lazily.

Filia walked closer to where the water ran and placed her and in the water, feeling its cool wetness against her warm skin, shivering lightly.

"It is as beautiful as I remember, however when I last came here it was a full moon. It is just as beautiful in the sun as it is at night." She mused.

"This is very beautiful." Daé praised in amazement.

"This is a spiritual place for Dragons." Filia said as she stood from the river and turned to the party. "I've come here to talk to speak to Aqualord Ragradia."


	9. Embracing Encouragement

-A/N- Wow. It has been four whole weeks since my last update. A lot of things has come up in my personal life, and there was a brief, (four weeks isn't brief!) lose of interest on my part. Soon I will be working two jobs, so I don't want to commit to an updating schedule. Even though I really wasn't on one before, I was still able to manage an update once a week. I don't know if that will be the case again, however I do hope to update more. I do want to finish this fanfic. It seems to be moving along slowly, even though I wanted this fic to be short. Sheesh. I'm unreliable. .

Anyways enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Embracing Encouragement**

* * *

"Before you say anything, I want to explain a few things on how this is going to work." Filia said with authority, while keeping eye contact between Val and Xellos.

"The ritual to inter is rather complicated, and I am only able to bring one other person with me. I thought this over, and as much as I regret it," she glared at Xellos, "But you're going to be the most beneficial for me to bring. I have a lot of questions and perhaps your opinion might tilt us in the right directions." She said in a voice that made it clear that she wasn't trying to complement him.

"Why Filia, I'm flattered." Xellos mocked her as he held on to his staff rather tightly.

"Don't be. I felt it would be safer that way then to leave you with Daé. Me and my son can expect an erupt betrayal from you at any given minute, however she does not. Who knows what kind of evil mission your master has planted on you, which has caused you to trail after us, but I'm sure it will not be good for any of us in the end."

So basically she wanted him to come along so she could keep an eye on him, Xellos twitched.

"You don't need to think up excuses to get me to accompany you on this little side quest you've dragged us in to. If you need a body guard, you could just ask." He grinned at her.

"Not likely." She narrowed her eyes. "Remember were in Dragon territory, I don't want to worry about what you're doing out here, while I'm in there. Also there is the fact that I'm going to be around an original source of the Clair Bible. It will be pleasing to see you unable to destroy it, and only be able to stare." She grinned triumphantly.

"Is that a challenge?" Xellos questioned.

"If it was, it was a solid one. There is no possible way for you to penetrate a Dragon barrier." She smirked.

"We'll see about that." He grinned back.

Daé looked between the two with a look of alarm, worried that the two would burst in to another fight. Val put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Is this going to take long? We don't want to stay in one place for too long, it will make us easier to track." Val suggested, breaking apart Filia and Xellos from there tense glares. "Remember, we all get along." He laughed sheepishly.

"Thanks, hon." Filia huffed as she gave him a smile. "You be safe while were gone. I want you two to stay here, preferably under a barrier just to make me feel more at ease."

"That's fine, Daé has been needing some practice with holding up a barrier." Val grinned down at her, as she blanched.

"Are you serious, training now?" She pouted.

"No Daé, Val is right. A barrier is something you need to improve on during these hostile times." Filia nodded at the girl. "Do your best."

Daé sweat dropped as she felt like she was backed in to a corner, as she laughed weakly.

"Right, before we leave I should explain a few things." Filia said as she pointed up in the air with her finger, as her face became focused as she concentrated on what she was about to say. "This is somewhat of a holy land for dragons. Especially this part of the island since it is where the Clair Bible was created. There are numerous spells and security measures placed all about the island to keep invaders out. So that is one of the reasons I wish you two to remain in one spot. If you wander around, you might be subjected to a trap or something worst."

Val and Daé nodded their heads at Filia's fierce expression.

"Right and one other thing. Under no circumstances, touch the water."

"Why is that?" Daé asked confused as she looked at the waterfall behind Filia.

"This water is enchanted with a spell to keep invaders away from the Clair Bible. Anything that comes in contact with the water will melt on contact, even you." She mentioned as she shot a glance at Xellos.

"Mom, just a few seconds ago you touched the water." Val pointed out.

"Ah, yes. That is because I performed a bond ritual here when I was a little girl." She explained.

"A what?" Val asked her as he looked at her in confusion.

"When I was younger, the elders would bring young to this island, to perform a Bond Ritual with the River, to insure passage inside once they have grown. A Dragon can only enter this temple once in their life span. It is meant to serve as a last resort for a Dragon who needs to put peace to their soul." She closed her eyes and placed a hand over her heart as she though back to something far in her past.

"Even in the darkest of times, there will always be peace to be found." She quoted, which seemed to calm her as a small smile spread across her face, causing Xellos to send her a skeptical look.

"Anyways-" She continued as she opened her eyes and stared at the two that were going to be left behind, "We better get going so we can quickly return and move on to the next location. I will begin the ritual now."

The three all watched her as she turned her back to them and stepped up toward the water, her boots crunching in the gravel along the way. A gentle breeze blew through her golden hair, and caused it and the fabric of her loose pink dress to follow the direction of the river. She stopped in front of the water, as she reached in to her bag, and pulled out something that they couldn't see, and brought it up her.

In a calm, crisp voice, she began to speak out to the river, in words that sounded not only rehearsed, but slowly caused the three of them to become nervous at what she was going to do.

"River Dragon of the Island, though we have only met Trice, we have formed an unforgettable bond. Today, I wish to complete the ritual and proceed to what lies beyond your watery guard. I offer a remembrance of what I offered you before, to prove myself on to you, and wish you grant me a path to your hidden treasures."

Beyond what the three could see, Filia brought up a dagger to her palm, which she had blessed that morning, and drew the steal slowly across her flesh, and held her hand out toward the water.

As the Dragon Blood hit the enchanted water, magic shot from where it landed, and pointed toward the center of the waterfall, as the water that fell split apart revealing a path underneath the flowing water.

"Only I can walk on the path, so Xellos, you will have to hover by me." She stated as she stepped on to the magical path, and began to make her way toward the cave within the waterfall.

The wind had picked up, causing Filia's cloak to flap in the wind behind her as she walked on, leaving the three behind.

Xellos grinned over to Val and Daé as he began to float. "You kids play nicely." He winked at them before setting off after Filia.

"Yeah, same to you." Val shouted after him before looking down at Daé, who instantly began to blush.

"W-what?" She stuttered as she looked down, causing Val to split in to a grin.

"I guess it's time to start practicing." He encouraged her, as she took a step back in horror.

"What?" she said again, this time with more fear than embarrassment.

"Your barriers silly, what were you thinking?" He asked her curiously.

"Nothing." She answered to soon, causing him to become more suspicious. "Let's just get started! GEEZ" she shouted in frustration, and humiliation.

* * *

Calmly, Filia entered through the waterfall, without a drip of water touching her, closely followed by Xellos. Once she stepped off the magical path on to the rocky ground, the magical path dissolved and the water resumed its fall. Hardly any light flowed through the rushing water, making visibility low as Filia continued forward, as Xellos followed behind her.

After about a moment of walking though the dark, Xellos let out an unnecessary whistle, causing Filia to lose her intense concentration on what she was thinking about, and jump to where he was standing, out of reaction, flailing her hand back to hit whatever surprised her, expecting an enemy, before he caught her wrist in his hand.

"Wha- Xellos!" She fumed as she saw his outline in the dim lighting. "What was that for? You surprised me!" She growled.

"Well then, mission accomplished!" Xellos replied merrily as he chuckled.

"Honestly, Xellos! Sometimes you can be such a child. Does silence really make you that uncomfortable?" She spat at him.

"Not really, I was just bored." He mumbled as he looked away from her glaring eyes, still grinning.

"Sheesh." Filia grunted as she turned from him in frustration. However she didn't move farther due to him still holding on to her arm.

"How is it I find it strange, but not altogether too surprising, to see a Dragon partake in a black magic ritual?" Xellos said in a lower voice than he usually spoke in behind her back.

"It wasn't blac-" Filia flared up again as she turned to glare at him, before her words were lost to her as she stared transfixed at Xellos. His haunting Mazoku eyes were open and bright as they looked on to her bleeding palm fiercely. They looked both dangerous, as a chill ran down Filia's spine, and hypnotizing, as she couldn't remove her wide eyed gaze from the sight of them.

"A ritual that calls for a sacrifice sounds like black magic to me." Xellos said in the same low voice as he brought her palm closer to him, and brushed his tongue across the wound, causing Filia to wince slightly at the pressure on the cut.

Filia's body began to react in an unfamiliar way, as her heart began to pound inside her chest. When she would think about it later, she would just excuse it to being scared of Xellos strange behavior, but for the moment, her mind remained blank as she remained spellbound to his gaze.

His eyes moved from her palm to her, as they continued to hold her attention.

"I think now would be a splendid time to get a few things out before we are pulled in to another senseless argument. Not that I don't enjoy our little 'banter' that we partake in every now and then, there are a few things I want to make very clear to you, so you do not question me again." He spoke in a hushed voice that was almost drowned out by the rushing water that was behind them in the cave.

"Over the years, we have formed an, ah understanding would be the best term to describe it. We have the chance to be as civil as we can allow ourselves to be around each other, while keeping up a barrier between each of us. You know me well enough to understand not to trust me, which is as you should be. You have enough brain power to realize that I am a ruthless monster, who has a history of betraying those who I travel with. However-" He paused as he brushed her hair off her shoulder, causing her eyes to widen farther, "In this exact predicament, you will find that for the moment at least, we are on equal sides. I cannot, and will not tell you the mission which my master has set on me, however I will say that I was not sent here to betray you, and Filia-" He paused as his gaze hardened, "You know that isn't a lie."

Slowly, Filia nodded her head at him. Not that she wanted to trust him, she just couldn't help to do it. When he said it so bluntly, there was no denying the truth behind his words.

"Things are going to get rough Filia, you need to grasp this. When the time comes, I might have to get violent to allow us to continue this journey to the end. I can't have you reaching out to slander me for that, this is a fair warning. Even if we don't always agree on the same terms, we need to find a level on which we can maintain a peaceful understanding."

Again, without anything to say, Filia nodded her head once more.

Xellos eyes stayed locked on to hers for a moment longer, before they looked beyond her at something she couldn't see, before he dropped her arm and placed up a false grin back upon his face.

Curious, Filia turned to what he had been looking at, and saw a dim glow slowly make its way toward them.

As the light grew closer, two figures made their way near them, Filia recognized who the outlines belonged to.

The smaller figure was a female, with black shorts, a black turtleneck, and a dark gaze. She had short black hair and grey eyes that looked sharp and alert. In her hand she held a shimmery piece of fabric tight in her grip.

Beside her was a male, who held out a torch to light the path. He was taller than Xellos, and just as thin. His longer light hair was held in a tail at the nape of his neck, while the rest fell in a wavy mess around his face. He had a bright smile on his face as he drew closer to them, which showed that he was going to be more cheerful than his companion.

"Greetings." The male smiled genuinely as he reached closer to the group. "It has been a while since we have had visitors."

"It has been a while, Master Dominic, and Master Corelle." Filia nodded to the two of them.

The male, Dominic brought the light closer to Filia and Xellos to get a better view of their faces, as his grin widened.

"Aw goodness, please just call me Dom. Mister makes me sound like an old man, and if you want to please the misses, just call her Core. She and I were never much for titles." He smiled, as he took Filia's hand and stared at her with reddish brown eyes that looked like they were more ancient than they seemed. "Good to see you again, Filia-Chan."

Filia's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the man's smiling face. "You remember me?"

"Try not to seem so surprised. I remember every Dragon who has came to the temple to form a bond. It's been a couple hundred years since you and your elder came to this temple, you have grown in to a beautiful young lady." He smiled.

Xellos kept a snort to himself as he tried to ignore the man's over polite attitude.

"However," Dom said as his eyes shifted to Xellos, as he stood from where he hunched over to look at Filia, "I've never met you, at least not in person. Your Xellos, the General-Priest under Lord Beastmaster Zelas, am I correct?" He stated as he continued to smile warmly, even though the question really wasn't stated as one.

Xellos copied the man's expression with a fake version of the kind smile as he shifted his staff in his hands. "My, you seemed to be a well informed Dragon."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far. My mate is the one who recognized you, not I." He motioned toward the small female.

Xellos looked over the female quickly trying to place if he had met her before. No memory would rise as he looked at her briefly. From her build, and the way she presented herself, Xellos deducted that she was the brawn of the duo, even though she was smaller and weaker. By looking at her, Xellos assumed that magic and speed were her strengths, which brought him to believe that the male was the brains of the group.

Too bad for Filia that he put himself in both roles for their group, he grinned.

"I don't believe I have met you either." Xellos smiled at the woman, even though he didn't expect on in return, which he didn't receive. Instead the woman looked at Filia, with guarded eyes.

"Why have you brought a Monster to our temple, do you wish to destroy it?"

"I do not wish that." Filia stated as she looked at her with confidence. "I have come to seek wisdom in a dark time. He is here under my wishes, only so that he can't cause harm outside of the temple. Due to rather detailed and unfortunate events, we're currently traveling together, along with two others. One is my son, and the other is his . . . ah, girlfriend." She paused as she tried to think of the best way to describe Daé. She wouldn't go so far as to call her Val's mate, at least not yet any ways. As far as she knew, that hadn't reached that status, at least if the both of them wanted to remain living, she thought to herself.

"Well then, shall we journey farther in to the cave, were we can make preparations for you to enter Filia? Due to the Bond, no matter the circumstances you are granted one visit to this temple." Dom smiled as he then extended his hand toward the dark tunnel which he and Core just came from.

"Yes, we would like to make it a quick trip. I believe you would agree that both parties would like to make this a swift visit."

"Rather smart statement." Dom grinned.

"Forgive me for bringing an unwanted guest into your home." Filia bowed as a vein throbbed on Xellos forehead in irritation though he continued to smile. She didn't even try to hide the fact that she was talking about him.

"Well then, onward we march!" Dom stated happily as they began their way through the tunnel.

* * *

"You're doing fine, I don't understand what you were so worried about." Val grinned as he spread out across the grass in triumph. Daé was creating a perfect barrier without any problems. True, at first she had a few problems calling up the barrier without damaging the grass surrounding them, but after a few tries she was able to create an effective barrier.

"I don't see why I have to do this, a Dragon barrier is much stronger and longer lasting than a human one." Daé mumbled in a distant tone, as she stared over the journal she had bought the day before.

Val grinned as he sat up and wrapped his body around hers as he looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing.

"Wow . ." His voice trailed off as he looked down on the page of her journal. It wasn't complete yet, but in the short time between when Filia left and she put up the barrier, she had began a sketch of what looked like the waterfall in front of them. The detail was amazing, showing a life like likeness to what was in front of them. Though it was only a graphite sketch, she managed to bring the image to life as if it had more colors than the spectrum.

"What are you doing that for?" Val asked curiously over her shoulder.

"I want to keep a journal of all the places we travel. I want to always remember the towns we visit, and the things we see. I want to keep a record of all that happens while were away from Astoria." She said quietly in the same low, distracted voice as before, as she moved her hand across the sheet of paper that was bound in to the journal.

Val continued to watch Daé as she finished the drawling. She even went in to detail about the flowers that surrounded the forest, and then put details of the path that opened when Filia crossed the water. If there was one thing Val could say, Daé really noticed the details in things.

"You know, when you become serious like this, like when your reading, or working on a paper at school, or anything you really concentrate on, you become really- sexy."

For a second, his words didn't register, but then Daé went red as she turned to look at Val wide eyed in horror. Val laughed as he took pleasure in her surprised face. He loved the way her light, milk green eyes seemed even more bright when her face was flushed. He always found that her features were just too beautiful. Her pale white skin always had a glow when she blushed, so he always loved how she would become flustered around him. It always brought out her best features. He admired silently as he stared calmly at her.

"Val- are you looking to become closer in our relationship by reaching the point of intimacy?" She blurted out without warning as she stared at him in horror.

This time it was Val's turn to look at her in horror, before a faint blush rose from his own cheeks.

"W-what?"

"Be honest with me!" She shouted, which seemed to surprise even her as she tried to stare at him fiercely.

"Wait, is this what you were trying to talk about earlier?" Val questioned as he stared at her, as things were beginning to click.

Daé rose from where she was sitting to face him. "Of course it was. It isn't the easiest thing to bring up in conversation."

"You seemed to have proved that statement is utterly wrong." Val scratched his head as he turned away from looking at her, feeling rather bothered from the course the conversation spiraled down.

"It wasn't easy, I could die from the embarrassment." Daé shouted as she covered her face in shame. "What else am I supposed to think? Nora said perhaps you wanted to be alone with me for that reason, and that it was what dating leads to." She mumbled as her face was covered by her arms.

Val looked at her in surprise than sighed, feeling drained by the surprise outburst, before he smiled despite the situation.

"What am I going to do with you?" He shook his head, as he reached out and gently grasped her hands and pulled her close to him in a hug, causing her to blush more.

"Listen, first, don't ever listen to what Nora says. If you have a question about how I'm feeling, always come to me first, got that. Second, just being with you makes me happy. I'm not looking for anything more, or less than what you are willing to offer me, you understand?"

Daé blinked for a moment, then sighed in relief as she buried her head into his chest in happiness, as she mumbled quietly, "Uh-huh."

Val kissed the top of her head as he held her close to him. "Look, I will be honest with you, someday, I want to be able to, uh how did you phrase it? Become closer by reaching a point of intimacy, however if that ever happens, we will both be ready for it, because if not, it will mean nothing, and I want it to mean everything. Of course I want that, but I am just as happy holding on to you like this."

"Truly?" Daé asked as she rose from where he was holding her, as she stared in to his golden eyes, her red face inches from his.

"Y-yes." He stumbled over his words as he looked at her.

An elated smile spread across her face as she leaned in and kissed him out of happiness. It took him briefly by surprise for a moment, since usually he was the one doing the advancing, however he didn't mind the change at all.

Once they broke apart, he grinned as he ran his hand affectingly down the side of her face.

"Truly, what am I going to do with you Da?"

* * *

A/N- Fun fact for readers! Dominic and Corelle are characters that I have showed up in every fanfiction universe I write for, (Like slayers, YYH, ect) I don't know why but they do. In one story they are vampires, in another they are psychics, here they are dragons! I couldn't find a place for them in 'Pilgrimage to the Future' so I thought they would be perfect to this scene! It's fun to make them cross over like this. HOWEVER, it made me sad that I just realized that not only does Core have personality qualities that resemble Salvia, she also has a resemblance to her as well. (They both have Grey eyes, and short black hair.) Lol. I hope you enjoyed their brief cameo!


	10. Educational Findings

-A/N- I'm back ta-da! I can't believe how long it has been since I've update! I've missed everyone and I hope you're not too mad at me lol. I didn't mean for this chapter to be so long, but there was just a lot of information to put out before I move on to the next events. A lot of the slayers history I've used from the internet, and some of it I have put my own spin on. If you see something that isn't correct, it's probably something I've changed to help me with my story. If you like, please tell me!

To bad my spelling and grammar didn't improve over the break ;-P

* * *

-**Chapter 10 – Educational Findings**

* * *

In silence, Filia and Xellos traveled alongside their new companions. Xellos speculated Filia's ambition to journey to the island of Barsol, and felt that it had been more of an act of impulse, than planning. However, he didn't know that a copy of the Claire Bible was hidden among the Dragon Island. Xellos had known about other entrance points to the complete Claire Bible, which exist on an alternate dimensional plane, however this one he did not.

Now that Xellos knew of Filia's objective to travel to the Island, he was filled with more questions. What could Filia possibly find out from the Claire Bible that could help her out now in her current situation? It's not like the monster was tracking her down to find out where any of the missing Claire Bible entrances were, because that was his job. Xellos pondered this as he followed the group quietly.

Slowly, as they progressed deeper into the cave, the structure slowly became more designed. Tiles appeared on the path they traveled, and the walls began to show patterns on the caves. All seemed to be hand carved in the stone. The patterns were of vines and sketches of the flowers that were outside the waterfalls. Dim lights shone from ahead of them as they reached the center of the cave.

"Well Filia, what do you think?" Dom asked as they entered what looked like an alter. Torches lit up the large room from different angles, which reflected of the steady stream of water that flowed though the room, traveling in-between designed cracks in the floor. At the center of the room, a large basin sat, where the water flow circled around. The base was wide, as it peaked in to a thin pole that rose to where the wide basin sat, where water flowed out of. A figure of a dragon clutched on to the pole, and supported the sides of the basin with its wings. Floating above the basin was a glowing orb. All this was behind a barrier.

"Amazing." Filia replied as she looked around the room, taking in all the detail that was on the walls, pillars, and floors. "This place is even more beautiful than I remember."

Dominic glowed with pride at the praise. "Thank you so much. It's all been a work in progress since we have became guardians of the Claire Bible. Consider it a hobby of mine in down time."

"Now than, Filia," Corelle stated, commanding the attention, "are you ready?" She asked as she held out the shimmering fabric.

Filia nodded as she bowed to the smaller dragon, and then reached out to grasp the enchanted cloth. Dominic and Corelle stepped to the side, on a path that was lined with the running water. Filia turned to Xellos with a sour expression. "You will have to stay back here with them. After I pass the barrier, only I can enter the space."

"I can see that. There are several enchantments in this room to protect from unwanted guest." Xellos noted, as he looked over at the two dragons. "The Dragons always have an over complex entrance to the Claire Bible, You do all you can to keep them protected." He replied. "I will just hang out with them for a bit, then."

Filia nodded as she placed the fabric around her neck as she bet down and began to remove her boots. Next she placed her satchel and her cloak neatly on the ground next to them and turned toward the stone tiled path that lead up to the basin. Gently, she took the enchanted sheer fabric, and veiled herself with it. The shimmer turned golden around her, as the cloth took form. Prepared, she pressed her hand where she had cut herself before, causing a small amount of blood to squeeze out of the already healing wound. Then she raised her hand, still covered in the fabric, and touched the first barrier.

Magic rippled around her hand, as the enchantment recognized Filia's blood from the packed she drew when she was younger, allowing her to pass though. She stepped forward up to the basin, and placed her hand inside the crystal water, where her hand was healed, and the water turned golden. The room filled with golden light, as the enchanted water that flowed though the room took on a glowing gold hue. Slowly the Blue orb descended down in to the glowing water, breaking the seal of the Claire Bible to Filia, as she was pulled in to the dimensional warp.

* * *

The once bright sky slowly became shadowed, as rain clouds covered from above. As Daé continued her work in her journal, a small frown began to form on her lips.

"What does Miss Filia think she will learn from the Claire Bible?" She asked quietly, gaining Val's attention.

"Do you know what the Claire Bible is?" Val questioned her as he looked at her in confusion.

"Well, yes." She replied like he had asked her a simple question. "Doesn't everyone?"

"No," He replied to her with a serious tone, "Most knowledge about the Claire Bible died out a couple hundred years ago. It's not something most humans know about." He stated suspiciously. "Where did you hear about it?"

"My father," She mumbled as she lifted her graphite pencil off the parchment of her journal, "He told me all about it when I was young."

Val looked down her in genuine curiosity as he slowly sat down in front of her looking at her with hesitant eyes. "What did he tell you?"

Daé looked up to him, and saw the expectation in his gaze. She sat up from the ground where she had been laying and placed her journal on top of her satchel, than began to speak.

"Well, he told me stories about the Lord Cepheid, the Flare Dragon, and Lord Ruby Eye Shabranigdoh. How they fought since their creation over the control of the world. In their final battle, Cepheid used all his power to split Shabranigdoh in to seven pieces, and then split himself in to four, before disappearing in to the sea of chaos."

Val nodded his head allowing her to go on, baffled that she knew all this information. Most of her story was very close to the truth.

"The four pieces that split from Cepheid were the Four Dragon Kings. To the South, there was the Earthlord Rangort, In the West, Airlord Valwin, North, Aqualord Ragradia, and to the East, Flarelord Vrabazard. Each governed their own part of the world to watch over and protect those who followed them." She stopped as she brushed her raspberry braid behind her shoulder.

"Ok, so what else?" Val questioned her, curious to see how much she knew.

"Well this is where it got a little tricky for me." She admitted as she looked over him with milky green eyes. "Before Lord Ruby Eyes was split in to seven pieces, he too created a group of underlings to serve under him. He however created five, which might be why he was weaker during the final fight. He created the Hellmaster, Chaos Dragon, Deep Sea Dolphin, Lord Beastmaster, and Dynast. Both surviving clans of each side continued to conflict, even though Lords were now gone. Slowly over time, pieces of both Lords began to appear. Pieces of Shabranigdoh would awaken, so far only in men, and Knights of Cepheid awoken, so far only in girls. If that is relevant or not, it's how it has been so far. This caused war to break out on both sides from time to time to relive the conflict between both sides."

Val stared at her in horror as she admitted to all the history of the creation of the Shinzoku and Mazoku. Years ago, humans had a very basic understanding of the past between both races, but never such a clear picture. Now in modern times, a lot of people only knew the basics, not such a detailed description.

She continued. "After eons of fighting, the Koma War began. A lot happened during this time," She paused as she gathered her thoughts, causing Val to wander just how much she knew. "But the important thing is that Lord Gaav, a piece of Shabranigdoh and the Aqualord engaged in a fierce battle. In the end the Aqualord was defeated, but not before forcing Lord Gaav in a human body, and sealing the piece of Shabranigdoh in to an enchanted Ice, far in the north. Before the Aqualord's death, the Dragons knowledge was recorded in the form of the Claire Bible. Its vast amount of knowledge was found dangerous to the Mazoku, so a priest was assigned to destroy any documented proof of the existence of the Claire Bible. However, the true Claire Bible existed on a plane where Mazoku couldn't reach, and has been protected by Dragons around the world." She concluded as she looked up to him.

"But what I don't understand is how would knowledge from a thousand years ago help us in our situation now?" She questioned out loud.

Val barley heard her question as his head spun with his own. He had always noticed that Daé seemed to get more of the bigger picture when it came to the world they lived in, but he never known how much she really knew. Judging from what she said, and from what she had said before, he linked their previous conversation together. Of course Daé would realize that magic was slowly diminishing over the lands. He would bet that she knew all about the Demon Barrier that was created during the war, and how its disappearance was the reason that magic that was contained inside the barrier was depleting.

Val shook his head, stared at her in awe. Then he shook his head as he redirected his thoughts to the truth. _Her father was the one who told her all this. So the more important question is how does her father know this?_

Val stared at her, as a few rain drops began to hit the outer layer of her barrier. Slowly rain began to steadily fall. As the rain hit the enchanted water from the waterfalls, steam began to rise up as the rain burned from the magic. Daé, oblivious to this, widened her eyes as she made a revelation.

"Unless," She breathed quietly, "There is a connection between the previous War, and what is happening now."

This caused Val to return his gaze back on her as he replied, "What?" as her words suddenly hit him.

"What if the kidnappings are a result in something to come, something bigger than just sporadic abductions? What if whoever is responsible for the missing Dragons and Humans were planning to weaken the Dragon and human race. The most logical explanation is that the Monsters are behind this, since the man named Quincy who is chasing us is a monster. However I don't believe he is the one behind all this, he must be working for someone who is higher up in the chain of command. By taking the few remaining Dragons captive, and also taking stronger mages along the way, the chance of a strong defense would be slim." Her voice trailed off in thought.

"If that was true, mom and I would be high on that list due to us being rare, and powerful dragons." Val thought out loud. "And since we are not safe from Dragons or monsters, and the humans are now turning their backs on us, we must look like easy pickings."

"Filia has been so stressed out, and I never realized how much danger we could truly be in." Daé whispered as she looked down. "If she had thought this out on her own, she must have decided to come to this island for guidance."

Val looked at her in fear. If everything she had speculated was true, than he had put her in so much danger just from being associated with him. How long has Val and his mom been watched? Is this the reason why Xellos was so uptight when he found mom that day? Had he thought that Filia and he were already taken? If that was true, than it must mean that if the Monster race was behind this, they weren't doing it as a group, but maybe as an individual party?

"Val," Daé whispered shyly as she grabbed his attention, as he looked up to her.

"Yeah?" He replied quietly, staring at her with serious eyes.

"If this is all true, I don't want you to think that it is your fault that I am mixed up with all this." She said sternly, as her cheeks began to turn rosy. "To tell you the truth, I would rather be lost with you in fear, than safe at home, worried something has happened to you."

"That is romantic Da, But I would rather know you were safe, than in danger." He stated as he grabbed her hand. "For now, we have to hope that mom finds out something that will help us."

"Or find that we are wrong." She nodded her head as she tried to comfort him. "I think for now, I need to practice more spells. I need to be more proficient with my shamanistic magic before I can start attempting in black magic. I really need to work on fire base spells." She admitted as she pulled out a book that she had picked up at the market the day before.

"Well yes, Daé dear, but do you really think this would be the best time to try that?" Val teased as he looked at her with a grin.

"Yes I do. If we are in a fight, I need to be prepared to use any means necessary to aid you and Miss Filia." She pouted as she opened her book.

"I understand your logic behind that, but fire in this contained space won't survive long before sucking all the oxygen." He continued to tease as she remained oblivious.

"I'll take the barrier down of course." She began to mumble as she read over the text on the page.

"I don't really want to get wet."

"What?" She asked slightly frustrated as she finally looked up at him, then finally noticed the down pour that was taking place outside the barrier.

"…."

Val laughed out as he reached over and kissed her forehead as she flared up in a severe blush. Both silently glad for the distraction from the terror of what was ahead of them.

* * *

Filia took a deep breath, as she felt the atmosphere change, than slowly opened her eyes. She was suspended in a large blue plane, enclosed in a green magic circle. Again, Filia took another deep breath as she lifted her hand up to the glowing orb that contained the source of Aqualord's knowledge, and placed her hand on it, forming a mental link.

_Golden Dragon, _A deep voice spoke out in to Filia's mind, _what do you wish to know?_

Filia calmly cleared her throat, than asked, "First, Great Water Dragon, has an event in the past ever come to pass where monsters were behind kidnapping a large number of Dragons and Human mages?"

_Very Well. _The voice spoke out, as the surroundings around Filia began to change.

_Since I was born in to the world, I had always observed the Monster race and their activities regarding the Dragon and Human race. In the beginning, the monsters as a unit would always target one or the other. They seemed to keep both races separate in their goals to bring the world to chaos. To the Monsters, Dragons were enemies, and Humans were food. Over the years, Monster became more strategic and began to use humans as ways to get to the Dragon race. If persuaded, a human would even attack Dragons. Some Monsters took pleasure in having the medium of Humans to attack the Dragons, However, in modern terms, this form of attack began to fall out of fashion. When a monster would have more than a few humans working for them, the chance was higher for humans to see though their plots and turn against them. The lower monsters had a harder time taking on a group of humans on their own. Therefore they try not to keep more than a few in their pocket, if not only one. As for the dragons, there are accounts when the Monster race would capture a dragon, and interrogate them for information. Once they were used, the monster would dispose of them._

Filia looked out at the void as she thought about what it had said. "So then there has never been an occurrence like this before." She said to herself, before she raised her voice, "Ok, then for my next question Water Lord, What can you tell me about the massacre of the Ancient Dragons?" She asked as she frowned. This was a question she had pondered for many years, and knew that if she ever came here for any reason, she would ask.

_Very Well. __During the Koma War, the Ancient Dragons turned to a more neutral side of the war, wanting to keep out of the fight. The Golden Dragons decided that the Ancient Dragons were to powerful, and were afraid that they would turn on the Dragon race. Together, they flew to where the Ancient Dragon Temple was, and eliminated them._

"How could Killing ever be for the sake of good? The Golden Dragons had no proof of the Ancient Dragons planning treason. How could they be justified in what they did? How could I not view them as Monsters for what they have done?"

_Dragons are the representation of good, while Monsters are that of evil. This is how the world has viewed each side since their creations. In truth, both sides are neither good nor bad. One being is never just one sided, everything had two sides. Just because of your race does not place you in a form of morality. _

Filia stood there dumbfounded. If what he just said was true, then everything she ever known was a lie.

"But Monsters feed off negative emotions, and strive to end the world. They all work as a group to bring an end to everything."

_Everything either side does is for a purpose. The monsters feel it is their duty to return the world to nothing, so that everything and everyone will be returned to the sea of chaos, and the Lord of Nightmares. They believe this is their Lord's wish. When the Gold Dragons killed all the Ancient Dragons, they believed they were doing it for the safety of the Dragons, and even the mortals. Again, this is showing both sides of the same coin. _

"No." Filia said in horror as she put her thoughts together. "Let me ask you this first then, Do you think the Gold Dragons were right in killing the Ancients?"

The voice was silent for a moment, and it then replied, _"In that act, the gold Dragons proved that they were not as holy as they claimed to be. If one were to achieve true Holiness, one would have never killed, even if one was their enemy. Instead they hid behind their status and killed in the name of their religion. _

"If that is true, can the same be said about a monster?" The question came out before Filia even completed the though. Her eyes widened at her own question.

_Yes. Regardless of the Monster race being a unit, they still have consciences, and can act to their own desires within their limitations. They can make the choice between killing and saving someone. If they were only out to return the world to the Lord of Nightmares, they would not restrict themselves from causing harm to those in the world. In a way they find others entertaining, and in turn keep them alive. In that act, they are showing signs of moral judgment. There is no Pure Evil in the world, nor is their Pure Good._

"Ok then," Filia shook her head as she absorbed this information, "One last question. Is there a way for a Dragon to protect themselves from a Monsters miasma?"

_Monsters are fueled by negative energy, and so when they attack they use that in their attacks. A Dragon, which uses a more pure source, is affected by this form of attack. The same can be said in reverse. The monsters believe that positive emotions can harm them, therefore they are weakened by the pure attacks of the Dragons._

Filia thought over this information hard, and then formed her next question carefully.

"What if a monster told themselves they could feed off positive energy?"

_It is something I have wondered before, however I've never had the chance to try it out. But I believe that if they tried, they might surprise themselves in the process. I believe that if a monster tried to think in a positive way, their miasma would have an opposite effect on a Dragon._

Filia shut her eyes. That was a lot of information to think over. She didn't really find out what she had come for, but gained so much more in return.

"Thank you very much Lord Ragradia." She said, as she removed her had from the orb.

Xellos was aware that the two dragons beside him were keeping an eye on him, as he silently stared up at Filia with a smile. The ex-Dragon Priestess hung suspended in the air, as she was linked to the Claire Bible. Xellos knew that he could not get near the source from here, for now. So there was no chance of him fulfilling his mission in this location. As a few minutes passed, he felt the dragon closest to him shift their weight.

"I have to admit, it is rather strange to see such a traveling company." The male, Dominic stated, breaking the silence. One thing Xellos knew about Dragons, was that they didn't enjoy silence for too long.

"Yes, I suppose that it is a rare site, especially for someone who lives in a place like this." Xellos replied in a friendly tone. "Out here, you more than likely only get visitors that are of your own race."

"Well, yes that is very true. However due to the decline in Dragons in the past years, we get less and less visitors." Dominic replied.

The more Dom talked, the more the frown on Core deepened. Xelloss wondered if these Dragons knew exactly who he was. Perhaps they were like any typical Dragon, and just shunned him for being what he was. But sometimes, others knew of what he had done to the Dragon race, over a millennia ago. Xellos decided they did not, for they seemed too young at this point.

Redirecting his attention, he felt a change in Filia's mood. Doubt and turmoil leaked out of her moods, along with a small, overlooking feeling of hope. It was faint, but still present. Confused by these new factors, Xellos wanted to hear what she had learned.

The light of the Claire Bible began to diminish, as Filia finally began to float back to the ground. Corelle walked up to the edge of the barrier, where she met Filia.

Filia nodded to the smaller Dragon, and removed the enchanted fabric and handed it to her. The Golden color vanished, and just took on a translucent shimmering hue. After quickly acquiring her shoes, cape, and satchel, she properly bowed to the two Dragons.

"Thank you for allowing me to come here, even in such strange circumstances. May Cepheid grant you eternal protection."

"Miss Filia, we both know that you're no longer a priestess. You don't have to try so hard." Dom said with a smile.

"But, then why would you have let me in?" Filia asked in shock.

"Just because the old bastard Elder doesn't trust you, we still have the ability to judge you ourselves. Tell me, what did you ask the Aqualord?" Corelle questioned.

"I was looking for any clues that could help with the situation that is partaking outside in the world. For hints that perhaps things like this has happened before, or something of that nature."

"And what did the Water King have to say?" Dominic questioned.

"To his knowledge, something like this has never really transpired." Filia informed them. "I asked altered questions to find something that might help me, but ultimately I am in the same place as when I started."

"I see. So then, you are not behind the Dragon kidnappings." Dom breathed in relief.

Filia's eyes widened as she looked at him in pure shock. "Why would think that I was behind them? I'm being hunted myself."

"The Supreme Elder of the Golden Dragons," Corelle stated, "Has visited us recently and informed us that if you were to appear, we were to turn you over to the Golden Dragons. Apparently they are looking for you under the pretext that you're giving Information on the Dragons, which is leading to the abduction of their race."

Xellos didn't even have to feel the horror and betrayal that came from Filia, because it was clear as day on her face.

"T-that isn't tru-"

"We know." Corelle responded. "This is why we are warning you. I do not know your situation, or why you are traveling with a Monster, but I do not believe that you are aiding the Monsters against the Dragons."

"Not to change the way you think, Miss Corelle," Xellos interjected, "But given the situation that Filia IS traveling with a Monster, wouldn't one assume that she was working with the monsters? I'm not trying to change your opinion, oh no! However I am just curious to see how you came to such a conclusion."

"Because Monster, in order to enter the barrier of the Claire Bible, one has to achieve true purity. A corrupt soul couldn't pass through the barrier that was sealed around the basin that releases the enchanted water. The reason we, my mate and I, allowed Filia and yourself to enter is because we knew that the enchantments of the treasure would prove if Filia was pure, or not."

"Oh I see." Xellos let out a laugh. "Well that was well thought out."

"Miss Filia." Dom grabbed her attention, as she stood there in pure shock. "Listen to me well. The Golden Dragons are searching for you. Others might not be as understanding as we are, especially in your current situation," He gestured toward Xellos who just continued to grin to himself. "For now, it is not safe for you to take you true form, or come close to any Dragon territories."

Filia nodded her head slowly, and commented in a weak voice, "I understand."

"Well then, I do believe we have over stayed our welcome." Xellos broke in. "Perhaps it would be best to make a swift retreat."

"I believe that would be best as well." Core replied. "Who knows if the Golds will not return?"

"Thank you for all you have done for me." Filia answered in a distant voice. "Please be safe."

"You as well Miss Filia. Hopefully one day you can clear your name and fly proudly again very soon." Dom replied as he waved them off.

Filia's head dropped, as Xellos placed his hand on her shoulder and guided them out of the cave. It seemed the pain of what they had revealed was becoming too much for her to bear.

Once outside, Filia walked quickly across the water path, which dissolved as she crossed it and stepped on to the wet ground where it had been raining.

A few betraying tears fell from her cheek.

She had a lot to think about.

* * *

"My lord, you have received a letter." Avalon replied as he handed a small letter in to Lexiton's hand, who quickly opened it, and read out loud.

Father,

_Fear not I am safe and well._

_There was some trouble involving a monster, and for the moment_

_I am not safe._

_Please watch your back and pray that I will return home soon._

_I love you dearly,_

_Daé_

Lexiton crumpled the letter in his fist as he threw it to the ground, then he looked up at the other man in the room.

"I hope that you realize that this is entirely fault. You may have single handedly ruined years and years of work." He spat at the bald man who stood in the corner.

"Sir, I didn't realize that she was your girl." The man spoke as he stared at the man with his piercing blue eyes.

"Well from now on, let's try to realize more." Lexiton growled. "I want you both to go out and find them. I do not care what you do with the others, but she must be brought back, unharmed. Do I make myself clear?" he shouted.

"Yes my lord." Quincy bowed, as he phased away.

"Sir, if I might ask what about the girl who came over to tell you about her disappearance?" the sorcerer asked.

"Take her away. You know where. She is a liability now that she has seen too much." Lexiton growled as he sat back at his desk.

Avalon nodded as he walked over to the young girl who was bound and gagged in the corner. Her brown eyes widened as he reached down and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up to him.

"It's your own fault Miss Nora. You should have just left when no one answered the door."


	11. Fortune's Favorite

Back Again! Sheesh, this chapter was hard for me to write. I kept rewriting it over and over blegh! I'm glad where it has ended though and I'm excited to get started on the second part of the story YAY! Things are going to get fun from here!

* * *

-**Chapter 11 – Fortune's Favorite**

* * *

"So then did you find out what you wanted to know?" Val questioned as he looked over his mothers unusual demeanor.

"More or less." Filia responded. "At least know I have proof that these kidnappings have never happened before. However-" She paused before shaking her head, "I think I am even more confused now than I was before. Something is bothering me and it has got me worried."

"Val and I came up with a rather disturbing revelation as well." Daé stated.

"You did?" Filia questioned.

Val looked from his mom to Daé with a look of deceit. "Well it was more of Daé. She came up with most of it all on her own."

"Well yeah, but we thought it together." Daé sent Val a confused look. Apparently she didn't want to take credit for all her ideas.

"Anyways, what _we _thought was that perhaps all the missing Dragons and Mages have more in common than we first thought." She began explaining. Daé seemed to take this conversation quite seriously, since her shyness seemed to disappear as she talked.

"We know at least one monster is responsible for the abductions. Our follicle challenged demon is proof of that. However his mission is beyond our knowledge for the time being. What we do know is that monster referred to himself as a 'catcher'. He claimed that he was collecting Dragons and Mages for his master, whom we don't know who it is."

Why she was explaining things they already knew was beyond the three as they sat there and listened to her ramble on, but no one made the move to interrupt her to tell her this. She really did take this seriously.

"Another thing to worry about was the figures in cloaks that arrived after we were attacked." Perhaps Daé was more thinking out loud than actually trying to tell her theories. It seemed the more she talked, the more sidetracked she got from her original story.

"You're talking about the monsters that ran you out of town, am I correct?" Even if Xellos knew the answer to his question, he still felt the need to phrase it in a polite manner.

"Yes, that's right." Daé seemed confused by the interruption.

"Oh I see now. I was a little foggy on the details of the dramatic exit in Astoria."

"Do you know who Quincy is?" Not knowing if this was a question Xellos could answer or not, Val decided he would chance it.

"Quincy isn't a name I would say I'm familiar with." Xellos shrugged. "He isn't under my master at least."

"Usually you monsters are all chummy and let each other in on your diabolical schemes, are you sure there isn't anything going on that you know about?" Filia asked firmly.

"Of course not." Xellos grinned mischievously.

Even if his overly comic face seemed to show less than truth to his statement, if Xellos admits up front about something, that means it was true.

"So any way Da, continue." Val pushed on.

"Right. So at first, I thought that whoever it is that's behind the missing parties must be collecting them for a purpose. But then . . I started thinking down a different path. What if the missing Dragons and Mages weren't being captured to be held, but being taken, so they are out of the way? For instance, say something was being planned, and whoever was planning it wanted to make sure they had the best chance at success. With all the powerful Mages and the Holy Dragons out of the way, there really isn't anyone left to stand up to a strong adversary."

Filia and Xellos looked at each other for a brief moment, before they both turned to look at Daé. Val observed the two of them as the idea sunk in to both their minds. Perhaps they both were beginning to realize Daé had a better understanding of what was going on than she seemed. He wouldn't deny he wasn't the first to over look her vast intellect and awareness.

"That…" Filia's voice trailed off as she was in deep thought. The idea that was presented to her was not one that had crossed her mind. Like Daé stated, she too had thought of the captures as just that. Captures.

Val wasn't too worried about how Filia would take the information, he pretty much knew what to expect. What he was curious about was how Xellos would react. Of course, Xellos kept his poker face on, which he always excelled at. The priest reminded silent as he too thought over the new information.

After a few moments of silence, Daé looked to each of them and then began to blush as she looked down. Doubt began to fill her as no one gave her a reaction.

"I've said something weird, haven't I? She mumbled, in fear.

"No no not at all." Xellos reassured her in his light tenor voice. "You just gave us a little perspective to think about. I'm impressed."

This comment caused Daé to blush even more.

"So then what about what you learned mom?"

"Well -" Before Filia could begin to explain what she had learned, there was a loud crack of thunder. This caused Daé to jump, as they all looked up to see the dark grey clouds.

"It looks like it's going to rain again." Daé commented as she held her hand out in front of her anticipating the coming rain.

"Maybe it would be a good time to move on. We can talk after we find a place to rest." Filia suggested as she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head.

"Where should we go?" Val asked as he placed his hand on his stomach. Not trying to hide his hope that they would locate somewhere where there was food.

"First place I think of is Seyruun, but since the barrier is still up and we have an unwanted guest who can't enter the holy city, we can rule Seyruun out." Filia said sourly.

"Well even if that wasn't the case, we still should keep a low profile while you and Val are wanted for the abduction of Miss Daé." Xelloss replied with the same sour attitude.

"What about Zoana?" Daé questioned after a brief pause. "Perhaps word about us hasn't reached Zoana. I've read that they have a more laid back policy on wanted criminals. There is some kind of law that only if you commit a crime in Zoana you're punished."

"Innocent until you're guilty?" Val interjected grinning at his play of words.

"Something like that." Daé laughed at him, smiling.

"Well then, if we have our heading, perhaps we should move along?" Xelloss encouraged. It seemed he was also interested to find out what either party was thinking about.

Filia sighed angrily before she let out a yawn. "It can't be helped. Hopefully we can stay there for more than one day, unlike all the places we have visited. All this jumping back and forth is really getting annoying."

"Maybe even a little overtaxing?" Xelloss asked off handed as Filia yawned once more.

Filia frowned and mumbled, "I'm fine. It's true that it takes a lot of energy to teleport, but I can manage."

"Zoana." Val sighed as he shook his head, thinking of distant memories.

"Zoana." Filia and Xelloss replied back in the same melancholy tone.

Daé looked at them confused, but didn't ask as they all prepared to teleport to their new destination.

* * *

The first thing Daé thought when she took her first look at Zoana was it was loud. Not in the description of sound, but in the way the city presented its self. There were shops set up all along the streets, and they were filled with eager buyers ready to purchase their wares. There was a wide assortment of people in the town, and every inch of the town was decorated with flowers. Colors were not lacking in any part of the town.

Daé smiled as she admired the quirky town.

On the street corners, a small band played a jaunty tune as the people went on their way. Daé felt like she had heard the song before, but couldn't place it.

"Seems like something is going on today." Filia whispered from behind her hood.

"Maybe it's a royal celebration?" Val replied as he looked at all the decorations around town.

"Perhaps we can learn more over there." Xelloss pointed to a small tavern of to the side of the street. It looked like a low key inn where the four of them would draw less attention. So quickly, they made their way across the street in to the building.

After taking a table in the corner of the room, the four of them ordered some food and Filia gave a short version of what she had learned.

"I can't believe that the Supreme Elder is pinning all this on you." Val stated with venom. "They will point their claws at anyone as long as it's not themselves."

"That doesn't seem very fair." Daé interjected. "For them to assume something like that, it makes them seem even more suspicious in my eyes."

In the middle of their discussion, a waitress came over and placed food and drinks in front of them, and for a moment they halted their conversation as they took time to eat, since they didn't know when they would be eating again.

When the food slowly began to clear away, Val, Daé and Xelloss began to question what was going on in the town while Filia stared down at the reminder of her food. Absentmindedly, she yawned, while they continued to talk.

"A lot has happened since yesterday." Daé sighed as she took a drink. "It's hard to think of all the things we have been though in just a short time."

"It's a new experience for you isn't it Miss Daé?" Xelloss grinned. "Oh how fun to be young."

"How old are you anyway Daé?" Filia questioned as she moved her food back and forth on her plate.

"I'm twenty one. Today is actually my birthday." Daé blushed as she looked down suddenly. She seemed to blurt that out without thinking.

"Da, you didn't tell me." Val said as he looked at her shocked.

"I didn't want to make a big deal about it." She replied as she looked away embarrassed. She seemed to already regret letting the information slip.

"It's your birthday?" A waitress called out as she approached the table, causing Daé to blush even more.

"Oh it's ok, please don't sing." She muttered as she hid her face.

"I gotcha, you don't have to worry about me. But you surprised me, since today is the Princess birthday. You celebrate your birthday on the same day." The waitress said. "How lucky you must be. You know, you kinda look like the princess," The waitress voice trailed off as she looked over Daé with wonder.

"Huh."

"Who is the Princess?" It was too obvious that she was trying to direct the conversation away from her.

"Liesl Zoana Martina Navratilova. That's her title any way, but every either calls her Princess Liesl, or the Lucky Princess." The waitress explained.

"Why 'The Lucky Princess'?" Daé questioned.

"You folks must not be from around here." The waitress questioned as she looked over the four of them. "Well here is the short version. In the past, the queen had fallen ill to a deadly illness that was sweeping all over the country. She had been going out and doing too much you see, helping others and what not. Eventually, she ended up getting sick as well. After the Queen fell ill, she found that she was expecting. Her strength only held up to the end of the pregnancy, and died after giving birth, to twins."

Filia looked up from her untouched food as she began to really listen to what the waitress had to say.

"The kingdom mourned the death of the queen, and celebrated the birth of the two girls. However, the second child, Dinah Zoana Lina Navratilova, was weak from birth, and the king feared she would not make it. Then a week after her birth, Dinah vanished."

"What do you mean vanished?" Val asked.

"Vanished. Couldn't be found. Some say that she too died and the King wanted to mourn in private after losing another loved one. But some say, that she was taken from the palace." The waitress said mournfully. It was clear which story she believed.

"Oh dear, how terrible for the kingdom." Xellos shook his head. Filia couldn't help to frown at Xellos feigning sympathy.

Val seemed to be more amused by Xellos attitude. "So did they ever find out what happened to the princess?"

"Nope. And that's how Liesl earned the title 'The Lucky Princess'. Though it's not really a title one would be proud of." The waitress frowned as she looked back and forth at the kitchen. She had been keeping her eye back there for most of the time she was talking to the travelers.

"Thank you for telling us that. We don't want to get you in trouble so you can return if you wish." Filia said trying to sound understanding. The waitress nodded her head looking sheepish. "Thanks, Ill return with more drinks."

In her absence, Filia let out another yawn. Val noticed she had been doing that a lot today and took a good look at his mother. Her eyes were sunken, and her completion was less than its fair glow. All these signs pointed that she hasn't been getting very much sleep.

"Mom, have you been sleeping well?"

"Oh, I'm fine." She defended, looking annoyed. Ok, so if she was being honest, she got hardly any sleep last night in Biaz because HELLO, a monster was after them and trying to kill them, and the day before that she hadn't slept much because she was thinking about the whole Val and Daé situation, and then the night before that she stayed up worrying about meeting Daé. Ok, maybe she hasn't had a good sleep in a couple of days. But she wasn't going to let that bring her down.

"I think we should get a room here." Daé suggested trying to not sound like it was for Filia's sake. "I don't think we are very much danger here. I've read that this country is protected by some kind of great guardian or something?"

Xellos and Filia snorted at the same time.

"I think that is a good idea as well." Val stated as he rose from his seat to go talk to the owner. "I'll check and see if there are any vacancies."

Val was able to reserve two rooms for a well discounted price. Part was because of the celebration, the other was the owner found Val simply to good looking and lowered the price against her better judgment.

Val returned to the table and the group continued to eat to their fill. Daé seemed to brighten more and more as every moment passed. It almost became too much for Xellos to take.

"I can't believe I'm staying in another inn!" Daé beamed. Her outburst caused Filia to look over the girl for a moment. After a few moments of pondering over something, she finally spoke out her mind.

"Daé there is something I've been keeping from you and Val."

Daé looked at Filia confused. Whatever Filia was referring to, she had no idea. It didn't seem to her that Filia was keeping something from her. Val looked at Filia with the same confusion as Daé.

"Yesterday, before you came to my house, I had another visitor." Filia bowed her head in regret. This caused all of them, expecially Xellos, listen to what she had to say with rapt attention.

"Who?"

"Your father and a man named Avalon."

"My father came to visit you?" Daé looked at her surprised. By this time she had placed her dinnerware on to the table as she listened to what Filia had to say in fear. "Father rarely leaves the mansion. Why did he go to your house? Does that have anything to do with the broken cup you were picking up when I arrived?"

This is where Filia hesitated. She had wanted to tell Daé about her father's less than polite visit since yesterday, however she was reluctant to see what the young girl's reaction would be. As Filia stared in to Daé's eyes, she lost her nerve.

As they stared across the table looking at each other, the waitresses of the tavern walked around lighting the lamps on the tables. Darkness was slowly beginning to cast over the town, and the tavern was becoming more and more dim.

"So are you folks going to take part in tonight's festival?" Their waitress asked as she too lit the lamp on their table, breaking the tense quiet that befell the table.

"We might." Val replied. He noticed his mothers reluctance before the rest of them did. Whatever she was going to admit, she lost her ambition to do so at this present moment. So he decided to let her off the hook this time. He turned to Daé with a soft smile, "If of course, you would like to join me?"

"Of c-course." She blushed. "If it's not too much trouble."

For whatever reason, it seemed like she was asking Xellos. Surprised, the monster nodded his head and answered.

"Not at all. I think it would be a good thing to try and blend in for the time being. What do you say Filia? Wanna go out." Xellos chirped at the Dragoness who looked less than pleased with walking around a festival with Xellos.

"I think I'll pass. I would rather spend some time in my room."

"Oh." Xellos sighed sounding like he was being rejected. "Well that's no fun. Think of all the things you could ruin. Especially if I could get you to transform." He teased.

"You're the one who told me not to in the first place." Whoops. Looks like she caught his bluff.

"Well it looks like things will be starting soon." The waitressed sighed. Apparently she got stuck with the shift nobody wanted and would have to work while everyone had fun. Poor girl.

"Maybe we should go check it out?" Val suggested as he held out his hand to Daé. Blushing, she took his hand as he led her out.

"Be safe." Filia called out, as Val waved goodbye. For a moment, Filia sat there, looking down at her food lazily. She knew she need to get some sleep, but she decided that she would wait till they returned before she would chance it.

Xellos remained unnoticed as they sat there for a few moments in silence. Finally he decided he would have to find answers from the secretive Filia with a little persuasion.

"Is there a reason you held on to the details of your secret meeting with Daé's father?"

"Yes." She replied not feeling the energy to banter with Xellos. "He wasn't the most pleasant man."

"And you don't' want to damage your relationship with Miss Daé by talking bad about her beloved father?"

"No, nosy." Filia responded sharply, before sighing heavily. "It's because of what he _said _to me. He basically told me that letting his daughter be involved with a dragon was a bad idea and he was going to be pulling Daé out of school permanently to keep her safe. He claimed that he was going to keep her in his house like it was the best thing for her. How am I supposed to tell her that?" She glared sharply, not at anything or anyone particular. "Right now, she is experiencing freedom like she has never known. And yes, it is due to monstrous circumstances, but still, how can I tell her that once she returns to her father, he wishes to lock her away, shielding her from the world."

Xellos thought for a moment about what she said, and then chose his next choice of words carefully. "Although, wouldn't you not telling her mean your shielding her from the truth? How would Daé ever have the chance to stand up to her father if she doesn't know his true colors?"

"That's not,-"

"It is." Xellos cut her off flatly. "You of all people should know that keeping the truth of the wickedness in people from the innocent hurts more than anything."

Filia's eyes widened at this statement as a lump formed in her throat. More than anything, she hated when Xellos was right about something, and she would be lying to herself if she said she was thinking about not telling Daé about her father in the first place. But when put like Xellos said, she would have been betraying Daé in a terrible way.

"I feel so limited." She finally admitted after thinking things over. It wasn't an excuse really, more like a sign of defeat. For now, she had no energy to fight back, and she was weak.

Xellos felt the feelings flow from her, unknowing why he felt affected by this revelation. Instead of teasing her, he calmly took a sip of his drink and remained silent. Unknowing what to say.

Slowly, without looking at her, not because he felt like it was the right thing to do, just simply because, he placed his gloved hand on top of hers.

Filia blinked as a few tears jumped from her eyes. Xellos was trying to comfort her. Looking away, she left her hand under his, for some reason feeling a little bit better.

* * *

The joy on Daé's face was as transparent as a looking through a window. The raspberry haired girl revolved around where she was standing, taking the sights of everything. Her bright, pure smile was a beacon that shone through the sea of Zoana citizens. This had been the first festival she had ever witnessed, and she was at the heart of it.

There were shops set up along all the streets, selling all sorts of knickknacks and goods. Magicians were performing all kinds of fun spells where the younger children would watch in awe, while the adults would walk around hand in hand enjoying the sights. Lights were everywhere, shinning on the bright festivities in all sorts of colors. Across from where they stood, a parade was in session which the Princess was waving at the people.

Val only caught a glimpse of her, but from what he saw, she did resemble Daé like the waitress had said. They had the same frail looking body, and pure glowing faces. The princess however had teal colored hair that flowed down to her hips, and fiery red eyes.

His attention on the princess was very brief though, as he turned back to look at Daé. How could he think to look at anything else when she stood there, looking more beautiful than anything he had ever seen in his existence. Sometimes, it felt painful how beautiful she was to him. It wasn't even about what she looked like. It was the way she looked at everything with joy and wonderment that made Val feel like there was nothing in the world but beauty.

They both walked around for most of the night, enjoying the festival. Daé tried new foods, and even learned of the legend of Zoamelgustar. She got a small pin of the god which she attached to her satchel, which was supposed to help ward off evil. The festival lasted late into the night, and Val and Daé began to head back.

Daé seemed to be completely worn out as she dragged her feet as they walked back to the inn. Val grinned at her as he watched her rub her tired eyes. Slowly he stopped and kneeled down in front of her.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned for him.

"Piggy back ride." He grinned. This caused her to blush furiously.

"W-what?"

"Please?" Val asked her with his amber eyes pleading.

Giving in, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he stood straight up. Daé was taken aback at first, not realizing how tall Val really was, before she rested her head in-between his shoulder and neck. Val could tell he was embarrassed because he could feel the heat from her rosy cheeks, which caused him to smile even more.

"Thank you Val," She mumbled softly in his ear, "This was the best birthday. I feel as if fortune has smiled on to me because of you."

Daé was asleep by the time they returned to the inn. Val knocked on Filia's room before entering and placed Daé down on the bed. He looked over at his mom, and noticed her breathing was unsteady. She seemed to still be awake for whatever reason, but he felt that he should just leave her be for now, hoping that she would get more sleep.

The ancient dragon slipped out of the room and walked in to the room which he and Xellos were sharing. After shutting the door, he realized he and Xellos were not alone.

Another man stood in the middle of the room, whom seemed to be talking to Xellos. He was a rather tall man who had spiky black hair and cool green eyes.

Xellos seemed to be annoyed, then looked up to see Val had returned. "Ah, Val welcome back. Let me introduce you, this is Daemon."

"Nice to meet you. Do you work with Xellos?" Val questioned as he went to sit on his bed.

"I work for his master, that would be the proper reply to that question."

"I see, so you work for Lord Beastmaster. That is rather interesting, does she have many Dragons working for her?"

Nothing got past Val, Xellos grinned.

"That was quick." Daemon chuckled. "And no, I am the only one as of now." He grinned as if he knew something.

"So why the visit? Is it normal for Lord Zelas to send backup for her right-hand man?" Val questioned.

"No, not usually. However I am on a mission for my master which is regarding Xellos. So I came to let Xellos know of my presence."

"Meaning you're babysitting?" Val had to bite his cheek to keep from grinning. Even if he respected Xellos, the thought of Zelas sending someone to watch over him was too comical to ignore.

"Not exactly the play of words I would choose." Xellos said bitterly, "But in a term I guess you could say that. Though the reason remains unclear why, I trust Lord Beastmaster has her reasons."

"So basically you'll be creeping in the shadows while we're doing our thing? That might be a good thing for us at least. If worst comes to worst, it will be nice to have another set of claws." Val grinned as he held his hand out to the Dragon. Daemon looked at it for a moment before smirking, and taking it in his own.

"I will try to remain unseen so that we don't alarm the women."

"Good plan. I trust you to keep a good watch." Val smiled.

* * *

Bum bum bum! So Zelas is having Daemon watch the group from the shadows huh? What could she be planning? (evil grin)

Just a little note. For those who have read my previous story Pilgrimage to the Future, you might know what I'm talking about with the barrier around Seyruun. In PttF, I explained that Queen Amelia set a barrier around Seyruun before she passed away, making it impossible for monsters to enter the city. (the idea was that the feelings of love Amelia had for Seyruun, was amplified and used as protection.) all that love could kill any monster haha.

Also, I have a fixation with Zoana, if you haven't noticed. I just love it so much! So I couldn't not include it in this fic! Zoana just sounds like it would be the Candyland of the Slayers universe!


	12. Friendships Gained

Back Again! Wow, I need to stop taking all these long hiatus from this fic. The story it's self seems to be …. running away from me! Huh, huh, get it? (Gets shot) Any-who, hopefully I'm back long enough to finish this story. The best part is I keep all my notes and whatnots in a notebook, so I have the outlines of the chapters ready, I just have to type them out. Again, my spelling and grammar isn't the best. I do this out of fun, and if you like it, I would really appreciate some feedback. Thanks so much for reading my story!

CHARGE!

* * *

-**Chapter 12 – Friendships Gained**

* * *

Plink plink plink.

While pushing back her bangs with her fingertips, Filia gave out a low frustrated sigh.

Plink plink plink plink.

Knowing that again, she was fighting a losing battle, she silently stretched her leg over the side of the bed and slowly made her way to the washroom. It was their fourth night staying in Zoana, and it was the fourth night of thunderstorms and heavy rain fall. Every night she would go through the same routine. Lay down, try to calm her mind, sit for hours listening to the falling rain, then right before she would find any kind of haven from her sleeplessness, a loud crack of thunder would shock her back to reality. The worst part was she seemed to be the only one affected by the constant poor weather.

All these days of restlessness, worry and fear was taking its toll on Filia. She looked in to the mirror in the washroom with disgust and discomfort. Her skin was looking pale, there were dark circles under her bloodshot eyes, and she was real jittery. Every time the thunder crashed, it sent a shock through her whole body.

Knowing she wasn't going to get any sleep, she quickly unbuttoned her night shirt, and folded it up, and placed in the drawer. Hanging up was her own pink dress, which was behind the rose colored one Daé picked up in Biaz. After washing up and dressing, Filia silently left the room and went down stairs to the lobby.

For the past couple days, the kids took advantage of the Zoana libraries, and museums. Daé it seemed, was really taking a liking to the Zoana culture and unusual ways. It kinda gave Filia comfort at how well Val and Daé were taking their current situation. She on the other hand, wasn't finding the distractions as …distracting.

Even if she did give a basic description of what had transpired during her conversation with the Aqualord, she really hadn't spoken up about what the Clair Bible had to say about Monsters and Dragons. The more Filia went over it in her head, farther down she fell in the spiral of confusion. Could it be possible for a Monster to not only resist being affected by positive emotions, but also feed off of it? An also, the last bit about if a Monster tried to use their powers in a positive way, It would have an opposite affect on a Dragon. What was she supposed to make out of that?

Filia grabbed a fresh cup of tea from the tavern in the inn, and then took her now usual seat by window in the lobby. The streets of Zoana were bare and misty. Of course, the rain had finally stopped after she had given up on trying to sleep. She stirred her tea a couple of times, before taking a sip.

Calmness washed over her as the warmth spread throughout her body, bring her peace. She then sat the tea cup down beside her on a small in-table, as she tried to focus her heavy eyelids on the nasty, muggy scene of Zoana.

* * *

After being awoken by a cheery songbird, Daé walked over to the window of the room her and Filia had been sharing. She pulled the curtain back to see the foggy streets of Zoana. Dawn had recently broke, so there was a morning glow to the mist that blanked the city. After opening the window, Daé took a deep inhale of the fresh, moist air, feeling it cleanse her body as the after-rain scent filled her nostrils.

Quickly stretching, Daé turned and looked over Filia's neatly made bed. It seemed she had arisen early again today.

Reaching down into her satchel, Daé pulled out her journal, and flopped down on her bed. She positioned herself so that the morning sun was beaming down on the paper. She flipped through the pages to the newest, blank page, and quickly began dragging her graphite pencil across the bleached pages.

She had been on this adventure for almost a week, and she never wanted to forget any of the new experiences she has had. Of course being able to spend it with Val made it that much more special.

After a while, there was a soft knock on the door.

"You awake?" Val murmured after cracking the door open.

"Yes, come in." Daé smiled as the young Dragon let himself in. He had already dressed for the day, and today had his long hair pulled in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

Daé herself was still in her nightgown, which went down to her ankles, and on her feet were wool socks. There was nothing reveling about her night wear, so it was plenty modest to be in around company.

"Still writing in that journal?" Val smiled as he dragged the vacant chair from the wall toward the bed as he looked down at what she was currently sketching.

"Yeah, though it won't be long till I fill it up." She shined, almost proudly.

"Well you put everything in it." He joked as he reached over and shook her messy bangs. He looked over her with a somewhat disappointed face.

"W-what's wrong?" She hesitated as she began to feel anxious.

"Well, I was kinda hoping you slept with your hair out of your braids."

Daé grabbed one of her messy braids defensively, giving him a self conscious look.

"Silly," He chuckled as he reached over and grabbed her free braid bringing it to his face, brushing the ends on his cheek, " I love your hair. I wouldn't care if it was cut short or colored red. I'm just…. Curious to what it looks like when it's unraveled."

Daé looked down, as her cheeks began to burn the same hue as her hair.

"Maybe, someday, you can see it."

Val stared at her, confused for a moment, till a faint blush splashed across his face. He coughed awkwardly as he turned his head toward the wall, and scratched the same cheek he just brushed the hair against.

"Yeah, w-well anyways, I have a feeling we might have to move on soon. We're almost out of all our money, so we might have to start camping out some. Xellos went to scope out Astoria yesterday, and everyone is still in high alert for us, so we still need to lay low for a while longer."

"Sounds exciting." Daé beamed as she sat up from where she was sketching and sat on one of Val's leg. She wrapped her arms around him as she snuggled close to him. These past days had been heaven for her. Being able to spend so much time with Val, it almost came to the point where she wasn't feeling as shy as before.

Val gave her the look.

"Obviously you've never been camping with my mom and Xellos."

"Well you never know, maybe those two could surprise you someday." Daé giggled hopefully. Val smiled back at her, knowing that it would be a long and slow process for those two to ever change.

"Those two are as unchangeable as the sun and moon."

"Well then can we be the earth and sky?" She grinned as she leaned over and gave him his good morning kiss.

* * *

Filia's head felt slightly buzzed as she fluttered her eyes open. She hadn't fully fallen asleep, more like she had a short rest. Her head was pounding, and felt worst than before she sat down. Across from where she sat, Xellos sat seeming to be interested in a book he was reading.

He seemed to have left the cloak behind for now, so she could see his entire canary turtleneck. In front of him he had a steaming, fresh cup of tea. Filia silently drew her eyes down to what should be a now chilled cup, but came to find that it had been replaced with a fresh one.

She brought the tea to her lips, and let the familiar warmth fill her up.

As she sat the cup back down, she looked back to Xellos. Even if it was something as simple as replacing her cold tea with a new one, it's the small gestures that showed Filia how much things had really changed between the two of them. The fact that they were just sitting here, drinking tea, and no feelings of angst between them, showed just how comfortable things had become for them.

Filia cleared her throat quietly, than placed her cup back down.

"So, I haven't been completely honest with what happened back in Barsol."

This immediately grabbed Xellos attention as he marked his page in the book he was looking over and turned his glance toward her. "Oh?"

"Well,-" Filia started as she tried to stifle a yawn. "I guess dishonesty isn't the exact definition. More like skipped over. There was one thing I asked the Aqualord that I've been thinking over the last couple days."

Xellos seemed to have noticed that something was on Filia's mind since they returned from the Dragon Island, but he never mentioned anything about it. He just sat there patiently, waiting for her response.

"While I was talking to the Aqualord,-" She began as she turned from him to look out at the streets of Zoana, "-I brought up the Monster race. I first asked it about the morality of my people and the crimes they committed against the Ancients."

"I wondered if you would have asked about that." Xellos responded in a calm tone.

"I did." She reassured him. "So he gave me the answer I've been expecting, and then drew a connection with the Monster race."

"So was it something along the lines, 'If Dragons can do bad things for the greater good, Monsters can do good things for the greater.. bad?" Xellos mused.

"Somewhat," she glared "but there was more to it than that." she paused as she took another sip of her tea. "What grabbed my attention was the Aqualord began to talk about the connections of Dragon's pure magic, and a Monster's miasma."

"What? Like chaos magic?"

"Not the fusion of the two, but more like the effect they have on the opposite races."

Perhaps Filia had been a little hesitant to talk about this with Xellos. For the most part, Xellos had been trustworthy about any information Filia ever dared to share with him. One of the things she didn't want to ever forget though, was that anything important, would then get relayed to Lord Beastmaster. What if this information was used in the wrong way? Hopefully, -Filia thought, Xellos would look over it and she would stop stressing over it.

"So then what did Aqualord say?" Xellos cheerfully asked. Sometimes, he put on his fake-cheery act just to help ease information out of Filia. Though, Filia always preferred the more natural characteristics of the Monster Priest.

"From what Aqualord said, Monsters feed on negativity, -we already knew that of course. So Monsters use that negative energy in their attacks. What Lord Ragradia said was the Monsters think that positive energy, -Holy magic is harmful to them, so they are weakened. So I asked what would happen if a Monster thought they could feed off Positive energy. Aqualord mention that the thought had crossed his mind before too. The result, the Lord Predicted would have an opposite effect."

"Well, it seems like a lot of guess work." Xellos observed, making Filia nervous for not smacking down the idea entirely. "By opposite effect, do you think a Monster could actually heal a Dragon?"

Filia HAD wondered that, but it just seemed so far-fetched and ridiculous that she couldn't admit it out loud.

"Well I'm not sure really. It's all just a bunch of information that has been scrambled in my head."

"Well, it is an interesting concept, but for the time being, I think we need to worry a little less about the 'what if's' and focus on the real problems at hand." Xellos straightened his cuffs on his shirt.

"Like how were almost out of money." Filia sighed and placed her forehead in her hands. "For now, it's not safe for Val and I to return to Astoria, and the thought of separating him from Daé almost seems like it would be impossible. Honestly, I don't feel like that is my choice to make. She needs to be returned to her father. I'm not her legal guardian or anything like that, and the fact that I've kept her away from her father for so long, it's beginning to look like kidnap."

"That is somewhat true, Filia dear, but remember that Daé is twenty-one years old. She is at a legal age to decide these things for herself." Xellos wiggled his finger at her.

"It wouldn't feel so wrong if that man... " She began to grumble as she crossed her arms and glared out the window.

"Oh, yes. You mentioned that he paid you a visit." Xellos egged her on.

"I- just, its like-" She ranted for a few moments as she tried to collect her thoughts, "He is the worst, most disagreeable person I've ever had the dissatisfaction of dealing with in my whole life." The Dragon fumed.

Xellos made a mocking face as he placed his hand over his heart in shock, "Filia, your making me jealous."

"I mean it. I've never been so insulted, or furious. Trying to act civil with this man was one of the hardest acting experiences of my life."

"Was he really all that bad?" Xellos replied while holding in a chuckle.

"Oh-ho! You don't even know." Filia flared. "He came in with his all high and mighty attitude, and his greasy looking sidekick, and pretty much told me that Daé wasn't safe around me," she paused as she realized it was somewhat true since hanging around with them is the reason Daé got involved with the whole mess. Shaking her head she decided that wasn't the point. "Then he insulted me in any way he could, calling me a fallen Dragon, and that Val and I turned our backs on the Dragon race. Like he would know! Then, he acted like his bodyguard would protect Daé better than two grown Dragons. He plans to all but lock her up! Daé is too sweet and good to ever stand up to her father and I just don't want her to have to live that kind of life! I care about her!"

Filia gasp at the revelation she just made. Xellos stared at her silently, just in case she would began raving again. After a couple more sips of tea, Filia began to calm down again. She snorted angrily as she let out the last of her frustrations and continued to look out the window.

"So then-" Xellos began slowly, "This man-"

"Lexiton." The name fell off her tongue like acid.

"Lexiton then. He seemed to know a lot about you and Val. Though that could only be speculation."

"No, you're right. He did seem to know a lot about us." Filia stated suspiciously.

"And what about his bodyguard? Did you sense anything from him?"

"He seemed kinda like a pickpocket. I watched him closely enough." Filia glowered.

"Filia dear, that's not what I meant." He chuckled. "Was he human?"

Filia thought about it for a moment, remembering feeling some kind of ominous presence when they entered, but was that caused by a Monster, or her own fears of meeting Daé father? Then her eyes snapped up to his instantly with confusion and shock.

"What did you call me?"

"Hmm?" Xellos responded as a catlike grin spread across his face.

Before he could respond, Val and Daé jogged down the stairs, and noticed the two sitting by the window.

Good morning's were past from each as they all greeted each other for the new day. Filia noticed Daé was holding on to some of her personal items.

Daé didn't miss the look. "I was thinking about selling some of these things to earn a little extra pocket gold."

In her hands hung the white and tan ensemble that Daé had been wearing when they were ran out of Astoria, and her violet clutch purse. The dress would go for a nice price, but the purse seemed like it was a rather expensive item. It was made of satin and silk, with ametrine gems embroidered on it. It looked like it was worth a lot of money, and would be tough to sell for a proper price.

"Well then you two have fun! Xellos grinned. "Don't go too far of course."

"Thanks, _Dad_." Val joked sticking his tongue out at the Monster, as the two made their way out of the inn.

Filia yawned as she watched the two make their exit.

"Perhaps it would wise to take a short nap while we wait on their return?" Xellos suggested.

"The time for rest will come later." She murmured as she began to stand up. "I think for now I want to get some alone time. I need to think about a few things."

"I see. Well then I guess I should go too then."

Filia knew that meant it was time to report in to Lord Zelas.

"Thanks for the tea."

Xellos looked down at the empty cup and gave her a somewhat awkward nod then vanished.

Filia looked out at the rainless streets and sighed. Well, might as well take advantage of the disappearing rain.

* * *

For the moment, Daé stood out in the town with only her purse to sell. The clothes went quickly, for fifteen gold pieces. She was rather excited about that, but nobody wanted to touch the purse. It was far too valuable for anyone to put down any real money for it. Val had left to grab some snacks from a vender nearby while Daé tried to find someone to take the purse. She even lowered the price down to half of what it was paid for.

A young woman came up to her, who was coverage in a tan cloak. She looked down at the purse intently.

"Oh, what a lovely clutch purse." The woman praised.

"Thank you. It's a custom made item from Astoria." Daé told the lady.

The woman pulled her cloak back slightly to pull out her own purse. It was green, with jade and yellow sapphires decorating it. It appeared to be made from the same creator.

"Beautiful." Daé breathed as her milk green eyes looked over the purse.

"Would you like to trade?" The woman asked. Her ruby eyes looked from the purse to Daé. "I've always been a fan of this particular designer. I will pay you too of course."

"With an offer like that, I really feel like I'm cheating you." Daé shook her head.

The girl looked up more, with a smile, as a single teal colored hair curl fell from behind the cloak. "No not at all. In truth, I think the green would suit you better."

Daé looked at the woman, and felt like she had seen her before. Shaking her head, she made the trade.

"Thank you so much." The woman smiled after placing her new purse around her shoulders. "It was very nice to do business with you."

Daé smiled back and shook the woman's hand. It was strange, because they were almost the exact size as her own. When she looked back up at her, it finally clicked who she was.

Not too far away, there was a loud murmur "What is that?"

Both girls looked up to where a few of the locals were pointing, and saw a large group of hooded figures.

"Oh no." Daé moaned as she hooked her new purse around her, glad she had grabbed all she needed out of her hotel room.

"What is it?" The woman beside her wondered.

"Listen, there is a group of… well I don't really know who they are, 'people' who are going around the world kidnapping Dragons, and Mages. If you're who I think you are, you need to get out of here now, and find shelter. Me and my companions will try and drive them away." Daé said fiercely.

The woman looked up at the threat and removed her cloak, allowing her high ponytail of curly teal hair fall behind her. Her ruby red eyes stared down the cloaked figures with defiance.

"It's the Princess!" Shouted one of the civilians.

"I shall assist you in protecting my city." The woman vowed. Daé looked at her with wide eyes, and then turned to the locals.

"Please everyone quickly find shelter! They are about to attack!"

"Flare Arrow." One of the cloaked figures casted out as an assault of attacks started down on the people below. All the towns people began to run in a panic looking for a safe place to hide.

"How dare you come to my town." Liesl shouted out as the figures all began to scatter in different directions. Two came down to where Daé and Liesl stood.

"_Lords of the Darkness and all Four Worlds, I call upon you, grant me all the powers that you possess!" _Liesl shouted out as four of the gems on her person began to glow. Daé watched in confusion as the hooded figures started to advance on them.

"Lord of the dream that terrify, sword of cold and darkness, free yourself from the heavens bonds, become one with my power, on with my body, and let us walk the path of destruction together, power that can even smash the souls of the gods! RAGNA BLADE!"

* * *

Filia handed over the last of her gold to the merchant as she placed her newly bought tea canister in her bag. At least now she won't have to worry about the rain ruining perfectly good tea. Rubbing her eyes, she decided it might be time to make her way back to the inn.

When she exited the shop, she noticed that the wind had really begun to pick up, and the earlier sunshine was all but hidden behind the storm clouds. Sighing, Filia then picked up the scent of smoke. Turning around to look at her surroundings she noticed the glow of fire from far off.

Suddenly, a strong force slammed in to her, knocking her down to the ground. She scrapped her hands as she hit the ground. Furious, she looked up to see who ran in to her and her eyes fell on a young looking man with shaggy golden hair, and bright, luminous aquamarine eyes. He looked down at her with shocked eyes, as he quickly looked behind him, checking for followers.

"You're a Dragon too?" He whispered hurriedly.

"You are too?" Filia responded, forgetting her fury.

"You need to get up, quick! The catchers are here! It's time to move to a new location!" He panicked as he help her up. Filia was just about to yell at him that it was his fault in the first place she was on the ground, but instead replied, "Who are you?"

"My name is Everest, but there isn't time for that now. They will catch us, we need to find the others before we move on."

"What others?" Filia asked feeling really confused. "I have to find my companions."

"Are you not with the refugees?" Everest questioned as he started to lead her away from the flames of the town.

Filia shrugged off his guiding hand as she looked at him with hard eyes. "No! I'm here with my son and his girlfriend. For all I know they are over there and need my help. I can't just run away!" she shouted as she spun around and began to race toward the burning center of the city.

Everest looked down and noticed she dropped a small tin. He picked it up and opened it, and smelled fresh tea leaves. Groaning he snapped the lid back on and ran after her.

"Wait, miss!" He shouted as he tried to catch up to her. Suddenly a flare arrow went whizzing past the both of them, and crashed right in to bridge walkway that crossed over the pond. Filia skidded to a stop as she turned and saw Quincy.

"Oh look, it's the helpless Dragon." The Monster antagonized while laughing a deep, throaty laugh.

"Oh look, it's the unintelligent Monster." Filia barked back as she placed her hands in front of her chest and started chanting.

"Not so fast!" Quincy howled as he narrowed his crystal blue eyes down at the female Dragon, before he fazed over to where she was standing, and plunged a short dagger, deep in to her abdomen, cutting off her holy spell.

"We're not going to have a repeat of last time." He growled in her ear as he pulled the dagger out, causing blood to gush out of her.

Filia let out an antagonizing scream as she fell forward holding the wound in her hand. Everest watched in horror, as the Monster walked toward Filia, and without hesitation, He yelled out, "Flame Breath!" surrounding Quincy in fire. The Monster let out an annoyed growl as he turned to Everest and backhanded him across the face. "You like fire? I'll give you FIRE!"

Quincy started shooting Flare arrows all around the area. Since everything was still mostly wet from the prolonged rain, not much caught on fire. The pond below began to bubble from the heat, as Quincy grabbed Filia by the throat and held her over it.

"Now I'm going to ask once, and only once. Where is the girl?"

Filia winced as she held on to her stomach in pain. "G-go to hell."

Quincy, growled as he jerked his hand and threw Filia down in to the pond water below, firing more Flare arrows down at her.

* * *

"Bomb Di Wind!" Daé shouted as she sent a gust of air after the pursuing hooded figure behind her as she continued to run beside Liesl. The princess had performed an amazing spell that Daé had never seen before, and she took out four of the hooded figures that came toward them. However, the spell only lasted for a few short moments, and now the Princesses energy was depleting.

"Ra Tilt!" Liesl shouted, taking out another hooded figure which they had figured out were indeed monsters. As they ran, a flare arrow, caught on to the hem of Daé's dress, burning a large portion of it. Turning around, with fire in her eyes, Daé shouted, "Bram Blazer!" shooting down her attacker.

"I-I did it!" She shouted gleefully as she gave a little hop-like victory dance before turning around and following the Princess.

The hooded figures began to fall back, causing Daé and Liesl to slow down their run. A bunch of guards rushed over to the princess, and Daé figured they were going to take her to safety.

"HELP ME LORD ZOAMAGUSTAR!" Shrieked a man as he fled down the street. Daé and the princess looked from the opposite direction the man had fled from, but found no one.

"Listen!" Daé shouted, grabbing Liesl's attention. "I have to go now! It really was fun fighting with you, and I would love to learn magic from you someday. Right now I have to find my boyfriend and his mom. You take care."

"You too." Liesl grinned fiercely. "Most of my spells were pasted down from my family. I will be honored to share them with you someday. Take this." She said as she quickly removed the ring on her right hand that had the Zoana insignia on it. Liesl stared at her with an intense gaze. "This way you are always welcomed in."

Daé nodded her head, as she turned from the Princess with her entourage and began to run back toward the center of town. She continued to watch over her shoulder hoping nobody would attack her while she tried to regroup.

Of course things never go as planned and a hooded figure appeared in front of her. "Diam Wing!" She shouted blowing the Monster away, before yelling out, "Levitation!"

The way she saw it, flying would help her find Val and the others quicker, but instead, it helped the enemy find her faster. After a few moments of searching, five of the hooded figures surrounded her.

"Elmekia Lance!" She shouted as she took down one of her attackers. This left her wide open as one of them grabbed her from behind.

"We don't take this one." One announced as Daé struggled in their grasp. "She is the one they have been searching for."

"What are you talking about, let me go!" Daé shouted as she struggled harder.

"Quickly, use a sleeping spell." Another one shouted.

"I said-, LET ME GO!" Daé shouted. "Defense!"

A heavy gush of magical wind blasted from all around Daé as it pushed back all the Monsters surrounding her. From being released from the man's grasp, Daé fell toward the ground. Quickly a figure grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

Daé looked up at a figure she had never seen before. He was tall, with emerald colored eyes. He looked down at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "Let's go Miss Daé, Val is waiting."

The two ran quickly toward where Daemon lead, where they found Val fighting off four of the Monsters. Jumping in quickly, Daé sent out a fire ball, while the Dragon sent out a strong beam of light taking two of them out. Val nodded to Daemon as he quickly grabbed Daé and threw her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Daé shouted as she turned brick-red.

"We have to find mom and Xellos! I'll take the front while you watch the back!" He shouted as he began to run.

"I feel a strong Monster presence that way." Daemon said as he pointed toward the city park.

* * *

Filia's lungs felt like they were being crushed as she tried to figure out if she was moving up or down. She had one hand held tight on her wide gash on her belly, while the other flailed around trying to get her to the surface. For the moment she could deal with the lack of air, it was the feeling of the burning water that was causing her the most pain. Every inch of her skin was in agony as she kept trying to push her body through the scalding waters.

She felt heavy, and darkness was filling her eyes as she flailed her free arm around, though it felt nothing. No ground or surface.

Nothingness filled her mind as she slowly stopped thrashing in the water. After letting out the last of her air, a few bubbles rolled up the side of her cheek. The hot water entered her mouth, burning her tongue.

Swiftly, Filia was violently grabbed, and in an instant, she was outside the water. The much cooler air hit her skin where she could feel it swelling up. Steam was rising from her skin as she choked out the hot water that was in her mouth and began to gasp for air as she continued to burn.

"She's got blisters on her skin!" Shouted someone she didn't really recognize. As she felt someone's cool hand touch her for head roughly. "We need to get her in cool water as quickly as possible." That must have been Val.

"Typically these kinds of wounds heal over time, but she will be feeling uncomfortable for the time being." The same unknown voice stated. "Xellos, we need to get her in cool water."

Filia's hearing was going in and out as she continued to gasp for air. Slowly she cracked open her eyes slightly, as she looked up at her rescuer. Hard, violet eyes looked down at her, while her breathing was ragged.

"There is no time!" Shouted a female she didn't recognize. "Everest we need to hurry, more catchers could be on their way. We have to go, NOW!"

"Alright, alright!" Everest shouted angrily. "Let's take her to my mom."

"Wait, what's wrong with her stomach?" Daé shouted. "She's bleeding!"

"She got stabbed by that man that the purple hair guy killed." Everest said in panic, remembering what had happened.

"Everest! Let's go!" another female shouted. "We can take care of it once we get there!"

"Alright, everyone grab on!"

Filia felt the familiar wave of teleportation. She felt dizzy and sick from the heat of her body and clothes. She kept her hand over her wound, as she tried to calm her breathing down. Xellos readjusted her in his arms so that her head was laying on his chest. His body temperature was rather cold and it felt nice against her hot flesh.

The last thing she saw before she shut her eyes was Xellos unwavering gaze.


	13. Good Girl

Ohmygawd I can't tell you how hard it was to write this chapter. *Slams head on keyboard on repeat* I ended up writing it, then scraping it twice. I really wanted the effect of this chapter to come out right, but I'm still a little worried. My biggest worry is pacing. So much is going to happen and I don't want to rush everything, hence the longer chapters. I also wanted to thank everyone who has left me reviews as guest here since I can't send you a Thank you back on FF. Your words are like Christmas presents in my inbox! An thank you again to those who have accounts. Mostly, thank you for reading my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it. (If you do haha)

Onward you scaly-wags!

* * *

-**Chapter 13 – Good Girl**

* * *

Pain had a funny way of toying with people's minds, and the pain that Filia felt at the moment was probably far worse than anything she could have ever remembered experiencing.

She couldn't decide what hurt worse, the burning sting of the blisters that were forming all over her body, the bright sensitive light that was blaring into her dry red eyes, or the shame of being carried by Xellos.

All she could think of, was all the snide comments the priest was having lined up to spew at her once she was feeling up to a good word joust.

As she continued to antagonize over the ordeal she believed was coming her way, she felt her boots slide off her feet. Trying to focus her irritated eyes on what was happening around her, she saw Daé grabbing her boots, with a worried look on her face, and Val standing beside her, with her satchel and mace in his arms, and the same expression of care.

There were many others surrounding her, though she didn't know who any of them were. All she knew was that Val and Daé were safe, and that they were out of Zoana.

"The lake is this way." A voice she though she recognized as Everest, who began leading her and Xellos briskly through what Filia thought was a thicket.

Filia pressed her hand against her abdomen where Quincy had pierced her, letting out a painful groan.

"Don't press on it." Xellos muttered, causing Filia to look up at him. He wasn't looking down at her, but looking ahead to their unknown destination. Wincing, Filia removed her hand from the wound, and looked down at her hand, and even through the hazy blur, she saw all the blood that covered it.

They only had to walk a short distance, before Filia heard the splashing of water, as Xellos began to submerge her body in cool, glorious water. The cool feeling brought a fleeting sense of relief to Filia, causing her to let out a low moan.

"Keep her there, I'm going to go find my mom." Everest informed Xellos as he scooted off.

"We need to find a way to stop the bleeding." Val observed as he stood next to Xellos in the water.

"Does Daé know any healing magic?" Xellos questioned.

"She does, but it's only for minor wounds, so frankly I doubt that it will be of little help." He replied in a hush voice, hoping that she didn't hear him.

Filia looked up at Xellos catching his glimpse, when suddenly an idea occurred to her.

"…-miasma." She moaned.

Val gave her a confused look, but Xellos looked at her in horror.

"Have you lost your mind?" He patronized looking down at her in what almost looked like anger. "Now isn't the time to experiment with the nonsensical idea's you and the Aqualord concocted."

"What is she talking about?" Val stared Xellos down, not understanding what his mother was asking him.

"Filia believes that if a Monster tries to use positive energy, the effect will medicate the injured."

Val stared down at his suffering mother, dumbfounded.

Filia winced as she pressed her hand down on her wound again and raised her hand up for him to see the blood.

"Please." She pleaded with him shooting him a look of desperation.

Xellos looked down at her with furrowed brows. You know it is bad if Filia says please.

Filia saw the uncertainty in his expression, so she knew that what she was saying was having an effect. So she tried to continue with that plan.

"If anyone could do it, I know you could." She proclaimed, knowing that if she makes it through this alive, would be kicking herself over it later.

"Filia,-" Xellos began to protest, till she interrupted him.

"Xellos, I'm dying." She choked out. Even if she felt she was being a little dramatic, she hoped that maybe that little persuasion would push out his hesitation.

That's when it hit her.

She was trying to convince Xellos, to use his demonic Miasma to heal her. No wonder Xellos thought she had turned deranged. Even if Lord Ragradia suggested that a Monster could have this power, trying it now while she was in this state was just reckless and moronic.

A new wave of pain shot through Filia as she felt her hands go numb. Closing her watery eyes, she clenched her teeth down tightly to keep from screaming out in pain, and placed her numbed hands over her gash, trying to use the pressure to stop the bleeding.

Xellos let out an annoyed sigh, though is poker face was put in overdrive keeping any sign of what he could have been possibly thinking about at the time at bay. Xellos kneeled down in the water then repositioned Filia in his arms so that her head was resting on his shoulder, and legs rested over his knee so that one of his hands could be freed.

"You do realize that I'm not one to ever do anything this audacious. The only constellation is that if you do die, it was at my hand and not because of that weak excuse of a Monster."

Filia tried to glare at him, but due to the pain she was experiencing, the effect really wasn't there.

Xellos gently slid his silk gloved hand over hers, removing them from the gash that was his target of prey.

"Think positive." Filia encouraged, gaining a piercing glare from Xellos. Obviously he didn't find her encouragement funny.

Filia tried to focus on anything but the pain from her abdomen. A wave of nervousness and nausea washed over her in horror and anticipation. As soon as Xellos summoned the Miasma, Filia felt it immediately. It entered her wound like poison, spreading through her body quickly, filling her with panic as she felt her heart begin to race. The nausea doubled, as Filia clamped her eyes shut, no longer able to hold back a piercing pain filled scream before she blacked out.

* * *

The plan seemed to be perfect at the time, Filia tried to consult herself as she began to come to.

Though in her blind-sightedness of wanting to A, prove that she was right, and B, be relieved of the pain she felt, she neglected to factor in that Demonic Miasma was practically the highest form of toxic for a Dragon.

As she mentally criticized herself, she felt sweat dripping down her forehead, and then a feeling like she was going to be sick.

Uncertain of where she was, she cracked open her eyes in curiosity. She didn't see much before her hand shoot up to her mouth, as the feeling of nausea pushed up from the pit of her stomach. Unsure of who handed it to her, she found herself given a bucket, as she proceeded to retch.

A hand tucked her bangs behind her ears, as she continued to expel the toxin from within. After the vomiting ended, Filia moaned as she laid back down feeling completely exhausted.

The bucked was removed, and Filia heard the sound of a chair scooting across a wooden floor.

"Where am I?" She moaned, hoping for the person who was with her to answer.

"In a forest outside of Sairaag." A familiar nasally voice replied, lacking its usual condescending tone.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only a couple of hours." He replied quietly.

Filia laid there, trying to get her thoughts straight, when she reached down and touched her belly.

"It… worked?"

"Seems so." Xellos replied in an unreadable tone.

Filia remained quiet for sometime as she thought over the current situation she was in. Not only did Xellos save her life, but found a new power for the Monster Race. This information probably was very liable to him, considering the situation that was going on in the world right now.

"Have you told Lord Zelas?"

"No." He replied in the same emotionless tone, "I wanted to wait and see what the full effect was going to be first."

"Well first, I feel like something rotten crawled inside of me, and infected my body with death." She frowned, as she laid there. "However, my wound is gone, and my skin doesn't feel like it's on fire anymore. Still a little sensitive, but a lot better than before."

"Well the burns were healed by a Golden Dragon who is the leader of these refugees. She used a healing spell on you, and had some pretty nasty choice of words for me too."

Filia opened her eyes and allowed herself to finally look at her surroundings. They appeared to be in a hut of some sort, made of twigs. She didn't get to look much longer before another wave of nausea washed over her, causing her to sit up, taking the bucket from Xellos.

While she was getting sick, a woman made her way in to the room, caring a dish of warm water and a towel.

"Ah, seems she is up finally." The woman scowled as she sat the basin down on the table on the opposite side of the bed. "Try and get as much out as you can dearie, Demonic toxin is no normal poison."

The woman began patting the cloth on Filia's sweaty forehead, bringing her some comfort. The woman was much older than Filia, with graying golden hair that was short, and held back in a bandana. Her multi-colored eyes darted across Filia's body as she tried to make sure she could tend to any problems that would arise.

"Thank you so much for helping me." Filia said gingerly as her continued to feel queasy.

"Don't worry about it. Though I do have to admit when I saw you two, I thought that you were done for and the Monster was going to leave you for dead. Though run any sane person through that scenario a hundred times, and one would never have guessed that he was trying to heal you." She mentioned suspiciously.

Filia let out a weak chuckle, agreeing with her completely.

"I can tell that your body is very weak right now." The older woman examined, "You haven't been sleeping very well have you?"

"Very little." Filia replied.

"Well my suggestion is you try and get some rest. It's gonna take some time to get all the infection out of your body, so you might as well use this time to catch up on some sleep. Your perfectly safe here, we placed a Dragon barrier around the area to keep monsters out. Of course with you there is special circumstances." she mentioned to Xellos. Filia thought it over and realized this was probably part of the reason Xellos hasn't checked in with Zelas.

"Thank you,-" Filia paused as she realized she didn't know the woman's name.

"Evelyn." She replied as she rose up from where she was sitting. "There will be plenty of time to chat later, right now, sleep." The Dragon commanded.

Easier said than done, Filia thought as she closed her eyes, and all the questions began to fill her mind. Even though she felt sick, the Miasma really did heal her, and who is to say that maybe there was a way to use it without infecting her body. If that was the case, how would it be used by the Monster race?

She continued to grieve over the possibilities, when Xellos cleared his throat.

"Filia, you're supposed to be resting, quit brooding."

Her eyes snapped open as she turned her gaze onto Xellos as he, well just sat there! Acting all nonchalant about the whole ordeal. What did he expect would be normal behavior in this kind of situation? How could she possibly relax at a time like this?

"How can you just sit there and not worry about this?" She accused him, trying not to get too worked up in fear of the nausea returning.

"Do you honestly think I am not worried about this?" He stared at her coldly.

Filia let out a short, frustrated sigh. In a way to uplift the tension, she decided to temporarily change the topic.

"Are Val and Daé ok?"

"Yes."

"Seriously Xellos, don't give me one word answers, it's infuriating." Filia growled.

"What are you angry, good then get angry." He retorted as his glare never left her sight.

What was that all about, Filia wondered enraged? The more worked up she got, the queasier she felt. Trying to calm herself she took a few deep breaths, before she tried to talk to him one last time.

"For once, can you just tell me what it is your thinking?"

"Of course Filia, if that is what you wish." He said with venom dripping off every word he spoke. "Is that what you wish to hear?"

Filia clenched her fist as she felt like she was going to get sick again. Xellos seemed to pick up on this and handed her back the bucket as he stood up, after she took it, made his exit.

Filia stared at the door that he just excused himself out of, and wondered, -Did Xellos just storm off? Before the sickness flooded out of her body.

* * *

Evening came, and Filia barely got any sleep. Val and Daé came in to visit her for a short while, and Evelyn also made an appearance, though it was more to shoo away her visitors and demand she get some sleep.

Her stomach was beginning to feel a little better, so she chanced it with a cup of weak tea, but she was only able to hold it down for a short while.

She was so bored that she was even considering leaving her hut, when another visitor entered the room she was currently taking occupancy.

He was a Dragon, Filia could tell right away, however he was not a Gold. This immediately gained her curiosity as the tall man took a seat next to her.

"Good evening Miss Filia." He said politely, "My name is Daemon."

"Good evening." She replied, slightly perplexed.

"Don't be alarmed, I just wanted to meet you. You may find this a little sudden, but I work for Lord Zelas."

Her eyes widened as her jaw stooped slowly. A Dragon who worked for one of the Dark Lords? That was something she hadn't expected to hear.

"What do you want?"

"Though it may seem strange to get advice from a supposed enemy, I wanted to say something that Xellos can't hear." He whispered as he leaned closer to her. Curious what he had to say Filia gave her full attention to him.

"Today, something very big happened." He confirmed with her, as she nodded her head, "With the miasma."

"No," Daemon shook his head, "Within Xellos. Imagine if you will, that you found out that you could breathe underwater." He suggested to her.

"Huh? Well, I guess that would really cause me to stop and look at myself differently." She thought out loud, still not sure where he was going with this.

"Well, in a way, that sort of thing has happened to Xellos. I've known him ever since he was created, so I can tell when something is bothering him, and I wanted to tell you that if anyone could pull him out of whatever spiral he has fallen in to, it would most likely be you."

"Why would I-"

"There is a large mission at work right now, and even if you deny it, Xellos wouldn't be able to perform his duties for his master to his fullest if something would happen to you." He put bluntly. "You put him in an awful situation today, and you're going to have to take responsibility for it." His green eyes watched her casually.

"I didn't put him in any kind of danger." She defended.

"That's not what I mean." He replied calmly. "You can try and avoid it, but in your heart, I'm sure you realize that asking him to perform such an act that could have easily ended your life would mess with his mind."

Filia both flushed and scoffed. Not having a comeback she just simply crossed her arms and bit her lip. Xellos upset about possibly killing her, ludicrous.

"Well in any case, I better leave you to your rest before that active Dragon comes and chases me out with a push broom." He announced as he rose from his seat. "Get well." He offered before slipping out of the room, leaving Filia with nothing but her thoughts.

Which wasn't a good thing.

* * *

"So what did you do when you found out you were betrothed to the successor of the Supreme Elder?" Daé asked with large, curious eyes.

"Well by that time, I'd had enough of the Golden Dragon's ways, and basically denounced my ties to the temple." Evelyn waved her hand dramatically as she took another large drink of her ale. She was on her sixth one, and still going strong. After placing her mug on the wooden table she crossed her legs, and looked over the Daé with judgment.

"It really chipped away at that old fart's pride too. I was known for my impervious beauty you see, so he was really burned up about me declining his hand. I would bet all my gold that he probably used my alleged lack of propriety as a warning for all the good little boys and girls of the temple."

"So what did you do after you left the temple?"

"Ah- a little of this, a little of that. I became quite the adventurer. I loved traveling and learning about the world. For a couple of years I even formed my own little band of bandits." Evelyn laughed to herself, before making a dark gaze. "Of course during one of our pillages, a crack sorceress put an end to over two-third of my men. I never did find out who she was." She glowered as Daé laughed nervously.

"All that freedom must have been invigorating." Daé sighed dreamily as she took a small sip of her drink.

"I can tell just by looking at you, you know." Evelyn announced coyly.

"Tell what?" Daé asked the Dragon.

"That this is the first time you've drank."

"Oh, yes." She agreed as she looked down at her own mug. "My father never was much of a drinker either."

"You keep mentioning him. It sounds to me like you've got some daddy issues, though that really is none of my business."

"Well, I guess that's true." Daé muttered, taking a deeper drink of her ale. "Sometimes I feel like my destiny is going to be forever in his grasp. It's all fun now that I've left, but once I return I fear things will just return to the way they were."

"Dear, you can't think like that. You're a grown woman, your life is what you chose."

"I wish I thought that way." Daé sighed.

"You know what you need!" Evelyn perked up as she reached over and grabbed Daé's hand suddenly, "Fortunetelling!"

"You mean like reading my future?" Daé blushed furiously as she looked over and saw Val sitting with some of the rouge Dragons, eating and drinking. "Here?"

"If you like we can go to my room. Besides, we need to find you some clothes that doesn't' feature scorch marks." Evelyn cackled as she stood up to stretch.

Daé was feeling unsure about the fortunetelling as they entered Evelyn's hut. The place was decorated with a wide assortment of trinkets and mismatched decorations from wall to wall. Most likely treasures Evelyn had gain over her years.

"Sit here." Evelyn ushered her, as she sat down in a wicker chair. "It helps set the mood if we dim the lights too." Evelyn mentioned as she blew out a few of her candles.

"Is it normal for a Dragon to practice black magic?" Daé wondered out loud as she placed her hands in her lap.

"What are you talking about? These are powers I received during my training as a priestess." Evelyn placed a box down on the table, before sitting across from her. Out of the box she pulled out a vile of clear liquid and an empty bowl. Lastly she pulled out a strange pair of shears, causing Daé to pale.

She doubted that this was something anyone had ever learned in a temple.

"I really am looking forward to reading Filia's fortune as well. That girl has a huge spirit, and I would just love to get a look inside at what her future holds." She grinned as she struck a match across the table, and then lit the low candle that began to illuminate them in a soft glow.

"Now, please cut your hair with these. Just an inch will do." She instructed as she poured the contents of the liquid in to the bowl.

"Cut my hair?" Daé repeated in horror.

"Just a tuft."

Daé grimaced as she raised her braid up to her eye level, and snipped of a section from the tip.

"Now scatter it into the bowl."

Daé did as she was told, and rubbed her fingers letting the follicles fall in to the bowl.

The liquid began to bubble as the shade changed from clear to a pinkish-orange. Evelyn stared down at contents with wide eyes. Confused, Daé took a closer look at the fluid.

"You have a tragic past that you are unaware of." Evelyn said in a low voice, as she watched the bubbling. "A plan has been in motion with you as the key. A dark shadow has been hovering above you, watching you."

Without thinking, Daé looked behind her in panic.

"However, a star has recently appeared in your life, breaking through the darkness. An unshakeable bond has been struck, and your life will permanently be intertwined with this star, which will only help your own inner light shine."

Daé smiled, not even having to ask who it was, keeping a cautions eye on the bubbling spell.

"In your near future,-" Evelyn read, as the bubbling liquid changed from pinkish-orange, to a dark murky grey. "Y-you…."

"I what?" Daé asked in fear as she looked down at the disturbing color of fluid.

"Your future will be filled with disaster and fear. You will lose your inner light, and will have to depend on your star to keep from losing yourself. The trials will be tough, but the everlasting support from your star will always help you get through it. You have a cunning and observant mind, and this will lead you to your path."

The liquid's movement slowly died down, before the fluid dissolved away, leaving the bowl empty.

Daé looked down at the bowl in worry.

Evelyn turned her bright eyes to hers, as she reached over and touched her hand.

"Always remember, that there is no day after today. That is the wisdom I can give you. Every day is a blessing, and you should never waste one on hesitation or doubt."

Daé stared at the older Dragon with fear. From what she could decipher was that the Monsters who were chasing after the Dragons and the mages were responsible for the dark threat that was pursuing them at the moment, and Val was her pillar. He would be there to support her through it all.

"Could I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Is there any advice you could give a Human who is dating a Dragon?"

Evelyn scratched her cheek for a moment before she spoke again.

"You see, over my life, I've had my share of lovers. Humans, Dragons, Monsters, even an Elf. One of the most important things to remember is don't worry what your lover is, but who. Your race should never play a large part in a relationship, but you're feeling toward each other. When you look at the one you love, and realize that you trust your mind and body to them, that is all that matters in the end."

Daé thought about what she had said. Val was the man that she loved, and it may sound naïve, but she felt that she could never love another as she loved Val. It was a special love that was only for him. His confidence, his caring heart, and mind, and the way his golden eyes looked at her when they were alone. In truth, she wasn't as afraid as she thought she was about the misunderstandings they had day's ago. She felt pressured, but after he confirmed to her that he would wait, the pressure was lifted and she realized that she herself was ready.

A blush crept across her face as she had a revelation.

He was her Val, and she wanted him, mind and body, as well as give herself to him, mind and body.

Evenly rose up from her seat, and gave Daé a look over. "So would you rather have a dress or pants?" She questioned the contemplating girl.

Daé looked down at her ruined dress and felt a rush of fear and courage.

Tonight would be a night of changes, and she was long overdue for them.

"I want to look… alluring, but confident." Daé whispered with a determined look. "Attractive."

Evenly looked over the blushing girl, feeling confused at first, and then she smiled. "Oh honey, your plenty attractive, but a little dress up doesn't hurt anyone, and lucky for you, I love playing dress up."

* * *

Daemon sighed as he searched for Xellos. Lord Zelas wanted him to talk to him, so he figured due to the current circumstances, now would be a good time.

Xellos was standing out in the clearing in front of Filia's hut, away, but close enough to watch if any trouble would arise. Daemon chuckled at his stubbornness.

"It's unlike you to sulk." Daemon stated as he turned to lean against the tree trunk beside Xellos.

"My, Mister Daemon, what makes you think I would have anything to sulk about." The violet haired priest evaded.

Daemon knew that the Monster had been mentally informed Lord Zelas of the current situation, though Daemon had already posted to her earlier that afternoon, which was when Zelas informed him to hurry up and give Xellos the 'Talk', as she put it. So without hesitating, he went ahead and began.

"I don't really like being trapped here." Daemon began, "It makes it more difficult to check in on Sal."

Xellos gave the Black a look of confusion. "By Sal you mean... Miss Salvia?"

Daemon knew this approach would be the best course of action, though he knew that he would have to make it up to Sal later.

"Yes. I thought you knew." He admitted unashamed.

"Oh?" Xellos replied, neither confirming nor asking.

"I've been with Sal since Lord Zelas changed her." Daemon admitted, pretending this conversation wasn't for Xellos benefit. "It was a trying experience to be sure, but over time, we've learned to work it out."

"That is very interesting." Xellos replied with a hint of suspicion, "Why are you telling me this?"

"No reason." Daemon crossed his arms, waiting a few moments for Xellos to mull over the information he had just presented to him. "I have just been thinking about her due to this Miasma discovery. I'm half tempted to see if she can do it onto me. Though, the thought of Sal trying to harness positive energy is almost laughable. Now if there was ever a neutral power, she would be the queen at it." He laughed darkly.

Xellos stared at the mysterious Dragon in guarded confusion.

"What's wrong you look surprised?" Daemon inquired. "Is it so strange that a Dragon and Monster share a bond?"

Yes, it was.

"How does that work exactly?" Xellos said sarcastically.

"Well for one, we don't expect anything more from each other that what the other is willing to give. We have a mutual, intimate understanding for each other. We try not to dig any deeper in to it than that. Besides, you know Sal, she isn't the most talkative Monster around." He smiled.

"And does Beastmaster know about this?" Xellos narrowed his eyes at him.

"Of course she does." He simply replied, "She says it's a good social experiment." He barked a throaty laugh. "It explores the Monster's potential and growth in foreign emotions and feelings."

This gave Xellos something's to think about as he sat there in wonder.

"Sometimes, I see similarities between us, and you and your Dragon." He laid that one down gently.

"Oh, and how is that?" Xellos question giving Daemon a look that said, '_please, enlighten me.'_

"Oh you know, a gesture here and there, some of the things you both say back in forth." Daemon waved his had, "It's almost looking back in time. Plus you have a similar trait as Sal. Your façade only falters when things don't go the way you foresee, which is probably part of the reason you've been so moody today, not to mention that even if you deny it, you're having an issue forgiving Miss Filia."

"And what is it, pray tell that am I not forgive her of?" Xellos question, leaving off his normal polite speech.

"Just that she was putting you in a situation where you could have very well taken her life." Daemon said unaltered by his rudeness. "But then I could just be over analyzing the whole thing." Daemon waved his hand back and forth in front of his face. " An on that, I believe I've said enough." said as he straightened himself up from the tree.

"You know, she has high hopes for you." Daemon said cryptically, as he uncrossed his arms and left Xellos wondering what he meant.

* * *

Val sat innocently at his table, eating and drinking with the renegade Dragons who were telling him tales of their adventures. One had told him about similar attacks from Dils where the cloaked figures came.

They all sat talking and drinking it up. Not expecting a thing.

After dealing with all the troubles that happened throughout the day, Val felt this was the time to rest and relax. So he was completely unprepared for what was making its way to him.

At first, he didn't even notice. Only when the other's who were talking around him began to grow silent, he looked up to see what they were staring at.

Horrible, feelings stirred inside the young ancient. Horrible, dark, and uncontrollable feelings. Each slow step the creature in front of him took closer to him, he felt a new emotion being born in to creation. Possessiveness, need, and violence.

Between the thoughts he had dance behind his mind about the woman who was looking at only him, he felt rage and contempt for the Dragons who sat beside him looking at _her. _With her long, unwoven hair falling down her bare shoulders in twist, and her long, slender legs moving back and forth closer and closer to him covered in tight leather. He tried to avoid looking at the soft bounce that followed underneath her loose shirt. Only one thing came to mind as he stared at Daé, locking his eyes on to her determined green eyes.

Mate.

She didn't even have to say anything, Val could see it all in her eyes that she felt the same way he did. Perhaps it was his Dragon instincts that were kicking in, but he just knew. Rising from where he was sitting, he wasted no time greeting her, as she grabbed his hand and led him away.

There was no talking, as she led him out past the huts and by the lake. The way the moon bounced of her skin gave her a glowing tint, that Val couldn't remove his gaze from, and believed the image would be permanently burned into his mind. When she stopped in front of a large stone that sat beside the lake, Daé turned to him and finally spoke.

"I have made a decision." She began.

"What is it?" Val asked, though his voice came out gruffer than he intended.

"Don't talk." She commanded, as a faint blush appeared on her checks, as her determination faltered for a short second. "I have decided to live for myself, and not how others want to see me. I am done wearing what my father feels is proper, I'm done being shy and afraid of voicing out my true feelings, and I am done denying what my mind, heart and body is wanting." She moved her cool moonlit hand up to his face as she reached behind his head and took a firm grab of his teal hair.

"I am ready." She whispered in a low voice, with closed eyes, feeling and not seeing. "I always have been. I was just scared of how others would perceive me. I've always had to be the _good girl_. I am done worrying about what others think, because now it is only you." She opened her eyes, holding his in them. "You're the only one I see, and you're the only one I ever want to touch," She moved his hand that was entwined in hers up to her face, "-and be touched by."

Val used all of his might to hold still under her touch. Taking a few breaths, he calmed the beast that roared from inside him.

"I love only you." He confessed, knowing nothing ever being truer in his existence.

"I love only you too." She confirmed as she reached up and allowed him to kiss her. "For now and forever."

* * *

In the dark, where nobody could see him, Xellos sneaked into the hut Filia was staying in. Upon his entry, he gave a nasty look at the Dragon who was asked by the bossy older Dragon to make sure no one entered to bother Filia's rest. He must not have been a highly recommended guard.

With light footsteps, he walked over and sat in the chair adjacent to where she was laying, and gave her a good look over. Her pale skin was looking slightly pinker, and her lips had also begun to regain color. There was no bucket in sight, so he assumed the vomiting had subsided. On the surface, her body seemed to be healing quite well.

Filia's eyes were furrowed, as her teeth were clenched. Xellos couldn't tell if she was completely asleep or not, so he didn't investigate further. He just sat there, watching each rise and fall of her chest as she continued to breathe.

"Things seem to just get more and more complicate with us don't they?" He muttered bitterly at her figure. Not even enjoying the wave of negativity coming out of her.

Though it couldn't hold a match to the blazing, massive outpour of fear, and pain he felt from her earlier that day when his miasma entered her body. Something he felt he could never forget.

A soft, humorless laugh broke out of Filia, as a small smile spread across her pain stricken expression, alerting him she had not fallen asleep.

"Of course not." She answered his previous question in a small voice. "Do you really think that will ever change?"

Xellos thought it over for a moment in silence, as he continued to watch her with his glowing violet eyes.

"I suppose not."


	14. Guilty Pleasure

Geez. I could go in to a whole rant about how my laptop broke, taking this chapter along with it in to the fiery pits of electronic hell, causing me to have to re-write the whole thing over, but hey, I'll save you the sob story. This chapter is a little bit shorter than the rest I've been submitting, but I plan on having 15 up by the end of this week. (I'm not very good with dead lines, but the new kingdom heart's game comes out and I'm getting it friday... so I'll be a little distracted.) Hopefully you all enjoy some Xellos and Filia angst. This may be just a little bit filler... but after this chapter, it's gonna be a lot of... well you'll see D-:

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Guilty Pleasure**

* * *

The morning came bright, clear, and beautiful. A perfect morning with warm daylight that stretched over the darkened lands, bringing illumination to all it touched. As the sunlight fell onto the waking faces of Val and Daé, a smile of pure happiness spread across both as they looked at each other.

The air around them was full of morning frost, which the sun had slowly began to disperse . In the cool morning air, they laid in a tight embrace in between their cloaks. A faint blush rose from Daé as she snuggled deeper in to Val's chest, letting out a soft, happy sigh. Gently, he pulled her body closer to him, as he rested his nose in her hair, closing his eyes while letting out a sigh of pure heaven.

Everything was perfect in the world.

* * *

A low growl escaped from Filia as she sat in bed with her arms crossed. It's just going to be one of _those _days. You know what I'm talking about. When you wake up, and everything seems to go wrong. Everything that you wouldn't want to happen does, leaving you disgruntled and convinced that you should just stay in bed for the day.

After having a restless night, she finally gave up trying to fall in to a peaceful sleep. Her head was pounding, which she blamed on both the recurring t nights with little to no sleep, and the Miasma treatment she received the day prior. Next, while washing up, she got soap in her eyes, and how she managed to get it in both she would never know. Then to top it all off, the blankets that she was wrapped up in for the night were a very scratchy wool. Her skin had become severely itchy, so she had long, faded scratch marks up and down her arms.

Then finally, the tea cup she had poured her morning tea in, sprung from her hands and took a nose-dive straight into the wooded floor where upon contact shattered not only the cup, but Filia's hopes of having at least one thing that would put her wreck body to ease. It was safe to assume that today _was_ one of those days she thought as she crawled back in to the itchy nest called a bed. Her plan was to try and get some rest, even though she knew it was a losing battle.

It didn't take long for a visitor to enter the room, with a dark cape, and an even darker expression.

Without a word, he took his seat back from the previous night and looked her over. In a very business-like tone he asked, "Any changes since last night?"

"My head hurts." She replied sourly at the curt Monster sitting across from her.

"What's wrong with your eyes?"

"I got soap in them."

"Why do you have scratches all over your body?"

"The blankets were itchy. Anything else Mom?" Filia knew she was being childish, but she couldn't help getting defensive while she was under interrogation from the Monster Priest. It didn't help that he was looking over her with his threatening, violet eyes.

"Ever so hilarious." He mocked her with his harsh tone.

"Okay, that's it." Filia stated as she began to pull the blanket off herself for the second time that day as she prepared to get out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Xellos glared at her as if his gaze would push her back in the bed.

"I'm getting out of here. I'm sure you haven't noticed, but I'm not having the best of day's, and I'm not going to just sit here while you talk to me the way you are." She braced the nightstand to help pull herself out of bed. She had realized that her dress was still a tattered mess, but her stubbornness didn't waver as she began to walk away from her bed scolding.

She didn't make it very far though. Without effort, Xellos scooped the protesting Dragon from her wobbly stance and placed her back down on the bed like a child.

"What do you think your doing? You can't make me stay here!"

"Where do you honestly think your going to go?" Xellos spat back her as he took his seat once again, not removing his gaze off her. "In case you have forgotten, you are in a shabby makeshift village, full of Dragons and mages who, like you, are on the run from some unknown danger. So your plan is to just walk out in the opening, because you don't like the way I'm talking to you? Your more of a fool than I though."

"Hey!" She shouted, as she clutched her fist in rage. True, shouting wasn't helping her headache at all, but she wasn't just going to lie there and take his vocal abuse. "Were under a Dragon Barrier, so any 'unknown danger' that is out there, it won't be able to get to me right now. And another thing-" She shouted as she moved her hand to her pounding head, getting a little to loud for comfort, "- I dropped my tea this morning and that is about the only thing that will make me feel a little better. So that is where I 'thought' I was going! To get some more! Not that it's any of your business, _AT ALL!"_

For a few moments, the two just sat in silence as they glared at each other. Finally, Xellos got up and walked out.

Filia let out a frustrated growl as she covered her forehead trying to relieve the pain.

"Stupid Xellos." She muttered as her eyes began to well up. Sitting up in her bed, she blinked the tears out, refusing to let herself be affected by the insensitive Monster. The new angry Xellos was harder to deal with the the chipper Xellos she had always had the unfortunate pleasure of dealing with. She almost missed the old Xel-

Filia started shaking her head furiously, rattling that thought out of her brain. After all, that would be a very inaccurate thought. Yes, highly inaccurate indeed.

After a few a short while, Xellos returned. His steps were quick and hard as he walked up to her bed, causing her eyes to widen in fear, unprepared for his strange actions, until he shoved an empty tea cup in her hand.

Then he placed down tray with a hot tea kettle on her nightstand. Then he sat something down beside it that surprised her, a bowl of fresh, bright red cherries.

"Umm..?" She questioned as she watched him walk around her bed and began picking up the kamikaze tea cup off the floor.

"Evelyn told me to bring the cherries. She said they are good for curing headaches, though she said watch out for the pits."

Filia looked back at the cherries and realized that they were acerola cherries. She learned about them at the Fire Temple when she was younger. They were very high in vitamin's and were good for helping with certain kinds of aliments. Though she was surprised there were any growing around Sairaag, usually they grew closer to Zefielia.

As she sat there looking at them, the thought 'How did Evelyn even know I had a headache' crossed her mind. Though she decided for the time being, she would ignore that details.

"Well, I'll have to give her my thanks later." Filia said snobbishly as she reached over for the tea kettle. Even if Xellos did go out of his way to fetch her the tea and the cherries, she wasn't ready to forgive him for the way he was acting, at least not yet.

As she poured herself a cup, Xellos, once again returned to his chair, and continued to stare at her. It made Filia feel like there was something he wanted to say, but couldn't get off his chest. However that would be very, well, un-Xellos like. He was not the kind of person to beat around the bush when he was hungry for information, or needed to say something.

The thought was erased from her mind however as she took a sip of her tea. The feeling was almost instantaneous as warmth and relief spread through her entire body. She would never get over the relaxing sensation of a gulp of hot, beautiful tea.

"Delicious." She murmured before taking another greedy sip.

"It's my own special blend." Xellos informed her as he watched her drink the whole cup up. Though Filia didn't notice, his tense body began to relax as she drank.

After finishing another half a cup, and got down a handful of cherries, Filia was beginning to feel slightly better from earlier. Her eyes still stung, but she could live with that. With a sigh, she leaned her head back, feeling a lot more relaxed.

There was a light knock on the door frame of Filia's hut, grabbing both Filia and Xellos attention as Everest made his way in.

"Oh uh," He stammered as he noticed Xellos, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all."

"Yes."

Filia shot a glare at Xellos as he responded the same time she did. Everest looked back and forth from the two of them, confused on what to do. After a second, he seemed to have decided now wasn't the best time to talk to Filia.

"I uh, just wanted to give this back to you." He said as he pulled out a silver canister from his satchel. "You dropped it during the fight yesterday in Zoana." He mentioned as he placed the canister beside her bowl of cherries.

"Oh thank you." Filia perked up, "I didn't even notice it was missing."

"Oh, yeah." He chuckled weakly as he scratched the back of his head. "Well I picked it up for you, just in case it was important."

"Well thank you so much for that. It was a little expensive, but I ended up getting it for a good deal." Filia bragged.

Everest laughed with her lightly and blushed. "If I would have sold it to you, I would have given it to you for free."

"Aw, thank you." Filia smiled back to him.

Xellos watched the two of them, and stuck his tongue out in disgust, which seemed to go unnoticed by Filia.

"Well uh, I guess I'll see ya." Everest mumbled as he fled for the exit. As he reached the door he turned back and said, "Your looking a lot better today. Thank the heavens for that." before he ran out.

Filia chuckled as she turned her attention to the canister that was placed beside her table. She picked it up and opened the lid, taking a sniff of the loose tea that was inside. Letting out a pleased sigh.

"What, was that all about." Xellos mused out loud.

"What?" Filia questioned him as she shifted her gaze over to him.

"Filia, don't act so naive. You don't have to sense feelings to know what that _boy_ was thinking about."

"I don't know what your talking about." Filia snorted as she snapped the lid back on the canister. "I thought he was being sweet."

"Oh please." Xellos moaned. "Sweet doesn't suit you."

"Wait, back up. What are we talking about again?"

"You really are a fool." Xellos taunted as a familiar condescending grin spread across his face. "It's not a surprise that you are still a maiden."

"Wh- are you talking about," she began to blush, "That is- I mean,-" Her eyes widened as she looked at him in embarrassment and fury. "That's none of _your_ business!"

"Looks like I just made it my business." He teased.

"Who are you to judge what would be best _suited_ for me anyhow?" She questioned.

"Just making a obvious statement."

"Not that I'm saying I feel this way, but Everest would make a fine mate. He may be a little weak and cowardly, but he has a gentle and pure heart." She crossed her arms. "Unlike someone I know."

Xellos looked at her in confusion. First she said it was none of his business, then she goes to poorly explain her feelings on the matter.

"Don't quote me, but I highly doubt a docile creature like him has the guff to deal with your fierce nature. Not to mention he probably wouldn't be very assertive in the romance department." He chuckled.

"Oh you vulgar, judgmental Monster." Filia flared, "You're jumping to conclusions! He was just being polite. Is it so wrong that someone has the decency to be a gentleman?"

"The feelings that were coming off of him were not very gentleman like, in fact they were very indecent. One could almost call him sacrilegious." Xellos humored her as he let the lump goose feather pillow hit him in the face.

"Xellos, how can you pretend you know anything about other people and their feelings? You don't even have feelings!"

"Oh, now who is being judgmental?" He asked as he laughed.

"Well honestly! You're the last person I would ever want to go to for relationship advice."

"Not that you would ever need it."

"What does that mean?" She burned her gaze into his.

"Oh, just that you wouldn't realize someone was flirting with you, even if he, the poor retched soul, up and kissed you."

"That's ridiculous." She rolled her eyes, "You don't kiss until the third date. I would know it was coming."

Xellos stared at her with his mouth hanging open in shock. It took him a moment to regain himself before replying, "An where did you learn that?"

"It's common knowledge." She boasted, "Not that a heartless Monster would know that kind of thing."

It took a few more seconds for Xellos to recover from his shock, before he responded back to her.

"Well, please," he said as he re-situated his crossed arms and laid his head in his hand giving her his full attention, "Enlighten me."

"Gladly." She mocked him. "After all, even a degenerate Monster can learn a thing or two about dating. The proper etiquette for a virtues couple is like so. The first date will be in a well lit, public surrounding. This gives the each the feeling of safety since this person is practically a stranger. This gives them both the chance to get to know each other in a comfortable atmosphere. Preferably a lunch date, or an outing to something refined like a museum or a walk through a public park. The second date, if they both like each other can be more romantic, like a dinner at a nice restaurant, or maybe to a classy dance. Then the third date will be at one of the two's homes, which will end with a classy, first kiss."

Xellos stared at her with rapt attention. He actually managed to sit though all of the information she was giving him. Nodding his head, he asked, "So then on the forth date they sleep together?"

"Of course not! Anyone who has any sort of morals waits till they are joined together by the temple or church. That is how I was raised, and that was how Val was raised, and that is the proper way of things."

Xellos couldn't contain the barking laugh that bellowed from deep in his chest. Apparently he couldn't take much more.

"Well firstly," He chuckled as he regained the ability to speak, and looked at her with a knowing glance. "Just because your 'raised' a certain way doesn't mean your morals will stick." He laughed a bit more, "Then secondly, all that is just a prude way of looking at dating. Now that I think about it, it is perfect that you think dating should be done in that arrangement."

"It's just the way things should be done." Filia defended.

"Yes, because relationships can't last on spontaneity and instincts. It all has to be morbidly planned out all prim and proper." He smirked, "How very, _Dragon-like_ of you Filia."

Filia's cheeks were red with frustration and anger as she glowered at him. For a second she thought of a comeback for the smug Monster, and _it was a good one too!_ However whatever spectacular reply she had conjured up for the argument was, it would remain with her as they were interrupted by the Black Dragon who entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" Daemon asked as he looked over her swiftly.

"Ah, a little better." Filia smiled at him, ignoring Xellos for the moment.

"I see. Well I'm sure it will take you a couple of days to completely heal from the Miasma Xellos put in your body. It could be speculation, but perhaps your body could become immune to it over time."

"Hopefully I never have to go through that again." She blanched.

"Indeed. You were pretty banged up." He nodded, before turning to Xellos. "I talked to the elder, she has agreed to let the barrier down for a half hour to allow some of the Dragons to go to town to gather supplies. I believe this would be the best time for one of us to report to Lord Beastmaster."

"I'll go." He volunteered as he stood up from his seat. "Even if there is a lot of glum in this dump, there is a high energy coming from the river that has been giving me a migraine since last night." He smiled widely at Filia. "I wonder what it could be?"

"What are you talking about?" She stared at him dumbfounded.

"Oh dear." He giggled, "I'm sure you'll find out eventually."

"Then I shall watch over _things_ while your out." Daemon said casually as he turned the chair that Xellos had been previously sitting in, and sat down in it.

Xellos sent the Dragon a dark look, before fazing out.

"Ah, finally." Filia sighed as she laid her head back down. "His abnormal attitude was getting on my last nerves."

"Well, something you said must have cheered him up, he was in a much better mood than he has been." Daemon responded.

"No, that's just Xellos. He gets some kind of sick pleasure out of arguing with me." Filia said sourly.

"It's just one of his guilty pleasures." He sighed. "That's a monster for you."

"You know a lot about Monsters, don't you?" She eyed him curiously.

"As much as they want me to know about them." He shrugged.

"You said you work for Lord Zelas, correct?"

"That is correct." The raven haired dragon nodded.

"Forgive me, but it just seems a little odd that a Dragon works for a Dark Lord." She stated.

"I don't blame you for being awkward about my situation. But let me assure you that I came to Lord Zelas of my own will. You can ask me any questions you may like, and I will answer if I am able." He invited her, as he relaxed more in his chair.

Filia sat there thinking of what kind of question she could ask the man. Why he started working for her, when, or even how he was able to retain a human container though he was a Black dragon. However they all seemed like very personal questions and she felt like she would be invading his privacy. So the question she settled on was a little more undirected.

"I was wondering," She began as she smoothed her blankets out in front of her, "What kind of Monster is Lord Zelas?"

"Oh," He laughed, "Lord Zelas is a very entertaining woman to get to know."

For some reason, entertaining would never be the word Filia expected someone to describe a Dark Lord as.

"She is fueled with unspeakable power, but she has always been more interested in wit and sagacity. It's like a game for her, to always predict what people will do. She gets rather cross when things don't go as she plans, though they usually do."

"Sounds like someone I know." Filia snorted.

"Oh yes. Xellos has a lot of Lord Zelas traits embedded in him. Since his inception, he has always found a fondness for pets, just like Lord Beastmaster. Playing with the minds of their pets is one of their favorite past times."

"Playing with people's emotions." Filia scowled, "It's just infuriating."

"Oh, sometimes they prove themselves to be worthy adversary though. I remember when Xellos was toying around with a powerful sorceress, an old acquaintance of your I believe. He never could get a good handle on her, she saw through his deceptions and even tricked him in to doing some of her dirty work."

"I remember. Those two would always challenge each other to see who could trick and use the other for their own personal gains. I never really did understand their relationship."

"Though Xellos would seem inconvenienced by it, he found it rather entertaining. That's just how they are. They both find amusement in other beings besides Monsters. I mean after all, Lord Zelas didn't get the title 'Beastmaster' for nothing. She has an understanding for things that are not Monsters. A part of that past down to her servant as well."

"I always imagined a cold, and humorless creature as the Dark Lord." Filia admitted, "But it sounds like it is a lot worst than that."

"Oh, she is down right frightening." He grinned. "But only when she needs to be. There is a secret one learns to understand her moods. It's in the way she dresses, and when she is smoking and drinking."

"Why would a Monster need to smoke and drink?" Filia questioned as she tried to image what her mental image of Zelas looked like, while smoking.

"Well, why does Xellos enjoy ice cream so much? Most Monsters are rather ambiguous, and you could spend all day trying to understand them. From what I've learned, some Monsters only use their bodies to complete missions assigned to them, but the higher Monsters such as Xellos and Lord Zelas have a lot more free time to experiment with their host bodies on this plane."

Filia thought about what he had to say and pondered over it for a moment.

"What do you think Lord Zelas would have to say about what happened yesterday with Xellos, and I?"

"Well, between you and me, I bet Xellos is a little paranoid about it. I know he gave a condensed version of the story to her, but he was a bit reluctant to give her the full story."

"You think Lord Zelas will be upset with him acting without orders?" Filia questioned trying not to sound as concerned as she felt.

"Not so much. I think Xellos is fretting over a different detail. He doesn't know how she is going to feel about _you_ knowing about it. He has always treated you as a sensitive subject around her."

"Why?"

"You forget, Xellos, can _never_ betray Lord Zelas. It's not that he can't, he wouldn't. So if Lord Zelas ever gave the order to, I don't know, kill you or your boy, Xellos would do it. Regardless of his personal feelings on the matter."

Filia visibly shuddered at the thought.

"Anyways, the main thing you have to remember, Lord Zelas has let you live this long, so she must have a reason. I wouldn't worry to much about all that. You just focus on getting better." He smiled warmly at her, "Try and get some rest, who knows when we will have to move again."

Filia rested her head back down as she thought over what Daemon had stated. From what she could perceive, he seemed like an alright Dragon. So his views seemed to strike a cord somewhere deep in Filia's heart. She wasn't sure what it was, but if she could have given it a word, it would be hope.

But hope for what exactly?

* * *

Val couldn't' help grinning like a fool as he splashed the cool water from his cupped hands on to Daé as she let out a laughing scream. The sun was bright, and it was a beautiful day. The river water was cool and refreshing as the two horse-played around in it.

Reaching over, he grabbed her arm, and pulled her back to his chest as he rested down on a rock near the edge of the river. She giggled in his arms as she took a bite out of the apple she picked out of a nearby tree.

"Nothing could ruin this day." She sighed as she leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"Nothing." He agreed as he locked his fingers in hers, before he leaned over and kissed her lips.

While the two remained oblivious, they didn't see or sense what was heading toward them from the skies. If one were to count they would find several dozen Dragons heading toward the village. They were not from the village, nor were they Gold's.

They would soon find how very wrong they were.


	15. Pulling Punches

Warning for Violence.

* * *

Chapter 15 – Pulling Punches

* * *

While under Beastmaster's gaze, Xellos retained his casual expression.

After finally giving Zelas his full report of what Filia had learned from the Aqua Lord, and the details of the events that occurred the previous day, he patiently waited in silence to hear what she had to say. Yet she said nothing. She sat in her chair, swishing her drink in a circular motion as she kept a dark gaze on him. He could only speculate what she was thinking about in the prolonged silence, and he did his best to keep his emotions in check from her.

Once some time had passed, Zelas slowly closed her haunting eyes, as she sat her drink down, and rose from her seat. Slowly she walked past him and opening her liquor cabinet. After carefully picking out a tall bottle, she shut the door and proceeded to her seat. Once she had settled, she held the bottle out for Xellos to see.

"It's very interesting how whiskey is made." She began as she twisted the bottle in her grasp. "First you must have the main ingredients, water, barley and yeast. Alone, three plain, ordinary things. It takes years for it to transform in to something of worth and use. And it takes many years of maturing before it can be passed off as a true whiskey."

Xellos remained silent as she opened the bottle, and poured the warm amber colored liquid in a short glass.

"The same could be said about the perfect subordinate. After carefully selecting them, they must be molded, and put through years of test and endurance before they can be considered a valuable underling. Only if they are 'raised' properly, can they be effective. Many of my siblings have produced weak whiskey in their day's, and seem to still be searching for the perfect recipe. I, however have made a wonderful cabinet of finely made brews. All my subordinates are faithful, careful and efficient."

She took a deep drink of the whiskey, letting the flavor settle on her tongue. After a moment, she returned her gaze back at Xellos.

"Have you ever wondered why I've continued to give you my blessing to visit a Golden Dragon, one of the enemies of our race? One who isn't even a member of her races society, causing her to be void of any intelligence that could be helpful for us?" she addresses her question to him.

Xellos thought carefully over his answer, before he replied, "For information on the Ancient?"

"What else?"

Xellos thought over her whiskey analogy for a moment.

"-You plan on using her for something?"

"Of course I do. I've had a plan for your little pet for many years now." She replied as she crossed her legs. Knowing that Xellos wouldn't ask her what she had planned for 'Filia', she continued, "For a couple of years now I've been more lenient toward your relationship with her and her adoptive hatchling. Of course I've always had my eye on the Ancient since his re-hatching, after all my brother never understood the true potential of a Dragon servant, and having an ancient would be very pleasing to me. However-" She said harshly, "As I said, a good servant takes time and preparation to mold them in to the perfect vassal. If you look back on her progress, it used to be that she couldn't even be in your presence, now she has trust for you. She is loyal to you. And in time, there will be a few task I will want her to preform for me."

"I wouldn't really call Filia loyal to me." Xellos replied in a flat voice.

"Oh, she is getting there." Zelas stated. "Now, what I want to know, is how my smart, ever cautious Priest felt it would be okay to infect a potential servant with toxic miasma? It has never been used for 'healing' purposes before, and from the way you described her injuries, she was not in true danger of perishing. What could have possessed you to be so impulsive?"

"I suppose,-" He replied in pure honesty, "-I wasn't thinking clearly at the time."

"This woman is a liability." Zelas glared. "Just look at your constant changing moods. You need to pull yourself together, it's pathetic and it's embarrassing. Once you figure out what you need to do, it will make my life a whole lot simpler." She sighed in frustration.

"Forgive me my lord, I won't break character any longer." He responded immediately in his chipper persona.

"You're missing the whole point Xellos. You don't even realize what is happening to you. Take some time to look at the reason's your attitude has changed. I don't want you to act like your indifferent, I want you to solve your issues." She crossed her arms in disgust. "I have a new mission for you." She laid down in distaste.

"Yes my Lord." Xellos bowed.

"You must bring Filia and Val to me." She stated. "It may take time, but they will be mine. Let neither Monster, Dragon or Human take them. Try to bring them willingly if possible."

"Of course my Lord." Xellos bowed though he felt the urge to laugh. The idea of Filia willingly coming to Zelas was just... laughable.

"It's time for you to return. It seems that whoever has been abducting mages and Dragons will be likely to show themselves soon. After all, in that hive of rogue Dragons and mages, someone is bound to make an attack anytime soon." She dismissed him.

After a bow, he made his way back, with confusion and suspicion. He had always had an idea that Zelas wanted Filia or Val for something, but he never guessed that she wanted them to work for her. The idea just seemed so absurd. But then, an order is an order...

* * *

"Well then, let me see." Evelyn urged as she waited for Filia.

"I'm not too sure about this dress." Filia voiced from behind her changing veil.

"Oh poppycock. That was one of my finest from when I was younger. Only a Golden Dragon could bring out it's full potential." Evelyn laughed while ignoring Filia's protest.

With redden cheeks, Filia walked around the veil. The fabric of the dress flowed across her legs like water, as it hung from her hips in straight folds of silk. Filia had never been too fond of silk dresses before, because they were so slippery and delicate. When traveling, it was always a good idea to wear clothes that were a little more durable, so she never really had much time for wearing the fabric.

"Oh my stars, what a vision of radiance." Evelyn admired as she rose from her chair to inspect her work as she circled Filia like a vulture.

"It's very kind of you to offer me this dress,-" Filia began to protest.

"Hush, your going to wear it and that's that." Evelyn fussed. "I already packed you a more travel-suited dress in your satchel if anything is to happen. Let an old woman have her kicks while she is still living."

"You really didn't have to do that." Filia blushed harder as Evelyn continued to move around her. "One dress would have already been too generous."

"So how do you feel?" Evelyn asked her, without responding to her statement.

If Filia had to describe her dress, she would call it immodest, and deceitful. The silk was a candlelight gold, that flowed from the straps on her shoulders, down to the floor in nothing but silk. The top of the dress hugged her chest, but left her back open, causing Filia to have to go without proper bandaging to maintain too much movement from her bust. This made Filia feel very uncomfortable, having never worn anything so revealing.

"It's definitely unlike anything I've ever worn before." Was the best answer she could give without being negative.

"Well that is the point isn't it? Sometimes one needs to spice up their appearance. Who knows what interesting things can happen when someone sees you differently."

Not exactly something Filia was worried about at the time. Truthfully, there were things that much more deserved her attention then how she looked. After all, there wasn't anyone she was trying to impress. Not that she would say she was a slob by any means, she always done herself up in a modest manner. After all, she was still a mother. She didn't want to send the wrong message.

"I think putting your hair up would be a nice change." Evelyn decided as she stuck a few pins in her mouth as she quickly went to work on Filia's golden mane, not waiting for permission. With a pin here and a pin there, she put her hair up in a messy, but beautiful bun.

"Oh, heavens what a beauty you are." She admired. "Filia, if there is one thing I've learned in my years, it's how to dress up. Your practically glowing! Just think what you will look like when you step out into the midday sun."

Filia knew there would be no negotiating with Evelyn over the dress.

"It looks like my work is done." Evelyn stated proudly. "Now lets go out and show you off."

"Oh, do we have too?" Filia slightly groaned.

"Dear, it feels like a oven inside this hut, you need some fresh air." She mothered her.

It was very hot, Filia mentally agreed as she sighed in defeat as she followed Evelyn out.

* * *

Daé sighed in to Val's neck as she loosened her grip on him. She pulled away from his body slightly, missing the warmth of his skin as they sat in chest deep water.

"We need to go and see how your mother is doing." She smiled.

"Fifteen more minutes?" The Dragon pleaded with her as he gave her a childish grin. Daé laughed out in amusement as she bend over and kissed his cheek. "Darling, you said that fifteen minutes ago, and then..." she blushed as she smiled broadly.

"So now I'm 'Darling'?" He grinned as he pulled her back to him. "I can just see Nora's look of disgust, just from hearing it." He chuckled.

"She never did like pet names." Daé laughed, "It kinda just slipped out. Why, do you not like it? I could call you something manlier if you want. How about 'stud' or 'my hero'? Oh! Or how about 'scaly'?" She laughed.

"Well, I would prefer 'cutie patootie'."

Daé started shaking with laughter. It got to the point where her cheeks began hurting from smiling so much. After she calmed down, she gazed happily into Val's golden eyes. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned down to kiss him. Though the kiss didn't last long, because she kept smiling.

"I feel like my heart is just going to jump out of my chest." She explained to him. "I've never been so happy in all my life."

"I know exactly what you mean." Val smiled as he reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I don't even know what I've been doing up till now."

"If I try to put all my feelings in to words, I feel like all this happiness will be taken way from me." She admitted. "I'm happy, but paranoid. I feel like I'm smiling like an idiot and I can't stop it. It's like if I don't keep my self in check, I'll burst in to light." She raised her hands and voice in a dramatic fashion.

"Please don't." Val laughed, as he pulled her hands back down. "Though I'm sure it would be lovely, I would rather you stay intact."

"Alright," She laughed "-but I'm making no promises."

They laughed together as the water rippled from their movement. Val looked over her as she stared at him. In the water and the sunlight, her body all but glowed. Perhaps she really was capable of bursting in to light and leaving...

"So then, about those fifteen minutes..." He mentioned as he gave her a sly look.

* * *

After roaming around the village for an hour with Evelyn, Filia began to feel very tired. Even though her stomach was healed and the sickness ended, she still felt slightly queasy, and her skin was still sensitive to the sun from her burns she had suffered.

"You look tired, maybe you should go and rest." Evelyn noticed as she purchased a bundle of wool from one of the merchants.

Before Filia could answer, Daemon approached the two.

"Something is approaching from the west. Do you have anyone coming to visit?" Daemon asked Evelyn.

"The village is always open to those who are needing protection from the hooded figures." She replied, "Though none know where our village is. Without someone to tell them where we are, they would never be able to find us."

Her response didn't seem to put Daemon at ease as he glanced past her to look at Filia. With a small grin, he commented, "Nice dress."

"Er- Thanks." Filia responded awkwardly as she looked down in embarrassment.

"The _dress_ does look nice." Xellos chimed in sarcastically, as he appeared in front of the dragons. "You, however still look rather poorly."

Filia sent him a glare, but held in a comeback as she took notice of Val and Daé approaching.

"Val! Where have you been? I've been wondering where you two were." She said in a worried voice.

"We went swimming." Val replied nonchalantly as he placed his hand on Daé, foreseeing her panic. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better." Filia admitted to her son. "At least since last night."

"Miss Filia, your dress." Daé pointed out in awe, "It's stunning."

"You look quite different yourself." Filia noticed as she looked over the leather clad girl. The only resemblance was her trademark twin-tails. Not something Filia would ever pick out, but then again it was probably Evelyn who gave her the clothes to begin with.

Not too far off in the distance, a low growl could be heard. Turning their attention to the skies they saw something very large making its way toward the center of the village.

"A Dragon." Daé breathed in awe.

"Uhh, don't seem too unpressed." Val said sensitively.

"But I've never seen one before." She said, her eyes not leaving the large creature that was drawling closer. "Not in their Dragon form."

"It looks like a Dimos Dragon." Evelyn noticed suspiciously as she stepped out to the center of town. "They are not known for leaving their temples."

"It seems like he brought some friends." Daemon mentioned, looking beyond the Dragon, and at the flock of Dragons that flew behind it in ranks.

The leader of the dragons circled the town before landing heavily on the ground. It was a red Dimos Dragon, and it was also a female. The rest of the Dragon's continued to circle the village from above. When counted, there was almost fifty.

"Something doesn't seem right." Val whispered to his mother as he moved closer to her, all the while holing on to Daé's hand.

"Shh." Filia commanded as she watched Evelyn approach the Dragon who landed.

Then a much smaller Dragon dove down from the flock, and landed close to the red Dragon.

"I am Silveria, of the White Dragons." Her voice echoed across the village. "We seek a Dragon whom we have been ordered to capture. This woman, and her son." She proclaimed as she held out two wanted posters in her fist.

Filia didn't get a good look of the poster, because Xellos stood directly in front of her. Though she had a rather vague idea as who it could be.

"Who sent you to this village?" Evelyn questioned the white Dragon, looking up at her in distaste. "We are refugee's who have found a home in a world that is not safe. Only a short hand of people know our location."

"Our mission was to apprehend this woman and boy. We gained the knowledge of this village's whereabouts through our information network that runs all throught the world." Silveria replied. "The Golden Dragon was last seen in the care of one of the members of this village. Hand her over peacefully, for we wish not to engage in combat with you today."

"I believe it would be best," Evelyn stated, "If you leave."

"If you are unwilling to answer our search, we will have no choice but to seize this village in the name of the Golden Supreme Elder, Demetri." The white Dragon beated her wings threateningly.

"Since when have the White and Dimos Dragons worked for the Supreme Elder of the Golds?" Evelyn asked in mockery.

"Since he offered our families shelter from the impending danger that has been terrorizing Dragons and Humans alike." The White Dragon Defended.

"We too, could have offered you the same protection, without expecting anything in return." Evelyn replied in distaste. "However with your large fleet of Dragons who flew so freely to our village, have no doubt gave the enemy a golden road to lead them to us."

"We were careful that nobody would follow us." The White responded hesitantly.

"When has that ever worked before. You, and your small army of the supreme elder's lackeys have put all of us in dire danger." Evelyn decreed as she stood proudly in defiance.

"Can I assume that you will not be handing over the Gold peacefully?" Silveria stated as she straightened her back, preparing for an attack.

"Not only will we not, we will drive you from our now dangerous lands and seek a new refuge." Evelyn hissed in a deep voice as she began to transform.

The result was instantaneous. The Dragons who had began to gather around the square began to transform as Evelyn did, as the circling Dimos Dragons began to dive toward the town. The red Dimos Dragon who was perched next to the White Dragon charged after Evelyn, engaging the Golden Dragon in battle.

Roars began to fill the village as the Dragons fought, talon and teeth. Some of the mages began aiding the Dragons from the attacks as well, sending their spells and defensive barriers out to support their newly found allies. Protecting the community that has grown in this small uncharted village.

Daé and Filia stood in horror as they watched the launch of Dragons and Mages ensue, frozen in place.

Filia responded before Daé, turning from the battle, making her way back to her hut.

"Where are you going?" Xellos questioned, sounding rather annoyed, as Val grabbed Daé and followed his mother.

"I'm going to grab my bag and Mace." Filia shouted as she dodged a swooping Dragon that swept past her.

"We need to get out of here!" Val shouted from behind.

Before they reached the hut, the roof was ripped clean off by two Dragons that were in intense combat. Quickly, Filia, Val and Daé grabbed their belongings before the whole hut was destroyed.

"We need to leave." Val commanded to his mother, awaiting for her to teleport them to safety.

"But-" Filia hesitated as she winced at the sound of a loud thunderous growl of a nearby Dragon,"-They are looking for us! They gave us shelter and food and I will not just run away without fighting with them."

"Mom, I understand how you feel," Val placed his hand on her shoulder harshly, "But we can't stand up to this many Dimos Dragons. We need to get to safety."

"I agree. This isn't the time for your soft heart." Xellos added with a disgusting fake tone of cheerfulness.

"Then I will transport Val and Daé to safety!" Filia replied stubbornly as she held her hand to her ear trying to stop the ringing.

"Mom, your not fully recovered. For once just listen to us-"

As they stood and argued, a large sepia-colored Dragon landed close to where they were, and then let out a deep, and powerful roar.

Many of the Dragons took notices and brought their attention to the four who stood before the alerting Dragon.

"Shit." Val growled at the Dragon in front of him. "Mom, get Daé out of here." He instructed as he sprung from their side at the foe that was before them.

"Val!" Daé shouted in horror as she began to step toward the fighting Dragons.

Taking charge, Xellos grabbed both Filia and Daé, as he led the two women from the fight. "Daemon, if you would." He called out to the Black, who was approaching the group.

But before he could reach them to transport them to safety, a larger Dragon swiped them with its tail, knocking the four of them down, sliding across the dirt pavement. It continued it's assault on Xellos, who was the first to get back up.

"Want to play, do you?" He grinned maliciously, as he set his glare on the Dragon, before quickly charging at it with a spell.

"Miss Daé, this way please." Daemon beckoned the frightened girl who kept her eyes on Val. She only lost sight of him when a plank of wood went shooting past her as two Dragons crashed into a nearby tree-house.

Not having the confidence she had when she was fighting with Liesl, she covered her head with her hands as she crouched down near the base of the tree she was near. Her heart raced with fear and panic. She had lost sight of Val, and all the Dragons were too big for her to handle. She began to find it hard to breathe.

"Please Miss Daé, calm down. Breathe." Daemon tried to comfort the girl who was in midst of a panic attack.

Filia watched in horror as the girl broke down. She had probably never seen any kind of battle this severe in her life. Turning her glare to the Dragons who began to surround her, she held her Mace up ready to take them on.

The closest one quickly reached out to her, fist open as if to grab her. She side-stepped the gesture, as she quickly sprung toward the Dragon, swinging her mace with full force upward, connecting with the Dragon's jaw. Not waiting for it to retaliate, she quickly swung her mace back to hit the Dragon on the crown of it's head, before she continued forward. The next Dragon she faced was prepared for her assault, as it quickly defended by swinging it's tail at her. She saw it in time, and began to dodge it. However, something bright flared her vision, causing her to be distracted just long enough to get hit with full force from the tail. Filia realized that it was her retched golden dress that diverted her attention, as she tried to stand up.

It was almost like a beacon.

The pursuing Dragon didn't wait for her to gain her footing as it quickly reached out for her, grabbing her around the waist, and began to spread it's wings out to take flight. Filia didn't let it get that far. Before it was completely airborne, she let out a loud cry as she slammed her mace down on the Dragon's snout. The spikes pierced through the Dragons scales, causing it to spurt out blood.

Filia shut her eyes as the blood hit her face. The Dragon fell back to the ground, howling in pain, and released Filia. She didn't waste anytime distancing herself from him as she tried in vain to wipe the fresh blood from her face. This ended up causing more harm than good, as the thick substance made her hands slick, making it harder to hold her mace.

Before she had warning, a new Dragon appeared in front of her, and quickly went to grab her. As she dodged it's attack, a second Dragon appeared behind her, reaching out and grabbing her. She quickly slammed her mace in the direction of its eyes, as she was released yet again.

Her stamina was waning quickly, as she tried to catch her breathe.

"Looks like your getting what you wanted." Xellos growled as he appeared next to her, taking notice of her haggard appearance. "Now that your knee deep in violence and over your head, have you decided to reconsider relocating?"

"I can't handle them." She admitted wearily, not directly to him, but more as an out loud thought.

"Well, I tried to tell you." Xellos couldn't pass up the chance for the good old 'I told you so'.

Filia dropped her mace, as she continued to look out at the fighting. The Dragons took this as an invitation as they began to advance toward her. As they drew closer, she snapped her gaze at them with defiance.

"I can't handle them... in this form."

"Filia." He called to her in a dark tone as he sent her a threatening gaze.

She didn't hear him, as she began to glow with a golden light.

* * *

A Dragon grabbed the tree trunk that was right next to Daé, as he uprooted it and speared it at an opposing Dragon. This made Daé jump up in alarm, as she began to flee from the carnage, trying to find shelter farther from the fight. She tried to locate Val as she sprinted across the now ruined town, but could not spot him.

A beam of plasma shot from one of the Dragons in the on-slaughter, blocking her path. Throwing up a defense spell, she continued to escape on foot.

The same Dragon who sent the plasma continued to pursue her as she continued to run. After it shot another stream of plasma at her, she swirled from her run to face the attacker, shouting out, "Flare Lance!" Sending a spray of flare arrows at her assailant, cutting off his advances.

Daé quickly began to run again while the Dragon was stunned.

As she ran a large dark shadow appeared above her. She quickly turned to see a large black dragon flying directly above her, taking the attack of a blast of light from a turquoise Dragon.

The black dragon roared threateningly, before it dove down toward Daé, landing a few yards away from her.

Daé took a step back in fear as she stared at the large Dragon sitting in front of her. It blinked it's golden eyes at her slowly before leaning it's neck down.

Daé looked at it in astonishment, as she kept staring into it's eyes. Before hesitantly questioned, "Val?"

The Dragon straightened up, and let out a triumphant roar, before he lowered his head back to the ground.

For a moment, Daé forgot about all the fighting that was taking place all around her, as she took slow steps toward Val. When she reached her hand up slowly, he rubbed his nose in her hand affectionately, putting her fear to rest.

"Your amazing." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his head in a deep, embrace.

Val let her hold him for a moment, before he growled to get her attention, bowing deeper.

"You-" She stared at him in horror, "You want me to get on?"

Even in his Dragon Form, he was still capable of giving her 'the look'.

Cautiously, Daé reached over to begin climbing up his shiny black scales. With a quick snort, he grabbed her attention as he awkwardly pointed his wing at something on the ground among all the wreckage.

"A chain, really?" She shouted as she stomped over to the long, iron chain. "Won't this hurt you?"

Val snorted as he scrapped his back leg in the ground, urging her to move quickly. Without another word, she grabbed the chain, and swiftly swung her legs over his neck, resting on the bridge of his shoulders, with the chain in each hand.

As Val began to flap his long leathery wings, Daé grasped the chain tightly, before he took off the ground.

"OH, MY, GOD!" She screamed as they began to fly up higher and higher. After they reached a safe altitude, Daé risked looking down at the battle below.

"Where is your mom." She questioned as she scanned the battlefield for Filia.

As she looked over the scene, she noticed something she hadn't noticed before.

"Oh no." She said in horror as she noticed a large amount of dark, cloaked figures fazing into the village. "You have got to be kidding me."


	16. Parting Ways

OOOOH MY GOODNESS. This chapter toooook fooooreeeeeveeeer! I'm not one for big battle scenes. Hopefully it is convening enough for everybody. Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. _I knew that I could never commit to an update schedule _(hits self with rubber mallet) Sheesh! Anywhoo, I will be leaving on an adventure in 11 day's time, so I do not know if I will have time to update before then. During my trip, I will be gone for 10 days... so I'm gonna try my darn-tootinest to get the next chapter up before I leave... but of course I shouldn't make promises because I'm notorious for _BREAKING THEM!_ Thank you so much for all of you who have stuck with me and my flaky update schedule, your support really means a lot! Please enjoy and what-nots!

* * *

Chapter 16- Parting Ways

* * *

Feeling rundown and weak, Filia stared at the approaching Dragons, feeling hopeless and powerless.

"I can't handle them." Filia sighed in defeat, as sweat and blood dripped down from her brow, falling from the side of her face, and then finally falling from her chin. It wasn't just her body that felt run down, her spirit had took the plunge as well. For the moment, Xellos, Val, Daé, even the Dragons who were defending her were in the back of her head. She was on her last leg, feeling as though this could be the end. She was exhausted, and she felt trapped. From the distance she saw the hooded figures appearing.

So the way she saw it, she had a choice.

Be taken by the Dragons, who no doubt were taking her to the Dragon elder, for some unwanted drama, or be taken by the Monsters, for an unknown horror. Either way, she couldn't decide what was worst.

The ever present flicker of hope that was inside her, told her that of course she had a third choice, which was to fight. Fight with everything she had. But what ever she had, it was proving not to be good enough.

Xellos muttered something beside her, though she barely caught what it was, as she let her mace slip from her hands. By this action, the Dragons who were staring her down took this as an invitation as they began to advance on her.

Dragons.

As if a spark of life lit inside her heart, she snapped her gaze back at the pursuers, this time with more confidence as Filia stood her ground, strong and with new found resolve.

"I can't handle them," She admitted in honesty, "- in this form."

She touched her chest, as she felt a familiar warmth begin to emerge from her chest, as she took a deep, breath.

One word came from Xellos, this time loud and clear. "Filia." It was low, dark, and threatening. Filia also noticed something else in the tone of the Mazoku, almost something like fear.

Whatever Xellos was afraid of, it didn't matter to Filia now. Even though the sound of his voice echoed in the back of her head repeatedly, she pretended to not hear him, as she began to glow in a soft, but powerful golden light.

Time seemed to halt for Filia as she transformed. For just a few moments, all the fighting and blood shed was placed in the back of her mind, as she took on her Dragon form, her true form. The warmth from her chest grew as it spread throughout her whole body, as she felt her form begin to change.

If the sensation wasn't so relieving, she would have felt slightly embarrassed from the public display of nudity. But it was done and over with before any could really take notice, and with a sigh, she uncurled her wings, and spread them out wide.

It had been years since Filia had taken her true form. An her appearance proved it. Her youthful scales were stronger and had a darker, more mature tint to them. Her wide an innocent eyes had sharpened over the years, showing her transition from being a 'teenage' Dragon, to a fully grown dragon. Her talons were longer and sharper, her frame had grown slender and longer, and her tail had fully evolved into it's full glory. She truly was an adult Dragon now, she admired.

Which meant she was more powerful than ever.

Flexing her fist, she turned her gaze to the Dragons who had been advancing toward her, prepared to take them on.

The Dimos dragons were stronger than her, but not quicker. Before they reached her, she sprung in the air, challenging them to follow her.

The sensation was almost euphoric, as she took to the skies for the first time in ages. The feeling of the wind rushing between her wings, blowing her golden mane back as she soared higher and higher made her heart rush with excitement, as she lead the group of Dragons, which grew in numbers in a chase.

Filia began to take the battle more seriously as she felt a tight, pain growing in her stomach. She couldn't place where the pain came from, but she had a hunch it had something to do with Xellos, and when he injected her with miasma.

Gaining a fair lead on the pursuing Dragons, she quickly flipped around to face the Dragons, and yelled out, "Laser Breath" as a beam of energy shot from her mouth, and took out a few of the pursuing Dragons.

The unaffected Dragons flew past the damaged ones, in hot pursuit of Filia. Without a second thought, Filia turned and quickly began to speed forward once more.

"I've got to think of a better plan!" Filia cried out as she pushed herself to fly faster.

* * *

Xellos watched as Filia flew across the sky, with a swarm of furious Dimos Dragon's chasing after her. A noticeable frown had wormed it's way onto his face, as he watched her with focus.

Hadn't he warned her, time and time again not to do exactly what she had just done? But then, when had Filia ever listened to Xellos? Even if it was for her own self preservation, the stubborn Dragon would do the opposite of what he told her just because, well.. it was him.

At this point Xellos couldn't even be mad at her for it. Things were progressing from worst to terrible in an alarming rate, and he would never be able to complete his mission for Beastmaster with the way Filia was foolishly giving herself up to the enemy like she was now.

Why couldn't she had ran like Val had suggested? As always she had to stand her ground with her silly, and useless acts of selflessness. Those acts, that will undoubtedly be her undoing.

As Xellos continued to broad over Filia and her actions, an enemy came behind him and took a seat on one of the uprooted tree trunks that ways laying near the Monster, as she tried to see what he was looking at.

It didn't take her long to find the source of his attention. It was almost impossible to miss.

Xellos had noticed the arrival of a new enemy, but for the time he continued to watch Filia as she kept baiting the Dimos Dragons, before turning back to send out a feeble attack. At this rate she was going to were herself out, and the remaining Dragons who were pursing her would take that chance to take her down.

After moments of watching the battle, the Monster who had came to observe Xellos grew bored, as she began to talk to herself, to free herself from the silence.

"Blood, blood, fire, then more blood." She cooed in a low but childish voice from behind him, tempting his focus.

"Ay-ay-ay, there are beast in the sky." The eerie voice said to nobody, as it followed the words with a very, annoying laugh. Like a hyena and a duck. Finally Xellos turned from the events of the sky, to see what, and who was behind him.

The Monster was staring right at him with a wide grin. She moved her neck like a snake as she adjusted her gaze on him, keeping her swirly pupil's locked on to his shards.

She looked like pure madness.

Insanity had never came in such a bright package. The Monster, who took the appearance of a thirteen year old girl, had bright neon features, and sunburnt tan skin. Her hair, which was bright, tangerine orange, was shaved into a mohawk, with the long hair tossed over the side of her head. She had bright neon clothes, ripped stockings, and a long dagger attached at her hip.

Her eyes were wide, with small irises that had swirled pupil's. The color was a familiar frosty blue, that was almost white. They remained unblinking as they continued to stare at him, all the while she wiggled her neck all around.

"Sunlight, moonlight, or starlight? No matter where the good comes from, the darkness always finds a place to root." She stated as she continued to grin.

"Good day." Xellos addressed the clearly insane Monster. "Lovely weather were having."

"Indeed, we are." She grinned wider, which made her smile look unnatural. "A perfect day for blood."

"You wouldn't happen to be the one who brought the lesser demons here, would you?" Xellos asked in his usual cheery, but polite voice.

"Why yes. Yes I did, Priest of Lord Beastmaster."

"Ah, so you know who I am? Well that takes away the joy of introducing myself."

"If you wish, you always could. Just because I already know doesn't mean that you can't speak freely." She continued to grin.

"Well I could never refuse such a honest request. My name is Xellos, Priest to Greater Lord Beastmaster."

"How unpleasantly nice to meet you, Xel-hos." She accented his name. "I guess the polite thing to do would be to introduce myself as well." She stated, but said nothing as she continued to stare at him.

After a moment of being caught in her gaze, waiting for her to introduce herself, Xellos realized the Monster was teasing him. After clearing his throat, he replied, "It's okay, you don't have to."

"Alright, then I will." She laughed without unclenching her teeth apart. A sweat drop fell from Xellos as he kept his poker-face. This girl, was a real weirdo.

"My name is Quintessa, the fourth General of my Master, now in charge of the A.O.T.D.A.M for the W.o.S." She waved her arm around, as she gave a curt bow. "I believe you killed my brother, Quincy." She mentioned, but gave him no time to reply. "BUT," She responded with zest, "-I'm rather glad you did. He was going a little insane from the power he was given." Quintessa said as she began to cackle. "Quinten and Qwin are both gone as well. Each monster was made, and disposed of. All trials before me. However I will not go mad from the power like my brothers. No-no-no-siree." She continued to laugh insanely.

"Ah." Xellos replied, awkwardly. Clearly, she was already insane. In between annoying quip's with the Monster Girl, Xellos continued to keep an eye on Filia. Never knowing when he would need to jump in.

"Well?" She asked him, her grin falling slightly as she looked at him expectantly, noticing his distractions.

"Yes,What is it?" Xellos responded politely, leading her half of his attention.

"Are you not going to ask me what the A.O.T.D.A.M or the W.o.S is?"

"Oh, of course I will. Please tell me what they mean." Xellos responded back apologetically, though he didn't really see what he was apologetic for.

Quintessa looked at him suspiciously, as if he asked her something truly bizarre, before responding, "I can't tell you that. Why would you even ask?"

_Okay, _Xellos thought to himself, _this is getting me nowhere._

"-But if I were to tell you,-" She went on talking, though not directly to him. "-even though it's forbidden by Master Domink,-" She paused as she flipped her hair to fall on the other side of her head. "I would tell you that the A.O.T.D.A.M stands for the Abduction of the Dragons and Mages. Which is going to be only the opening act of the War of Severance." As soon as she said the word 'war', her unnatural grin spread across her face once more.

"The War of Severance?" Xellos questioned out loud. "What is the War of Severance?"

Quintessa's deranged grin instantly changed to a look of fury. "You tricked me into telling you naughty things." She accused him. "Even though ham is meat, it still can be sweet." She glared.

"Uh- I'm...sorry?" Xellos apologized, though he was confused. It was apparent that this Monster didn't have an ounce of sense to her. Her mood swings were too unpredictable Xellos noticed.

"Well, even the mountain's can bleed." Quintessa threatened as strange magic circles began to appear in her fist. "After all, my dear brother has been lost, and your to blame. How could I not avenge him, even if he was a sociopath." She grinned as she stood up. "Besides, if I take care of you, Master would be very pleased."

"Oh dear, you wish to fight? How unfortunate." Xellos sighed as he looked at the girl with sadness. Though it was just acting, Xellos really didn't to be distracted from the fight in the sky.

"Fighting is what war is for, isn't it?" She grinned as she tossed the energy rings from her left finger to her right one, all the while grinning madly.

Xellos placed his staff in front of him as he prepared for her attack, not wanting to hesitate to get the annoyance out of his way.

"Oh no, silly Xel-hos." She shook her head at him. "I won't be fighting you," As she began to point to the sky. "Obviously, I will be fighting her." She laughed before she fazed away.

Opening his eyes, to follower movement better, Xellos chased after her into the astral plane, only seconds behind her...

* * *

"I can't believe the hooded figures from Zoana are here as well!" Daé shouted in shock as Val kept them airborne. "This situation just went from terrible to... whatever is worse than terrible!" She panicked as Val gave a snort.

The sky was turning hot pink as the evening sun began to fall. And as the sky grew pinkish, below them where the battling continued, the flames from various spells and Dragon's breaths spread across the now ruined village, setting a blaze to the earth.

An things only got worse when the Mazoku appeared.

There was many more lesser demons in hoods this time. Their numbers probably had tripled since the attack on Zoana. Once they appeared, they quickly went after whoever was nearest to them. The worked swift, and efficiently, as they took care of their enemies.

Which was bad news for the Dragons and mages.

Daé watched in horror as the hooded lesser demon grabbed mages who were sending attacks toward there opponents, and fazed away with them before they even had a chance to defend themselves. This was easy when there were many more Monsters to grab and go.

The Monsters then would return as quickly as they weeded through their enemies, talking out all the mages on the battlefield.

Daé clutched on to the chains tighter, as she threw up a barrier around herself and Val as a precaution.

It didn't take very long for most of the mages to be taken, then the true horror began.

The Hooded figures turned their attention to the Dragons after most of the mages were gone. It didn't matter if it was the Dragons from the village, or the Dragons who came to the village in search of Filia, they just began taking them out.

It was one of the most frightening things Daé had ever seen. The hooded figures got close to a Dragon, then sent out a dark, black whirlwind in their direction. Upon contact, the cursed magic ripped through the Dragon's body, before there was nothing left. Almost as if it vaporized them on the spot.

_So that was the reason there was no trace of the missing dragons_, Val thought to himself in revulsion as he watched the scene's take place around him. He didn't flinch as Daé tightened her grip on him once more. Turning his attention from the hooded figures, Val then began to searched for his mother. It was time to get out of the area. This was a battle it would be safer to retreat from than to fight.

As soon as he caught sight of Filia, who was still being chased by some Dimos Dragons, he quickly gave Daé a warning before soaring after his mother.

Being much quicker than the other Dragons, it didn't take him anytime to reach her side, as he drew close enough to her to speak.

"Mom,-" He shouted out to her telepathically, "-we have to get out of here, things have gotten too dangerous."

"We have to make sure that Evelyn and everyone is safe first!" Filia yelled out to her son as she pushed herself forward with all the strength she could muster. "I'm not going to abandon them."

"We don't have time to argue about this!" Val commanded in an authoritative voice, "We can come back after the lesser demon's have left. I can't lose you or Daé!"

"We're going to get through this, just like we always have!" She shouted back to him in a panic, "-You're not going to lose me!"

"Not in the physical sense at least!" Shouted a girlish voice as Quintessa appeared far ahead of Filia and Val. Her gaze remained crazed as she stared down the approaching Dragons with blood lust. "Because once I slay you, your body will just fall down to the earth like a bag of useless bone and muscle." She laughed as she threw the energy in a underhanded pitch, hurling the green energy blade's flying toward Filia who didn't have time to slow down to avoid impact.

Only a few meters in front of Filia, Xellos appeared as he took the full impact of the attack head on.

The energy ripped through Xellos on the astral plane, as it took out a large chunk of his physical body. Letting out a painful scream, Xellos crumpled in the air as the pain from the attack weakened him.

"XELLOS!" Filia shouted in fear as she looked past him to look at the girl who threw the attack. The look the girl was sending them sent chills down Filia's spine. The colorful girl smiled a wicked, snakelike smile at the Mazoku who was in agony.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Quintessa questioned as she fazed over closer to Xellos as she stared down at him with mild interest. "It's a special kind of attack, that Lord Domink taught me to help deal with pest such as you." She laughed as she formed another green energy attack in her hands. "He has given me powers that no Monster could ever dream of!" The tangerine haired Monster announced as she continued to laugh confidently.

"Xellos!" Filia shouted in despair as she floated near him, with Val close to her side.

"I knew that the only way to get you to be hit by it however, was to send it toward your precious pet." Quintessa admitted as she continued grin senselessly. "And _you fell right for it!" _

As Quintessa continued to laugh in a frenzy, she remained wide open for an attack, which Daé didn't miss. Without a second thought, she knew what attack to send.

"RA-TILT!" Shouted Daé in rage, sending the blue-flamed spell toward the maniacally laughing Monster, who only dodged it seconds before it hit, only being hit by the spell by her left foot. Quintessa let out a roar of pain along with Xellos, as she snapped her gaze toward Daé. "WHY YOU!" She shouted as she fazed in front of Daé, perching herself on the back of Val's neck. "Your gonna pay for that!"

Quintessa grabbed a full fist of hair from on top of Daé's head, pulling her close to her face. "You think your gonna just..." The monster started to yell at her in a rage, as her expression slowly changed from uproar to confusion, for a few seconds before she shouted out- "Hey, it's you!"

Her confused expression changed into a wicked, unnaturally large grin. "Oh how lucky, for me that is. I have a special destination for you."

"Stay away from me!" Daé shouted as she tried to smack Quintessa's grip away from her hair, which triggered the Monster to grab her tighter.

Val let out a threatening growl as he felt the two girls on the back of his neck. Unable to throw Quintessa off, without worrying about Daé.

"How did you get through my Barrier?" Daé questioned the Monster as she continued to struggle under the Monster's grasp.

"Oh, this lovely Dagger here. It's enchanted. It allows me to pass through any barrier, or dimention. It is a nifty little thing. It does other things as well." The Monster gabbed as Daé desperately tried to be released in vain. "Now then, onward to our next destination! I think you take priority over little Xellipoo over there." Quintessa declared as she pulled Daé up from her seat on Val's neck by her hair, causing the girl to cry out in pain.

"After all, I've done enough damage to take him out for a short while." She whispered to Daé evilly, before fazing away with her.

* * *

Filia had quickly flown over to Xellos, transformed back in to her human form, and transported them back down on the ground below hidden out of sight by some trees that had not been damaged during the battle. They were a good distance from the flames, but the smoke was slowly flooding it's way near where they were.

"Xellos hold on!" Filia shouted in fear as she placed him on the ground gently. Her eyes began to well up as she looked over the damage of his body. "No! You can't die!"

"I'm not dying, idiot." Xellos said sourly as he gritted his teeth. His strength was fading fast, and he wasn't able to hold onto his body for very much longer. "Filia, I am going to have to rest on the astral plane."

"No, no please don't leave me!" Filia cried out as she placed her hands on his chest where his wound was. "Maybe- maybe I can heal you like you did for me!" She sobbed in hysterics as she let her hands begin to glow with holy light.

"That's not necessary." Xellos instructed as he grabbed her wrist before it could touch his wounds. "Listen, you need to get out of here. Find a safe place to hide, and when I have healed, I will find you."

Filia stared down at him with wide fearful eyes. Most of the blood on her face had dried, leaving a gritty trail of dirt, sweat and blood down the sides of her face. This fused with the now dripping tears that were in her eyes as she began to shake her head. The smoke had began to accumulate around them and it was making it hard for Filia to breathe.

"Xellos please don't go." She sobbed quietly as she let out a shallow cough.

Xellos stared up at her with his violet eyes weakly. "Filia, go." He commanded sincerely, before he faded away.

Filia gasped fearfully as she touched the ground where he once was. "Xellos! Xellos come back!" She shouted in terror, as tears began to flow excessively out her eyes. It didn't take long for the smoke to take over Filia before she passed out from inhaling to much.

As she laid there unconscious, a Dimos Dragon quickly grabbed her, and began to flee the battle with many of the remaining Dragons.

* * *

With the leave of Quintessa, many of the lesser demon's began to leave the battle as well. After all, they had obviously won. Though few had stayed behind to take care of the remaining Dragons.

Daemon took out a large sum of the stranglers, as he began to assess the damage. It didn't take him long however, to find Val hoovering over the city, blood dripping from his fist as he floated high above the destroyed village.

Just looking at the face of the Dragon told Daemon all he need to know.

Someone had been taken.

Val gave out a loud, enraged roar that wasn't heard by any of his party members.


	17. Worried Wishes

A/N- And here we are again. Bring you a 'MONTHLY' update. (Grrrrr) I'm very displeased with myself right now. This story is not progressing as fast as it should. And I want to thank you all who have sent me messages asking how my trip went! It was great and I had lots of fun! I hope you all like this chapter... it's a little different and it kinda jumps around. Let me know what you think, or if you don't like the direction it's going. Tell me anything, I would love to know what you think! Or you can just tell me your favorite thing about fall, I don't care :) Again thank you all for your reviews, messages and what-nots!

* * *

Chapter 17- Worried Wishes

* * *

"Any new orders?

"Nothing has changed. I still seek someone worthy enough to work for our Lord."

"I see. It seems only my mission has changed."

The small figure waited in silence, as she waited for her companion to continue. She looked at him with blank eyes.

"Things have been going in a direction that our Lord didn't foresee, and we both know how she gets when _that _happens." He stared her down with hard eyes. "Things have changed since we last talked. The girl was taken to the Golden Dragons. Xellos was injured and is healing on the astral plane, and the young Dragon lost his new mate." He informed her.

"Lost?"

"Taken by one of the rogue monsters." He replied honestly. "So instead of following the Dragon girl, our Lord is going to leave that for him. She wants him to go after her. In her words, I would just be a 'third wheel'." He chuckled.

"Wheels move. It would be more accurate to call them solid bricks. They are so stubborn that they can't move forward." She crossed her arms in annoyance. "What a pain. I'm glad I have my job so I don't have to babysit the pest and his pet."

"Oh hush, you may act like you don't care, but I know that you personally have a great interest in the out come of all this, just as I do." He whispered as he raised his hand up to her face, touching her cheek affectionately, as she shot him a haunted glare.

"No," She uncrossed her arms as she smacked his hand away- "I don't."

The man smiled at her anger. He knew her well enough to see that her defensive front was just a cover. If she really had not cared, than she would have never gotten angry.

"Well I wouldn't really say I'm babysitting." He thought out loud, blatantly changing the subject. "Besides, things seem to be getting fascinating. I've been assigned to remain by the male Dragon for the time being. More so as a tracker for our Lord, to keep an eye on his whereabouts." He muttered as he looked down the cliff side where they were standing, at the dark figure who sat among the ruin of the once tiny village.

"Why is he just sitting there?" She asked as she kept her frozen gray eyes on Val.

"He is conflicted. He isn't sure where to go. Both the girl and his mother were taken when he was distracted by something else. He had no understanding where they were taken, or in which direction."

"Well from what you said about your orders, it seems you need to steer him away from his mother, and focus on the girl. That will at least keep him out of the way." She said lifelessly. "Though I don't know where you could even begin."

"What I need is a destination."

"Well, if it was me, which I'm grateful it isn't," She stated in a monotone voice, "-then I would go somewhere to gather more information. What you need to find out first is where the abducted are being taken. So not only will you have a destination, you will be doing our Lord a favor by finding more out about the rogues and their plans."

The dragon smiled brighter as he bent over and stole a kiss before she had the chance to protest it.

"Thank you. That is exactly what I shall do."

"Well then go." She responded testily as she fazed out, then reappeared farther up the cliff side, putting some distance between the two. "I'll contact you again some time."

"I hope you stay well." Daemon wished with a wide smile, knowing the sentiment would be responded negatively. She nodded but said nothing before she fazed away.

He let his grin fade as he turned his attention back to the broken Dragon who sat out in the night, alone. Daemon pitied him, and that made his job that much harder. With a sigh, he turned his gaze up at the waning moon. It had been over five hours since the sun had set and he was growing tired. Early tomorrow, they will set out. The only problem will be to get Val to rest.

* * *

"We are far enough away now. Check her airway quickly." A Dragon shouted as they landed by a moonlit lakeside. "She may have inhaled too much smoke."

Silveria flew close to Filia as she examined her. Her breath was shallow and rasped. "Infected sir, I'm going to immediately heal her." The White Dragon announced as she began using magic to remove the infection from Filia's lungs.

Slowly, Filia's breath became stronger though she did not wake up. Silveria did a quick check on her and then when she was satisfied she waved her hand to the Dimos Dragon holding Filia. The Dragon repositioned Filia, now not having to carry her so gently.

"This is where we part ways." Silveria proclaimed as she began to lift to the skies.

"That was not our agreement." One of the Dimos Dragons shouted after her. "You will not receive the Supreme Elders divine protection if you leave now."

"I, nor will my family and fellow Dragons want this. How many Dragons were lost tonight? This is not for protection, this is for bloodlust and dominance. My people and I will not stand by this. We will seek refuge else where. Tell the Golden Supreme Elder I've resigned from any and all task given to me." She claimed. Before she soared away she called out, "I wish your families health and protection."

Her departure left the Dimos Dragons in disarray.

"I've always said White Dragons are too soft!" Shouted one.

"I don't like having to work for the Golds just as much as they do! What other choice do we have?"

"Only united will the Dragons have a chance!"

"Ah, who needs a prissy White Dragons help anyways!" One of the Dimos Dragons hollered after her like a child. "Lets take this wench to the Golds and be done with this!"

Most of the other dragons nodded their heads in agreement. The leader who spoke out to the White Dragon, sneered in the direction that Silveria fled, then turned to take the skies once more.

* * *

Daemon approached Val with calm and cautious steps. The male was sitting in the same position he left him in. His legs crossed, one arm gripping his knee cap, the other holding his mother's mace as he looked out in to the darkness, with fury in his saffron eyes.

"Well I have talked to my comrade and as of yet, we do not have any information on where your mother, or miss Daé have been taken." Daemon stated brutally. "And there is one more thing, I have new orders now."

"What is it?" Val growled in a very dark tone.

"I am to assist you in the search of miss Daé. As soon as Xellos is fully healed, he will go after your mother. We need to start gathering information on where the mages have been transported. This will take time, but if both of us are working at it, I'm sure we will figure this out."

Val moved his dark gaze to Daemon, as he narrowed his eyes at him. "How can I be sure I can trust you?"

"Well in honesty, you can't. We barely know each other." Daemon replied. "I know that in this point of time, there is nothing I can say that will quell your pain. Words will not bring her back, but perhaps I can help. An this is not just because I was ordered to."

Val's scowled didn't uplift from his face though he knew that Daemon was being honest. Instead he just gave an approving nod.

Daemon gave him a nod back. "I believe we can work together nicely."

Val was about to respond before he was interrupted by a boastful voice that came from the darkness.

"How touching. Truly, your brotherhood in times of disaster really get the old heart grieving."

"Who goes there?" Daemon called out to the phantom voice.

"Someone who also shares a common goal with you fellas." The voice replied as it drew closer. "You see I too seek someone who has been taken by the uprising forces. I believe, how did it go again? Oh yes, I '_believe we can work together nicely'."_

A dark growl vibrated from Val's throat as he continued to look in to the darkness for the approaching shadow.

The mystery man then quickly shouted "FIRE BALL!"

He sent the attack past Val and Daemon, hitting one of the broken down huts from the village. It made a rather nice campfire as it lit up the surrounding area, and the approaching man.

"Ah yes, that is much better. It is a lot better to see your glaring faces than sense them." The man chuckled as he stepped up to the two dragons. "Besides I don't know about you two, but nights here are freezing."

Without much thought, the man walked past Val and Daemon and began collecting burnables among the ruins of the village.

His appearance was quite shabby and he looked rather dirty. With tight black pants and buckled boots, his legs looked long and rather scraggly. Then his dusty over jacket made him look like some kind of antique doll, that was forgotten in the attic. There was a certain charm to him, but it was hidden behind his unwashed hair and dirty attire.

"Who are you stranger?" Daemon asked once more.

"Me? Just a passerby who happened to over hear your plans to find out where the apprehended mages have been whisked away too. You see," He paused as he put on a pained face that neither believed. "My dear beloved has been taken as well. An I am unfortunately only a novice mage. Even if I find where she has been taken, I doubt I have the magic power to win her back. I need an ally who is made of more metal than I." He snickered in a mysterious way as he took a seat near the pyre, as he crossed his legs dramatically. "An luckily I found both of you here."

"Lucky indeed." Daemon glared at the man. "What exactly were you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Well are aren't you the distrustful type." The man exclaimed sourly.

"Your story is just a little questionable. Any sane person would be skeptical of a man who appeared in the dead of night as if it was a coincidence." Daemon stood his ground.

"That may be true." The man thought over as he twisted his hair in is finger for a moment. "But it is also true that I have more information on where the mages have been taken then either of you."

"What is in it for you?" Val questioned darkly. "What do you get out of going with us?"

"Like I said, I'm in it for my girl. Now do we have a partnership?" He asked zealously as he held his hand out.

Daemon looked over at Val and gave him the, 'It's up to you' look. An even though Val felt this man was completely untrustworthy, Val decided his information was far to valuable to him to ignore.

"Fine." Val reached out as he gave the man's hand a tenacious shake, though he continued to look at him with suspicion. "We will pursuit these monsters, and we will crush them and free the mages."

"Right. Tomorrow we begin heading to the town of Zephillia." The man said energetically before moving from his spot to a more relaxed position. "Now I sleep. I've been traveling for a very long time." He mumbled as he closed his eyes.

Even though every muscle in his body was ready to spring forward and begin his quest for Daé, Val knew he had no right direction to _spring_ to. Angrily, he laid down to fight with the rest that was taking over his body. But his mind wouldn't let his body get the rest it deserved. All he could think about was the safety of his mother and Daé and hope that they were safe. Looking up at the night sky and all the stars, he whispered, "Wishing won't do anything. I _will _find them."

Daemon continued to look a the stranger with disgust. He knew he was going to have to watch this one. One last time Daemon asked the man. "What is your name?"

The man replied in a calm but annoyed voice as he answered before falling asleep by the fire.

"Avalon."

* * *

Filia gasped as she opened her eyes, being blinded by the harsh morning light. Panic quickly spread throughout her entire being.

Bolting up from where she laid, she began frantically looked around to see where she was now. It wasn't a pretty sight. Stone walls, a bed of furs, and a fireplace. It was apparent she was in a castle of some sort. From the decor, it looked like a high up Dragon lived there. Not that it was very common for a Dragon to live from the temple, but there were the few who's jobs required plenty of travel between temples to maintain a homestead outside the temples for commute purposes. Filia felt this could be one of those circumstances. With both relieved and worried her.

At least she wasn't at the temple. That would have been her biggest fear. Since Darkstar, she had not set a foot on temple grounds, and if she could help it, she would keep it that way.

Flipping her legs over the bed, she quickly stood up from her resting place, her silk dress gliding across her skin casting a flimsy protection. She didn't have her mace, satchel or cloak. All was left forgotten on the battlefield.

Her boots were placed by her bedside she noticed as she quickly pulled them over her cold feet. Then she walked over to the small hole in the stone walls where she could look out the castle to get an idea of her location.

From her line of vision she could only see the morning sun, and a forest that seemed to stretch on for miles. From the distance she could see past, it would take days till there was a town. Hopefully the outlook wasn't as grim from the western side of the castle.

Stepping away from the hole, streams of light began pouring from the small opening as the morning sun continued to rise.

Filia tried to find a way out of the room, but the door was hidden, and due to the stone walls, it would be to dangerous to transform. She was a prisoner in a fancy bedroom. The only thing she could do was sit and wait.

So she sat back down on the bed and hung her head thinking back to the night before. She had no idea if everyone was safe or not.

So for hours, Filia sat with her worries in the foreign room. Repeatedly she tried to find an escape out of the stone fortress, but every time she would return to the bed disheveled.

After spending some time cleaning smoke stains from her dress, the stones on the wall magically began to form a door way. Filia immediately rose from the bed as she watched a man walk inside. As he walked inside, the stones reformed the wall, leaving no sign that a door was ever there.

Filia removed her disappointed gaze from the wall and casted it on the man who stood in front of her. He stared at her with interest, as a mild smirk spread across his face, instantly causing her to feel a familiarity from the dragon.

"Vasilios?" She questioned the Golden Dragon before her. Though his smug expression was new to her, his handsome face was not. His long honey gold hair, and his bright green eyes. All his features were the same as she had last saw him when he came to visit the Fire Dragon Temple, when she was a younger hatchling.

As she recalled, his visit was to speak to her father at the time, High Priest Bazard Ul Copt. Back then, he was studying under her father for sometime, before he was called away to another temple. He did always go out of his way to talk to her, and at the time treated her with kindness. Looking at him now, Filia could tell the kind man she once knew was no longer.

"Regardless that you denounced your Priestess-hood, you should still address me by my proper title, Filia. It seems that in your absence, your manners have perished as well. " He responded with the same grin plastered on his face.

"I didn't know prisoners need to be polite to their captives." Filia glared at him as she stood her ground. "I demand that you release me. I have to find my son."

"And who are you," He questioned her with false curiosity, "-to demand things from the High Priest?"

Filia gaped at him in shock. "Your the new High Priest?" She asked genuinely, discarding her stern persona.

"That's right Filia, though I should have realized this would be a surprise to you, after all you don't get much news in the little human towns you have been living in now." He sneered.

"Well regardless of your station, that has nothing to do with me. I need to leave and find-"

"Your son. Yes I understand." He sighed as he took a seat in one of the chairs that was placed in front of the bed. "The Ancient hatchling you have been raising. He should have reached adulthood by now. Not really at an age where he needs his mommy." Vasilios mused.

"We were attacked by Dragons, whom I'm assuming you sent after us in the name of The Supreme Elder. I don't even know if he is safe!"

"How rude." He pouted. "To accuse me of something I did. I don't even get to feint denial about it."

"You have changed so much since I last seen you." She spat at him in fury. "To joke about this. Many Dragons died, don't you even care?!"

"Filia," He chide, "You have never really known me. After all, back when I met you, you stood barely past my knees. What kind of man training to be the High Priest would ever treat such a young, and naive child with anything but kindness. Especially the child of the man whose position I was after."

Filia didn't reply, she just continued to glare at him. Not knowing why, but she felt very betrayed by Vasilios.

"So then, we shouldn't waste this heartfelt reunion. How about some supper? I'm sure your famished after sleeping for two days." he laughed as he began to rise.

"Two days?!" Filia shouted in horror.

"Oh yes, would you like me to tell you about it?" Vasilios questioned her. "There are so many things I need to talk to you about."

Filia was about to protest, but once he had mentioned the word food her stomach refused to let her think of anything but to eat. And besides, if she had to make a getaway, it would be a lot smarter to have some extra energy. Continuing to glare at him, she rose as well. Anything to get out of this room.

"Good girl." Vasilios tyrannized her as he placed his hand on her bare shoulder as he led her from the room.

Filia stiffened at the gesture, wishing she had her satchel. In it was the spare dress Evelyn had packed for her, which would probably feel more comfortable than the eye-catching, immodest gold silk dress she was currently wearing.

Vasilios' castle was entirely built of stone, and seemed to be more built for a man than a dragon. Stone was bad. It would be painful to transform in some of the smaller rooms that she had been led through. The more Filia thought about it, escaping on foot would be the safest route for her. Whenever she had the chance, she would flee in to the forest.

"Your being so quiet Filia, not trying to think of an escape plan are you?" Vasilios laughed as he continued to lead her down the hallway.

Filia let out a low growl. How did she get in this situation? The past week had been one train wreck after another. (Not that she liked to mention train wrecks.) Every time she feels like things couldn't get worse, Fate laughed at her, before going out of her way to prove Filia wrong.

They had reached what Filia assumed was a dinner hall for over a hundred guest. The room was lit by many candles, and three embellished fireplaces. A long table sat in the middle of the room with many dishes placed on the fine table cloths. It was fancy enough for a king, and it was making Filia begin to feel very uncomfortable.

At long last, Vasilios removed his hand from her back, as he pulled a chair out for her to sit in. Before she could have thought about sitting in one of the other twenty seats available at the table, she slowly sat down, allowing him to push her chair in before taking up the seat that sat directly in front of her.

"Go ahead and eat." He offered as a dragon came up to the table to pour him wine. Filia refused when the same gesture was offered to her, as she tried to pick out something to eat. Against her stomach which was roaring with hunger, she was having a hard battle getting over the feeling of uneasiness that rested inside her. Vasilios just continued to stare at her, waiting for her to eat.

"Do you not see anything you like?" Vasilios question as he looked at all the dishes that were in front of them. "I know it's been a long time since you have ate dragon cuisine. I had Bulgus re-event some of the traditional human entries."

"It's not that I don't see anything I like," Filia explained, "- I don't trust you."

"Do you think I would go through all the trouble of bring you here, just to poison you?" Vasilios asked angrily. "Your attitude of me is rather poor, as is your trust. It's very displeasing." The way he said it like she was the one with bad manners made Filia's blood begin to boil.

"How do you expect me to act? You had a small army of dragons kidnap me from my family, and locked me up in that room. I don't trust you at all."

"How feisty you are." He admired. "So forceful. A trait you have gained from the outer world no doubt." He clicked his tongue as he looked over her. "But then again, perhaps the quirk was already imbedded in your character before you left your people to live the life of leisure and immoralities."

"Excuse me?" Filia growled as her temper began to rise further. "What immoralities?"

"Oh Filia." Vasilios laughed as he took a drink of his wine. "Do I really have to list them off?"

"I think you do." She nodded her head in anger as she continued to glare at him. Her voice steadily rising.

"Very well." Vasilios responded as he placed his glass down on the table and rested his chin on a bridge he made with his fingertips. "Now stop me if I'm wrong. In the same day you turned your back on the people of the Fire Dragon Temple, not only were you the only one to survive the massacre of the people, but you adopted the one who was responsible for the deaths of your fellow kinsmen."

"That is twisting the words." Filia defended.

"Then," Vasilios continued in a louder voice, ignoring her interruption. "You went on to live in many different locations selling pottery. All the while raising the murderer of your race, and spent your days being enamored with a certain Mazoku who was also responsible for the massacre of many of our people during the Koma war."

"Are you really going to bring _HIM_ in to this?" Filia flared.

"In so, you became the disgraced slattern ex-priestess who was beguiled by the infamous Xellos of the monster race. There is no end to your shame."

Filia's face turned a lovely shade of pissed off as she began to shake with intense hatred.

"How dare you." She whispered as she tried to contain her rage. "How dare you say these things to me. I don't care if your the High Priest, or the Supreme Elder, your power means nothing to me. I am no longer a member of the dragon race, and I _refuse_ to sit here and listen to these lies. You have no right to keep me here, and if you will not release me, than I will ripe your throat out." She threatened.

"How vulgar." Vasilios sighed looking displeased. "You don't have to get so upset. These are the very reasons I agreed with the Supreme Elder to not denounce the wishes of the previous High Priest."

"And what was that." Filia asked venomously.

"Why to be betrothed to his only, beloved daughter." He grinned a deviant smirk.


	18. Wandering Outcast

*Dodges stones* I'm sorry! I'M- I'M SORRY! DX

Yeah, so I've been gone a while. Busy with life and what-nots. DON'T THINK THAT THIS MEANS I'VE ABANDONED YOU! I have a few chapters ahead of this one, and I am finally prepared to start finishing up Fugitive. No, we're not at the end just yet, but we are now exiting out of the hiatus. YAY!

It took me sometime to get back in the flow of the story. I really want to thank Theguineapig3 for her friendship, and advice that really helped me work through some of my writer's block. It really means a lot. ALSO, thanks to all those that have stuck with me over the last 3 years. You're comments and support mean the world to me. It still shocks me when I get messages from readers asking if I am returning. THANK YOU SO MUCH! DX I'm not worthy of such great fans/friends.

So as a gift for the long wait, I sat some cake out. So enjoy it with the newest chapter of Fugitive! (P.s. It's red velvet!)

* * *

Chapter 18 – Wandering Outcast

* * *

"Why to be betrothed, to his only beloved daughter."

Without meaning too, Filia gave out a hard snort as she tried to stifle a deep laugh. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Vasilios, who stared at her with confusion, not expecting this form of reaction.

"Betrothed?" She questioned after she regained her composure, wearing a mask that hid the laughter that shined in her eyes. "Did you say, betrothed?"

"Y-yes." Vasilios replied, taking back by her fierce gaze. "It was the only way the Supreme Elder will pardon all you're previous transgressions."

"Oh?" Filia raised an eyebrow, her fury showing through. "Why is he being so generous?"

"With the decline of Golden Dragons, and with so many few women left, he decided that fulfilling you're duty to your race is more important than punishment for your past crimes." The honey colored haired Dragon explained in a dark serious voice as he continued to look over Filia, even after he had finished talking. Filia grimaced as he kept his gaze on her.

"I think I'm going to eat now." She suddenly declared walking back to her previous seat. Sitting down, she began to fill her plate, and then silently began to eat, not bringing the subject back up.

Vasilios watched her hesitantly as he too, returned to his seat. Slightly confused by her sudden change of behavior.

"You're being so tame." He commented suspiciously as he watched her silently dine.

"I'm just so hungry." She said between bites. "Couldn't wait any longer."

"Well, you have been locked up in that room for a few days now." He expressed as he crossed his hands in front of him. "If you were this hungry, why did you wait so long to eat."

Filia paused in mid chew, before shrugging her shoulders and continued on. Finally, Vasilios joined her, taking some food on to his own plate. The hall remained silent for some time, with only the tinkering of plates and wares.

"So does everything make sense to you now?" Vasilios questioned her finally, as she continued to shove her face with food. She looked up at him with a full mouth as she gave him a very serious look, while nodding her head dramatically as if she understood.

After eating an unlady-like amount of food, Filia calmly wiped her chin and rose from her seat. "I would like to be excused to my room." She demanded. "I need time to ponder this decision."

Vasilios gave her a distrustful look over before replying, "If you wish."

Vasilios silently led her back to her cell. Keeping his hand on the middle of her back, while guiding her. Remaining silent, Filia kept her gaze strong and alert as she followed him down the dark halls.

Every time he tried to talk, she would either ignore him, or end the conversation with one word answers.

It didn't take them long till they reached the brick wall, which he waved his hand across, making the bricks rearrange themselves into a doorway.

"As you wished," Vasilios invited her in with the way of his hand. "Hopefully with a full belly you can come to a comfortable decision that will please the both of us."

"Maybe, after a very long rest." Filia replied firmly as she stepped in to her room.

"I'll be back to check on you in the morning." He informed her as the wall began to reform. "And don't think of escaping, there will be guards here all night." He warned before he sealed the hole, leaving Filia alone in the room.

Sighing, Filia sat down on the bed. Patting her full stomach, she looked up at the wall defensively.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I was starving, and still need rest from my wounds in Zoana, I would have just escaped today. But tomorrow, I hope you're ready for me." She whispered threateningly.

"Because I will be ready. Vasilios, you don't threaten me, and tomorrow, you will see just how _tame_ I am."

* * *

The pathetic sound of skidding feet against the rough gravel road continued to drag out with every exaggerated step Avalon took. The two Dragon's continued to walk on, never stopping to rest, no matter what Avalon said to delay their route.

"The stamina you fellas have is truly admirable." Avalon praised the two from behind. "It's as if you will never stop."

"Keep walking. We should arrive in a town shortly." Daemon snapped back at him, unable to listen to the complains from their new party member any longer. "Perhaps there you can finally take a bath."

"A bath." Avalon repeated in a heavenly, dreamlike voice. "That is just the encouragement I need to push forward. Believe it or not, it has been some time since I have had a bath."

Daemon let out a short growl, refraining from responding to 'The obnoxious one' as he so dubbed Avalon. Unlike Val, who has had a lot on his mind the last few days, Daemon had to endure every quip, complaint, and all over incessant chatting for the last several days now. With only that, endless walking, and the feeling of dread that has been hanging over the group since they had been separated, Daemon was a short fuse waiting to happen.

Avalon noticed the growl, and shrugged at it.

The three continued to walk, until the sun had began to set, and the temperature began to drop. They didn't find a town, but they did find a nice lake to rest by. Avalon, no longer able to take another step, fell to his knees and threw off his boots. Underneath, revealed raw, blistered feet. The skin off his toes had even rubbed off. Immediately he stuck his feet in the edge of the lake.

"Oh boy, that's the stuff." He relaxed joyfully.

Val threw his satchel and mother's mace down on the ground near were Avalon was sitting, and joined him.

"I want to know the truth.-" He confronted the man who looked over to him curiously. "What were you doing out there in the middle of no where?"

This was the first thing Val had said to Avalon, aside from when he demanded Avalon stop singing as they walked. It took him by surprise at first, but then he removed his joking gaze for a moment to addressed Val honestly.

"I had been searching for you to help me find a girl. Her name is Nora, I believe you know her."

"Nora?"

"I didn't mean to find you when your whole party got split up, honest." Avalon admitted as he leaned back from where he was sitting, turning his gaze to the colorful sunset. "It was poor timing. I get it. But hopefully we can find both Nora, and the girl you lost."

"That is nice, but what if because of you, we are leading Val in the wrong direction?" Daemon challenged him.

"That could happen." Avalon boldly admitted as he turned to stare into Daemon's green eyes. "But I am the only one in the group who has an idea where to go."

"You are leading us to Zephilia, that is a vague area." Daemon mocked.

"I believe my sweet was taken there." Avalon shrugged before Val slapped his hand on to his shoulder and gripped him tightly.

Staring at him, holding Avalon's brown eyes with his saffron ones, asking one word. "Why."

Avalon looked at him seriously, before he made an annoyed face, turning to look at the lake in front of him.

"Because that is where I heard the Monster say they were taking her." He murmured bitterly. "I wasn't strong enough to save her at the time."

"So why seek out Val?" Daemon questioned. "And how did you know where to find him in the first place?"

"Nora had mentioned him before." Avalon answered. "I had been on my way to Zephilia right before I saw the ending of the battle with the Dragons. This is where I saw Val, though he didn't seem to be in a talkative mood. Purely coincidence."

Daemon and Val both looked at each other with a skeptical look. Avalon's story did seem to make sense, but neither of them were sure they believed it.

"It's funny that Nora has never mentioned you before." Val questioned him finally.

"Are you surprised?" Avalon questioned him back with an amused look.

"That's true." Val shrugged as he removed his cloak and layed it with his satchel. "Not that Nora doesn't have interesting taste, It's still hard to picture it."

"I could show you some pictures, if you want." Avalon suggested as he began to dig into his own bag.

"That's fine." Val held his hands up. He knew what kind of pictures Nora liked to take. "Keep them to yourself."

"Fine, fine." Avalon waved his hand as he pulled his right leg from the water and sat it over his left knee.

"Recovery."

Val walked away from him as he took care of his bleeding feet. Up ahead, Daemon was already gathering burnable's to set up a campfire. Just enough to maybe fry up some of the fish that were in the lake, then it would be time to get some well needed sleep. If there was one thing Val admired about Daemon, it was his reliability.

"What do you think?" Val walked up to him directly. "Right now. Should we trust him?"

"I don't know." Daemon answered the younger Dragon honestly. "It's still to early to tell." He finished as he threw some twigs and sticks onto the dull burning fire.

"I want to believe him." Val said as he sat down next to the fire, where he could keep an eye on both Daemon and Avalon. "I know Nora pretty well. She may have been a little perverse at times, but she is still a really good friend to Daé."

"But what if we are going the wrong way?" Daemon question as he poked the fire slowly. "Neither of us know where Miss Daé could be, this is true. That is the main center of our struggles, is we don't know."

"Daemon, thank you." Val whispered with his eyes closed, as a small smile framed his lips.

The raven haired Dragon fell silent as he turned to look down at Val. "Why?"

"Because,-" Val began as he snapped his eyes open, showing a look of pure hatred. "If it wasn't for you, I don't know if I would be sane right now."

Daemon exhaled a painful sigh as he walked up to Val, and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Neither looking at the other.

"Mom is lost, Xellos is lost, and Daé is lost." Val lamented darkly. "I have no direction to any of them, and I am stuck from being able to openly transform to fly anywhere. I have no reassurance that any of them are safe."

"Lord Beastmaster will inform me as soon as she hears from Xellos. And once that happens, he _will_ be out there, to find your mother." Daemon whispered with certainty.

Val let out a painful sigh. Even with everything crashing around him, he was determined to maintain his head through it. He would push forward to where he was needed.

"Hey guys! Look what Avalon has!" Ran up the inappropriate mage, looking like a hobo without his shoes on. "Fish for everybody!" He bragged as he held up an arm full of fish, speared with twigs all ready to cook. "Do I know how to take care of my bud's or what?" He laughed as he began to stick the fish in a circle around the camp fire. All the while Daemon and Val watched him in confusion.

"Still not sure?" Val questioned Daemon silently as they both stared at him.

"I don't know if I ever will be?" The taller Dragon shrugged. "But for now, lets just keep both eyes on him."

"Agreed." Val accepted.

Done with placing the fish, Avalon plopped down next to Val with a large goofy grin.

"Whatcha guys talking about?"

"We are going to set off early tomorrow." Daemon responded lightning fast. "So once we eat, it would be best for us to get some sleep. I'll take first watch."

"Sheesh." Avalon sighed loudly. "I know these are dark times, but could you try to lighten up even a little bit?" He complained.

"Because times are dark, we need to remain focused on what we need to be doing, and where we need to go." Daemon snapped back at him.

"Okay, that's fine." Avalon moaned with annoyance. "But if you walked around all stressed out, being rushed into only thinking about what comes next, you will become a stressed out wreck and that won't be a help to anyone. Someone has to stay positive to counteract with all the negativity that is going on." Avalon expressed.

"Don't lecture me about being stressed out." Daemon responded, his voice elevating. "For a human, you are a rather insensitive to others emotions, and when it is not appropriate to act like you don't give a damn."

"If I just walked around all day brooding over my problems, I wouldn't have it in me to do the things I need to do."

"Guys, enough!" Val interrupted as he glared at both. "We all deal with things differently."

Avalon pouted as he turned his head from the two, as Daemon looked down in shame.

"Val, I am sorry."

"It's fine. I'm not mad." Val sighed. "It's just, we need to at least get along, alright?" The teal haired Dragon muttered as he scratched the back of his head furiously.

"Yeah, yeah." Avalon sighed in defeat. "Sorry." He mocked as he waved his hands in the air like a bratty kid.

Val sighed once more as he watched Daemon send Avalon a sharp glare for his insincere apology. It was starting to make him really miss his mom and Xellos...

"Well anyway, come on. We haven't eaten anything of substance in days." He smiled as he turned toward the fire. " Lets at least try to enjoy this ….BURNING FISH!?" Val shouted as the three turned to see the smoke starting to rise from the fish.

Avalon was the quickest to respond as the three rushed over to the crispy, but delicious smelling fish. After a quick inspection, he leaned over giving the other two the thumbs up. Letting them know that they were safe, which was responded with a sigh of relief from the two Dragons.

* * *

After eating plenty of fish, the boys began their rounds of night watch. Val, who barely slept through the night, took the last round. Unfortunately, just before dawn, the sleepy Dragon nodded off into a dreamless sleep.

That was when the bandits spotted them.

It was a small group of seven. They were quick and silent as they slipped through the party's belongings. Even though the three didn't have much on them, the bandits were able to grab a large sum of item's.

The leader gave a quiet whistle as Val began to nod awake, calling the rest to retreat. One reached down to grab Val's cloak when a small hand knife sprang forth from the darkness and stuck the bandits own cloak in to the ground.

All the bandits reared their heads to look at the knife.

"You might want to leave that, he get's cold without it." Avalon spoke out clearly, as he stared down the bandit, wide awake. His voice waking the other two, as they to became aware of what was going on.

"You know," Avalon stated as he got up from where he had been sleeping, "I really, really hate bandits." He smacked his fist in his palm. "What about you Daemon?" He send his dark eyed gaze over to the alert Dragon.

The black haired Dragon looked down at the seven men with a gaze of annoyance. "Can't say I have much love for them. But for once I'm grateful."

"Oh?" Avalon questioned him.

"This gives Val a good chance to vent out his anger." The straightforward Dragon answered, causing Avalon look past him at the younger Dragon. Val had a dark look of excitement as he stepped forward.

"Thanks, fellas." He grinned further. "This is just what I needed."

All the first bandit saw was the flash of Val's hair, before he was on the ground. Swiftly, Val took down the closest three before moving on. The others looked on in shock and fear.

"I told you, he really does like the cloak." Avalon whispered out apologetically, causing Daemon to snort.

"Think you're so funny boy?" One shouted as he rushed toward Avalon with a sword from behind. Avalon dodged to the side, missing the blade with a few inches to spare. The traveler sprang forward with a hop, and with a smile, turned and gave the bandit a sweeping kick, breaking the bandit's stance. As the man fell down, Avalon quickly retrieved the sword from him and gave the bandit a merciless finish.

Daemon found himself faced with a group of bandits of his own. Dodging a chained mace, he ran toward the two with a satisfied grin. Sidestepping a sword thrust, the taller fighter hit both hard in the back, breaking their stances, and leaving them defenseless.

"Please! Please I beg you!" The first shouted before dropping his weapons down, drawing Daemon's attention, while the second one began to swing his mace toward the distracted Dragon.

Daemon looked in time to see the second fighter fall to the ground, with Avalon's dagger stuck in his neck. The first bandit's eyes widened as the two stepped forward.

"No please!" He begged as he fell to his knees. "Do you want gold? I can give you gold?" He pleaded to them. Daemon turned his gaze to Avalon to see if he was interested in the bullshit the bandit was saying. Avalon turned to him with the same bored look.

"No please! I can hand you all the treasures you could ever desire." The man pleaded as the two began walking toward him. His sobs grew loud as the two walked past him, one on each side. Avalon muttered, "Pathetic." Before he swiftly hit the bandit behind the neck, with enough force to stun him, and throw him down to the ground.

"Not gonna finish him?" Daemon questioned the shorter human as they walked toward Val.

"Nah, not even worth it." Avalon sighed as he stuck his hands in his pockets for warmth. "But really, bandits all the way out here?" He groaned with annoyance.

"Doesn't seem like they took much." Val reported from up ahead while collecting their stuff. "Not the most preferred wake up call, is it?"

"Why, were you asleep?" Avalon grinned as he leaned toward him with a knowing grin.

Val coughed nervously as he scratched his head. "Well in any case, we might as well set out. We are sure to reach a town before noon." He motivated the other two.

"Mmmhmm." Avalon joked as he walked to the lake with a knowing smile, washing up quickly. Val looked too the breaking ray's of sunlight that were rushing to start the day, letting his grin fade.

"Stay strong." He spoke out to the sun, as his loose hair waved in the early breeze. "You have too."

"Don't give up, I will find you."

* * *

Bright, blue eyes stare with dread, as her panicked voice called out.

"Xellos hold on!"

The fear in her voice was as loud as it was refreshing. Either because of the negativity, or the desperation.

"No!" She shouted as she grabbed his limp arm. "You can't die!"

Die? Xellos wondered to himself. Who was dying?

"I'm not dying, idiot." Xellos replied sourly to the hysterical dragon as she laid him down gently on the ground. The smoke was getting too thick in the area, and Xellos knew that she would need to move on soon.

"Filia, I'm gonna have to rest on the Astral Plane." He informed her clearly. He wanted to make sure that she had a clear understanding of what to do. He didn't have much time. However his words got caught when she responded with dread in her eyes, as she moved even closer to him.

"No, no please don't leave me." She pleaded as tears began to spill out of her eyes, as she gently, but desperately placed her hand on his wound. "Maybe, maybe I can heal you, like you did for me?" She cried out in panic as she looked from his face to his wound in horror.

Xellos reached up and grabbed her hand with his, with wide eyes, before she could touch the chaos that was exposed to her. "That is not necessary." He reassured her., trying to call her down. The smoke was starting to get too thick, causing her image to become hazy. Without anymore distractions, he kept her gaze and instructed her on what to do.

"Listen, you need to get out of here. Find a safe place to hide, and when I have healed, I will find you."

Filia shook her head back in forth causing some tears to spring from her eyes, while some were falling down her face, mixing with the dried up blood that dulled her face. A face filled with pure horror.

"Xellos," She rasped painfully, as she inhaled more smoke. "-please don't go."

Xellos looked at her with wide eyes. Feeling a warmth in his chest from her pain. But it wasn't because he fed off her energy, this was a new feeling. Something inside him sparked. Her fear, her compassion, and why he stepped in front of the blast.

Looking up at her, watching her coughing, Xellos released her wrist and said flatly. "Filia, go."

Not strong enough to hold up his corporeal body, he faded from her sight. Though he could see her. In pain, he tried to concentrate on reforming his shape.

Filia continued to call out to him desperately, but he tried to ignore her, refusing to look back.

"-Come back." Filia begged, silently, before her body could be heard, falling over on to the ground. The priest turned to find Filia passed out from smoke poisoning.

"Filia!" He shouted angrily from the Astral Plane. "Filia get up!"

As she laid there, a few of Dimos Dragons landed by her, to his fear. Without worrying about the consequences, Xellos used every bit of his strength to pass over to the physical realm to reach after her.

"Fil-"

In a flicker, he passed out.

* * *

All he was, spun on a fine point. Just his dark, pure energy. Existing on it's true home, the astral plane. Blind to all from the physical plane.

Here, Xellos spun in one point. A constant, continuous spin.

"_No!"_

There was nothing. No sound, color, nothing. Just energy. Xellos continued to spin. His Energy collected over the years, built on top of one focus, one point; Serve Lord Beastmaster.

On the Astral Plane, Xellos remained quiet, as his form tried to swiftly mend it's self. Time seemed to be endless when you are a spinning form of energy. The only thing he could do in the silence was think. Think of where he needed to be,. Or thinking of what he should be doing. Ways he should be serving his lord. Thoughts like these accrued over and over as he continued spinning, as time flowed on and on...

"_-ease don't leave m-"_

Spinning, never slowing, Xellos remained in place. Never losing his focus. No matter what happens to him, he has to finish what Lord Zelas asked of him. His master, the one who created him. His loyalty only lies with her.

Time in the Astral Plane seemed to serve as a time for reflection for Xellos. Time continued to flow while he continued to spin on. Thoughts, such as 'I must help my master.' and 'What can I do to please her.' would pass through his mind in regular intervals. He already had planned what to do once his body was better-

"_Xellos!"_

A spark of white energy crackled around the vortex of his energy. It was fast, and hot, and had a faint sting. Xellos didn't understand what it was, but it made him feel powerful. As time continued to pass on, he wondered about the new power. His spinning continued on and on, unaffected by the sporadic serge of energy.

Was it caused by his thoughts? A reaction to a feeling? Xellos didn't know. He tried to keep his mind void of all thoughts regarding where he really wanted to be. Feelings were dangerous to bare on the Astral Plane. One could even be destroyed completely if they weren't too careful.

"_Xello-"_

A Monster can always tell when they're wounds are about healed when their energy begins to peak, and they can faintly began to feel the physical realm again. Good thing for a timeless Monster, the passage of time goes by much faster than it seems. Xellos continued to reflect on his missions, spinning on. Plotting that when he came to, he had to immediately report to his Master. She would be very displeased if Xellos forgot to check in. Not the focused Xellos. Always one step ahead Xellos. The doesn't make a stupid mistake-

"_Comeback!"_

Heat. Warm, and wild, Xellos began to feel anger as the image of Filia being dragged away by a nameless Dragon flashed in his conscious, even though he tried so hard to keep it held back.

A heat, hotter than fire, spread through Xellos, as his energy began to disperse from the vortex that had spun in place for many days. The energy, began to move from the cyclone, in to a guided dark mist. Quickly floating back and forth, the energy sprang from where it was previously spinning, and shoot through the realms.

The energy pulled together in a dark glob, before condensing in to the form of a man.

On top of the morning sun lit dirt, a tan boot began to form. Building up from that, black pants, followed by a yellow shirt. Violet hair began to gleam in the sunlight, and the access energy burst in to the black cloak, as black and dark purple energy shocked around the form.

Xellos looked out at the remains of the battlefield where the Dragons were massacred by the hooded Monsters with sharp, and deadly eyes.

With an unnecessary stretch, Xellos began to walk over to where he had last seen Filia. This is where Xellos spotted the a dusty satchel among the ash and wreckage. He picked it up and gave it a curious look over, before the Priest slung the strap over his shoulder, over top of his own.

Turning his cold gaze to the direction he watched the Dragons take Filia, he fazed up ahead, the following the direction he witnessed the hoard fly away in. Looking for a means of tracking the beast.


	19. Obviously Outshined

Whoop, Here it is! XD

* * *

Chapter 19 Obviously Outshined

* * *

_Filia...Go._

With a gasp, Filia awoken from her sleep. Wincing, she quickly grasped her pained heart, still hearing his voice in the back of her head. Without a shred of defense, all the thoughts Filia had buried in the back of her head were released, causing her to grab her head in agony.

Quintessa's mad gleam of joy as she through the attack that took Xellos down. The hooded Monsters that obliterated the Dragons. Daé's look of pure terror before she was ripped away from Val.

Val...

Filia clinched her eyes shut, trying to barricade the tears that were already pouring out.

She _knew_ that he was alive. He just had to be. She refused to think about one of the hooded Monsters getting to hi-

Filia took a sharp intake of breath as she stopped the thought. _No!_ Anything but that. Focus on something else at least! Like... Quintessa's eyes. Haunting, and cold... like Quincy's she remembered. She would never forget the look on Quincy's face, and the gruff, toxic sounding voice when he pulled the dagger out from her.

A shiver ran down the length of her spine as she placed her hand gently on the slick surface of the golden silk dress, above where the wound had been.

_Don't press on it._

She remembered Xellos saying that to her... as he carried her in his arms. Filia let out a frustrated sigh as she flopped her arms down on the bed. She still couldn't get over the embarrassment of it. At least.. Xellos didn't tease her about it. As she remembered, he remained void of emotion. There was no joy, or panic, just well.. a bother. As if she was simply inconveniencing him, she convinced herself. That is.. until she brought up the miasma.

Then, he started acting weird. Filia opened her eyes as the memories began pouring back to her. With every plea, his expression dropped, piece by piece. She had never seen such anger, such betrayal, and … desperation before from him. It confused her, and she didn't know how to feel about it.

All the while her heart was pounding.

And of course there was the pain that came from all those plea's. She could remember how her whole body felt, as he held her on his lap in the water. Feeling as if she could die any moment from the intense pain coursing from her blistered, broken, and bloody body. Just laying there, helpless in his arms. Only able to stare in to his dark, open eyes, that the bastard seems to only save for dramatic situations, she sighed. She never felt so defenseless before in her life.

And then, the unbearable pain she was dying from, was replaced by the torment of his pure, raw energy, spreading through her like a poisonous disease. It felt thick and almost fluid, as it swept through her being. Bringing misery as it contaminated her.

How it healed her, she didn't know.

But it did. Even if she was queasy the next day. It must be bad if you're body makes you vomit it back out. _Thanks, but no thanks._

Then Xellos got all moody, and well she just didn't know what to think about him after that. I guess if your purpose in life is to destroy everything and you find you can heal things, you would probably be a tad troubled, Filia excused him.

_Things seem to just get more and more complicated with us, don't they?_

The strange thing about that one, Filia thought to her self, was that when he said that, it was like he thought she was asleep. Why would Xellos talk to her while she was sleeping?

Filia scratched her head furiously as she realized she was letting her mind get carried away. After stretching a bit, she rose from her bed and pulled open the curtain that was blocking the morning light.

Crossing her arms for warmth, Filia allowed the sunrays to bath her face and shoulders as she stood in their path. With a heavy sigh, Filia looked beyond the light, hoping to find a direction in where to head after she escaped the castle.

After gazing too long, her eyes began to feel irritated. Turning from the light, she walked past her bed and began pulling her boots on. She didn't want to wait any longer to escape this retched castle.

Turning to the enchanted wall with a cold gaze, Filia reflected on why she was there, hoping the rage would help her find the power to take the enchantment down.

From what she put together, a poorly trained hoard of Dimos Dragons were sent by Vasilios, on the orders of the Supreme Elder to capture her, to marry Vasilios to help secure the Golden Dragons numbers.

If that wasn't enough, Filia thought to herself as she began to shake with fury, they left an open trail for the hooded Monsters to find the Dragon and mage refugees. Ending how many lives, and causing for how many humans to be abducted?

A hiss started to escape Filia's clenched jaw. Evelyn was nothing but kind to her, and because of the crazy Supreme Elder, misfortune was her thanks. She did not see where her or Everest went, she lamented.

Then Quintessa came.

Even more frighting than Quincy, were her eyes as she stared down Filia with malice. First she took Xellos down, then she took Daé away.

_WHY? _Filia growled. _Why did Xellos do that? How did Quintessa know that Xellos would intervene? Why won't my heart stop pounding? Why do I keep hearing his voice? Why, why, WHY?!_

Her heart began to beat out of control as emotions began to burst from with in her. Unable to hold back the agony within.

_And it was all because of the plot by the Supreme Elder and Vasilios! _Everyone would still be safe and sound in the village if they would have just left her alone!

With out any warning, and under Filia's fierce gaze, the wall rapidly began to open.

Sunlight flooded Filia's room as the High Priest charged in to her room, stunned only for a moment as the sun reflected brightly off of the silky golden fabric of her dress.

"Good you're awake." He recovered as he reached over and grabbed her wrist in a vice grip, unaware of the rocket of emotions that was trailing out of her as she stared at him with shock and hatred.

"We are leaving."

Before Filia had a second to even process what was happening, Vasilios forcefully began to pull her out of the room, as she awkwardly stumbled to keep up, slowly replacing her fury for confusion. Dragging her out in to the open as the morning sun too suddenly, causing her to go temporally blind as she tried to adjust to the bright light. All the while Vasilios was leading her down the hallway in a dead bolt to who knows where.

Struggling, to keep up with his desperate flee, Filia forced her eyes open, as she looked around her surroundings to try and find a plausible explanation for the Dragon's sudden fear and urgancy. Using her free hand to shield her eyes from the bright light.

But she felt the cause, long before she saw it. The all too familiar tingle dropped through her body, as if she was submerged in ice water, making every hair on her body stand up, all the while holding back her tail from popping out.

She couldn't mistake that tingle twice. This time she was sure.

With a jolt, Filia stopped running and released herself from Vasilios's hold, fully recovered from her confusion and sorting through her negative out pour of emotions that shone like a beacon.

Vasilios turned around, looking at her with fury, as he reached out to grab her again.

"No!" Filia demanded as she dodged his advances confidently as she sent him a threatening gaze. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"There is no time for this!" He shouted to her as he reached for her as second time, grabbing her eyes with his intense glare. "You _are_ coming with me, whether you like LIKE IT OR NOT_!_"

Grabbing her roughly by both of her upper arms, he began to drag her away, as she kicked her legs around frantically, as her the silk ran up and down her long, smooth legs. Struggling to restrain her, he pulled her close to his chest in a bear lock.

"No, I-, AM NOT!" Filia gave out a roar as she slammed her feet down firmly on the ground creating a unbreakable stance and flung her body forward, causing Vasilios to tumble right over her back and on to the stone floor, with a harsh, bone cracking pound.

Giving a huff, Filia moved the wild hair that was draping her face, setting her defiant scold toward the crumpled Dragon on the floor.

"Do you always act violently when you don't get your way? Or is it because you're the High Priest, you're always used to getting everything with no hassle?" She spat at him while holding her injured wrist tenderly, stomping her boot on his chest to keep him in place, as her rage began to bubble once more.

"Filia, can't you feel it?" Vasilios whispered to her in desperation as he looked up at her in awe and fear. Even if he was spooked, he still enjoyed the view.

However he didn't let the distraction stray him from the obvious truth that they had to get out of there and fast.

"We have to evacuate, the Monsters are on there way here, to take us. I've heard what they can do-"

"Yeah, and I have _seen_ it." She interrupted him as she dug her boot in his chest deeper, causing him to wince. "All because of you're untrained battalion that got sent to find me, who traveled out in plain sight and exposed a lot of Dragons and Human's to the horror of _what they can do!"_

Vasilios recoiled from Filia's furious accusations, knowing that he had reached a dead end. Still, he remained enchanted by her infuriated, ocean blue stare as the morning light bounced off her silk attire.

"You are so sexy." He drooled as he was foolishly distracted by her charm.

"You deserve worse than the Monsters." She flared as she pressed her heel deeper into his chest in disgust.

"W-what are you going to do, kill me?" Vasilios pleaded as he gasped from the pain, as the mask of smugness oozed off his face to show the pathetic Dragon he really was.

"Of course not." Filia sighed angrily, knowing that no matter how angry she was, she still couldn't just take his life. So instead she settled for the next, effective thing.

"I'll leave you for the Monsters." She said darkly too him, not blinking her gaze as he stared up at her in fear. Removing her boot, Filia turned from the paled Dragon, who didn't pose a problem anymore. If she was in a laughing mood, she might have giggled at the look of horror Vasilios gave her as she turned away, knowing he would be just fine.

Though she would never forgive him.

However, she was too trusting. Dropping her guard, she left herself wide open to Vasilios, as the High priest swiftly took down her defenses, and held her hostage in his overpowering grasp around her neck.

"You truly are a wicked woman." Vasilios growled venomously in her ear, as he held her up against the wall with most of his towering weight. "Leaving the High Priest for the monsters. You really have betrayed your race."

"How can you patronize me when you are responsible for leading so many of our people and the innocent humans to their deaths?" Filia pointed out, not giving up the fight as she firmly grasped his fore arm with her nails. "Your status can't get you out of every problem."

"They were refugees and out laws." He howled with laughter. "Not one didn't deserve what ever fate befell them. Only you and you're rare son were needed alive."

"You dirty, vile, worthless, bastard!" She shouted in his arms as she rapidly continued to flail in his hold, filled with nausea from his touch. Filia wanted to get out of his grip as soon as she could.

Vasilios had heard enough from her, as he pulled out a dagger from nowhere Filia could place, and held it close to her jugular, causing her to freeze as he held her in place by her neck and his body caging her against the wall.

"Enough." He commanded, dropping his voice. "Now you are going to listen to me, or I _WILL_ leave you here for the monsters."

"Then do it." Filia challenged him, her determination unwavering as she stared him down, capturing him with her iridescent blue eyes, leaving him breathless. Though the motion of her words cause the blade to slightly push through her barrier of skin. A small trickle of blood began to trail down her soft, pale neck.

Vasilios stared at Filia for a long moment, as he silently thought to himself. Not removing his grasp around her neck, he let the dagger in hand fall to the ground as he moved his hand from her neck and swoop behind her head, he pulled her to him, seeking her lips.

Just before his lips could make contact with hers, the tingle slid down the Dragon's body once more. In response, Filia ducked and slammed her head up the front of Vasilios's face, successfully stunning him. It also successfully resulted in a heavy flow of blood from a broken nose. This distracted him enough for his hold to be released. Not missing her chance, she wiggled her way free, quickly stepping aside from him as he stumbled in pain, holding his nose in agony. Vasilios was unable to prevent the thick blood from spilling between his fingertips. This kept his attention away from Filia for the time being.

"Xellos!" She shouted out with full confidence, giving herself distance from the embarrassment called Vasilios.

"I know you are around here somewhere! Come out!" She stomped her way down the hallway, rubbing her temple tenderly. Halting immediately as the source of her calls appeared in front of her path.

With a clop of her boots, she halted in front of him, not stunned in the least that he had appeared at her command. Her golden dress swished forward as if her motion had continued on, before slowly falling in to place.

For a moment, they each gave the other a calm look over. Just a swift check to make sure that the other is in fine condition.

"Good to see your back to normal." She frowned,but it was in vain as a small smirk began to curve up in the left corner of her mouth. Even if she would never admit it, she was quite happy to see him well.

"Val?" She addressed immediately.

"Alive." He promptly replied back to her instantaneously, his expression remaining hard.

Letting out a deep sigh of relief, Filia felt her heart lighten. "Thank you." She whispered to no one.

Xellos reached out without a response to her statement as he traced the faint red scratch that was left by the blade from earlier. One eye was cracked, as he wore his usual facade, as it lingered close to hers, which was full of emotions, and covered with dust, and dirt. Her bright, alluring eyes staring him down.

"Now see what happens when I don't intervene, dear Filia?" He asked her as he pulled away from her, looking not at her, but past her at Vasilios. Filia didn't miss the glance, and realized that it was probably a good idea to distract him from the object of his gaze.

Unable to think of a reasonable plea, Filia thought over what he said to her...

"You were staying out of my way?" She flared up at the realization, as she began to puff with rage. Forgetting all about her plan to distract him. "You did that just to spite me for Biaz?!"

"Of course not." Xellos snapped back at her, returning his gaze at her for a quick moment. "Despite some minor slip ups, you did admirably."

Filia stared at him for a short second wondering if that was meant to be a complement. But after that very short second was up, she jabbed her finger deep in his chest, sending a jolt of energy through the tip of her fingertip, into his psudo-being.

"What major slip ups? And who says I need your approval on how I fight my battles?" Filia wildly shouted up to him with the roar of a lion.

Xellos was only taken aback for an instant by her sudden aggressiveness. The way her eyebrows were arched up in fury, and the way her translucent face showed every emotion he could feel from her. She had won his attention in that one action, making him forget that Vasilios was crawling away in his knees. Pulling him closer with her body heat, that was much more humid.

"Well Filia, you have two options." He sighed as he relaxed his chest, showing he wasn't afraid of her wrath. "One, we can get in to a big, drug out debate about how your combat skill level is dwarfed by my own," He offered her, continuing on, not give her the chance to intervene with her protest. "-Or, we can get out of this castle, and move to a much more comfortable venue, where we can have this pleasant, and no doubt enthralling discussion. Preferably over tea." He added as if it sealed the deal.

And with the magic word, Filia let her anger subdue as she retracted her arm. With a pout, Filia gave him a gesture with her eyes as if to say, _get on with it then._

Being fluent in Filia's body language, he grabbed her from around the waist and pulled her close to his body. The act sent an electric shock through her body as every part of his body that touched her suddenly blazed up on fire. When she looked up at him, she wondered as he stared back at her with the same perplexed gaze, _Did he feel that too?_

Her gaze was only held for a short moment, before he sent a wide open glare at Vasilios.

"You should thank your God that you survived this day." He growled as he looked from the High Priest, the the blood stains on his gloved hand that was from Filia's neck. His voice in traditional Xellos fashion of a false cheer that hide behind a nasally excuse of a man's voice. That somehow had a hint of _I could kill an entire race if I so chose it_ to it. Sending a burning sensation that was equivalent to the feeling of laying down on a lake of black ice down his back. Causing him to lose his balance and falling down to the grown in pure terror.

Without being able to get a word in, Xellos and Filia fazed away before Vasilios's eyes, as he remained on the floor in a trembling pill for quite some time.

"That woman is more frighting than I gave her credit." He mumbled as he shook violently against the hallway floor, as his heart rate pounded out of control as his energy fell to a very low rate.

"To stand next to Xellos, servant of Dark Lord Beast-master of the Monsters, and show no fear." He shuddered as he continued down the hall weakly, no longer trying to stop the steady flow of blood from his nose.

"I can't handle a woman like that." he admitted out loud as he continued to wobble in uneven steps.

"I lost that one."

* * *

"I really think we should head west." Avalon responded as he looked over the map struggling to keep up with the others. The heat was really beginning to hit him as the sun was peaked high above them.

"I really think we're going the wrong way."

"Oh yeah?" Daemon questioned from up ahead with a drop of irony in his voice. "And I _really _think that your map is upside down." The Dragon mocked at the dumbfounded mage, continuing to walk alongside Val, leaving the ever-struggling human behind.

When ever the party grew silent, Val's expression darkened and the mood dropped significantly. Once this happened, as if on cue, Avalon and Daemon began to squabble like a set of brothers. Even if he didn't admit it, their constant bickering helped lift his spirit's in a way.

At least, that was, until it got quiet again.

"Oh my Nora!" Avalon lamented as he cried out to the sun in the sky in agony, a far way back behind Val and Daemon. "How I long for your curvacious companionship over these smelly, uncompassionate monsters."

"Who are you to talk about being smelly?" Daemon called back to him. "I can smell you from all the way up here, and I don't think I could ever forget that smell."

"Your soft skin compared to their scaly flesh!" He sobbed out to the sky in a dramatic show.

"We are not scaly!" Daemon took offense to that one.

"Your infectious laugh is like the song of spring,-" Avalon sang out joyfully before dropping his voice to a gloomy sound of utter depression.

"Unlike their dusty, condescending, old-man grumbling!" Sweat was dripping from every inch of his body as his complaints was the only thing keeping him moving forward. Every word he spoke slowly became less and less coherent as Daemon laughed in a mocking way at him from beyond.

Avalon paused as he shield his line of vision from the hot, and blaring sun as he looked up to the unstoppable stride of the dragons. With a frustrated growl, he waved his hands toward them, giving up on the struggle of keeping up with them. Letting his balance break, he fell to the sunbaked sand that was beneath his sore, blistered feet.

"Just go." He whined feebly. "I don't even care anymore. I'm sorry Nora..."

"Again?!" Daemon roared away in the distance, as he fumed over the theatrical mage. Avalon could faintly make out his voice over the pounding thump of his headache. The heat really had hit him hard, and even if he was playing around, he suddenly found himself actually worn out.

By the time Val and Daemon retraced their steps back to him, Avalon had already feel in to a deep sleep from the exhaustion of the heat and five hours of none-stop walking.

"Should we just leave him here?" Daemon playfully suggested as he gave Val the 'He is hopeless' signals.

"No, I'll carry him if I must." Val sighed as he kicked Avalon a few times in the soul of his boot, hoping to wake him. "I at least owe it to Nora."

Before Val could bend over, Daemon swiftly blocked his path in protest. "Don't trouble yourself with him. I'll take care of it." He commanded as he threw Avalon over his shoulders. "At least we only have a few more hours worth of walking left." He suggested to lighten the mood, gaining a half hearted smile from the teal haired Dragon. Though Daemon could not escape the image of chaos that played behind Val's darkened honey glow eyes...

They continued on after that, in silence that lasted over forty minutes. After spending all that time glaring down at the never changing view of sand, and thinking about things even though he knew not to, Val's stress level boiled over.

Without giving Daemon a warning he abruptly asked out, "Answer me something, and be honest." Val asked out in a clear, and demanding voice as he grabbed the attention of the other men.

"Are or have you ever been mated to another?"

Abruptly taken back, Daemon halted his stride.

Val stopped as well, though he was a few paces ahead. He didn't turn back to look at Daemon as he waited for his answer. Apparently, he had a build up of things he wanted to get of his chest, and he could no longer contain them as he let his thoughts flood out.

"I had mated with Daé the very night before she was ripped way from my protection. She actually came to me." He laughed broken heartily. "Sweet and shy Daé, came to me. I thought it was from the alcohol, but she only had half a glass. Couldn't even smell it on her breath." He admitted as he began to ramble on.

"She was so shy, yet so bold. I can remember the feeling of her heart beat against me, and the feeling of knowing she would be all I would ever need in my life. When I looked in to her eyes, I knew that she was mine, and she knew that I was hers."

Daemon stood silent as a pain in his chest began to spread without him able to stop it. Keeping his thoughts to himself as he continued to listen to Val's heart breaking tale, letting the male feel comfortable to continue.

"I'm having a hard time distracting myself." Val admitted darkly. Ending the conversation however. Not even wanting to hear Daemon's answer. His mood had soured further as he continued to push forward to Zephilia. If anything, it was the only lead they had at the moment.

That should be distraction enough, Val decided.

"Thanks, for listening to me." Val said as Daemon met his pace.

Daemon roughly repositioned the frowning Avalon on his shoulders as he continued on, nodding his head down to Val in acceptance. Unaware of the guilt pouring out of the silent mage who was 'asleep'.

* * *

"Nearly complete my most devious one." A girlish laugh escaped from Quintessa, that would even make the hairs stand up on a the neck of a bear. "Your project will now soon reach it's fruition." She congratulated affectionately.

"Yes, they all seem to be falling in to their proper places." A charmingly deranged voice responded back to the pre-teen terror. "Things should be back on track now that the subject has been returned." An eerie grin spread in a confident line across his face.

"All thanks to mee~" Quintessa sang as boldly bragged, as she kicked her legs back and forth from where she sat on the corner of a very old desk.

"Although, you did have a few slip ups." The seductive voice scowled back at her. "You still failed to produce the Gold and Ancient to me."

"A thousand and one apologies!" Quintessa moaned bitterly as she fumed. "But at least I took care of that pest from following me."

"Do you think that should excuse your failure?" He asked her, looking down at her with his demonic brown eyes.

Her own frosty blue eyes shrank in terror. "O-of course not my Lord."

"Well then, what do you think will?" He questioned her in a voice that sounded like mother scowling a child, with the threat of a painful death as a punishment looming over her words.

"I-I could go get them still." Quintessa plead as she formed her body to the floor in a glob of limbs as she bowed to him with intoxicating terror. "Please Lord Domick!" The demon slave pleaded perilously. "Let me repent!"

"Well, that's all I wanted to hear." His boyish features lite up as he laughed at the sight of her. "Don't screw up, again." He added before dismissing her from his horrifying expression.

"I won't." She swore with certainty. "I won't return until I succeed."

"I look forward to seeing you." Domink responded to her with a pat on the shoulder before she quickly telephoned away.

With a dark chuckle, he walked across the room to the figure laying on the table. Brushing the hair to the side of the sleeping girls face. Her breath was even as she stayed in a constant dreamless sleep that was the product of a simple sleep spell.

"I believe it's about time to see what all of our hard work has been for,-" He spoke down softly to the sleeping girl, as his face changed into one of an aged bachelor with a dark widow's peak, dark emerald eyes, and an olive completion.

"Isn't that right, my daughter?"


	20. Only Us

Finally got this chapter done! You guys... have no...idea what a struggle it was. Thankfully I have an awesome friend who really helped me pull through! TG3 is the reason this chapter made it! Her encouragement and advice helped me so much! THANK YOU!

Also, Thank You's all around! Thanks for sticking with me, or if you're a new reader! I'm sorry you have to put up with a grammar challenged bum like me.

Enjoy and what-nots!

* * *

Chapter 20 Only Us

* * *

They seemed to be incapable of avoiding the rain. Filia had thought that she had seen the last of it in the foggy kingdom of Zoana, but it seemed the weather didn't want to cooperate with the destination plans Xellos had picked. Of course for a Monster like Xellos, the rain was no real threat. In his current party, he didn't have to waste the time to water down his image- as one could say.

Filia on the other hand, didn't have the perks of being water resistant.

So when the two passed through the dimensions, they landed on a rocky shore in front of the angry Demon Sea. The wind was blowing like crazy, a shower had started up for the storm that was rolling its way toward them, traveling over the gray waves. The sky seemed to go on for ever.

Grabbing Filia's hand, Xellos quickly led her up the shore, and into a small cabin that out looked the sea. When they stepped inside, Filia brought puddles along with her as her golden-silk dress now hung tight to her body, being pulled down by the weight of the absorbed water. All this for the time-being however was placed in the back of Filia's mind, as she stared at the priest, with alert eyes.

"Where is Val?"

"He is very close to Zephilia." Xellos began to explained to her as he began to pull his shoes off. If it hadn't been for the urgency to hear about her son, Filia would have been more than curious at the odd display of his feet. Not that they were weird looking, it was just strange to her to see them...

"Daemon is traveling along with him currently as well." Xellos continued on. "From what I was briefly informed, they are chasing down a very questionable lead on where the kidnapped mages have been taken."

"Then why are we not there?" She questioned him as she twisted her yellow into a cord, and wrung out as much water onto the once-cleaned floor as she could.

"Ah, so quick to the point." Xellos sighed dramatically, as he pulled his pitch-black cloak off. It sprinkled 'rain' across the room as he whipped it off his shoulders, and into his grasp. After the flamboyant display, he hung it up on the coat rack accordingly to the normal 'I just got home' behavior.

Without answering her- he sat his shoes down, hung his satchels beside his cloak, removed his gloves, and dropped his staff into a ceramic umbrella stand. When he was done he pointed over to where he placed his tan boots and said, "You can put your boots there."

Either he was trying to tease her, or he was trying to show respect to whoever owned this cabin that was shielding them from the angry storm that rattled the walls. If it was the first- she wasn't in the mood. If it was the second- well for the time-being, she really didn't give a damn.

Xellos gave a discouraged sigh as he read her emotions loud and clear.

"Oh do not worry Filia dear, I will answer your questions." He reassured her as he pointed his finger out toward her face. "-But wouldn't it be nice if it was done over a much needed cup of tea?" He dropped his finger down on her nose, and gently tapped it playfully before turning from her with a giggle. Her face squinted in rage as she sent a destructive beam of hate out of her eyes, and onto his broad back that he had turned to her. His outline vanished in the darkness as he began to climb a set of stairs that stood beside the entryway.

Not wanting to be left lurking in the doorway, she lifted her sopping wet dress, and violently pulled off one of her boots.

"XELLOS-" She yelled after him as she threw the first boot at the wall close to where he had his boots neatly lined up, splashing sand and muck all around. "-Do you really think this is the time to joke around?"

"-oh I think it's the perfect time." Xellos muttered to himself darkly, beyond her hearing on the second landing.

Stumbling through the wide cabin to follow after him, she had a hard time seeing where she was going through the minimal lighting that was offered from beyond the few windows in the room. She hardly examined the exterior around her as she quickly found her way up the stairs. Her bare feet thumped against the wood floors, as the wet fabric of her dress made a swishing sound while the silk rubbed against itself in her firm grips as she chased after him up the stairs. The rainwater flew across the steps as she moved, and halfway up, she slipped and fell.

"You have to be joking!" Filia thundered.

"Staircase -1, Filia – 0." Xellos announced officially, as he shamefully feasted in her misery.

"I swear, Xellos..." She growled darkly, as lightning flashed before her bright blue eyes. She had only then realized that her tail had sometime or another made an appearance as she smacked it away from her face, and repositioned it from being flopped on top of her.

Jerking her head from glaring up the dark staircase where he was no doubt preparing tea- as she could tell from the clattering of a kettle, and sighed angrily down at the darkness from where she had already climbed. She really didn't have anywhere to go at this point did she?

Whether she was trapped on a staircase, or at the mercy of her enemies she really only had a limited set of destinations where she could factually call herself safe. At this time, it seemed everyone was her enemy. Everyone was her enemy, aside from Val of course. Sitting there shivering from the light protection from her damp clothes and hair, she wondered if she was really was out of danger.

Pulling herself up, she started to pull out the water from her dress. With focus and balance, she ascended the stairs at a controlled pace, careful not to fall again. Silently, she wrung the hem of her dress, allowing the water to trail behind her.

"There is a pretty nasty storm brewing." Xellos snickered at her as she made her way up the last set of stairs."More threatening then the mess you're making with your dress."

He was casually leaning against a counter, with his arms folded, and his legs crossed. His closed eyes looked jolly enough as he smiled back at her.

Filia snorted angrily and said- "You think the dress is bothering _you_?"

"Oh-no Filia, your current attire isn't bothering me _at all!_" He laughed, as she walked right in to that one.

The limited light that was offered beyond the vain window that extended beyond almost the whole entirety of the wall, reflected every emotion Xellos could taste from the tormented Dragon in her bright eyes.

Usually she had better control and composure. She was almost to her boiling point- Xellos noted, as he examined her wet and wild exterior. Just looking at her, Xellos could tell she must have been suffering in her muddied state.

"-I guess now isn't the time for giggles and gags, is it Filia?" He sighed as he uncrossed his arms.

"No." She breathed with complete certainty.

"Hm." He muttered as he looked at her with a confused, and thoughtful expression. "I don't think tea will be enough to fix it either. Hmm. And it would be most advantageous to me if you are in a more, _approachable _attitude, for our little talk."

"What do you mean a more approachable attitude? You don't even understand why I am frustrated!" She shouted to him, as she stomped across the room to where he stood.

"Well, no I don't." He pointed his finger out as he made his point. "-And I am very enthusiastic to hear the no doubt riveting tale of the Dragon you most skillfully championed over. But I was gonna say- that before all that, wouldn't you want to clean up first?"

In frustration, she brought her hands up to her temple, where she began to scrub the side of her head in hope of relieving herself from the headache she was beginning to develop.

"...Sure."

"That's what I want to hear!" He celebrated as he scooped her up in his arms and fazed her back down the stairs. The cabin was now featuring a few roaring fireplaces, and candles that brought illumination to what was dark before. Filia realized he must have lit them _while_ she was walking up the dark staircase.

….He really was teasing her!

This revelation helped her to look past the embarrassment of being carried by him _again._

"Why do you keep doing this to me?." She began sobbed in her hands . "I can't take much more!"

With one last giggle, he carried her through an open door, that led to a mist filled room. Looking through her fingers, and through the fog, Filia noticed a large tub that was filled with steaming water. Drooling, she looked at it with deep longing. Half for the cleaning that her body was desperate for, and half for the warmth of the water to soothe her frozen skin.

Xellos put her down, and handed her a towel. His playful expression turned into a more thoughtful one as he decided it was time to put the jokes to rest. Reaching up and brushing her tears away.

"Take your time," He instructed her, with one eye open. "You have been through a lot, I have no doubt about it. You can let your dress dry there by the fireplace. Once you feel ready, I'll be upstairs, where you just found me. Then, we will talk."

"Your acting as if you have something bad to tell me." Her suspicion rose. Something in his sporadic behavior was off. Not that Xellos wasn't one for the 'Lets see how far we can push Filia's buttons today!' team. No it wasn't that in deed. But whatever it was, she couldn't place it, and that was half the horror.

"It could go either way really." He murmured as he pulled his naked hand up to her neck. With a determined gaze, he traced the line of her cut from Vasilios. As he did this, he let out a small bit of his miasma, lapping the wound with it, and sealing the cut shut. It was done perfectly this time. She barely even could feel it. Her eyes shrunk, and the hair on her neck stood as she reacted to him brushing against her skin. Just to check, she pulled her hand up to the smooth skin, that was now cut free.

Something happened in his expression that she could not miss. His eyes began to give a more alluring violet glow, as if something in his mind had clicked. Just now, Xellos had confirmed something and for the time, she was going to have to remain in the dark about it. She knew what his reply would be if she asked him.

"...You will be upstairs?"

"I'll be waiting." He confirmed, as he fazed out of the room.

Filia let out a small gasp, as she moved her hand from her neck, and let it fall to her side. For a moment, she stood there, staring at where he once stood. She was having trouble sorting her feelings about this one.

Before, Xellos was practically terrified of the thought of using miasma on her. Okay, not _terrified_, that would be too strong of a word. Against, is a better word. Xellos was _against_ using miasma on her. Then now suddenly, he comes waltzing in with his '_I think I am so cute and mischievous'_ routine and plants it right on her!

What was she suppose to make out of that exactly? Trying to distract herself the best way she could, she shut the door, and turned to look at the tub before her. But it wasn't the tub that drew her eye first.

Next to the tub, a fresh cup of tea sat on a saucer.

Walking over to the filled bathtub, she dipped her fingers in the water to test it out. It was still a little too hot for her, as she pulled her fingers from the water quickly, shifting her gaze back at where Xellos had exited. He must have left the tea for her to drink while she waited on the water to cool a little, or so Filia thought as a lingering tear from her earlier sobs fell from her eyelash and onto her cheek.

The ache in her chest returned.

Picking up the tea cup, she took a small, experimental sip.

_Oh- oh my heavens was it good! _Another of his blends, no doubt. She sighed as she took a full drink, as it poured warmth in to her body, taking care of what the fire she stood by could not. A shudder shot from her right shoulder-blade, and traveled down her back as she lost herself in praise as she fawned over the delicious tea.

She couldn't pick out all the flavors, but she tasted a strong apple flavor, and a mystery flavor she couldn't recall. It gave her such a relaxed sensation, as every muscle in her body was finally able to be at ease. She even felt as if she could breathe easier.

It was gone as soon as it came, and she realized she was going to be wanting another cup. This motivated her to move as quickly as she could to get where she needed to be. Which was in front of another cup of that tea.

It took her a moment to pluck up the courage to shed the uncomfortably wet dress, relying on the sounds of shifting from upstairs to ease her into it. She swiftly threw the dress on the back of a chair that was placed close to the fire, and then promptly jumped in the hot bath water.

The ongoing storm outside meant nothing to her now, as she finally was able to clean the grit and grim off her body. Her hand kept making it's way up to her neck, just to check to make sure nothing was wrong.

The water may have still been a little too hot for her, as she was still a little sensitive from almost being boiled alive a week ago, but she would just adapt- she was good at doing that. Just like how she and Xellos adapted together. She could remember how it was, when he first started coming around. She was still fresh off the journey with Lina, and unaccustomed to maintaining a permanent residents among the humans. Back then, she always viewed him as a threat to Val, who had just found his way to her.

Back then she had Jilas and Gravos to back her up. Xellos didn't visit as much when those two were around. But he still did come around. She saw him much more than she saw Lina and the rest of the companions she traveled with. And then... Val was born.

After that, he just- never stopped coming around. Even then she was still weary of him. But it still didn't stop him from popping in three or more times a week. It became such a normal occurrence, that somewhere between 'Go Away' and where they were now, they adapted into a routine. As if they grew comfortable in the way things were, things just continued on like that. He would disappear and do she-didn't-want-to-know what, while she would remain at home, taking care of Val and the store. Then randomly, and at any, and I mean- ANY giving time, there he was. Sitting on _her_ couch and eating _her _food. Or something! She would get irritated, he would laugh, they would argue, then some way or another they would end up parting. They stayed like that for a very long time.

_But …. then he was gone. _

She held her chest, as the pain rose again in her heart. This time, something much worse than anger began to pour from her. Finally she could tell what it was, as she linked it with all that she knew.

It was loneliness.

Even if she swept it aside and distracted herself everyday he was gone, she still found time to constantly thinking about him. _Better not let Xellos catch me doing this. What if he just shows up? When was he going to just show up? Where has he been? Why hasn't he stopped by? I need to tell Xellos about this. Is this his way of teasing me? Maybe he got bored with me. He is probably doing something evil somewhere. I hope that evil thing that happened today didn't have something to do with Xellos! I hope I never see him again!...I hope nothing too terrible has happened to him._

Another rogue tear found it's way down her check, and fell into the bath water.

How- could someone you despise, turn into someone you miss? Was it that throughout all her life, he has been the only one to constantly rush to her side? Did she somehow grow to depend on him, even though she always knew it was wrong?

Pulling her hand from her pained chest, and up to her neck, she looked up to the corner of the room where she could hear soft pacing. She could feel her heart struggling against her chest, as she took a painful breath of air. The next thought, would change everything for her, she could feel it coming before it made it's way out of her mind. She couldn't mistake the pull her heart was feeling any longer. A few tears fell from her eyes as she gripped the sides of the tub, and pulled herself out.

Her dress wasn't even close to being dry which she knew would be the case, but she didn't care. There was no way she was putting wet clothes on. And she didn't want to sit in this bathroom alone any longer. So she really only had one choice. Grabbing her towel, she express-dried her hair, and then wrapped it around her body.

Lightning struck close to the cabin, echoing deep through out the walls of the bathroom. Ignoring the fear she felt she _should_ have felt, she grabbed her empty cup, and stepped out of the room. Making her way to the entrance, she reached out and touched the black fabric of his cloak with her finger tips. She wasn't really sure what to expect, but it _felt_ like real fabric. It was real enough for her anyways. First she made sure her towel was safely secured- just in case the cloak wasn't real and he took it away from her as a joke. Then she pulled his cloak from the coat rack, and wrapped it around her body.

It was soft, and warm against her skin, and she found a strong liking to it. Pulling her hair out from underneath it, she pulled some behind her, and allowed some to drape across hers shoulders. Perhaps in hope of covering her body more.

With a brief peek out the window to see the status of the storm, she turned and made her way back up the stairs, with her teacup in hand. The water from her dress had all dried she noticed, as she took firm-footed steps up the stairs. Each step, her heart ached to it's own accord. Giving in, she ascended the stairs.

He was waiting for her at the top. No longer bothering with his mask, he greeted her with his violet eyes open. No doubt he could feel the pain she was going through. The expression on his face _looked_ like one that would be of concern and confusion, but Filia treated it as just the latter.

"I didn't want to wait on my dress to dry." She stated clearly as she excused herself for having his cloak wrapped around her frame as she took the last few steps up to him. "I'm sure you don't really mind, do you Xellos?"

"No..I don't mind actually." He muttered to her, too distracted by the thick emotions that were being drawn from her. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm not sure yet." She answered him as honestly as she could, as she fumbled the empty cup in her hands. "_It could go either way really_."

With the last step, she passed him, as carefully as she could not to fall. Even if he could feel her pain, she didn't have to explain it to him. Heck, she couldn't even really explain it to herself. She tried to tell herself that it was just a reaction to not having enough sleep, or from being traumatized by the numerous events that had past her recently- but it did no good.

"But we can get to that, later." _Much later I hope._ "Have you told me all you know about Val? Nothings changed?"

"No, nothing has changed. He has been informed that you are well, and with me. A message was to be relayed to you saying something like 'Try to relax mom, build up your strength, I'll call for you when I find something." He memorized.

"Why doesn't he want me with him?" She wondered to herself, sounding disappointed.

"He just needs space Filia." Xellos reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. "He probably can't think of anything but finding Miss Daé. I'm sure we will regroup with them in the next day or so."

Pulling her body with his, he led her into the room. He filled her teacup up, then pour one for himself. After they both took an awkward drink in silence, Xellos leaned against the counter again. "You can take a seat if you want."

As he requested, she chose a chair that was close to where he was standing, and sat at the edge of it. Taking another sip of her tea, she waited in the rumbling of the thunder and rain, for him to begin speaking.

"Well, I've told you about Val, it is your turn." He prompted her, referring to the events from earlier that morning. "Other than the obvious, what was that dragon after?"

Filia took a coy drink of her tea, as she tried to let it calm her from the headache the story brought her. "That was Sir, Vasilios, High Priest to the Supreme Elder."

"And what would the High Priest want with a fugitive like you?" Xellos asked her curiously as he watched her.

"The needed me to honor a very old document that was signed by my father, the previous High Priest- which was that I would be Vasilios's first choice for a mate." She snorted. "And due to the-" She waved her hand pointing to the storm outside which now seemed to represent the all the chaos going on in the world. "-Going on, the dragon race is starting to worry about numbers. So together, they threw a bunch of untrained dragons out in to-" again, she motioned to the outside storm, "-all that, and resulted in the battle outside Sairaag."

"Not a very smart move for the Dragon race."

"No, it wasn't." She glared at her teacup. "-Why couldn't they just leave me alone?"

"Well you are a hot commodity." Xellos chimed in. "You have wanted posters from the Humans and the Dragons, and the colorful Miss Quintessa is looking for you as well."

"With everyone chasing me, it's a wonder I'm still in one piece." She toasted to him with her tea cup.

"You have had some rather close calls." He added.

"And yet here I am. Thank goodness for that."

"It wasn't goodness that kept you here." He eyed her thoughtfully. "It was recklessness and blind faith."

"But it worked." She defended, knowing he was referring to his newly found healing powers. "Even if you were uncertain, it still worked."

"Ah yes it did, but not as it should have. If it would have worked properly, the you wouldn't have gotten so ill afterward. However, after some pondering, and self reflection, I thought of a valid reason behind the idea of what was happening. When I tested my theory out, I learned that I was correct. "

"What didn't we do wrong?" She asked. "I told you about Vasilios, not it's your turn to tell me about what you learned."

Xellos fell silent again as he drained his cup. He turned from her, and placed it gently on the counter.

"In the events of Darkstar, you and I combined our energy, which was harnessed by Lina, to destroy the Dark Lord. Power of the Gods- and Power of the Monsters. Together, with a single purpose in mind we were able to create fusion magic, and defeat a terrible foe. It was out of our lust of Darkstar's destruction"

"Just as the prophecy predicted." She said to his back.

"Yes. Together, we harnessed our power, and destroyed a very formidable foe." He stated as he turned to stare at her with an intense gaze. "But fusion magic can work both ways apparently."

"It can go either way..." Filia brought her hand up to her neck as she quietly thought it over.

"Exactly."

"Then how come you wouldn't let me heal you?"

"Because I know you can't do it." He responded with out a doubt as he walked over to where she sat. reaching out, he brushed her hair from her face. "-If your power comes from positive energy, than you would have to hate me for it to work. A deep, unfathomable hate." He looked over her with a smug grin as she tightened his cloak around her.

"How can you be so certain I don't?" She countered him as her cheeks began to flush. "You sound pretty sure of yourself." She mumbled as she tried to look anywhere but his unguarded, and unusually expressive eyes.

"I can taste many things from you, Filia dear, and hate is not one of them." He responded to her.

"Well doesn't' that mean for you to be able to heal me you have to have the opposite emotion?"

"Over the years of us playing games, how did you ever imagine we would end?" He evaded her question with a low voice, as he reached for her hair, and allowed it to slip between his hands.

"Do you truly want to know?" She asked as she closed her eyes, as she felt the pull from her hair."Someday, without any warning, you would show up like you always do, with open eyes, and a bitter look." She explained.

"And why would I come to you with such an unpleasant attitude?"

"Because you would be sent to kill me." She sighed as she looked up at him. "You can't tell me that won't ever happen."

"No I can't." He agreed with her. "But there is a very high chance that it won't. I would much rather hold you, than kill you anyhow." He told her as he smoothly grabbed the fabric of his cloak in his hands, he pulled her from where she was sitting, and into his arms. In this motion, she dropped her tea cup on the floor, adding the sound of the china breaking to the roars from the sea.

"You we're my best kept secret." He admitted softly. "Even you didn't realize it, I am tired of hiding it."

His statement was out of place, as she took a breath to follow it with one of her own. But her words were lost, as he leaned down, and pressed his lips onto hers. She only struggled for a moment, as she was taken by the initial surprise. But just as the pain in her chest began to fade, so did all the excuses of _why_ she should pull away. In that one motion, Filia could feel the walls she had put up, crumble in his arms. It was a very liberating feeling, as she let herself get swept away, unable to do a thing, but let him fill her senses.

After a few moments past, they pulled apart. He touched her face with his hands. An triumphant grin plastered on his face. Filia was taken back by his excited expression, as if he reached a long standing goal.

She expected him to respond with a cocky statement, or at least resume his teasing. But instead, he reached down again, and kissed her, as few tears began to trail down her face. Overcome with emotions she could no longer hold back.

Because all along... he was her secret too.


	21. Unique Union

Monthly update gooooooooo~

* * *

Chapter 21 Unique Union

* * *

With the morning gone, and the afternoon left under the stormy cage, Filia's dress had plenty of time to dry. After changing, she began feeling a little less vulnerable. Needing a distraction from the long, and tense silence that had fell between them, Xellos abruptly invited Filia on a tour of the house. It gave them something to talk about, and put an end to the silent spell they were under.

The first room they officially visited was the seating room that was on the level floor. It was past the entryway and the bath room, facing the western shore. Without the second floor landing, the window wall was twice the height of the one they viewed from upstairs. The view of the ocean was almost symmetrically the same as the eastern view. It was as if the house was built on a little peninsula, so the it could view both sunrise and sunset over the ocean waves.

However for the moment it was neither sunrise or sunset they were viewing, it was a nasty hurricane.

"How is this cabin not being ripped apart?" Filia asked as two branches whistled past the window.

"Were surrounded by a barrier." Xellos announced joyfully as he enjoyed the sight. "This cabin is protect behind a very powerful barrier. So powerful in fact, nobody can see us unless they know this house is here. So even if our enemy's were looking straight at us, all they would see is a collection of jagged rocks like the ones out there by the shore."

"Okay. Next question." She readjusted his black cloak that was wrapped around her. "Where exactly are we?"

"An excellent question!" Xellos trumpeted with his nasally voice. "We are currently located on a very small and remote island, over three hundred miles south of the tip of the Ralteague Kingdom." He steered her away from the large window, and led her to the southern window.

"And we are about 56 miles north of Wolf Pack Island." He revealed to her with a dramatic shake of his hands.

"Where you live?" Filia looked at him in shock. "We are only 56 miles away from _there_?"

"That is the beauty of it." He grinned at her as he slapped his hand on top of hers, and began pulling her away from the window as quick as he brought her to it.

"Of all the places for you to be safest, _who_ would have believed it would be in good old Monster territory?" He gave out an honest laugh as he lead her to the north end.

"Alright," She scratched the top of her head for a bit as they stopped in front of a bookshelf at the end of the last room. "One last question-"

"Only one?" He looked at her with amazement. "But you have only used two of the five W's and H." He complained.

"...Huh?"

"Oh come on, you know- Who, what, when, where, why and how!"

Filia stepped back from him in horror as she gave him a disgusted look down.

"Are you playing games with me?"

"No, no." He shook his head at her, throwing his hair around. "That is cheating! 'Are' is not one of the five W's and H-"

"You _are_ teasing me" She balled her fist at him as her tail began to spike. "Enough already!"

"Fine, fine." He gave one last giggle before he calmed down. "What was your question, Filia?" He prompted her as he wiped a false tear away from his eye in a dramatic fashion to show he was done.

Filia watched him hesitantly, feeling a little intimidated by his excited, and accelerated behavior. She rarely ever saw him _this_ hyper. With a suspicion in her eyes, she questioned him aloud.

"Why are we really here on this island? And why now? Why couldn't you have brought us here at the beginning of this journey?"

"Ah." He sighed with a shrug. "To soon to discuss that unfortunately. But worry not! We still have a tour in progress." He began to dance his fingertips over the binding of the books that were located close to where he was standing, landing on a rather old, and forgotten volume, he grasped it securely, and clicked his gaze on to hers.

"Why don't I show you what this cabin was built here for?" He invited her with a mysterious smile.

Pulling the book did exactly what you would expected it to do- which was to pull apart a hidden, and very alluring passage into the unknown. The bookcase separated like jigsaw pieces, revealing a hidden passage. Xellos held his hand out to Filia, playing the alluring host a little too well for her taste. Still, she reached out and gave him her hand, which was replied with a triumphant grin, as he began leading her through the arch way.

The sound of their footsteps was intensified by the confined area, as they walked in the dimly lit tunnel that appeared to be carved out of stone.

"Why do I feel like 'Little Red Riding Hood' being lead down the belly of the wolf?" She complained as she followed him with a little less haste. A shiver ran down her spin as she continued to follow him down. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you on the _tour_ of course!" He laughed as if it was the most obvious thing. " And I promise, you are going to love it. How about a little back story behind this house as we press on?" His voice bounced around the tight quarters that surrounded them. "I guess the truth is, this house is somewhat of a perk, if you will."

"A perk?"

"Yeah, a perk. You see I have so much stuff. Bit of a collector you see. But that can be a problem if you don't have the space for all your collections. Which I ran out of." He chuckled as they reached the end of the walkway. "That is how this house came to be. It is merely used for my own personal storage. This room was built out of the side of the mountain to help hide my things. So even if someone was able to find the house, they would have a hard time finding the treasure, so to speak."

"This all seems so you." She complained with a deadpan voice, seemingly not impressed.

"Well then,-" He laughed mischievously as he opened the large door that stood in their path, "..after you."

Stepping forward cautiously, she passed him with curiosity. Inside, rows and rows of bookcases came into sight, as did many displays that were set up around the room. It was like a small museum inside of a library. Entering, she began to look around at all the things the room had to offer.

"Lina Inverse would have killed every last bandit in the world to get to see this." She whistled as she ran her hand against a row of books.

"I've thought that before." He responded happily. "Of course it wasn't built until a few decades after she had passed on." He guided her as he picked up a book that was left out on one of the tables. Holding it out for her to look, he showed her an old picture of the magical diva.

"Wanted posters?" She responded to him as she looked over the page.

"Oh yes!" He laughed as he started to flipped through the book. "I find these very amusing to look through. Reminds me of all the trouble Miss Lina and her entourage created back in the golden days." He laughed as he flipped to the last page. "I was excited to finally have some new pages to add." He grinned as leaned down to look at the page he turned to, as her own wanted poster that had been circulating around many of the towns was bound in with the rest of them.

"Oh sure. Ha-ha. Filia is on a wanted poster." She mocked him as she crossed her arms. Clearly this wasn't the type of distraction she signed up for.

"Isn't it great?" Xellos grinned back at her, reveling in her moody reaction.

She rolled her eyes at him, and while doing so, something caught her eye. Turning to the object in question she stepped up to it, with her mouth agape as she realized what it was.

"No, it can't be." She whispered, even though she was sure of what she was seeing. Pulling the glass case off and sitting it on the floor she examined the artifacts closer. Inside sat six perfectly placed orbs, each a pair of colors including red, blue, and gold. Both the red set and the blue set suffered from various nicks and cracks, however the golden ones remained unharmed, and finely polished.

"Oh, you remember these?" Xellos rang as he joined her by the display. "They all got lost in the rubble after the temple came down, and I ended up collecting them later. I always found it humorous that the pairs that entered the temple didn't end up the way they were predicted, and the orbs of each pair got damaged. But the the pair that didn't enter the temple, remained undamaged."

"I can't believe you have _these_." She shook her head as she reached down for the golden one. It wasn't as heavy as she remembered it. Xellos picked up the second, and held it out for her to see.

"This is insane." She laughed as she looked down at the two golden balls. "How can you be sure you didn't find the ones that just busted out of the machine when the temple came down?"

"I just do." He grinned as he tapped hers, with his own. "Crazy how things change. How different things are since the last time we both held these. Oh, I know! If we share a bed together, we'll have to use these as our bed post." He said with a straight face as he passed the ball from one hand to the next.

"XELLOS!" Filia screamed in terror.

"What?" He turned to her with an innocent face that was _not_ innocent.

"That was highly inappropriate." She whined in embarrassment.

"Can't two people talk about furniture?" He wondered out loud.

"You was not talking about _furniture!_" She snapped back.

"What do you think I was talking about?" His grin spread out farther as he waited for an answer.

"A-about, -ah" She began to stammer as she realized that she couldn't answer his question without looking like _she _was the one thinking it.

"As, I said- _furniture_." Xellos answered for her with a grin. Reaching over, he grabbed the ball from her hand and placed them both back down in the display. Turning to her bright red face, he gave out a good laugh. "So touchy. I forgotten how defensive you get when you are embarrassed. In the last couple hundred years there hasn't been a sign of this side of you, and I was beginning to miss it."

"You were being cruel." She glared at him, her eyes looking even more blue against her hot red complexion.

"I was just looking farther ahead than you." He sighed. After that, the silence one again returned to them as they stood, neither knowing what to say next. Fidgeting in the uncomfortable tension, Filia brushed her golden hair off her shoulder with an angry sigh.

"This is all just so-" She paused is she searched for the right word to describe what she was feeling.

"Overwhelming?" He asked her as his violet eyes began to shine brighter, as his face reflected the mood of the room.

"Yes. Exactly." Filia agreed with him as she bent over to pick up the case off the floor to place back on the display. "This _is_ all overwhelming. Just two nights ago I was a prisoner, with a lost son, a lonely life, and not a friend to turn to. And now, I have been offered protection by the Dragons, Val is on a search and doesn't _want _me around, and you are cracking inappropriate jokes."

"Hmm. This won't do. Val wanted you to relax, and it seems I haven't done a proper job of fulfilling that request. There are so many things I could show you in this room, but then, you have never really been a fan of history, have you Filia?" He shook his head as he thought over what to do. "Perhaps on a better day then. So then what to do?" He tapped his cheek with his finger. After a brief ponder, he slammed his fist into his palm with an excited gleam.

"I know just what you need! I was going to save it for last, but oh well. You are really gonna love this one." He laughed as he grabbed her around the waist, just like he did earlier that morning, and phased her from the library and back to the second floor landing. The storm seemed to calm down during the time they had spent in the mountain. The heavy rain and winds seemed to died down some at least. The sun might even have a chance to poke out eventually, if it kept slowing down like it had.

Next to the stove where the tea kettle from their last tea break still stood, was a easily overlooked door. Letting her go from his grasp, he reached forward and pulled the door open, as he motioned his hand to call her inside. The fires were already lit as they dance around the room, being reflected by many different forms of porcelain, ceramic, and glass dishes.

Circling the whole perimeter of the back room were four sets of hanging shelves, showcasing many different forms of tea cups, tea kettles, some dinner plates and bowls. Underneath, was a large counter that had many different jars with all kinds of tea ingredients.

"Oh my-," Filia stared in utter shock, not being able to decide which was more lovely. "-Look at all of them!"

Xellos crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway feeling very pleased. He watched her as she ran around the room, praising each of the tiny pieces with a wide range of vocabulary. She spent a good hour in the room, before Xellos could convince her away. After she won an argument of taking another tea break, he allowed her to pick out once set- which took longer than it should have, and they began to prepare a kettle together. After showing her all the ingredients he had, she picked out what she wanted, and then all that was left to do was wait.

The sky was clearing up even more as they began to draw closer to the end of the day. The sky was just beginning to turn pink, as they took their tea down to the level floor to relax in the open space.

"How often do you come here?" Filia questioned from one of the couches that faced the western shore, taking a sip from her tea.

"Usually everyday. If not than every _other_ day." He replied thoughtfully as he took a sip of his own tea.

"Though I would argue that I've spent more time at your house than here."

"Did you visit here while you were gone for those however many months?" She asked darkly as she swirled the tea in her cup, as she looked down.

"No, I didn't." His voice was straightforward and businesslike as he stared at his own cup. He could feel the darkness in her emotions growing as they began to expand from her mind and into the conversation.

"You was gone. For six whole months you was gone." She finally let it out as she properly accused him. "The worst part is I couldn't even understand why I was so angry all the time."

Xellos just continued to stare at his cup in silence. They both knew he couldn't explain where he was, but she couldn't hold it in any longer, no matter what distractions he threw her way.

"You come around all this time, teasing and taunting me. Bringing your fake smiles and cryptic words. For centuries now, butting in on any and everything. Spurring up any trouble to rustle my wings." He raised his eyebrow at her with a devilish grin. "But Never was there a time you took off from your visits that lasted longer than two weeks. You were there, then you were gone. Night and day. Then suddenly, there was only day." She already was starting to regret being so open with him, but there was nothing she could do to take the words back. Something about saying them out loud was releasing a heavy burden within her, so for the time, she would save the regret for later.

"I can't even remember how things were during those times. What I did, or how I acted. It is all a blur. I became a living doll, that went about her routine life of her son and pottery, and stopped living. I didn't know if you were gone, or somewhere in the world where I could never reach you."

Angry tears began to form in her eyes as she gripped her cup tighter. "I had no way of knowing if you were even still alive."

"There was nothing I could do." He admitted as he looked up from his cup and turned to her, meeting her gaze with his own. "When I did finally have a second to spare, you were already gone."

"I couldn't bare to face not knowing anymore." She faced him without turning away, even as a few slow tears continued down their path, she held his attention. "I've watched many humans be born, and grow old, and die in that town. I needed get away from there and I need a change, and Val was already considering moving to Astoria to be closer to school and Daé. I couldn't stand the thought of that, so I agreed to move. It was easier for me that way. It was a distraction to keep from thinking about you everyday, and not be able to do anything about it."

"It's over now."

"Is it really?" She questioned him earnestly, though her tone suggested that she didn't believe it.

"No, I guess not. There may come a time that I can get summoned away again, without a notice. It's always a possibility." Standing from where he was sitting, he moved over to where she sat, taking his place beside her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him. "But things are going to be different now. We are going to be different."

Panic began to cross her face as she looked around frantically for an escape route. Her suppressed heart song began to play out loudly as her body gave herself away without permission. "S-stop." She cried pathetically as leaned in closer to her face.

"Do you really want me to?" He asked her quietly, as he softly passed her lips and gave her cheek a kiss. "Are you sure?" He continued to question her as he moved to the other side.

"You can't just end every argument like this." She shouted in uneasiness as her skin began to radiate heat, as she began to flush even more. "Xellos!"

Stopping inches from her face, a wicked grin spread across his lips as he looked her dead in the eyes.

"Why not?"

Under his gaze, she looked for a reason to back up her statement. Weakly, she replied back, "Monsters wish for the destruction of the entire world."

"And the Dragons are responsible for taking out just as many beings as the Monsters." His grin didn't fade. "What does that have to do with how I would like to end our arguments?"

"This- we-" She tried but her pleas went silent as he broke the barrier between them. He knew just how confused she was, and it wasn't because he could read her emotions. Everything she was going through, he felt it too. But he was tired of ignoring it like they had been the entire day, and this was the only way he could make it stop. It seemed to be super effective.

Filia barely had time to breathe when they finally pulled apart. She turned to him defensively, not knowing if he would reach over again. Her face was irreplaceably-red, and her fangs stuck out, and her heart wouldn't slow down for anything. Xellos just kept on the same smug grin he had been wearing for most of the day.

"You have no idea how much I enjoy your feelings." He reached out and touched the tip of her ear, and gave it a small rub. She winced in shock at the intimate touch, as she did what she had been doing the whole day. Which was look for a _distraction!_ Frantically, she looked back from his eyes to the sunset that was taking place outside. She knew something was wrong immediately as she noticed a figure out of the corner of her eye.

"Xellos!" She whispered in terror as she kept her eye on the figure. "There is a girl standing outside the window!"

Xellos rolled his eyes at her with a grin. "Come on Filia, you're gonna have to do better than that."

"No really, Look, right there!" She nodded her head in the direction of the window. Turning to what she was making a fuss about, Xellos stopped cold in his tracks. As she said there was what appeared to be a young girl standing only a few feet away from the window. She had her arms cross, and an unamused expression.

"Oh dear." He clicked his tongue in a disproving manner as he faced the monster on the other side of the window. "It seems we have a guest." He pulled himself up from where he was leaned over Filia, allowing her to give both a sigh of relief, and a audible gasp as the girl phased from outside the window, and into the room.

"You don't have to get up." The young girl waved her hand to Filia as she was attempting to sit up from the couch. "I won't be long."

"Filia, I would like you to meet Salvia. She is a co-worker of sorts." Xellos introduced them as he kept his eyes on the shorter demon. Neither said anything as Salvia tasted the hostility that was coming from both Filia and Xellos. Which probably would have been expected if any other monster would have witnessed what she had the unfortunate honor of seeing.

"I was sent to let you know that Daemon and his party want you to meet them at this address marked on the map tomorrow morning." She informed him with a dry tone as she flung her hand forward showing them a map that had been marked for their use.

Reaching out, Xellos took the map, and handed it back to Filia without moving his gaze from Salvia.

"That is all." She stated simply as she prepared to leave.

"Wait." Xellos stopped her with his words and emotions. Without letting her expression change she gave him a slight nod. "I won't say anything." She responded before she departed. Xellos gave a tiresome sigh, before turning back to Filia.

"Well that was unexpected."

"Xellos, she saw us!" Filia shouted when she was sure the girl wasn't going to come back. "She saw us _kissing!"_

"_That's_ where we left off." He clapped his hands as he sat down beside her. "You naughty thing, couldn't even wait five minutes after she left."

"I'm serious Xellos! What would happen if Lord Beastmaster finds out?" Filia began to panic.

"It's gonna happen anyway." He shrugged as he looked out the window in indifference. "Though I don't think she is going to hear it from Salvia. She's not very talkative you see." He reassured her. "Besides, she came with good news."

Filia looked down at the map that was in her hand. Tomorrow seemed like forever away, even though the sun was already setting and night would soon be here.

"I guess you'll be wanting to go to bed soon." Xellos began collecting the dishes that was sitting out on the small table that sat in front of the couch. "Follow me and I'll show you to you're room."

"I have a room?" She questioned as she stood up from where she was sitting. "I don't know how I feel about that."

"Well it's the room that was built with the house. Why, don't you trust me?" Xellos grinned at her as he began to lead her back to the entry way.

"Do you want me to be honest?" She glared at him from behind as she followed him. Stopping at the entry way, she removed his cloak from her shoulders, are hung it back where she had found it previously.

"Oh, you're satchel is there by the way." Xellos motioned with tea set tray. "I forgot to tell you earlier."

"It is!" She shouted with excitement as she pulled the strap off the hook it was hanging from. "Did you find my mace?" She asked him excitedly as she held the bag close to her chest.

"I looked, but no I couldn't find it." He informed her as he turned to ascend the stairs. "This way."

Taking the dishes to the sink, he abandoned them on the counter for later. Leading her through the door that was next to the stairs archway, he opened it that revealed a large bed room. As was the theme in the house, there was a large window that overlooked the southern sea, with a set of pulling drapes that could block it out if required. Even with the barrier, that was a feature she felt she needed to have, so she wasn't disappointed in that.

"Well, will you be needing anything?" He asked her half hazardously as he watched her take a look around the room.

"No, this is fine." She admitted as she gave it a long look over.

"Well then, if you do need anything, I'll be around." He excused himself from the room, giving her time to settle in.

Taking to the bed first, she sat on the edge of the soft mattress, as she turned her attention from the room to the pack strapped around her shoulder. Her eyebrow raised when she noticed there was more of a pucker in the bag than she could recall. She unlatched the hook and flipped back the flap to examine it further. Reaching inside, her fingers found the culprit as she pulled out a bulky piece of fabric from within. It was deep violet, and tied up in some twine with a note secured underneath the bow.

Pulling the string, the fabric was released from it's hold as it rolled out of her hands and exposed what it was.

The fabric was sturdier than the silk dress she was wearing. In fact, Filia could tell it was made of the same type of fabric that her dress was made of when she journeyed with Lina Inverse. It was Dragon made. However this dress, was styled a bit differently than how girls wore dresses when she still bought Dragon made fashion. The royal purple fabric hung suspended from the focus point of the dress, the waist, where a similar shade of purple fabric criss-crossed around the front of the dress. The neck line seemed reasonable, and the sleeves bubbled as they hung off to the side.

Tears began to immediately fall from her eyes as she realized that it was the second dress that Evelyn left for her. Being filled with strong emotions of regret, she quickly shoving it back in her bag, she threw the satchel across the room. Suddenly the room was so big, and empty as she watched the waves roll back and forth on the dimly lit shore.

Her exhaustion was really beginning to show as she found a hard time to get up from the bed to pull the drapes and put out the fire. When she entered the bed, she found it too large and empty to get comfortable. She spent a good while tossing and turning in the bed before she gave a defeated sigh, knowing what she needed as she said his name quietly. He was beside her in an instant, though he remained silent in the dark room.

"Could you stay till I fall asleep?"


	22. Unsent Letters

Another Update!

* * *

Chapter 22 Unsent Letters

* * *

The room was too dark and cold for Filia's taste as she sat in front of the tiny light, waiting on it to grow and dispel both problems. When she woke, she found herself in the cabin alone with no sign of Xellos as she quietly explored the cabin on her own. She had been in search of firewood for the empty fireplace in her room, which she found near one of the fireplaces on the second landing outside her bedroom door. Before returning to her room, she looked out the large window at the sky. It was still dark and sunless as it was before she fell asleep, which told her she still had a short while till sunrise.

"Come on." She whispered as she poked the fire around on the logs, waiting for them to catch fire. In her current form, her young woman form, her soft and defenseless skin was much more vulnerable to the cold. Her skin was still was much more durable than a human, but still, not as durable as a _Dragon's._

Closing her eyes, Filia tried to imagine her life before she entered the Fire Dragon Temple. Before there was such a thing as the end of the world, or harm to anyone she knew or loved. A time when the only worry was if she could sneak extra desserts from the table without being noticed, and the scariest thing she had to fear was her father's scolding, or her mother's disappointment.

The warm memories were as dim as the fire she built in front of her. So distant, that they were blurred and hard to piece together in a clear picture. She always had imagined she would end up like her parents, that was one thing she could remember. They were both very handsome dragons, and always affectionate, her mother and father, till her mother passed away of course.

A warm glow to her cheeks pulled her attention away from the past as she opened her eyes up to the growing fire before her. The logs started to crack as the fire spread out across the dried wood, bringing an end to the darkness, and warmth to her skin. Not wasting any time, she placed the kettle on it's support over the fire, so it could began to heat the water for her tea as it steadily grew in size..

Pulling the sheet she stole from the bed for warmth from her shoulders, she placed in on the floor next to the fireplace. Taking a seat, she wrapped her arms around her legs as she sat and stared into the fire. From what she could tell, Xellos wasn't around or he would have shown his presence by now, so that meant she was the only one on the whole island. Part of her found that discomforting, but the rest decided that she would enjoy the gift of ultimate privacy while she could.

Judging from the chalky lavender hue that was starting to form around the eastern horizon, dawn would soon be approaching which gave her at least two more hours till it reached Zephilia. Till then, all she really could do was wait.

"What am I going to do?" She wondered aloud as she began to bang her head onto her forearm that extended out to hold on to her knees. One flaw she would admit about herself is she has this little habit of dwelling on things she knew would be better left alone. She would get stuck sitting there, by the warm and comforting fire, and think of the darkest, most _uncomfortable _subject of all.

Xellos.

Like the plague, his name would keep cropping up in her mind despite her desperate attempt to avoid it. And without the slightest defense, her brain began to play connect the dots with her memories of things he had done in the past that backs up his claims that he set out for her the previous day. All the times he saved her life for example, or the way-

"Gah!" She shouted as she began to scratch her head furiously. Maybe it wasn't exactly lady like, and it was a bad habit picked up from Lina, but it seemed to be the only thing she could do to distract herself from... herself.

Filia was trapped in a maze within her own mind, and every dead end was a question that she didn't want to ask herself. The questions, oh god there were so many questions. Who would ever believe she was in the situation she was in right now? Not her that was for sure. Being hunted by Monsters and being saved by them too? And mister Prince-Of-A-Dark-Lord himself whisking her away from harm so that he could hide her safely in his little museum of memories and secrets? _What?_ What was she supposed to think in a situation like that? Clearly nothing that showed any signs of sanity... because all of it was INSANE! When did she piss the Fire Dragon King off so much that he would put her through such an impossible ordeal?

"The water is taking too long." She grumbled over her thoughts as she glared up at the kettle. She took all the questions and pushed them back as she tried to focus on the very much needed tea she needed to start her day properly. But, there was that one small voice in the back of her mind, the one you tell to keep shut because it is thinking the one thing you don't want to admit you are thinking, and it asked -_where is Xellos? _

Responding to the question, her chest pains decided to make a very annoying comeback. Filia let out a frustrated growl as she stood up from where she sat and applied forceful pressure over her pounding heart, even though it did nothing to soothe the ache.

"What?" She shouted out, staring down at her own chest that was glowing gold as it reflected the firelight off the silky gold fabric.

"How can I figure out what you want when I can't even sort my own mind out?!"

Of course there was no reply, considering she was yelling at herself. And it didn't take her long to realize that if anyone had replied, it would have been Xellos and she was sure that if he found her in such a sight, his pseudo sides would be splitting, which wouldn't set the mood for her day very well.

She took a short moment to calm down, before she checked the temperature of the water. With a disappointed groan, she turned from it and glanced out at the sky. Light was spreading fast through the sky as the sun drew closer and closer to rising. The view really was breathtaking, she had to admit. The cabin was build on the perfect spot to flaunt the almost circular beach that was at the edge of the island. Or the perfect spot for a certain smug, and pompous Monster to flaunt _himself._

"Oh, this place is _so_ him." She spoke out with distaste as she crossed her arms and turned from the view. Where she was heading was forgotten, as her eyes fell on to her satchel that was laying in the middle of the room, now clear to be seen.

Filia eyed it pensively, as it stole her attention away from the violet haired priest and onto the deep regret and guilt she felt for Evelyn and the people of the refugee village. The pain in her chest changed, but didn't weaken as she bent down, and grasped the strap of the bag with her hand. Taking it with her, she resumed her place by the fire by sitting back down onto the cold sheet that sat on the even colder floor. Placing the bag beside her, she decided to wait until the tea was ready till she tried to look at the dress once more.

When the kettle finally reached the desired temperature, she pulled it off the fire, and sat it on the floor near where she sat. She could have taken it to the table that was in the room, but she wasn't ready to leave the warmth of the fire yet, so she sat up on the floor, by placing the tea kettle and cups on a silver tray. It only took a minute for the leaves to soak in the water before she pulled them back out and tossed them into the fire in front of her, now ready to enjoy her morning tea.

Filia almost choked on it as she took the first sip, and simultaneously the first ray's of sunlight burst out in view past the shore and ocean. Letting out an amused snort, she took a more even drink. This time yesterday, her biggest worry was breaking out of Vasilios's castle, and setting out not knowing where she was, or where anybody from her traveling party was. Silly how the troubles of today are so much different than they were of yesterday.

The presence of the sun and tea helped lift her mood at least, so she was now ready to face the dress in her bag. Placing her cup down on the tray till it's next refill, she reached over and pulled the satchel to her lap. She pulled out the wadded up dress from within and tried to smooth out the fabric as best as she could. As she moved the dress around in her hands, a loud smack came from beside her, pulling her attention away from the deep purple beauty.

Looking down beside her for the source of the sound, she saw a cream colored envelope that came with the dress. It had the wax seal facing up, showing a dragon with a dagger in her mouth. A deep sadness showed in Filia's eyes, knowing it had to be from Evelyn as she slowly reached down and picked it up. It was packed thick, as the paper was tightly stretched and gathered at the seal. On the front, just Filia's name was written.

"It's been so long since I've read a letter." She murmured as she looked it over. "Miss Evelyn, what did you need to tell me that you couldn't have said to me in person?" She wondered as she looked over the seal.

The sound of the seal on the envelope being torn apart was added to the crackling of the fireplace as she quickly discarded it for the papers left inside. Folded nicely was three single sheets of paper, that wrapped around a smaller, and much older looking envelope. She looked at the older one curiously for a brief moment, before she began to read over the newer one.

* * *

_To Filia Ul Copt,_

_I am not one for writing letters, so I am a little out of practice. Three subjects I need to clear up for you. One is the purpose of this letter, and why I couldn't explain this all in person._

_Being a former Priestess of the Fire Dragon Temple, I have one dominate talent that I have always excelled in - fortunetelling. I have been using these skills to watch over this village, ever since it was established. A few months ago, I began to sense something big was on it way. Something that would be impossible to avoid. Then, you lot show up. The feeling got worse, so tonight I invited the young girl from your group in for a reading. She gave me a view into the darkness that is heading our way, and I realized that we wouldn't have much time together. So after she left, I realized that I needed to do a reading of you, Filia. _

_There wasn't much time, so I acted without you knowing and secretly plucked a hair from you while you were sleeping. I don't have much ink left so I will try to tell you what is important. First Filia, you have a hard, and trying struggle ahead of you. You have a strongly guarded heart, and that is what is going to be your hardest battle to face yet. You spend your life being centered around one thing, but somehow you deny it, and refuse to accept it. Everyone seems to see it but you. I could write a romance novel out of you if I wanted too. My pen name was Jun Ut Neasae, back when I did that sort of thing... but that is a little too off topic. I'm sorry that I invaded your privacy my dear, but I just had to know. You have such a strong presence around you that makes reading so enjoyable. You are destined for something truly great. I don't know what, but there is something big that will happen in you future that will change many things within both the Monster and Dragon race. A change for the better, I believe. _

_I'm sure that by this time... we will have been separated. I foresee a large amount of guilt that will follow you because of me, and I want you to know that I am sure there was nothing you could do to prevent what is going to happen. Like I've said, I've known that it has been coming, so don't let yourself be held back on my account. I believe you are going to have a rather significant role in this war, so you need to be kept in high spirits._

_The second matter I need to address, is the dress. You see Filia, our meeting has been arranged since you were still a hatchling. Of course it isn't because of a prophecy, but because of an order. A dress order. One that was made several hundred years ago. Someone very dear to me placed it, only two day's before she passed away. She turned over her most beloved dress, and requested that when you came of age, and became a priestess who could take a young woman's shape, the dress would be restored to fit you. My mother – Odile De Lunae, who was a well known seamstress for the Dragons who took human form received the order to make your traveling gown when you were selected to journey out into the world. She finally had your measurements and began working on this dress. It was the last dress she ever got to make, and she was very proud of it. It brings me a small and gentle feeling of accomplishment to know you finally have received it. I hope that you remember her, and the hard work she put into it. _

_This brings us to the last bit of the letter. One other thing that was left with the order, so I've enclosed it with mine. Read it well, young Filia._

_Till we meet again, _

_Evelyn De Lunae, The Bandit Queen._

* * *

Filia couldn't stop her trembling hands as she placed the letter down on the ground slowly, and turned her horrified gaze onto the older letter that never left her hand. It had no seal, and there was no name written on the envelop. This letter was thin, like it had been pressed in a book for many years till it was ready to be giving to it's intended.

Alone, Evelyn's letter gave her many things to think about. The romantic encouragement that had horrible timing, the darkness that was mentioned from Daé's fortune, her prediction of her having an important roll in the coming war, and the struggles of the wonderful dressmaker who she never knew about, and never would. Not to mention she now had the autograph of her favorite author. But all of that didn't measure up to the curiosity and fear she had for the tiny letter, that fit in her hand like a secret. There was a small hope in her chest that longed for it to be from her mother, and a small fear that it was. The appearance of it was unexpected, and she didn't know if she had the strength of heart to face it on top of everything else she just learned.

After pouring another cup of tea to try in vain to calm her nerves, she broke the seal of the letter. As soon as she saw the handwriting, she felt the swell of tears form in her eyes. With no one around, she didn't even try to hold them back.

* * *

_My beloved Filia,_

_My beautiful little girl. Our time together will be short, and it breaks my heart to know I will not be there everyday as you grow, and live your life. You are so young, and have so much life to live. I wish I could be there, flying proudly beside you, but it seems it is not my fate. _

_I'm sure you are probably wondering why I left this letter with Miss Odile, and not your father. It's sad to say, but it was the only way I could be sure you received it. Your father has already made it clear to me that he intends to have you enrolled at the temple to train for priestesshood when you are old enough. You have always loved the dresses I wore when I worked for the supreme elder, and this purple one in particular always caught your eye, so I put in an order to have it made for you when you are able to take human-like form. The dress is of course a gift, and I hope that you like it. For all I know you might not even like dresses and prefer pants, but I still wanted to give you something. I hope you like it._

_You father and I had different views on the temple, Filia. I wanted you to know this. He has always had strict loyalties to the the temple and the supreme elder, and I have not. My dear Evelyn and I planned to abandon our duties as priestess of the fire dragon king and travel the world together. However, we never got the chance. I got sick, and I knew that I would never make it, and she stayed by my side, refusing to go without me. Without being able to escape, I was mated to your father. He was a kind man, and he always treated me well, but- and I hate to say this, I never really loved him. My bond to him was never as strong as my bond with Evelyn, or you. Marriage should be for love, not tradition. However, I have to say it was worth it, because of you. Little Filia, with the wind in her wings and wonder in her eyes. Your father always said you had too much of me in you, and I hope that remains as you get older. _

_Go where you want to go Filia. Don't ever lose that eye for adventure and the unknown. Don't give up the things you want and love because of tradition. Be strong, and honest with the world, and yourself. If there is anything I can tell you, it's that._

_I love you, my cute little dragon girl, and I will always support YOU._

_Mom_

* * *

In a very non-lady like manner, Filia wiped her nose on her fore arm as she tried to calm her sobs down. The noise it made was loud and obnoxious which only caused her to be disgusted by herself. With enough time to catch her bearings, she felt the return of the owner of the cabin. She placed the letters inside her satchel carefully before they could be seen, and awaited for his arrival.

With the door being left open from earlier, he entered the room without so much as a knock. He could sense her mood, but in true Xellos fashion, he decided to ignore it completely.

"Good morning Filia!" He shouted out enthusiastically as he skipped over to where she was sitting, inviting himself to sit down with her. "I brought breakfast!" The smell was enough of a distraction for her as he began to pull out freshly baked breads out of a small carry out box and sat them out for her.

"Oh, and lovely! You already made tea." He complemented as he noticed the kettle that was sitting in front of them. "What a cute little breakfast picnic this turned out to be."

"How soon can we leave?" She asked him as she picked up a croissant.

"Dawn won't be for another hour or so in Zephilia." Xellos said halfheartedly as he poured the tea in the empty cup that was left out for him, and drank it. "What can we do with all this free time?"

"I think I would like to take a walk before then." Filia stated as she looked out the window, and at the morning view that was much prettier than the stormy one they had yesterday.

"Well lets go!" Xellos shouted as he was on his feet and pulling her up with him, not giving her any time to respond. She had to grab the fabric of her dress with her hand to keep from tripping as he lead her from the room and down the stairs by her other hand, as the rest of her croissant hung from where it was held between her teeth which prevented her from shouting his name.

He lead her past the entryway and past her shoes and took her straight out the door and onto the sandy beach. Her steps were much slower as her legs started to sink in the softer form of ground. She let out a yelp and her croissant fell into the sand as she fell in a sinkhole suddenly. Xellos turned to her with a laugh as he picked up the croissant.

"Well, that's ruined." He giggled as he tossed it across the beach for the noisy seagulls who began to fight over the tasty treat. Xellos scooped Filia up out of the sand, and carried her down to the the edge of the waves, where he could set her down on the wet and firm sand.

The wind was nice, as it flipped the hem of her dress around past her legs, as she stood staring out at the silver sea and morning sunlight. The sound of the waves moving back and forth soothed her heart, and helped her find inner peace.

"Oh yes, this is what we needed." Xellos grinned as he looked out past her and at the view. "Good old nature to get the morning going."

"When I said I wanted to take a walk-" She began to say as she moved away from him, walking the edge of the wave lines. "-I didn't say I wanted you to come along."

Even though she said it like she meant it, there still was a childlike grin that came with the statement. When she really thought about it, his rapid reaction didn't really bother her since she really did want to get out of the room and away from the letters as quick as she could. She really wasn't that upset about losing her breakfast either, since she got to eat most of it and was sure there was more in the room if she wanted more before they left.

"I think my feelings are hurt." He responded emotionally, though she knew he was just joking.

"You'll get over it." She laughed as she turned back to him, taking each step backwards, as cautiously as she could. "Where were you this morning?"

"I had some annoying matters to attend to." Xellos responded to her as he matched her pace with his own. "I went and found the Inn Val is staying at so that when it is time to meet up with them we don't have to search. I went to a cute vacation village called Craighouse to pick up breakfast from a local bakery, and took a very bad, naughty scolding from Lord Beastmaster." He listed off. "Not in that order though."

"And did she have anything interesting to say?" Filia asked as she took a curious step toward him.

"Why, yes." Xellos stared at her with a more serious expression. "She always sounds interesting to me."

"That's not what I meant Xellos!" The frustrated dragon shouted. "I mean did that girl from yesterday say anything about us?"

"Oh, about the kissing?" He asked her with curiosity, keeping his poker face straight as she began to burn red from frustration and embarrassment.

"Yes, about that." She gritted her teeth in an unpleasant way.

"Oh, of course she did!" He responded to her horror filled face. "She told me that you were too good for me. Which in a way is true, since you are somewhat good, and I am somewhat bad, but I told her it somewhat works."

"You said _what?_"

"Oh calm down." He laughed at her as he walked closer. "Salvia didn't need to say anything, because I told Lord Beastmaster myself."

"You did _WHAT?_"

"I had to." He murmured as he walked up to her. "You don't have to worry about it either, she isn't. Right now we just need to focus on what really matters, right Filia?"

"Val." She stated, with a bit of anger. She couldn't help but to worry about adding a Dark Lord to the never ending list of enemies she had to keep away from. Even if Xellos wasn't worried.

"Val." He agreed with a nod of his head. "Of course if it were up to me, I would just leave you here, where I know you would be safe." He sighed in defeat as he turned from her and begin to walk back to the cabin. "But you are not the kind of woman to be kept trapped. No matter how beautiful the prison is."

Filia watched him walk away as her thoughts reflected on what her mother said in her letter. Suddenly, she didn't know if her mom would have disapproved of Xellos or not.

That made things even more complicated.

After Filia finished her walk, she returned to her room to finish getting ready to set out to Zephilia. She washed up and made her bed, which she figured she would never see again and put out the fire. After shutting the door to let Xellos know that the room was currently off limits, she removed the golden dress from her body.

The fabric was too thin, due to the wear and tear she put it through. It wasn't really suited to wear again, but it was a gift, and she didn't want to burn it, so instead she folded it up all nice, and placed the letters within it and sat it on the table.

The deep purple dress fit to her shape, which flattered her since it was from measurements that were taking a couple hundred years ago. It was shorter than she imagined, as the hem ended above her knee caps, to show off some of her leg. Still, it was durable, and that was what she needed.

At first she decided to not wear the dress, because it was far to precious to wear when she was setting out for what she knew would turn into another battle down the road. But that ended up being the reason she wanted to take it with her. After losing all her belongings in her house, she didn't have anything to carry with her that could remind her of home, until now.

Without giving herself the time to brood over it, she left the room with the golden dress left in her hands, so that she could have Xellos place it in his collection room, where she knew it would be safe, and out of harms way as they set off to Zephilia to finally be reunited with Val.


	23. Last Laugh

Woah, two updates in one month, LOOK AT ME ON FIRE! Ahem... sorry for the confetti of sarcasm... my poor update percentage is nothing to joke about... I mean... I don't even feel like I deserve to finally have a story reach 100 reviews..

(Insert huge unworthy blush)

Oh, and by the way, have I told you guys that you peeps that you are all INCREDIBLY AMAZING! All you're kind words... and everything... just wow! (They like me... they really like m-) But in all seriousness, thank you all. If you reviewed, favorited, or just stuck with me this long, thank you, thank you, thank you!

So... I hope you enjoy this chapter and what-not's XD

* * *

Chapter 23 – Last Laugh

* * *

The inn the boys picked to stay in was a couple miles away from Zephilia City. They were warned that the prices would be jacked up by over two hundred percent if they stayed in the city, and since Avalon was the only one with any money, it was either there or camping. Daemon and Val decided it was better just to settle since Avalon's mood had shifted after learning that they would be joined by two more party members in the morning, so they agreed to stay because it was more affordable on him, since Avalon had to pay, and because they didn't want to hear any more of his moaning. It wasn't a five star inn, but it was clean and the bar never seemed to run out of ale, so the boy's filled themselves up, and tucked in for a early night of sleep.

Val awoke early in the morning to find that both Daemon and Avalon were awake and had left the room they shared. He didn't seem to mind the privacy, as he washed his hair for the new day. It seemed like the first time in a couple of day's that he could find true peace and quiet.

Opening the window in the room, Val was able to locate Daemon sitting by the river, reading a book with a small bird perched on his shoulder as it appeared to tweet in the Dragon's ear. Val leaned back from the window and shook his head, thinking he probably just imagined it though.

Returning back to the bathroom, he took a dry, and plush towel and patted his hair dry. After splashing his face, he patted it dry too.

Zephilia City wasn't new to him, and truthfully he wasn't too keen on returning. Having quite a large reputation of history and magic, the town had turned into somewhat of a gated community. The descendants of famous heroes and family of foreign royalty was the majority of the high class town. It harbored three top notch universities, all of which he attended over the years... some of which he even had multiple enrollments in. If anyone was a fan about learning about history and magic, it was the place for them... and unfortunately, he knew someone who would have loved to visit the city along with him.

Val let out a low growl as he walked out of the bathroom. He tried to leave behind the painful thoughts that he didn't trust himself with. He knew it would be pointless to sit and quietly lose his mind over it. Once Xellos and his mom would meet back up with him, he knew that the three of them would be able to figure it out together. Because when they all worked together, there never seemed to be anything that didn't work out.

Pulling off the night shirt that was loaned to him from the inn, Val quickly dressed for the day in a simple pair of black trousers and a button up white dress shirt that was casual enough to get by at school, but not when you are jumping from one place to the next, defending your life. When he dressed for school on the day their journey started, he wasn't picking clothes that was travel suited... but he could at least say they were holding up.

His pants were anyway.

The shirt had a few holes and tears in it from battle wear, and he had to throw out the blue sash that he was using for a belt away due to damage. His appearance wouldn't fit in at Zephilia …. that was for sure. But that really didn't bother him for the time being.

Dressed and ready to move, he reached down and picked up his own satchel, and his mother's mace and headed out the door. He found Avalon in the lobby, eating breakfast. Two large slices of a cinnamon roll pie, and cup of what appeared to be coffee.

"There he is, the hero!" Avalon waved at him, motioning him to join him at the table. "Come eat some breakfast!"

"How can you even think about eating that stuff?" Val paled as he looked at the sugary food. "You soaked yourself in wine last night."

"Pish-posh." Avalon remarked as he spread butter on top of the warm and gooey surface of the cinnamon roll crust, which melting on contact. "That wine wasn't even that strong. I can hold a lot more liquor than you light weight dragons." The caramel haired mage bragged as he sliced the pie smoothly with his fork.

"I hardly think alcohol poisoning is high on my to-do list." Val complained as he pulled the chair out from the table and slumped into it. "Two was all I needed to help me relax enough to sleep."

It didn't take the waitress long to rush over to the table to take Val's request. "Can I get anything for you?" The perky waitress asked with too much enthusiasm for the early morning.

"Get him anything he wants." Avalon shouted between bites of his breakfast. "My treat for the hero who is going to help me save my gal!"

"Uh,..." Val looked between the two and the onlookers from the other tables.

"Shoo!" The waitress yelled at the other guest, demanding them to stop staring. "Sorry dear, you were saying?"

"I guess... I'll take some eggs and toast... I guess."

"And add TWO sides of bacon!" Avalon winked at the waitress. "..Oh, and another coffee!"

"I'm gonna have to cut you off soon." She giggled back at him. "I think after ten you have to wait till tomorrow."

"But I won't be here tomorrow." Avalon batted his eyelashes at her. She laughed as she picked up the empty coffee kettle and made her way back to the kitchen to put in their orders.

"Ah, Tiffany. Lovely girl." Avalon chuckled as he returned his attention back to his pie. "Isn't this amazing? The crust is made from the dough of a cinnamon roll, and it is layered with cinnamon glaze, pecans, and drizzled with icing like a cinnamon roll... but it's a PIE!" The mage praised his food before he took another bite.

Val watched him as Avalon shuttered in delight from the first bite, with disgust. With a blank face he muttered, "Tiffany was right... you don't need any more coffee."

"At least his mood has improved since last night." A gruff voice spoke out from behind them as Daemon made his way to the table, having finished whatever book Val saw him reading moments earlier

"I was in a bad mood?" Avalon questioned like it was news to him before he plopped more of his breakfast into his greedy mouth with a '_do tell_' grin.

"Before you drank your own body weight in wine." Daemon responded back with zest. It was almost comical for Val to watch. The taller dragon stood over a head taller than himself, but when he started to bicker with Avalon, he appeared to look like a young child, arguing with a friend over who's action figure was cooler.

"Do you have something against wine? You didn't try to hold yourself back when you drank over 6 mugs of ale!" Avalon pounded his fist gently on the table, as he stood up. "Which I had to pay for of course."

"Is that anyway to talk to someone who is trying to help you out?" Daemon rose from the table as well. "You could stand to be a little more grateful!"

"You can act all high and mighty, but I know I'll get the last laugh!" Avalon declared as he began to laugh obnoxiously.

"Ladies, ladies." Val waved over at the two. " Can we please move on?"

"Yeah, yeah." They grumbled as Daemon took a seat. Avalon remained standing, as he excused himself to the restroom.

"Nine cups of coffee will do that too ya." Tiffany reappeared with their food, and a fresh pot of coffee. "That's why I made each one after 4, decaf." She winked over to Daemon before she excused herself as quick as she came.

Daemon helped himself to the bacon that was at the table, muttering something that sounded like 'taxes' as he chewed up some of Avalon's share. Val went ahead and made an effort to eat some of his food, not knowing when they would run out of money and have to scrape by.

The sky was beginning to brighten up as they reached closer and closer to daybreak, and Val began to feel restless as his leg kept up a tiredless bounce. The dark sky began to turn a bland gray, showing it was going to be a cloudy day. From what Val heard from the inn keepers, there was a bad storm that took place over the Demon Sea yesterday, so it wasn't all that surprising that it was moving in their direction.

"Really though,-" Daemon spoke up after finishing all of Avalon's bacon, "- That lazy mage was up before me even, and I am a light sleeper."

"You think that is suspicious?" Val crossed his arms as he looked over the table to stare at his more trusted companion.

"Well, not really that _alone_. It's something else that has me worried."

"...Which is?"

Daemon gave a quick look around to make sure that Avalon wasn't on his way back yet, before he whispered to Val, "Last night, we were arguing about how we didn't have much money, and Avalon said he didn't have enough to afford us a place to stay in the city. We discuss having your mother and Xellos meet us, and he launches us on a drinking binge."

"...so?"

"Where did all that money come from to buy all that liquor?" Daemon pointed out.

"Hmm ... you have a point." Val looked over the table that was filled up with empty plates and untouched plates, and lots of evidence that he had to of spent a few gold coins on breakfast alone.

"Almost like he didn't expect to pay the bill..." Daemon muttered as he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair. The two remained silent as they thought it all over. Before too long, Daemon dropped his relaxed pose and Val uncrossed his arms.

"Where is he?"

"You don't think he-"

"-Help! Someone help me!" An elderly voice called out from outside the inn, pulling everyone's attention as they rushed outside to see who was yelling. Val and Daemon rushed outside with the rest of them, also curious to see who it was.

"... Please! Someone help me!"

"What's wrong old man" Daemon called out to the figure of an elderly man who was running down the road that lead west of where they were traveling. The small party of guest watched as the elderly man struggled to make his way to them.

Running past them, Avalon ran out to greet the elderly man. "Tell us, what's wrong." He prompted him. "We'll help you old man."

"T-they, they had me l-locked in a cell!" He cried out, "-there was never no s-sun or light. Just s-s-screaming." The older man wailed.

"Tsk. Just another loon." One of the guest threw his hands up as he made his way back inside the inn, followed by most of the rest.

"Just try and calm down." Val said to the trembling figure as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "You're safe now"

"N-no. No-not safe." The man shook as he kept his eyes wide open. "Everytime I shut my eyes, I can see h-her... staring a-at me."

Avalon wrapped his arms around the man as he held him close to his chest and awkwardly patted his back. "Who's staring at you?"

"The crazy girl with the acid orange hair!" The man shouted out with terror.

"_What_?" Val looked down at the man with a lot more urgency. "What girl? Did she have a bright outfit?"

"Her eyes were a soulless void, frozen and white." The man dramatically called out from Avalon's chest.

"Where did you see her!" Val roared as he pulled the man from Avalon's chest so that he could face him. "Please tell me! That monster has Daé!"

"Yes-s! She is a m-monster!"

"Tell me!" Val shouted as he began to shake him by the shoulder of his shirt.

"Val, calm down." Daemon warned him with concern.

"Th-that way." The older man pointed back toward the way he came from. "There are so many o-others that ne-need saved."

"Was their a young girl there?" Val asked, trying to sound kinder, but the others couldn't spot the difference.

"There were women, children, men-"

"She has raspberry colored hair that she keeps in twin braids. A sweet and innocent smile and a bit naive. You wouldn't forget her!"

"Y-yes... I think I d-did see a girl ...like that." The old man shook as Val released his grip on him and looked out the way he pointed that showed nothing but a far off forest. "How long have you been traveling?"

"Only a couple of h-hours sir." The old man. "It looks like a real prison, b-but it's n-not." The old man fell to his knees and began weeping. Val looked out past the distance at his new destination.

"Val ... we should wait for you're mom and Xellos" Daemon whispered to him from the side, sensing how the young Dragon would act.

"...You can stay here and when they arrive, you can meet up with us." Val turned his head to the side and instructed Daemon. "Xellos will be able to find us quickly."

"This is it!" Avalon gave a jump, showing off more of his coffee induced behavior. "Nora, today is the day I rescue you!"

"Do you think it's wise for us to split up?" Daemon gave Val a look of genuine concern as they ignored the exuberant mage.

"Today isn't about being wise-" Val informed him, before he began to glow with a dark aura, "It's about being reckless... here, give this to my mom when you see her." He yelled as he threw his mace-sama over to him.

Daemon took a step back as he caught the handle of the heavy mace as Val transformed into his Dragon form. The older dragon had to hold his other hand up to shield his eyes from the gust of wind that was pushed back from Val's wings as his colt black form began to take to the sky in the direction the old man pointed.

Avalon barely had time to give Daemon a mocked salute before he jumped on to one of Val's hind legs, securing his ride with the great ancient Dragon.

Daemon was too busy watching them fly off to notice the old man scurry away to pick up a discarded coin purse, which he quickly tucked inside his vest, before he disappeared from sight.

"... Those idiot's..." Daemon muttered as the Dragon flew beyond his view, "... They left me with the bill."

* * *

"Honestly, what does he expect me, to do!" Quintessa sulked as she angrily kicked a most unfortunate can that was sitting innocently on the ground where some law-offender carelessly tossed it. "I've searched all around the nearby areas where those dead beats could have crawled to and nothing!" She yelled upward in fury. "They could have made it to Zephilia City by now! Then it's game over for my master!"

The young monster tucked her fist in the pockets of her shorts as she continued to walk down the dark ally by herself with an ugly glare. Most of the cats from the ally were out digging in the trash bins from the morning rush of breakfast down by the market, but the few that remained kept a safe distance away from the brightly clothed pre-teen as she strutted down the ally in a sour state of mind.

"I mean, I told him I wouldn't return till I found them, and when there is no water, there is no ducks." The girl stopped as she thought over what she said, as a grin began to spread across her face. "Of course, I need to stay near the water to attract the ducks!" She gave off a laugh like a hyena. "Oh, It's a sin to be this clever!"

"Quintessa." A deep voice interrupted her … conversation, as Lexiton appeared behind her. Snapping her neck in an unnatural position she turned to look at the tall man with a look of panic.

"Lord Domink!" The girl gasped in a high pitched voice as she turned to face the taller monster. "What a coincidence, I was just thinking about you! Still no luck on the search... I am trying though!"

"I need you to forget your search for now, there is something I need you to take care of." He informed her with a dash of urgency as he looked down at her with a dark gaze.

"Anything, my lord." Quintessa bowed deeply to the older monster.

"I need you to return to the ranch and watch over my daughter while I run a few errands." His deep voice told her quickly. "I put a fresh sleeping spell on her so she should be good for time it will take me to collect somethings from my mansion. If she begins to wake, keep her held down till I can return."

He teleported away before she could even respond to his request, leaving her feeling dejected and used. She gave out a sigh of hatred and a stomp of her shoe, before she fazed away from the city and to the room where Daé was kept.

Walking over to where the girl was tied down at, Quintessa stared down at her with her icy blue gaze, as a hateful frown hung on her lips.

"Lord Domink must still have faith in me since he trusted me with you." Her girlish voice rang through the quiet room, with a haunting after-voice echo. "Leaving me here with you as you lay there, defenseless, and alone. Even when he knows what the energy in this place does to me..." A shiver ran down her spine as she let the over powering shower of negative emotions filled her being.

"Yes, you. His prize. The one who will exceed his exceptions, meaning the one that will succeed even me." She grabbed Daé's open neck with her fist, pressing down on her soft skin with the tips of her bright green painted nails, as her eyes gave off a eerie glow.

"He has so much hope for you, even though he has someone as loyal as me." Quintessa growled in her ear as she brushed her bright orange hair out of her face with her spare hand, before she quickly climbed up on top of Daé, and sat above her, with both hands wrapped around her throat.

"I've worked for Lord Domink much longer than you have even been alive. Me and my brothers, were talented enough that he chose us! I didn't have to be raised like you, sheltered from the real world. I know what it's like out there, and you have no clue. He treats you like a princess and thinks that you will surpass me? What a laugh!" She pulled Daé's neck forward before letting it fall back down on to the hard surface of the table she was strapped down onto with a thud.

Removing her grasp from around her neck, Quintessa pulled out her dagger, and twisted it in her hand as she watched the lights bounce off the reflective surface.

"My family lived on a small island past this place and far south out in the outer world. Mother was a black smith and father a dark mage. We made enchanted weapons and sold them at a high price. Due to us making instruments that failed to pass royal inspection, we were banished from our kingdom and forced to find a new home to live. Moonbeam was the last item I got to make." She grinned as she brought the blade close to Daé's neck. "You have already seen that it can allow me to pass through any barrier, why don't I show you some of the other features?" Quintessa asked as she looked down at the unresponsive girl.

"A small cut in a place where it can't be seen won't raise alarm." Quintessa murmured as she looked over Daé's body. "It will be small, but painful. Lord Domink will never know, and Moonbeam is screaming to be covered in your blood. Dark red …...and beautiful." She licked her lips as she trailed the tip of the blade down from her neck, past her mint green ribbon that was tied to her neck and down across her collar bone. "Just like the color of our shop... before we got kicked out and it was burned down."

She stopped when she reached the edge of Daé's white lace shirt, and pulled the weapon away like she was burned. Quintessa teleported back to standing beside the table, as she backed away in horror. "No. Lord Domink will see, he can always see." She shook her head as she placed her hands on the side of her face. "Once I start I can't stop." She stumbled across the room, as she continued to hold her head like it was in pain, still holding on to Moonbeam.

"I- I must do as I'm told." She growled as she glared back over at Daé. "Keep you safe till he returns. Even if you wake up... Oh this energy is so overpowering!" The brightly clad monster moaned in ecstasy.

"I have to get out of here for a minute to straighten out my head!"

She reached over and began to tighten the restrains on her Daé's wrist. After she was sure all of her limbs were secure, she tightened the strap across her forehead, before she smacked the table down so her body would be sitting up right.

"Enjoy your sleep you little flea." She whisper from afar with a dark tone. "Sleep and dream of the things you love, because when those pretty little eyes of yours open up, your nightmare will never end." Quintessa gave out a laugh like a hyena, before she fazed out of the room.

* * *

After flying quite a few miles, Val began to pick up on an odd sensation that he could fill in the pit of his stomach... and the farther he flew, the stronger it got. Feeling like he was getting close, he flew lower to the ground, till he gave Avalon enough room to land before he could transform back into his humanoid disguise.

"Do you feel that?" Val asked Avalon as they crouched in the tall grass, continuing on their path by foot.

"Yeah I do. It has gotten worse... before it was hardly noticeable." Avalon muttered under his breath as he continued on. The two of them made a dead run in the same direction Val was flying. Avalon seemed to be just a little bit faster, as he lead the way. After about ten minutes of running, Avalon reached the end of the tall grass, and came up to a large building.

"There." Hissed Avalon as he pointed out to what appeared to be a check in point.

Val looked over the three story building that was hidden behind a few tree's. Realistically it did, very much indeed look like a prison, but judging by the dark feeling the dragon was pulling from it, he could tell that indeed, it was not.

"What's the plan?" Avalon turned to Val with an expectant expression.

"We can't tell much by just looking at the building." Val set his eyes on Avalon. "If it's guarded, and who we might have to face once we get in there."

"So basically we are going to wing it?" Avalon grinned. "My favorite strategy."

"That is all we can really do at this point. We have no information on what this place even is, or if Daé and Nora are really in there. We need an easy way to sneak in without getting caught. What we need is … Xellos." Val sighed as he knew his reckless behavior would backfire eventually. With Xellos being a monster, they could have had him easily mask his presence and take a peak into the facility.

"Does it have to be Xellos, or will any monster do?"

Both of the boys turned to the voice, ready to attack if needed. When they were greeted with the bored face of a young woman.

"Don't be alarmed." She crossed her arms, her voice sounding more like she was bothered by explaining herself, not bothered by the two boy's aggressive behavior. "Daemon sent me to look over you in his place. My name is Salvia."

"You're a monster?" Val questioned her as he looked over her short appearance, though he didn't immediately drop his guard.

Avalon looked from Val to the young woman, then back to Val again.

"That is right." She nodded her head. Her stone gray eyes began to take on a soft glow, as she reached up and placed her small hand over her head.

"...Ugh... what is this place?" She murmured as she looked around. "I'm getting an... ominous feeling from that place... so overwhelming."

"Do you think you can go check out what is inside?" Val asked her, skipping over all normal first-meeting formalities and seeking the results he needed in their place.

"...Fine..." The black haired monster responded in a soft, and painful voice before she disappeared. She wasn't gone long, before she reappeared, her eyes glowing brighter than before.

"It's a holding area. There are humans caged up in individual cells. From all I can tell they are just sitting there."

"So, it_ is_ just a prison." Val raged, as he turned from the building and feeling a tremendous amount of disappointment.

"No." Salvia stated with intensity. "Something else is going on here. The high emotions are far to unnatural to deem this area a simple human prison."

"Do you think you could locate someone for me?" Val questioned. "Check and see if a certain person is in there?" Even though he was being demanding, his face showed that he appreciate Salvia's help.

"... I don't think I can go back in there..." Salvia looked from Val and back at the prison. "... It fills me with an overwhelming amount of power. I think it would be best if I stay away."

"That is fine. Thank you for doing what you could." Val hide his disappointment well.

"I can tell you that there is nobody guarding the entrance, so you can make you're way inside. I didn't see any form of guards actually." Salvia instructed him.

"I wonder why that is?" Val wondered as he turned to see what Avalon thought of the situation... but found that he was gone.

"Did you see where he went" Val turned to ask Salvia. "The guy with the curly brown hair?"

"I did not. He was there before I went inside, but not when I returned." Salvia informed him. "... The situation has changed, I must go report this high energy to Lord Beastmaster." The monster addressed to him before she fazed out, leaving Val alone.

"Just where did that guy go?" Val asked himself as he looked around in vain as he started to make his way inside.


	24. Luck Changes

MONTHLY UPDATE! MONTHLY UPDATE!MONTHLY UPDATE! MONTHLY UPDATE!

Please don't lose hope in me! You are all the best fans! DX

Ahem. RE-MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATCH!

*Ding*

* * *

Chapter – 24 Luck Changes

* * *

"What do you mean '_He's not here'_?" Filia's voice shrieked to high heavens in a cluster of fury and madness.

"Miss Filia, please-" Daemon tried in vain to calm the irate Dragoness with a nervous tone, while Xellos just watched the two from afar with a twisted smirk on his lips.

"Don't 'miss Filia please ME!" Filia yelled out as her throat began to choke up. "You can't be serious that he was _just_ here, and now he has gone."

"If you just let me explai-"

"Why wouldn't he just wait on me?" Filia demanded from Daemon, interrupting him mid-sentence.

"I was trying to tell you. what happened was-"

"He has to know how worried I am about him!" Filia continued on. "I haven't seen him in days and he just goes off, seconds before I arrive?"

"-there was this old man-"

"_He has to know what this is doing to me_!" Filia finally broke down as she started to sob large, dramatic tears that slipped between her fingers and fell down into the dirt.

Daemon turned his pensive expression to Xellos, pointing at the feeble mess named Filia. Xellos let out a loud, and forced sigh as he walked over to her, and gave her a too-rough-for-comfort pat on the back that pushed her unexpectedly off balance.

"Just ignore her, Daemon. Clearly the information was too much for her underdeveloped mind to process as it appears she is suffering from a mental breakdown. I'm sure that this will pass over time, still, _I _would like to know about our Ancient Dragon friend's cruel twist of fate." He smiled cheerfully at Daemon, while Filia tried to get her cries under control.

"Now, doesn't that sound good, hmm?" Xellos turned to Filia, giving her a chance to speak. "Shall we let the good Dragon tell us what he saw?"

She gave him a hard glare, but nodded her head confirming that she would let Daemon speak. She may have let out a sniffle here and there, but she tried to keep them silent to hide how upset she really was.

"Right then." Daemon looked from Filia and Xellos with a cautious glance, not sure what to make of their behavior. Not wasting anytime he summed up the tale as best as he could.

"There was this old man who came down the street, yelling out about being tortured by what we are guessing was Quintessa, and before I knew what was happening, Val and Avalon was flying in that direction from where the old man supposedly came from." Daemon pointed out in the direction of the far off forest.

"Any idea what is over that way?" Xellos questioned as he was unfamiliar with the territory.

"Wait." Filia interrupted, no longer crying as she held a confused look aimed for Daemon. "Did you say Avalon?"

"Yeah, that was the name of the guy who has been traveling with us since we split up." Daemon explained to her. "I thought Salvia reported this too you."

"She did, to me." Xellos spoke up. "I didn't realize this was important information. Is it, Filia?"

Filia remained under his examining eyes as she turned hers back to the older dragon. "Did he have shaggy brownish hair that is all twisted and kinda dirty looking?"

"You could definitely describe him like that." Daemon's green eyes widened. "Do you know him Miss Filia?"

Filia turned back to Xellos in horror. "Xellos, he was the man who came to my house with Daé's father."

To Filia's surprise, both men fell silent. Daemon's face appeared to suggest something in his mind had suddenly clicked and he was disappointed about something, while Xellos continued to keep eye contact with her, but in a very unlike-Xellos fashion, he remained quiet.

"I should have known." Daemon muttered as he began to walk in the direction of the forest. "I should have never trusted him."

"Xellos, do you know somethin-"

"We better get moving Filia, who knows what kind of place Val has found himself in." He avoided the question as he lead her after Daemon.

"HEY WAIT!"

The party paused and turned as Tiffany from the inn burst out the entrance doors. "I hope you are not planning on leaving without paying?"

"Oh right." Daemon paused as he looked back. "The man who I was traveling with ran away, and he was the one carrying the money-"

"I don't care about that!" Tiffany screamed as she stomped up to Daemon with a scowl. "You and your buddies stacked up quite an impressive bill. All that alcohol, and that big breakfast."

Daemon looked at the bill that was more or less shoved in his face as Filia and Xellos watched curiously from afar.

"How is this possible?" Daemon squinted as he looked at the paper. "Your handwriting is even worse than Lord Beastmaster's."

Tiffany turned red as she took the strange remark as an insult. "It says you owe 1015 gold coins!"

"1015 gold coins?!" Filia gasped in surprise. "How much liquor did you guys drink?!"

"Ma'am I don't have that kind of money." Daemon scratched the back of his head.

"If you do not pay, then you will have to be arrested." The furious waitress shouted as she produced a set of handcuffs from lord knows where. "People of Zephilia don't take kindly to thieves."

"Oh dear." Xellos sighed as he put his hand on Filia's back and lead them both closer to Daemon. "I really shouldn't intervene, not my place after all. But danger is afoot and there is very little time to catch it, so sorry about this." He apologized to the woman with a wink as he smacked his free hand on Daemon's back and teleported them in the direction Val was supposedly at.

* * *

Avalon's steps were fast as he ran down the deserted corridors at top speed. He knew that Val was probably on his trail, but he couldn't risk being caught now, not when he was so close. It seemed everything in the universe was out to fudge his plans.

As he made his way through the dull gray structure, he reached a large black door that he knew would reveal if his plans were in vain or not. He only had one chance for this to end in his favor, and the last step was beyond the door.

Avalon cleared his throat, as he grasped the door knob, and gave it a pull and strutted inside. The room was dark, and empty.

"Are you serious?" Avalon question as he sprinted around the room looking for any sign of life. "How can I be this lucky?"

There was another door in the room, so Avalon decided to check it out before he proceeded. If he was right and the monsters weren't at home, he would have a chance of actually pulling this insane strategy off.

Pulling the door open, his eyes fell onto a figure tied up to a slab. It took him by surprise at first, as he stepped back in defense and let out a 'Woah!'. After his eyes adjusted the form began to look familiar to him.

"Miss Daé?" He questioned the stiff form in pure shock. "Oh princess, when did you get into leather?" He stepped forward to the girl as he examined her with an praising voice.

"Look at you all hair down and wearing pants. I knew you had the potential, and I must say I approve."

Pausing in front of her, he placed his hand on his chin with a thoughtful look. "I'm sure you are desperate to get out of here, but I think that role goes to some more... princely." He muttered as he repositioned his fist onto his sides, deciding on leaving her there. "Sorry babe, I have my own damsel to find. However-" He paused as he waved his hand across her mind, "-I'll remove this sleeping spell at least. but lover boy has to do the rest." He winked at her unconscious form though he said it like a scowlding.

"Don't forget to thank your fairy godmother sometime." He sang out with a giggle as grabbed a piece of paper and made his way out the room. Now that he had free clearance, he was more motivated than ever to continue his mission. He escaped the room just as Daé began to slowly awaken.

* * *

Filia, Xellos and Daemon were getting closer to the forest as they made their way on foot in the rain. Filia wanted to ask Xellos why he didn't just teleport them the whole way there, but his odd behavior made it hard to speak to him. Instead of walking with a pretentious air like he usually did, the Priest seemed to be having a hard time keeping up as an unsettling frown was placed on his lips.

Without cause, Xellos stopped walking. Turning back to look at him, Filia and Daemon both halted their own pace to see why he stopped, and the cause of his unusual behavior.

"What is it?" Filia asked as a serge of negative energy cracked around them that she couldn't ignore.

"Something is not right." Xellos hissed deeply as his eyes took on a bright glow. "There is an energy from that direction, and unspeakable amount of pure terror." He gritted his teeth.

"Is it coming from where Val went?" Filia asked Daemon urgently.

"I can't feel it." Daemon looked down to her in confusion. "I'm not a monster, remember."

"Neither am I but I could still sense it." Filia put her fist on her hips. "And don't sass me!"

Daemon just gave a sigh, not wanting to continue fighting with her. He knew it was pointless to fight with a woman, especially if she was a mother.

"Do you think you can continue on?" Filia asked Xellos, trying to hide her worry caused by his struggling expression.

"Filia, Filia. I am me, am I not?" His eyes gave off a sinister appearance as he stared her down with a new form of intensity.

"O-kay." Filia stared at him grimly, "You're acting weird.… why are your eyes all glowy, and what is up with the creepy voice?"

"Monsters feed on negativity, Filia. He probably is experiencing a large surge of power from the energy beyond this forest." Daemon explained, from behind her, though she didn't turn to him as he spoke, unable to break the stare between them.

"There is something really bad is over there, isn't there?" Filia asked as she stared fixated on his glowing violet gaze.

"Oh yes." Xellos replied with an excited, and greedy grin.

Filia took a deep breath through the nose. Taking in the smell of the rain, the forest, the dirt, and everything around her. She held it in for a long moment as she tried to listen to the gentle birds, and assortment of insect calls. Finally she released it.

"Then lets go. Since Val is there, we can't turn back." She stared at Xellos fiercely as the rain continued to fall onto her golden hair that was plastered to her head. Even her bangs were flattened down by the pesky rain.

"Then lets go!" Xellos jumped up as he tried to hid the struggle he was having just by moving. "No more distractions."

"You're the one who delayed us Xellos." Daemon muttered as he followed the two in a grumpy mood.

* * *

Val tried to keep up with Avalon as he trailed behind the mage in the dark prison, but somehow he lost sight of him. He had been walking around for almost ten minutes, and he saw no one. No guards, prisoners, no one. Soft echo's of the rain hitting the roof bounced off of the cracked walls, giving the mysterious place an eerie edge to it. The farther he traveled in, the less he could hear the sound of birds and insects that came from the forest beyond the walls. Val didn't want to spend anymore time in the building than he needed to, so he walked briskly around to find an answer to what the prison's purpose was.

Just when he started to give up on finding anything, he yelled out, in hopes of at least drawing someone out.

"Is anyone out here?" Val shouted as he walked down the empty hallway, as he reached for a door knob to check out the rooms. When he pulled the door open, it only gave him disappointment as they were empty cells.

"Is there anyone he-"

"-elp me!"

Val whipped his head in the direction the muffled cry seemed to travel from. It was faint, but he knew he didn't mistake the sound.

"Just keep calling out!" He yelled out as he began to run down the hallway toward the sound of the cry.

"Help!"

There was a large black door at the end of the long hall that the sound drew him toward. Taped to the door was a misplaced sign with a smiley face that was holding up a thumbs up. With a simple twist, he opened the door and entered. Unlike the drab exterior of the cement walls and ground before, the floor was finely carpeted and decorated as if it was part of a mansion, not a prison.

The change stunned him for a moment, as he looked around the large room that was dimly lit. Books, and crystals crowded the room, which caused colors of light to reflect around the dark room. "Help." cried out once more, pulling the Dragon's attention from the shiny lights, and back to the nearby voice that called to him. Being closer in range, he could make out the tone of voice much more clearly, and he swiftly, but hesitantly walked through the doorway that the voice called out from.

But he tried not to hope. He was convinced it must have been a trap. To find what he was looking for that quickly was a chance in a million, realistically speaking. It was by chance that the old man had came up to the inn he was staying at, right? And it was by chance that he ran into Avalon who led them in this direction in the first place. So how could he even hope of getting this lucky?

He cleared his throat as he took a step closer too the door connected to the room. On guard, and convincing himself that it was a trap, he pulled the door open.

Slowly he walked into the room, and the first thing he saw was a pair of milk-green eyes. Bright, and warm, and wonderful. They shinned with overpowering emotion of love, and relief as tears began to spring from them.

"It seems you caught me at a bad time." The relieved redhead sighed with a bright smile. She was trying to make joke of the state he found her in... being tied up and all. But the joke was lost to him as his body moved before his smile could, and he walked the length of the room in a matter of seconds.

As soon as the ancient dragon made his way over to her, he pulled her into a deep kiss. Their smiles didn't falter as they broke apart.

"How can you possibly be here?" Daé gasped with him, her smile beaming with true delight as he bent down to release her legs from their shackles.

Her body began to slump down to the ground as she began to touch the floor with her toes. She tried to look him in the eye, as she waiting on his answer.

After pulling himself back up, Val gripped the leather bands that was wrapped around her wrist, and pulled on them tightly as he leaned down closer to her face with an expression of triumph as he ripped the restraints apart, releasing her arms.

"I'm asking myself the same question."

With a laugh, Daé eagerly wrapped her arms around his wide shoulders, as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She held on as he stood completely erect, leaving her feet dangling a foot or more above the ground. Val gave her a few rapid kisses on her cheeks and nose, before he rested his nose on her neck and smelled her hair, confirming that it really was her.

"I can't believe it's been two whole days." Val whined to her as he murmured in her hair. "I felt like I was going insane."

"Two days!" Daé shouted out in shock. "How could I have been sleeping that long? I only just woke up!?"

"I don't know." Val opened his eyes as he pulled away from her, and looked her in the eye. "Do you remember anything at all?"

"The last thing I remember is being dragged into a fancy room by Quintessa, and then I just woke up here." Daé explained as she hung her head. "I-I wish I could be more helpful."

"Hush, you are perfect." Val growled as he kissed her forehead roughly, giving out a appeased sigh . "I don't think I am going to be able to let you go."

"I don't mind." Daé blushed as she closed her eyes in happiness, pushing the remaining tears out of her eyes.

Val held onto her for a few moments longer. They both knew that wherever they were, it wasn't going to stay deserted forever. As long as they were there... they weren't safe.

"Maybe we should leave." Val suggested as he let her fall to the ground slowly, so she could stand on her own. "I think we need to get you out of here. We can figure out the specifics later."

"I like that plan." Daé nodded her head in agreement as she reached out for his hand. "This place makes me feel... wrong."

With a warm and trustful nod, they turned from each other so they could head for the door.

A loud, blood curdling screech filled the silent room, as the couple froze in an instant. It came from a pair of bright green fingernails dragged roughly down the side of the stony wall. Both locked eyes with Quintessa's unbreakable gaze, as her two soulless eyes stared at them in untainted hatred, as her terrorizing gaze took on a menacing glow.

"Now that, the situation has changed... I can't be held accountable for what I do." Quintessa grinned in a frightening display that made Daé's heart loose track of it's beat. Quintessa's gaze seemed to be singling her out.

"You!" Val shouted out as he stood in front of Daé in defense, as a sound similar to a snarl escaped through his teeth. "You are going to pay for taking Daé."

"Catching rare dragons was really in my brothers job description." Quintessa began to advance toward them with a nightmarish grin. "What kind of sister would I be to not pick up his slack now that he is gone?"

With acute haste, Quintessa began to charge Val. Her movements were quick and hard to follow. Val hardly had time to push Daé out of the way before he intercepted the tiny monster's punch in his palm. This didn't slow her down as she lifted her other fist to strike, only to be blocked again by his counterattack. Without any sign of pause, she kneed him in the gut, pushing him back causing him to releasing his hold on her. Jumping back she threw two underhanded pitches, sending two blades of neon green energy toward him.

Val avoided the attack by a hair, as he tried to regain his balance. Before he could, Quintessa had already made her way back to him, dishing out more blows that could barely be blocked by the dragon.

"Chaos String!" Val called out as ropes of light darted from his fingertips as he tried to tie Quintessa down since her relentless attacks didn't seem to slow down. They bound her for a moment, before she used her razor sharp fingernails to easily break from the spell. With an evil glare, Quintessa raised her hand and swiped Val from the front with her nails.

It tore open his shirt more, as she pierced his skin, and flung his blood across the room with a roar of fury. Val lost his footing as he fell to the ground.

"Flesh is so weak." Quintessa laughed as she flung her hand around to flick the blood off her nails. Taking a few steps closer Val, she dismissively stepped over shards of broken glass with her sneakers, giving a loud crunching sound.

"It would be so easy to dismember your puny body of meat for my enjoyment. As long as you are still breathing, I'm sure my master won't object."

Her white eyes stared him down. "You-should-never-have-come-here." She sang in a child like voice as she placed her hand on his shoulder tightly, while the other formed another blade of green energy from above her head.

"Bram Blazer!" Daé shouted from across the room, as a powerful blue energy shot from her extended hands, aimed directly at Quintessa.

In no position to block the attack, it hit her with full force, causing the monster to let out a high pitched scream as it pushed her from where she stood and through the wall that was behind her.

Val turned from the broken wall to look at Daé with wide eyes. "T-thanks."

"No problem." She panted, responded back quite shaken, as she tried to reposition her hair. "Maybe we should run?"

"Good Plan." Val nodded his head as he got up and grabbed her hand as they both began to head for the door.

"Not so fast!" Quintessa's unstable voice called out from behind them as her energy attack was flung at Val from behind, cutting through his left shoulder blade.

Val gave out a scream of pain as he fell to his knees. The blood from the wound spilled out faster then the scratches on his chest, and wouldn't pause even after he covered it with his hand.

"Val!" Daé shouted out in fear as she bent down to his side to look over the wound. "Are you okay?"

"Daé, watch out." He warned her, prompting her to turn to Quintessa. Daé held a very serious gaze as she faced the monster without forgiveness. The monster looked very pleased by her work as she stared down at the two of them with a triumphant ear splinting grin.

"Best end this quickly now, right my little flea?" Quintessa clucked at Daé as she fixed her long hair so that it all hung on one side of her head, revealing the buzzed side of her skull. "I don't think I can take much more of this power." She began to stroke her face with her hands. "It just- makes me feel so _ALIVE!"_

"You are going to pay for what you have done." Daé threatened as she stood up from Val.

Quintessa stared at her with a frozen look of shock. After a few seconds, a deep laugh bellowed from her.

"Oh, you!" She laughed like a hyena that sent chills down Daé and Val's backs as they watched her twitch around in a fit of condescending laughter. "You think you are going to punish _me_?" The monster continued to let out a taunting laugh.

"Why don't we find out?" Daé said in a calm, and grounded voice. Her face read determination, even though she wasn't sure that she was ready for the task she was ready to do.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting." Quintessa licked her lips. "But I have to try and hold back, after all, can't damage the experiment, can we?" She laughed as she spread her arms open as she batted the sorceress. "Alright flea, hit me with your best shot!"

Daé turned her doubtful gaze over to Val, as she looked into his expressive gold eyes.

"There is a spell, I-I haven't tried it yet, but I think I can do it." She stared at him with fear. "It was given to me by the Princess of Zoana, concealed in a clutch purse that I traded for."

"I'm sure you can do it." Val grinned at her through his pain.

Daé stared at him, with bright and hopeful eyes as she turned to Quintessa, as she tried to look unafraid, even though she could barely stand as her knees began to quiver in a nervous manner.

"Well, I'm waiting." Quintessa mocked her in a girlish voice.

Clearing her throat, Daé faced the monster with all the bravery she could find. Clearing her throat, she tried to speak out calmly, and clearly.

"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows-"

Quintessa's grin began to fall as she stared down at the raspberry haired witch, seeming quite startled. "N-no. There is n-no way you can know that spell."

"-buried in the stream of time is where your power grows-"

Val watched as his own jaw was dropped, caught totally by surprise.

"-I pledge my self to conquer, all the foes that stand, before the m-mighty gift bestowed, in m-my unworthy hand-" Daé paused as she nervously blew her long bangs out of her eyes, trying to calm herself, and ignore the wobbling of her legs. "-let the fools that stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess...-"

An overwhelming surge of power began to flow through Daé's whole body, as she felt the strong power swell inside her, filling her with magic and confidence. It felt so big, that she couldn't hold onto it as it began to flow out of her body, and took a physical shape. She knew she must have done it right, as she locked her determined gaze with Quintessa's onlook of fear, and took a swift breath.

"DRAGON SLAVE!"

* * *

Making it past the rows and rows of cells, Avalon reached his destination with a jubilant skip, slowing down as he reached another black door that was at the end of the holding area. With an elated giggle, he threw the door open and walked inside.

"Alright." He cracked his fingers as he looked over the basic control switches that seemed to be rather out of date.

"Now," He spoke to himself as he wiggled his fingers excitedly over the switch board of controls with childish excitement, "-if I am not mistaken, I believe I just need to push, hmm ... all of you!" He began to hit all the switches with the slide of his hand, like he was sliding it across a piano. Immediately after, an alarm started wailing, and the cell doors could be heard unlocking from outside the room.

Avalon did a twirl as he congratulated himself at getting this far. But he knew what was next to come, and he knew the next part had to go without flaw.

Beyond the door, the prisoners that were in the cells started letting out terrified cries, that were drowned out by the alarm.

Avalon quickly stepped out into the hall as the glass cells lowered into the ground. The hall stretched on for a good while, revealing hundreds of people crying out in terror at what was to come. And he knew what it was. A shiver ran down his spine as he started to walk through the hall.

He didn't have much time now. Every prisoner knows that when the alarms go off, the nightmares begin.

"I need everyone to follow me." Avalon started shouting, even though the lumps remained timid on the floor as they laid shaken on the floor.

"I know you are afraid, but I promise you this is no trick." Avalon yelled out, trying to get their attention. "If you want to escape, this is it. Nobody wants to live out the rest of their life like this." He yelled out to them as he walked down the hallway. Nobody acknowledge him as they continued to shake on the floor, as they tried to cover their ears from the blaring alarm.

With a yell of anger, Avalon sent a fireball at the alarm, causing it to stop. Even though the sound ended, the terror was still on it's way.

"I SAID GET UP!" Avalon roared violently over their cries. His voice got lost in sobs and fear that seemed to intensify with every second. Roughly, Avalon reached down and began to forcefully pull people up from the ground.

* * *

"We can't be that far now-" Filia complained as she continued up to pace with Xellos and Daemon. She knew that she wouldn't feel at ease till she saw Val with her own eyes, and her patiences was reaching a critical low. It was hard to stay positive when a girl is traveling with the passive-aggressive Daemon and the bloodlust king himself.

A shock of energy shot through her body causing her to freeze in place. Instantaneously, Xellos fell to his knees, as he let out a nasty scream of pain.

"What is it?" Filia shouted as she snapped her head back to look at him.

Xellos clawed at the ground as he scrapped the surface of a rock with his gloved hand, leaving five ragged scratches down the surface. He appeared to be almost rabid as his eyes illuminated in an unnatural fashion.

Filia began to take a step closer to him before a large arm wrapped around her from behind, holding her back.

"Don't miss Filia, something is not right." Daemon commanded in a dark and bold tone, which she was not used to. Distracted by the unnerving sight of Xellos, she refused to struggle in his hold as the priest continued to scream out.

"Is it an invisible attack?" She yelled over to him, trying to pull him out of his screaming. She didn't know what to do, or how she could make it stop. Her heart raced as she stared down at him with more unwanted tears.

"Xellos!"

A loud blast from far off fired, revealing a bright red streak of energy that jetted through the forest, taking out the tree's and rocks in it's path. With the sound of a girl screaming, it zipped past them, merely feet away from where they were standing, sending a blast that pushed Filia and Daemon violently to the ground, as it continued it's path.

Branches and rocks flew around in a frenzy, as Filia tried to sit up from the ground. There was a loud ringing in her ears as she tried to slowly looked around. Her vision was a bit scrambled, as she tried to focus by giving a dazed blink. She could faintly hear Xellos continue to scream to the left of her, as she turned to look at him. His eyes were intimidating and fierce, and they were aimed only at her.

Slowly she turned from him to see if Daemon was alright, but her neck was stiff from her fall, so she couldn't get a good look at him. She could feel warm blood trickling from her forehead, noticing a dull pain that must have been caused by the gush of wind.

Trying to regain her senses she whispered, "W-was that a Dragon Slave?"


	25. Chaotic Consternation

*Ahem. (Evil smirk) I had so much fun writing this chapter. XD I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do!

* * *

Chapter – 25 Chaotic Consternation

* * *

The power vortex that was channeling through Daé was unlike any spell the young sorceress had ever performed. Unfortunately, the magic was putting a strain on her body, and she was losing energy fast. It was taking all of her will power to withstand it passing through her. Her skin felt like it was burning up from the magic, and she didn't know how to stop the attack. She felt like she was on fire... at least, that was the only thing she could hypothetically compare the sensation to. Every inch of her skin felt like it was burning from underneath as the swirling forces crossed between the astral plane and her. She didn't know how to stop it, and it was consuming her.

Then, like a candle being blown out, the magic flow was cut and the loud room vanished into immediate silence.

Dropping to her knees, she let out a winded sigh. Blood was flowing out her nose, and she could feel tears falling down her cheeks, but she didn't feel any pain. She couldn't even feel how tired and hungry she became, because it was all hidden behind the adrenaline that was surging through her, in the aftershock of the Dragon Slave.

"I can't... believe that came out of me." A grin began to spread across her face as she wiped the blood from her nose with her forearm while pulling herself back up from the ground. In front of her, there was a large hole blasted away from the building, showing a path leading beyond the walls, and through the dreary forest. There was no sigh of Quintessa at all.

Pumped in her state of excitement, the tiny girl stepped across the wreckage of the room up to the tall dragon. Without a word, she reached up and grabbed the collar of his bloody shirt, and pulled him down to her for a kiss. He was startled at first... but only for a very short second.

Daé let out a laugh, unable to contain her relief that he responded favorably. It wasn't the same meek voice she was use to, it was bright, and unselfishly happy. Free from the pressure of being shy, or embarrassed. She was acting on impulse without allowing herself to hold back in fear of him pushing away, or feeling like she was doing something wrong.

She could tell that she was breaking out of her shell for some time now. She wanted to say it was because of Val, but she knew better. She was smarter than that … at least. Being on this adventure, exploring towns, forest, and meeting new people was all she had ever wanted growing up. All the days she spent locked up at home, with nothing but her library to entertain her, she would sit by the windows wishing, and dreaming of living like the characters in her books. Free from the the pressures of the world, and the expectations of … her father.

Breaking the kiss for air, Daé didn't hide her smile, and reached up to touch Val's face with her hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." He grinned as he looked down onto her face with pride and passion. "You were amazing."

Without replying back, she gave him a grin of her own before she reached up and pulled him down for another kiss.

"Val..." She whispered between breaths, "-I've never thanked you."

"For what?" He kissed her one more time, before he leaned back to listen to what she had to say.

"For choosing me, Val Ul Copt,-" She laughed again while shaking her head, ignoring her rapidly beating heart and covering her face with her hands like she was blocking out the light shining from her smile. "I … I love you. I want to tell you everyday and not feel ashamed or embarrassed. I never want to feel like I have to hold back my feelings for you again."

"Oh dear." Val shook his head, as he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "That is what I've been trying to tell you for months."

She laughed as her response. She was on a magical high, and she didn't plan on coming down anytime soon. So she was a little jumpy, and a tad hyper. But- she really didn't care anymore. Living a life of trying to please everyone all the time was exhausting, and with Val, she finally realized that she didn't have to be that person. He really made it through all the walls that she unknowingly built up to keep her real herself hidden. And now at last, they were meeting her together. And... she liked her. That girl she spent her whole life looking down on because she wasn't good enough … was the facade she would wear everyday to please her father. The girl who didn't laugh too loud, or cry to much, or say what she really felt. She always put herself down because she wasn't living up to his expectations. She never realized all she had to do, was live up to her own.

It all made sense to her now. Along the adventure with Val, Miss Filia, and even Mister Xellos, she had learned so much … about herself. She had the space to find who she really was as a person, and finally realized that she didn't need to feel shy.

Reaching over to her, Val leaned over and took his own passionate kiss, and when they broke apart, he bopped her on the nose.

"Thank you."

"For what?" She asked, dropping her smile and trying to act like she wasn't the least bit dazed by his kiss. He cocked his eye with a teasing smile, but his voice rang out honest emotions beyond the playful expression.

"For being you."

Daé fell silent as she stared at him in a focused stare. The elated happiness melted in her veins, and she came down from her lively, magical power serge. Taking a sharp breath, her heart hit her chest really hard just once, as his words sunk in. Her smile was no longer bright, but warm as she cocked her head to match his eye level.

"I love you."

Val moved his lips like he was going to respond back, but his words got caught in his throat. His smile faded, and he turned away from her.

"D-did I say something wrong?" She asked as she began to panic, thinking that perhaps she was wrong and her new honesty was too much.

"Of course not." He snapped his gaze back too her with intensity. "In situations like these, its hard for me to find the right kind of words to express how I am feeling." He admitted as he reached up and touched her face with his hand.

"It is difficult." She admitted as she leaned her face against his palm. "Especially here." She placed her hand on her chest, over her wildly beating heart. "

Moving his hand from her face, he reached down for her free hand, and placed it on his own chest. She was confused at the action at first, till she realized that his heart was racing, just like hers. She closed her eyes, and focused on his heart beat.

"I guess you don't need words."

Val pushed his teal hair back from his eyes with his free hand. "When you stood up to that monster, and sent that spell after her, I have to tell you … I got chills."

"Really." She laughed in shock. "I can't even explain how it felt. So much power, yet when it was over I felt so empty."

"Well, that's because you completely drained your magic pool dry." His smile was different as he looked at her face like he had a secret to tell.

"Dry?" The confusion was clear in her voice.

"You've studied about what happens when a mage uses all of her magic, haven't you Da?"

"Yeah. The user becomes weak and loses color in her..." Her eyes grew big as she moved her hands up to her hair, and pulled it out in front of her too look at. "Oh my gosh my hair! This has never happened to me before!"

Reaching over, Val put his hands in her curly white hair and shook her head around affectionately with a prideful smile. "It's very cute. Of course, I prefer the reddish pink color myself."

"If my hair changed, I guess this means I won't be able to use magic for a couple of days." She let out a sad sigh. "It is probably best that we don't wait around for that monster to come back. I don't know if we are ready for round three, and we really need to heal your wounds."

"Good thinking." He watched her with his puppy dog eyes, as he reached over for her hand. "You don't mind if we make a quick detour before we make our way out do you? I traveled here with someone and I've lost track of him."

"Sure, I don't mind." She smiled, offering her hand to him. "Should we look around before we leave, for clues as to who brought me here?"

Val scanned the room for a moment to see if there was any important details that he had missed. As he did that, Daé did the same. The only thing worth finding was her satchel. Convinced there was nothing left for them, the couple made their way out of the room, hand in hand.

* * *

It wasn't without struggle, but Filia finally managed to pull herself up from the ground and make her way over to Xellos. Ignoring her own minor injuries, she hurried over to the immobilized Priest with nothing but concern.

"Stay back." He warned her in a menacingly low voice. "Don't come any closer."

Filia halted, at his request, as she stared at him through the light fall of rain. His eyes were starting to freak her out, as they pierced through the rain, never blinking and stared at only her. They were intense, and also dangerous.

"Xellos," Filia spoke out softly, as she looked over to him with worry, "What can I do?"

"Just stay back." He spoke out again, in a strained voice.

Filia watched him with a pensive stare, feeling helpless and impatient. Even though she was nervous because of his dark, and serious behavior, she found the pull to be by his side was stronger than her instinct to turn back. With a racing heart, she started to walk closer to him.

"Filia." He growled at her as he turned his gaze into a glare.

Trying to not think about how his deep voice sounded when he called her name out, she continued closer with hesitation. Neither said another word as Filia slowly made her way over to Xellos. Cautiously, she bent down to match his eye level, and confront the beast behind the glowing eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she reached out, and placed her hand on his cheek. The skin felt hot, though it kept it's blushless appearance.

"For now." He spoke through his teeth. It was clear that he was both unsurprised that she didn't listen to him, and …. satisfied.

"Filia, you should have listened to me." He chided her, as his arms shot out, and grabbed her by the shoulders. She was able to let out a surprised gasp at the sudden movement, but he didn't give her enough time to react as he pulled her close.

"You got a cut on your forehead." His voice grumbled deep from his throat, which was actually rather close to her ears. She could even feel the vibration of it, as she remained stiff in his hold. Having her where he wanted her, he bent down to her, and with his tongue, summoned miasma to heal the scrape.

Her eyes widened when she realized what he was doing, and she found herself immobilized in his grasp. She knew that her panicking heart was noticeable to the both of them, but she was unable to do anything about it.

The energy crackled as it stitched up her skin, and stopped the blood that was creeping out of it. Satisfied with his work, Xellos released her arms and instead placed a gloved hand on the back of her head, and in the middle of her back, pulling her close to him, so her face was next to his.

The heat from his body caused shivers to race down her back, as she tried to regain the ability to talk. The closeness was making it hard for her to think clearly, sending her emotions into a spin.

"Its funny that you react this way, just from a little physical contact." Xellos whispered into her ear, filling her mind with the sound of his voice, and vibrating against her body.

She couldn't understand why he was acting like this _right now._ Not only was it not the time, but Daemon was still close by somewhere. But it seemed that those reasons weren't troubling enough to stop the overly aggressive Xellos, as he weaved his hand into her golden hair that was damp from the rain, pulling on it as he guided her face to his.

This kiss was different than the ones they shared at the cabin. Filia found herself motionless as he kissed her with an urgency that seemed to find no relief. Even his lips were hot, as they touched her skin, and took her means of breath away, his hold on her tightened.

When he finally released her for air, she let out a loud gasp. Giving her the time to return her oxygen levels, he moved his kisses down her face, and onto her neck.

"I..can't stop." He growled between kisses. "This energy.. is over powering me."

It wasn't an apology, or an excuse. It just was, what it was. The surge of power that was flowing through him was pushing out his own, deep desires. The ones that principle and delicacy of dealing with Filia always kept pushed back. In his own way, he lost his control over himself, and was only reacting on impulse.

….And it didn't help that she wasn't fighting back.

Filia knew she had two options, and she honestly couldn't choose between them. Either push him away, which would unfortunately make him stop. Or, respond back, which would either really embarrass her, or result in something she wasn't sure she was ready for. Unable to make a decision, she remained still.

Just when she felt that she was going to lose herself in his control, a thought crossed her mind, pulling her back to reality, and reason.

"Val." She whispered out, reminding them both of the whole reason they were in the forest to begin with.

Her words seemed to have worked, as Xellos halted his assault on her rain touched skin. Sitting up, they both looked at each other, as the words processed through both their minds.

Filia had a hard time keeping eye contact this time, as she was flushed and breathless. Her eyes showed fear, as he looked at her with a fierce expression.

"You need to go." His voice changed from the deep tenor, to a commanding one. Quickly, he released his hold on her, and succeeded in pushing her away. "Go to him, now. Find him."

"What about you?" Filia panicked.

"I cannot go any closer." He admitted without shame.

Filia seemed torn between where she wanted to be, and where she needed to be.

"Will you be okay?" She stepped toward him with fear and anger from being put in such a position.

"Yes." He growled, his patience waning. If she continued to look at him with her big, worried eyes, he wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer.

"Take the path that was created by the blast, you will get there quicker. Find him as fast as you can, and don't die." He warned her.

Grabbing her mace from the ground where she fell, she forced her body backwards, as she tried to pull her eyes from his.

"I'll b-be back." She called back feebly, as she tried to regain her confidence. Even if she couldn't admit it, she was disoriented from his kiss, and took the the quest to seek Val as an escape.

* * *

With no help from the prisoners, Avalon found that his _plan_ wasn't working out so great. He knew that he only had a short amount of time to get them out before the massacre began, and he didn't think he was strong enough to take care of it on his own.

"Where is he?" He complained as he kept his eyes on the dark hallway that was opened along with prison cells. A low growl could be heard deep beyond the darkness, and Avalon knew that he was out of time.

A sound resembling a crack of a whip hit the wall beyond his view, sending a tremor through the building that intensified the cries of the prisoners. Slowly, the sound of a form shifting filled the room, followed by the sound of claws scraping across the rough floor as it made it's way in their direction.

The growl was accompanied by a clicking tongue, as the glint of a red eye came into view behind the shadows of the hall.

"All right Bessie." Avalon taunted the vicious plasma dragon that was stepping into view. "Time to come out and play."

Its body was thin, and ragged from malnutrition. With a snarl it tried to adjust to the light, as it took the view of all the humans littering the floor like a banquet before him. Electricity cracked from his mouth, as drool spilled past his very pointy teeth.

Letting out a hungry roar, the dragon went after the closest person that was laying beside him.

Not hesitating to act, Avalon yelled out "Vu Vraimer!" As he summoned a rock golem from the ground, and pushed the dragon back against the wall forcefully. A handful of the people near the dragon finally began to move as they tried to shuffle away from the pinned up dragon.

This only infuriated it farther, as he used its jaw and fist to break the rock in front of it apart, so it could pursue it's game. Cutting off it's assault, Avalon stepped out in front of the dragon.

"Dug haut!" The caramel haired mage yelled out as his palms filled up with electric energy. Slamming his hands down on the hard floor, he pushed the energy through the ground, resulting in stone spikes to push up from the ground to wound his opponent.

Before the attack could reach it, the plasma dragon halted it's charge, and focus it's energy on flapping it's weak wings. Taking to the air, the attack was unable to reach it, as it began to fly around the room, enraged.

Drawn by the noise of the fight, Val and Daé found there way to the holding area. As soon as they entered the room and began to asses the situation, Avalon fired a fire ball at the circling dragon overhead.

"About time you showed up!" Avalon waved over to them, standing in the sea of trembling people.

"What's going on?" Val rushed over to Avalon, leaning back to back with Avalon as they kept an eye on the dragon that was looking for an opportunity to find lunch.

Avalon shot another fireball as the dragon began to swoop down toward them.

"Oh, you know... a starving dragon is being used to torture and torment all these broken humans to harvest their emotions." Avalon shrugged.

"That's horrible!" Daé yelled out as she looked over all the cowering bodies surrounding them. Her stomach gave out a grumble of her own, but it was masked by the even louder one caused by the attacking dragon.

Losing it's energy to fly, the dragon gave one last swoop before it sent it's electric breath attack at them. Avalon was able to cast a barrier spell before it could touch anyone. He tried not to show it, but he was also getting worn out from the relentless attack.

"Judging from you're snowy hair, you are incapable of magic, am I right princess?" Avalon turned to Daé, addressing her directly.

"Sorry." She apologized to him with a sad face.

Avalon let out a sigh, as he turned back to the dragon that continued to fly overhead. "Oh bother, too bad we don't have a big powerful dragon to take it out for us!" He whined.

Val gave a growl at Avalon's blunt and rude way of asking for help. Releasing his grip on Daé's hand, he turned and gave Avalon the '_if anything happens to her, I'm blaming you' _look, before he started to be surrounded by a dark aura, and he quickly transformed.

He was still a bit sluggish from his encounter with Quintessa, but he tried not to think about his wounds as he rose from the ground and charged after the considerably smaller dragon. Grabbing it's attention, Val let out a threatening roar as he caught up with it, and flew beside it. With a cry, the plasma dragon sent it's electric breath after Val. Avalon was able to send up a protection spell, keeping Val unharmed as he tried to charge into the rabid dragon.

Slamming it against the wall, Val tried to claw at it while it was under his body. Not giving up, the dragon fought back, as it snapped its jaw at Val's exposed neck.

Not able to stand around and watch, Daé ran from Avalon's side and picked up a chunk of busted rock from Avalon's previous attack. As Val kept the dragon's attention, she threw the rock at the pinned down dragon, hitting it square in the face. Furious, the dragon was able to push Val off as it made a beeline for Daé.

Stumbling backwards, Daé tripped over a jagged rock, as she fell back on her rear, leaving herself exposed and defenseless. Before it could reach her, she grabbed another rock, and hurled it at her winged assailant, stunning it long enough to let Val catch up to it and slamming it down to the ground with his hind legs.

Running close by the two fighting dragons, Avalon took a clear shot at the plasma dragon, yelling out- "Icicle Lance!" The attack hit the dragon, encasing it in a shell of ice. It didn't last long however, as it uses it's electric breath to break free.

"This isn't working. All we are managing to do is piss it off!" Avalon yelled out as made is way over to Val.

With an angry grunt, Val pushed off the ground and charged after the dragon once more. This time the opposing dragon didn't back down, but instead took after Val in a blind rage. Raising their claws at each other, both were able to land a hit. Val across the breast, where his wounds from Quintessa was, and the dragon, across the face, blinding it's left eye.

Both let out a painful roar, as the plasma dragon began to flail its body in a rampage. It's tail was able to sideswipe Daé and Avalon down as it whipped around behind it. Launching forward, the dragon was able to clamp it's jaw on Val's injured shoulder, causing Val to roar out in pain.

Defenseless, and with Avalon and Daé down, Val was unable to pull the dragon off of him. Struggling, and losing blood fast, he landed on the ground, pulling the plasma dragon down with him.

Just in time, Filia burst through a wall of the prison, in her own dragon form. It only took her a second to understand the situation, as she dived down onto the dragon attacking Val, and slammed her body into it.

This caused the dragon to lose it's grip on Val's shoulder, as it turned it's blood soaked snarl after the golden dragon.

With top speed, Filia flew up, trying to lead the dragon away from Val. The plasma dragon was quicker, as it charged after her and slammed her against the wall,. He held it back with her claw pressed against its neck. Snapping it's bloody teeth at her, it tried to push past her hold and get her jugular. It's strength was overpowering her, and she knew that she couldn't hold it back for long. In a hurry, Filia shouted out holy words, summoning a Flame Breath. The attack was strong enough to push the dragon way from her, unpinning her to the wall.

Regaining their balance, Avalon and Daé were able to pull themselves up from the ground. Rushing over to Val's side, Avalon attempted to heal his shoulder.

"Recovery!" He shouted as a glowing white magic started to patch his shoulder up. It wasn't enough to stop the bleeding however.

Landing beside them, Filia looked over Val's wounds with concern, as she rubbed her head onto her son's. Val let out a groan, trying to remind her that they were facing an enemy, and they could save the mushy stuff for later.

The plasma dragon was at it again as it tried to dive after a woman huddled on the floor with two younger boys. Moving quickly, Avalon and Daé reached for more rocks to chuck at the dragon.

"Hey, over here!" Daé shouted as she sent another perfectly aimed rock at the attacking dragon, this time hitting it in the wing. Losing it's balance, the dragon slammed headfirst into the prison wall, breaking the stone with it's skull.

"Good job!" Avalon complemented her with glee as he pitched his own rock after the confused dragon, hitting it in the face as it tried to get over it's dizziness. Electric cracked in it's mouth as it turned back to look at the group with it's good eye. Letting out one last cry, it blitzed toward the group. It had an all or nothing mindset as it flew in a straight path to where Avalon and Daé stood in front of the two worn out dragons.

Taking a defensive stance, Daé and Avalon did there best to prepare for the oncoming attack. Daé was all out of rocks however, and Avalon didn't have enough time to summon a spell. Prepared for collision, the two threw their arms up in unison to shield them from the oncoming attack.

POW! POW! POW!

With a groan, the dragon fell to the ground, sliding the rest of the way to them. It was dead.

It took them a second to register what had happened, as they blinked at the dragon that laid before them. Three bullet wounds were visible on it's manged face. With jaws dropped, the group turned to look behind for the source of their savior.

Standing in the doorway of the holding cell, a much thinner Nora stood with a pistol pointed out at them, with a smug look.

"You call this a rescue mission?"


	26. Calculated Risk

I'M SO SORRY THERE WAS NO NOVEMBER UPDATE!

Holidays, work, laziness, lack of motivation and what-nots all contribute to no update. Hopefully things have calmed down for now, so I should be back on my usual update schedule. I'm gonna try to get the next chapter out before the new year is up. (By the 30th, This story has been in progress for three years. Thank you all for sticking with me for so long. ;_;

Even if I'm a lazy sack of potato's!

* * *

Chapter – 26 Calculated Risk

* * *

Stunned, and worn out from battle, Filia and company wasn't able to make a response to Nora's sudden appearance. With a room full of eyes glued onto her, the brunette took immediate action of the situation. With a familiar face, she drew the attention of the prisoners more effectively than Avalon as she spoke out to them and not the defense party.

"During the attack of the beast, I found this gun. Do you want to know what else I found?" Nora asked them, as she wandered the room, knowing nobody would speak out. "Nothing. No guards, nothing." She spoke clearly, with a cutting voice that was sharp and uniform.

"So, if we can have a form of order, I think we should start planning our way out of this hell hole. In an orderly fashion, I would like everyone to rise, and stand against this wall." She instructed the prisoners with haste. "Time could very well be our enemy yet, so we need to be as fast as possible to ensure a safe escape."

A few men and women were still weeping, but most of the victims helped each other up as they tried to make their way over to the wall she ordered them too. The young brunette turned her attention away from the suffering captives, and onto the weakened party.

In such a short time, her usually flawless glowing skin was sunken and grim and her usually vibrant curly brown hair turned into a dull, frizzy mess. Her eyes still had a playful warmth, it was just guarded behind her rundown appearance.

Avalon was the first to react to her as he threw out his arms out in a shotgun sprint across the room to greet her with what was to be expected to be a big hug. Instead she sent him a wicked glare, as she raised her gun back up and aimed at him.

"Touch me and I shoot." She threatened with an icy tone. He stopped dead in his tracks. With a weak laugh, Avalon threw up his hands and mumbled,- "As you wish."

She made her way past him without anymore eye contact. Nora looked up to Filia, who was worriedly looking over Val's injured shoulder, putting the mage behind her for the moment, and focusing on the needs of the many.

"How serious is it?" Nora asked up to Filia with an authoritative voice.

"He is losing blood fast." Filia's voice trembled in fear as she tried to stop the bleeding of his shoulder. Val let out a pained groan.

"What is your plan?" Val's deep voice rumbled through his scaly throat. Nora knew he was talking to her, as she immediately gained his trust over the whole ordeal.

"I know somewhere we can transport all these people." Nora confirmed to him. "I also know that golden dragons can perform forms of teleportation, am I correct?"

"Well, it's really not telep-"

"Yes, she can." Val interrupted his mother with a hiss. His pain was making it hard to concentrate, and wanted to get movie as fast as they could. Nora responded quickly in a rush as well.

"Basically, we need to get out of here as fast as we can. I don't think it is wise we waste time standing around, and if we try to escape on foot we will be slow and too easy to spot if someone was looking for us."

"Mom, do you have enough energy to do this?" Val looked over at her with heavy exceptions.

"I'm not sure I can everybody and you, and I will not leave you behind." She fussed.

"Right before you are ready, I will transform." Val made up his mind, so Filia was unable to convince him otherwise. "Go ahead and get them ready." He instructed Nora.

There were no time for excited reunions. With nothing she could do to help the suffering Val, Nora pulled Daé away from the group to help herd the large group around Filia. Taking charge without command, Avalon helped the ladies out, though he purposely kept his distance from Nora. There was an unspoken tension between the two that everyone involved ignored exceedingly well.

As everyone was moving around, Val tried to stay distracted from his pain by talking to his mother, choosing the most innocent question he could think of in the middle of all the pandemonium.

"Where is Xellos?"

"He has to keep his distance from the energy from this place." Filia responded with avoidance as she quickly changed the subject. "What happened to Daé's hair?"

"She casted a dragon slave." Val looked over too the girl of gossip. Daé was helping usher an elderly lady along with the herd of people being lined up behind his mother. Her face had an amused grin, caused by something the older lady said no doubt.

"I saw it, it almost hit us as we made our way here." Filia nodded her head as she continued to press Val's wounded shoulder in place. "But still, a Dragon Slave shouldn't have drained her of all her magic." She wondered aloud. "It is a high level spell, but it still should have been well in her range."

"Actually, I thought of that too." Val continued to watch Daé walk around with her unnatural white tinted hair.

"Do you think the spell went out of control? Did she say the words right? Or maybe she wasn't prepared for the feeling of all that power pushing through her, and in the end her body couldn't physically take it."

"Oh, she is a lot more durable than you think." Val gave a toothy grin as he endured the strain Filia's hands put on his wound.

"What does that mean?" Filia looked over to the girl as well, as Val gave a cough. A faint blush appeared.

"Well, her body can handle more than you think." Val tried to explain, but realized he wasn't helping himself out as Filia looked at him skeptically.

"I'm just saying, she is a far stronger mage than even _she_ gives herself credit for." He settled on, and just went with it. "But, you may be on to something with your 'out of control' spell theory. At least it is something to look into. But you know, she used the attack to save me, and it was pretty amazing to see a Dragon Slave again."

Filia thought on that as she turned her attention from the wound and to her son for a moment. She watched him silently stare at her, confused on what started the conversation to begin with.

Filia could sense it right before it happened. The mood of the room... shifted.

As Nora finished up arranging all the prisoners close to Filia, a calming feeling of relieve and comfort began to spread. It was good for the many who were suffering through a traumatic event, but as Filia noticed the misery turning into small ray's of hope, a dark shadow plunged through her heart as she realized the harsh reality of the situation.

The misery was their protection, and it was fading.

Monsters started appearing around the room, like they had been waiting for the defense to drop. Panic started to spread as the almost calmed captives started huddling against Filia's body in a panic. She almost lost her balance as they shoved up against her hind legs.

The unexplainable hooded shadows appeared, along with Quintessa, and two other monsters the group had never seen. Their insanity had reduced the twin monsters to a dog like state as they snarled at the group like wild animals. Both were chained up by a thick collar that was braced around their necks, as Quintessa held onto the reigns. They were both young looking, and had a close resemblance with each other. One had bright violet hair, and the other had a fiery red, but they all three shared the same beady, soulless ice colored eyes. Eyes reminded Filia of Quincy, and the way he would stare at her with intense hatred.

Quintessa's appearance had a few tears where her astral body could be seen. The Dragon Slave may not have finished her, but it had done a lot more damage than Quintessa's pride could handle, and it had put the unstable teen... on edge.

"Boys," Her high pitched spoke out to the rabid monsters on her chains with a more even and cool voice. "There is the Golden Dragon who defeated our eldest brother." Her voice was like she was sentencing Filia with sorrow and pity, but her intent was reflected in the eyes of the two wild monsters as their deformed human shaped teeth began to lash out in Filia's direction, fighting against their restraints.

Val tried to rise from where he was pressed against the wall, but his mother was still holding his shoulder wound together, and wouldn't allow him to move and rip his injuries more. Nora stepped closer to Daé defensively. Everyone remained focus at the enemies ahead, as Avalon unnoticed by all, hid in the crowd of trembling prisoners, away from sight.

"Can you use any magic?" Daé questioned Nora quietly as she kept her eyes close on Quintessa.

"No. Nobody here has hardly eaten a thing in two weeks. I have no kind of energy to perform any type of magic, -and this gun only has a few bullets left." The brunette cursed as she inspected the barrel.

"What are we going to do?" Daé whispered out in despair.

"The only real option we have left is to continue with our plan." Nora slid the barrel back in place as she held her gun up defensively. "We need to get out of here before any damage can be caused. Everyone is in place, we just need Val to transform, and Filia-" Nora called out, knowing the dragon was listening in on her, and motioned with her gun for the dragon to lean closer for her to whisper the destination in the dragons ear.

Daé dried to listen but she could only get out bits and pieces of their conversation, which meant that Quintessa couldn't have heard it at all. After Filia gave Nora a confident nod, Nora dragged Daé over to Val's side as they prepared to help him after he transformed. Val wasted no time keeping up with the girls as he played his part and transformed down into his human-like body. It was a struggle, and the magic staggered due to his weakened state.

Quintessa could tell they were up to something as she started to release her grip on her brothers chains. "No!" She screamed out in a desperate fury as she yelled at them from across the room. "No, I will not give you the chance to escape!"

Daé and Nora couldn't focus on the irate Monster as they tried to support Val's lanky, bleeding body by holding an arm up each over their shoulders. They height difference was painfully obvious as the two struggled, but they were able to manage as they both pressed up against Filia's hind leg.

"Filia, NOW!" Nora shouted out. In the same moment, Quintessa and her brothers started to charge toward the group in a blind rage. Filia's eyes were glued onto the frightening glow in their eyes as they grew bigger the closer they got. She didn't realize, but she had lost her breath and felt like she was being held down by all the captives, not held on to.

Filia felt locked in place, just like she did when Quincy had her trapped.

Frightened, Filia let out a loud roar and sent a Laser Breath toward the approaching monsters. Then she wrapped her arms around everyone who was near her so she could transport them away to safety. She wasn't going to give them the chance to harm _anybody._

The attack stalled the assault for a moment, but the three aggressive monsters recovered quickly from the blast and continued on their path. Filia knew that if she didn't act now, they wouldn't make it. Concentrating, she focused on the location Nora gave her, and began to summon her magic.

Giving her the extra second she needed to get away, Xellos and Daemon appeared in between the fleeting captives and the charging siblings. Everything happened so fast, yet so slow in that moment.

Val and Filia both noticed the two as they made their last minute entrance. Val was able to call out to both of them, but Filia was already in the middle of her spell so she was only able to watch as her golden light surrounded the group, and took them away.

* * *

Replacing the horrifying showdown, the group was standing outside in a wide open meadow. The drastic change from the dank gray walls of the prison to the misty aired, green grass under the foggy sky took a few prisoners by surprise.

"Is this really mud?" One woman cried out as she fell to her knees in soaked dirt that had absorbed all the rain water from the recent shower. "Can we really be away from that place?"

Others started to responded the the change as they bravely stepped away from Filia to examine the outside world for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Not gaining much time to look around, Filia transformed back into her human-like form. A few people walked over to her to show their thanks with a hug or a handshake, but Filia was having a hard time concentrating on her surroundings as she stared out blankly and processed the recent events over in her head.

First Xellos practically attacks her in the forest, then he jumps in at the exact, right moment that allows her to save everyone, even though he didn't have any clue of where she was headed. And this all happened in seconds. Now he had no way of finding her, and she didn't have a clue how the outcome of the battle they left ended.

If it had ended...

The voices of those around her began to flood her ears with sound. Stunned, she had a hard time pulling herself from her thoughts long enough to finally look around her. Looking pass all the unrecognizable faces, her sights fell on Val and the two girls. They were struggling to hold him up as they were making their way to her.

Snapping out of her dazed state, she rushed over to her son, and put her thoughts and worries for Xellos in the back of her mind.

"He is losing blood fast." Daé informed Filia with a worried shake in her voice. Filia noticed that the young girl took over trying to keep his shoulder wound closed with her tiny hands. Since Val was able to transform, it would be a lot simpler for her to treat his injury, but from the look of the sweat on his forehead, and pained expression on his face, it didn't seem like he would be able to maintain this form for much longer in his conditions.

"I need you girls to get him down on his back." Filia instructed the two girls. Without hesitation they both started to reposition Val in their hold so they could put him down. "Put this cloak on the floor under him so he doesn't get any mud in his wounds." She handed them her cloak as Nora and Daé both gently lowered Val's body down onto the ground.

Val let out a groan while his body relaxed down onto the ground. Wasting no time, Filia began to move her hands over his injured shoulder with a holy spell for healing. Daé sat beside him, and let him rest his head in her lap as she wiped his forehead with the torn fabric of her blouse.

Filia's holy magic was healing him, but at a slow pace. He kept most of the pain to himself, as he concentrated on the touch of Dae's fingertips as they carelessly played with his hair. He was a very good patient, as he remained stationed as Filia did her work.

Filia looked over to Daé, and the two locked eyes. Filia felt a sudden estrangement from the girl. She had just noticed she hadn't talked to her since their group had been reunited. Feeling a little awkward and slightly under pressure, she gave the girl an encouraging smile.

"You're doing a good job, that is really helping him."

Daé blinked at the praise, as a warm smile was returned back. "You're the one who is really doing all the work here."

Nora looked between the two woman feeling uncomfortable and trying to remain unnoticed as the two women had a bonding moment... thing.

"Oh, and Nora dear," Filia called out, shattering Nora's false hopes of fading into the background.

"Yes ma'am?" Nora respectfully, but awkwardly answered back to Filia.

"Can I just say how amazed I was at how you took charge of everyone." The golden haired dragon smiled.

"Oh, that." Nora rubbed her nose as a blush spread across her face. With a grumble she answered, "That was just-"

"-the General."

Nora, Val, Daé, and if anyone had been paying attention even Avalon's voice could have been heard, as all answered with her. Confused, Filia blinked at all of them, realizing she was the only one who didn't seem to know what they were talking about.

"W-what?" She asked them as she moved her hands over Val's shoulder.

"The General." Daé giggled as she answered for her friend, sensing the brunettes distaste for the story. "Nora was raised by a General of the Zephilia Royal Guard."

"I was just _imitating_ The General." Nora defended as she turned away from the group. She clearly didn't want to talk about the subject. Filia could tell the young girl was just simply embarrassed.

"We always call her the General whenever a similar personality quirk pops up, and she gets defensive." Daé whispered over to Filia. "We honestly don't do it to be _mean_. We all love when it happens, but she doesn't like being compared I suppose."

Filia nodded her head like she understood, but really didn't understand what was going on. It really didn't matter though, because that was the end of that conversation. From then on, they sat quietly as Filia continued to mend Val's shoulder. It was a deep wound, and it was taking some patients and constant magical support from Filia to heal it up enough to seal the wound shut.

The others around the four were getting restless as they wandered around. Most stayed close by and had taken a seat where the grass was the driest. Some had even left to venture out on their own for a way home. Not much could be seen for miles from where they stood. Just grass, mud, vines and fog.

"Where are we?" Daé finally asked.

"In the Zephilia grape vineyards." Filia answered. "But why did you want me to take us here?"

"Because I live nearby. We can make it there by foot, you didn't pick too far from my house." Nora looked around, apparently knowing where they were.

"Your parents own the Zephili-" Filia's jaw hit the floor, but Nora didn't give her the chance to finish with her assumptions.

"No, no, no." Nora shook her head, cutting Filia off. "No. My family and I are neighbors to the owners. The vineyards was just a convenient way of me getting you here in the short time I had to direct you."

"Ah." Filia nodded her head, impressed for the girls effective efforts. "How far are we from you're house?"

"About seven miles I'm guessing." Nora sighed looking around, picking out landmarks that Filia couldn't see or understand. "I'm sure the General won't be pleased when I show up with all these mouths to feed, trotting inside the house while covered in mud."

That was the first time Filia saw the girl smile.

KDJF;AKJDF;KSJDF;KJSDKL;FJS;DKLFJSKLDJFL;KSJDFKLJSD;FKLJSDKLFJL;SKDJFKL;S

After Filia was able to do all that she could for Val, she took a short rest before the group gathered up to start hiking toward Nora's house. She had offered to transform and attempt to fly, but after a quick debate between her and Val, they both decided at this point it was too risky, and Filia barely had enough energy to walk, so it was discarded.

The short lived joy of being free seemed to wear off quickly as the glum party of weak and hungry humans dragged in a single file line led by Nora. She was very instructive to everybody about not touching annoy of the vines, explaining their actions fall on her family. Thankfully the grapes were still uneatable, or nobody would have listened to her.

For most of the walk, everyone was too tired and hungry to talk. They tried to minimize their breaks, but so many were sickly and weak, it was becoming a problem as they found themselves stopping for the third time in just forty minutes.

"It's amazing what can happen to people in such a short time with no resources." Nora cursed as she fell to the ground to take a seat in irritation. "Once we get there, there will be food, and I'm sure my parents will let them stay for however long it takes for them to be fit to journey home. All we need to do is _get there_!"

"Still, you don't seem to be doing as bad as some of these people." Daé whispered, trying to sound encouraging.

"I've only been there for a few weeks. Some of these people have been there for a couple months." Nora cursed.

"Months? I thought you said there was no food?" Val questioned her from where he was resting on the path.

Nora grimaced as she looked down at the dirt. "There used to be two dragons." She couldn't bring herself to finish the rest of the story.

"How did you end up there anyways?" Filia asked. "Was it the same day we were attacked at my house?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Nora answered darkly. "Those dark figures showed up around your house and took a few people, but everybody must not have gone to the same place because I didn't recognize anyone here that I saw captured."

"So there could be more of those prisons out there?" Filia was disgusted at the very idea.

"We can't be sure of anything at this point." Nora shook her head. "Once I arrived, the only one I ever saw was the big bald guy with creepy eyes. He basically threw me in a cell and left the room. The only other times we saw him was when someone else was brought in."

"Did anybody ever try to escape?" Daé asked.

"No. Once anything out of the ordinary happens, the dragon was released to feed on us."

"That's it? No explanation of why you were there?" Val questioned, unsatisfied with the story. "Did anyone ever get taken out of the prison?"

"The bald monster was the only one to ever leave." The brunette sighed. "That is about all the information I can give."

"The bald man clearly was Quincy." Filia pieced together. "That much we know."

"And that he is connected with Quintessa." Daé added. "-But, I don't think either of them are the mastermind behind this whole thing. They both seemed a little too... unstable to pull all this together."

Nora watched Daé with sharp eyes, but said nothing.

"And we know Quintessa wants you for something." Val looked over at Daé.

"I'm really nothing special." Daé blushed as everyone turned to look at her. "I can't think of any reason why anyone would be after me." She waved her hands around as the overpowering staring put her on the spot. "But you know,-" She continued after she calmed down some, "-This game of cat and mouse between her and I, can't go on forever."

Collectively, they all gave a sigh.

It took almost half an hour before the group stepped out of the vineyard and started traveling through a dense forest. After more walking, the view of a distant mansion began to take form. Nobody had it in them to even be excited, as they kept staggering on the path. Energy was at a low, and everyone was in a fowl mood, but they kept going, and eventually... they made it.

Compared with all they had seen that day, the historic but updated structure that was beautifully presented in front of them seemed so out of place. Covered in mud, sweat, and who knows what else, the group didn't look like it belonged standing on the front lawn of the building, forget thinking about entering.

Filia broke the gawking silence as she turned her head to look over at the dark haired woman.

"Maybe I should switch from selling pottery to subscriptions."

The wide doors of the mansion blew open as an attractive, but not the friendliest looking woman charged out to look at the trespassers.

"Whose that?" Filia whispered to Nora, not knowing if she be concerned. Nora only gave a sigh, before she prepared to step forward.

"That's the General."


	27. Rushed Recovery

A/N- Hiatus has ended. I'm all moved in to my new place and updates shall resume! HUZZAH!

* * *

Chapter 27 – Rushed Recovery

* * *

The bright sun was shining down on the crowd like a spotlight in front of the General's unreadable stares. Her pale blue eyes swept from each of their unfamiliar faces, till it fell onto Filia's. She immediately became more alert as her gaze darted over to Daé and Val's faces as well. In a fluid motion, the General pulled out two guns from her side holsters and pointed one at Filia, and one at a random cluster of the group. Almost everyone threw up their hands in surrender.

"I do not respond well to being threatened, so I will make myself very clear. Anyone who doesn't remain still will be putting himself, herself, and everyone around you in very fatal danger, so don't move."

Everyone stood frozen in fear being shot. When the General was certain she had everyone's full attention, she continued on without lowering her arms.

"Good. Now a question. _Why_ do I have two wanted fugitives from the Kingdom of Dils on my front lawn?" The General questioned, turning her glare onto Filia directly.

Filia visibly paled under the stare of the polished barrel that was aimed at her nose. Regardless of never having much use for the style of weapon, she wasn't unfamiliar with them, and knew the damages that they could inflict when fired. She had just witnessed a Dragon taken down by a gun just that morning actually, so clearly Filia was smart enough to not mess around. Filia knew that the General must have recognized their faces from all the wanted posters that has been circling for the past couple of weeks, how else could she know who they were? But what was most important was to get her to understand the truth of why they were really there. Many innocents were still in Filia's care, so she took a deep breath, and choked down her fears with it.

"This situation does seem rather suspicious-." Filia spoke calmly, keeping her hands up as she tried to reassure the hostile woman. "But I _assure_ you, we mean no harm. We have came here for help. We have many injured, my son included. Please, we need medical attention."

"The situation is _far_ too suspicious for me to just accept that." The General kept her gun steady. "The fact that you have arrived on my front door has made this situation too personal. I need real answers, and quickly."

"We are on your front lawn because I led them here." Nora groaned in annoyance, stepping out in front of Filia, giving her mother a pout. "I was hoping you would just see me before you got all gun-crazy on everybody, but I let you go for too long."

The General's expression twisted as she looked over Nora's face in bewilderment. She clearly seemed to no have noticed her before the interruption.

"Are you going to lower your gun, or do I have to use the safe word to prove that it is really me?" Nora asked impatiently.

The Generals confused expression made Nora realize that her mother was rather startled, and suddenly felt bad for her insensitive behavior. Her shoulders when slack as she took a less defensive posture and slowly made her way over to the General.

"Mom, please lower the gun." Nora's voice was more gentle when she spoke out. "As a high ranking member of the Zephilia military, I'm sure you have heard the rumors of abducted mages and missing dragons. These people, a-and myself can tell you a little about it, if you let us."

"Nora," The General finally found her voice as she addressed the young woman quietly, slowly lowering her gun. "What has happened to you?" The General's face was twisted with confusion and horror as she looked over her worn down daughter. The General shook her head dropping the personal questions, and followed up with, "What is going on?"

"I was taken to a prison." Nora answered in a guarded voice that sounded too pleasant for her appearance. "It's all very confusing, and I will tell you all about it, but- I haven't' had a bath in over two weeks, and some of these people even longer. We haven't eaten proper food, or had a real full nights rest in sometime. We- I-, all of us could use some help."

With a deep breath, the General turned her gaze from her daughter and back at Filia. Her voice was raspy, like it was dry from trying to hide her emotions at the situation to keep up a brave face.

"And them?"

Nora turned to look at the heroes with a bittersweet expression. "They were the ones who rescued all of us. If it wasn't for them we would all still be left forgotten in that awful place."

"And this is the truth?" The General looked for reassurance in Nora's eyes, showing her that she was prepared to believe her.

"Yes." Nora groaned at her mother's difficulty to just take her word for it.

"Fine. But first, the safe word." The General crossed her arms and looked at her daughter expectantly.

"Even now you doubt me?" Nora narrowed her eyes feeling betrayed.

"It's not that, I just want to hear you say it." The General gave her an amused smile.

Nora's cheeks puffed out as they tinted red. "Fine, 'I love You.'."

The General's face softened even more. "If it makes you so embarrassed why did you pick it?"

"I was six! Can I go inside now? Hot bath? Two weeks?" She motioned her hands at the mansion dramatically as she behaved like a child.

"My spoiled daughter in prison." The General sighed as she shook her head in grievance. "What will your step-"

"You are teasing me now!" Nora's voice escalated, though she didn't look particularly angry. Quite the opposite actually. She looked like she was about to lose her brave face, and run into her mothers arms. But she didn't. She stood her ground with a masked face. Filia admired her emotional strength that was hidden behind the dramatics, even if was painfully obvious to everyone watching.

"Alright, calm down." The General scowled Nora before turning back to look at their audience. "What do we do about them? I know this sounds cold but we have the diplomatic ball coming up next week and I can't house filled with anymore people. "

"We will find someone who can help them." Nora nodded confidently. "Together, we can figure this out."

The General gave a heavy sigh, then gestured her hand toward the mansion as an official invitation to the guest to come inside.

* * *

It only took the General and Nora a little over an hour to have a place arranged for the jailbirds to stay. After a quick letter that was sent by horseback to the Zephilia temple, they received a hasty reply with the best of news. In the short time given, many volunteers gathered to the temple to help anyway they could to make the building fit to house the large group of lost and wounded mages. Donations and services were gifted to the temple so that the travelers would have enough medical treatment available, food, and beds to sleep on.

The preparations to transport the victims however, was taking a bit longer. As they waited, food was brought out from the kitchens and served to the guest. An announcement was made too everyone about where they were headed and the help they would find in the Temple. During this ordeal, the General and her devoted staff worked double time to help meet to everyones immediate needs. So pulled aside from the massive crowd that was lost in their meals, the General had the house specialist look over the most injured of travelers, which included Val.

"-This is why I always say that scientific healing and magical healing both have their pro's and con's." The female doctor disapproved as she examined Val's naked shoulder. With her index finger, she pressed gently on the bruised surface that was surrounding the mangled bite wound, looking at it with a stern gaze.

"Because of not taking the proper procedures to check for infection, the skin has been replaced and covered over the area's I need to work on. Also if you look right here, part of the shoulder blade was shattered and magically regrown. Huzzah for the fast recovery, but the bone shards still need to come out and now there is a lovely patch of skin in the way."

Val, listened to what the feisty doctor was saying, but the complications of the injury didn't sound as dire as she made them seem. Filia and Daé however listened to every word with the utmost attention. The doctor mentioned a few more things that need to be looked at, but Val didn't seem to care.

"What I am most worried about is not catching an infection. It can't go untreated because it will spread."

"Do you need to reopen the wound?" Daé asked the blond doctor quietly. Her voice was on edge, but she tried her best to conceal her emotions.

"It's the only way I can remove the bone matter and check properly." The doctor turned to her and looked over her appearance. "Is your hair a symptom of using up your magical pool capacity?"

"I- um, yes?" Daé looked confused why the attention was moved to her.

"Your cheeks are flushed, and your eyes are blood shot. Make sure you eat something right away." The doctor instructed the girl before turning back to Val. "The procedure is easy, and low risk, but I still need your permission to operate." The Doctor looked at Val, addressing him specifically.

"Go ahead." Val laid his head back against the wall, not arguing with the doctor.

"We'll need to move him somewhere-" The doctor looked up to the General, waiting on her command with an expectant look.

"I guess I'll show you to your rooms then, so we can start setting up." The General sighed under the Doctor's stares.

"Our rooms?" Filia interrupted.

"Yes, your rooms." The General's voice was hard, but she softened it. "I still don't know the full story about your crimes in Astoria, but you did save my daughter so I will do what I can to save your son. Other than that, I still need to find out if you will stay as a guest afterward, or as my prisoner."

The group fell silent from the General's words as they looked between the two women. Filia offered a hard smile after a few seconds passed by and nodded her head.

"Thank you."

So leaving things at that, Filia and the General helped move Val away from the feasting crowd and up to the second landing where there was a long hallway leading to the east wing of the mansion. They only saw a small portion of the large estate on their journey, but it was evident that the mansion was immense.

"Any of these rooms will do." The General instructed as they passed the first hall with four separate doors. "Except the first one on the right, there is already someone staying in there _temporarily._"

Val was helped through the second door to the right, and was placed on the luxurious bed in the room to be prepped for lancing. He insisted to Filia and Daé that they didn't have to stand there and watch him get cut open, so they stepped out of his room to place their very few belongings in the rooms across the hall.

Nora opened the door across from Val's room for Daé to give her a moment to breathe. As the two girls went inside, Filia opened the door besides Daé', and glanced in the room. It was what she expected... far too glamorous, with a great view of the gardens. Filia was too restless to spend any time alone so she sat her satchel and mace on the floor then shut the door.

There was a small sitting area between the hallways of doors that the girls sat down at to wait on Val. When Filia took her seat beside Daé, a maid sat down a silver tea set and gave the women a warm smile.

"Thank you Johanna." Nora smiled kindly at the maid. "It is such a wonderful sight for me to see you and everybody else here today. Tell me, how is that gambling husband of yours?"

"Oh, I left him mistress. Told the cream puff that if he was going to keep wasting my hard earned wages on games and drink, I would do it. So when I discovered him at the pub just that evening, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and I threw all his stuff out of my house!" The maid boasted proudly.

"I wish I could have been there to see the look on his face." Nora gave a villainess like grin.

"Oh mistress," Johanna's eyes sparkled as she looked at Nora with adoration. "I speak on behalf of everyone when I say we are all so thankful that you have returned to us."

Nora kept her tough eyes hard, but her warm smile was genuine as she thanked the maid. The two fell into a heartfelt conversation that Filia tried to stay out of. Detaching herself from the chatting women, she instead kept watching Val's door. After a few moments, she glanced over and noticed Daé' kept her head down with a sad expression as she picked out the dried blood out from under her fingernails. Val's blood.

The conversation between the Maid and Nora continued after twenty minutes of waiting. The General was in between the room and returning downstairs to help with preparations for the wagons while Nora had the maids send up a fresh pot of tea, as the previous one spoiled while everyone was busy chatting and waiting. Clothes were also brought up for all three guest and was delivered to each of their rooms.

The General emerged from Val's room once more and announced that they was pretty much finished. Standing up in unison, Filia and Daé walked over to his room to peep inside.

Val was sitting up and looked bored as he kept his shoulder still. The doctor was pulling the last few stitches through his skin before she rubbed the disinfectant around the inflamed red areas. Lastly, she reached over for the sterile cloth to wrap it up.

"Wait." Val paused as he rose from the bed, standing over a foot taller than the doctor. "I'll have it dressed after I wash up."

"Fine. It isn't good for your wounds to get sweat and dirt in the open areas." The Doctor looked around the group, as her bouncy ponytail flew around behind her. "Nora dear, why don't you lead everyone to the bath house?"

"I thought you would never ask." Nora replied in bliss at the thought of a bath.

"Nora can get you anything you need while you are here." The General spoke to Filia, as Val's doctor moved to stand next to her.

"Relax while you are down there. You all seem so tense, even if you can't tell it yourselves."

"What about you two?"

"I still have a room full of people to attend to downstairs." The General responded first.

"And I need to return back to the others who need medical attention." The doctor followed up.

"I see. Thank you both so much for what you did for my son." Filia explained honestly.

The doctor uncrossed her arms, and gave an intense nod. "Thank you for bringing Nora back to us."

"Can I give you a hand downstairs?" Filia asks earnestly. A bath right now while there was so many people waiting on help just didn't sit well with Filia. She didn't need the solitude of the water to suck out all her worries and fears at the moment. It was when she was being selfless she felt the strongest, and right now she needed to feel that.

"I think we can handle it." The General and the doctor shared a smile between each other. "But sure, why not. I can't turn down a volunteer."

* * *

Nora led Val and Daé down to the first floor, past the room filled with busy maids and butlers who all sent warm wishes the curly haired guide. She seemed to be very popular among the people who worked for her mom. Leading them past the entrance, they walked through a wide set of doors leading through the south passage. After a few more hallways and doors, they arrived at a wide room, filled with stations for washing and relaxation. Many statues surrounded the different pools of water, notably jellyfish ones. There was only a few people enjoying the waters, so finding privacy wouldn't be too difficult.

Nora didn't even bother to wash up before she ripped off her raggedy clothes and jumped into one of the heated pools, spraying water onto the smooth and once dry floor.

"Oh, yes." The girl moaned as she submerged into the water, letting it soak in her dark curly hair, and warm her body. "This is the stuff."

Giving them their space, Nora lounged in the hot water while Daé tended to washing Val's wound slowly with a clean rag, sitting a stones throw away from her.

The bath house really was quite something. There was large stone pillars that extended high up to the ceiling, and windows surrounding the entire room. The sky was cloudy beyond the glass, but every now and then, a few burst of sunlight would beam through. The sunny afternoon was turning into an oncoming storm.

"I can't believe the morning we have had." Daé sighed as she dabbed the warm cloth over Val's shoulder lightly scrubbing off the dirt and blood. The sight of the wound up close was hard for Daé to look at, as it attacked her with guilt.

"Morning, week,-" Val listed off as he watched her from a distance while she looked over his shoulder with rapt attention and sadness. "-Daé?"

"Hmm?"

"Look at me."

Turning her focused eyes from his shoulder, she gave a heavy sigh before doing as he asked. He had a fierce expression, that stared only at her. It was intimidating, but in the most beautiful way. Her words were lost in her throat, unable to look past the devotion in his eyes. His ungodly good looks were always striking to her, but his ability to make her feel like she is the only, clumsy woman in the world always kept her baffled, and dazed.

Giving him a weak smile, she tried to return to cleaning off his chest. Clearing her throat at the awkward but pleasant tension between them. She didn't speak until she started cleaning off his back.

"After I finish, wait for me out there so I can wash your hair." Her voice was playful, but it left no room for negotiation. She was clearly asking for her space, but she was trying to be kind about it. "Once I am through, I'll wash your hair."

"Alright." Val sighed dramatically. "I'll just wait out there... alone."

"I'm out here." Nora's voice echoed though she couldn't been seen.

"Totally alone." Val sighed once more, making Daé giggle.

Reaching over, Daé pressed her lips on Val's forehead gently, before excusing herself. She disappearing behind the waterfall structure in the bath house to undress. She took a quick shower under one of the man-made waterfalls in the room, cleaning all the blood and dirt from her body. When she was finished up, she changed into one of the complementary dark blue bathing suits. The suit had the Zephilia crest on them Daé noticed as she pulled a suit close to her size over her her exposed skin, and stretched it across her body so she was somewhat covered.

She still felt naked. Uncomfortable. Vulnerable.

Putting on her own brave face, she returned back to the main room where Nora and Val was waiting.

"Aw, I figured you would wear one of those." Nora snorted before she sunk in the water to make bubbles with her breath. Daé ignored her friends teasing and handed a pair of trunks to Val.

"Thanks." Val smiled down at her, as some of his slippery aqua hair fell over his pale shoulder when he reached out for the bathing shorts. He tried to be subtle, but he couldn't hide his wander gaze over Daé's exposed legs and red skin from the hot water.

"I figured you would need them." She offered as he took the fabric from her grip. Even though Nora was across the room, her presence was very noticeable as she watched the two flustered students with wide eyes.

"Something is different between you two." Nora didn't have to raise her voice for them to hear her comment, but they both pretended like they didn't. Val slipped into his trunks while hiding behind a jellyfish statue, while Daé danced her fingers through her hair to structure one thick braid so it wouldn't get wet in the water.

Nora didn't like being ignored.

"Let's go wash your hair." Daé prompted Val when he finished changing out of his boots and raggedy clothes. Together, they walked over to one of the shallow pools that was far enough away that Nora couldn't hear them or spy.

"She's nosy." Daé clicked her tongue as Val took a seat on the edge of the pool, letting his feet dangle in the water. Daé took three pumps of shampoo to her hand and began to gently spread it through Val's roots. Val didn't reply back but his whole body relaxed under her fingers touch. It was uncomfortably wonderful how she would trail her fingers back and forth, tugging and pulling against his long hair and not missing a patch that her handy hands couldn't clean. Losing himself in her skilled hands, he leaned against her body.

"Val," Daé whispered without hesitating her work. "Do you think we are safe here?"

"What do you mean?" Val muttered, not opening his eyes to respond. "I think Nora's mom is trustworthy, if that is what you mean."

"I- no. That's not what I mean." Daé shook her head. "There is something I have been thinking about since we left the prison this morning. I try not to think about it because, I get this awful feeling of dread in my heart."

Her voice was low as she spoke under the sound of her fingers scrubbing Val's hair. When she worked all the soap in, she pulled her hands away from his scalp. If she was in a better mood, she would have played with his hair more while it was stiff with bubbles and water, but instead she rinsed it all out and let her hands fell down to her sides as she stared at the floor sadly.

Val turned his head to look at her expression.

"Hey, what's going on?" He placed his weight onto her shoulder with his hand as he dipped his head down to look into her eyes. "Look at me Daé. You always try to avoid my eyes when you are trying to hide something."

"Not hiding." She sniffed as the sadness in her eyes began to spread through her face. "Well, maybe. I don't know."

Val reached over and placed his free hand under her elbow, and lead her around him so she could sit beside him, pressed up against his good shoulder so he could wrap his arm around her. He wasn't trying to be inappropriate, just comforting as he trailed his finger down her back in a circle pattern.

Daé closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of his hand on her back. "Oh, never mind. We can talk about it later."

"If that is what you want." Val's soft voice replied as he moved a strand of her hair away from her neck, so he could bend down and kiss it.

Daé could tell what he was thinking and wrapped her hands around his wrist before it could pull away.

"We should be careful." Her voice was weak, and unable to back up her words, but she still tried to get them out. "We could open your stitches or something."

Val leaned down anyways, and pressed his lips to her skin softly. She cringed at the loud noise his mouth made against her collarbone as he moved his kiss up a few inches.

"Val." Daé whined as she frantically looked around them for anyone who might be eavesdropping.

"Calm down. We're just kissing." Val smiled as he continued to trail up her neck. He knew that he was teasing her to help her relax, and she knew that he was teasing her to help her relax. But-but-but still.

"What would your mother say?" Daé asked desperately as he moved over her jaw and toward her cheek.

"Don't care."

His good arm was around her waist by now, as he pulled her closer too him. Daé was about to give in, till her eyes fell on his shoulder and the way it was stretched so he could reach for her.

Daé placed her hands on the side of his face and pulled him away from her. He must have thought she was leading him to her lips however, so he moved that direction instead.

"Val, please." Daé looked away from him.

"Daé, what is wrong?" Val's voice was a little harder than he usually talked to her. "Is it because you don't want me to hurt my shoulder?"

"No, it's not just that." Daé stood up from where she sat by him and moved a few steps away. "It's not just you, I have a lot on my mind right now and it is just... a bad time I guess."

"Have I done something to make you feel uncomfortable with me?" Val asked looking horrified.

"Of course not." Daé whispered, as a few tears began to fall out her eyes. She was never one to be emotionally strong. "You have always been far too wonderful to me."

"Then what is wrong?" Val asked again. This time he stood up and met her eyes so she couldn't avoid them. His canary yellow gaze looking into her milky green eyes that could never keep a secret, no matter how hard they tried. With a few more tears, she wiped her eyes and said sadly-

"We can talk about it tonight. The doctor told me I need to eat. I'll probably feel better after that."

* * *

Filia returned back to her room after everyone was loaded up on the wagons and sent off to the temple. The General said that dinner would be served within the hour so in the mean time she was going to clean up, dismissing the dragon mother to do the same.

Filia wrapped her hand around the handle to her door, as she prepared to pull it open, but she didn't. She just kept it there as she leaned her head against the door, lost in thought. The images of Quintessa and her brothers murderous eyes stared her down in her mind. Xellos appearing just in time for them to get away. The way his lips felt on hers and more importantly how she felt when when they touched her.

A shiver ran down Filia's spine.

The door behind her clicked as the handle was pulled open from within the mysterious room. The sound pulled her out of her thoughts as she turned to look at who was responsible for the action.

"Well, hello dear!" Xellos smiled at Filia's look of shock.

"But- where-, you- how?" Filia stuttered, taken off guard.

"Ah, a simple answer for your vague questions." Xellos smiled as he stepped out of his room, and shut the door softly. He was dressed in a human suit which looked wrong on him. The three piece suit was well cut and tailored to fit him in a way that looked striking yet easily overlooking.

"My information network informed me you was here." He gave her a wink, before he spun around for her to see his outfit. "What do you think? I went with a dark smoky color because I think it brings out the glow in my eyes."

Filia placed her hand on her forehead, feeling a lot more exhausted than she did three minutes ago.


	28. Revealed Truth

A/N My revealed truth- Too many Disney references. I would say sorry, but you wouldn't be able to hear me. I already typed it though- so there you go. But I didn't really mean it. A LOT OF B&TB References, I REGRET NOTHING! A TON OF FROZEN REFERENCES... I may regret that a little bit... but OH WELL!~

Enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter 28 Revealed Truth

* * *

Nora blew bubbles in the warm water as she waited on Val and Daé to finish up. Her skin was wrinkled from sitting in the water for too long, but she didn't mind. She kept her arms wrapped around her legs to hold them tight to her chest, and remained that way as she sat listening to the running water in the room. It brought her peace in the dimly lit cubbyhole of stone.

It had been a long time since she had been home, but she found comfort in the familiarity that everything gave her. She knew exactly where she was. Who she was around. Where everything is, and had the freedom to go wherever she wanted. She wasn't stuck. Caged.

Stretching her legs out, Nora prepared to step out of the pool to get dressed. A flash of brown moved in the corner of her eye, then a splash of water informed her of an intrusive visitor. She dunk back down in the water defensively. Familiar eyes looked at her, that gave her a rancid feeling in her stomach. All the relief she had began to feel dropped through her body like a ten pound weight of guilt, and was replaced with a hot panic.

"We need to talk." Avalon whispered darkly.

* * *

When a hostess offers you a room to stay in, and sends you a loaned wardrobe, the polite thing to do is to accept humbly, though try to repay the favor in an indiscreet way. That common action of etiquette should have been easy for someone as wholesome as Filia to carry out, but it was hard to be humble about anything when every dress sent to her was just so…. indiscreet.

"Why is every dress look so- look so-" Filia couldn't think of a word that could describe the exotic look of the chest-focused garments without saying something highly offensive.

"Sexy?" Xellos chipped in his approval.

There wasn't much time till dinner, and even if the never ending mystery of _how Xellos was there_ still plagued her, she still needed to at least be ready when the dinner time arrived. So, until he explains further on how he found her so quickly, she was planing on ignoring him completely. It wasn't working out too well, but she at least had the fun chore of picking out a dress to focus on. Problem was, all the dresses sent to her were... just too revealing. If Filia didn't care what the weight of her actions meant for her, and more importantly the kids, she would have just shut the wardrobe door and not even changed. But- since she was technically, in the law's misinformed eyes, a wanted fugitive, she had no choice but to do all that she could to be on her best behavior.

It would be very challenging for her. With dealing with _him,_ and the closet of unfortunate choices. But she was confident that she could do it. Who survived being boiled alive? Who lived through deadly mazoku toxins? She knew she had the mental strength to get through these seemingly minor hardships. All she had to do, was pick a dress.

"I think you should go with the red one." Xellos remarked from the bed where he inappropriately made a home on. His alien suit covering his long limbs that spread across the satin comforter as if it was given to him and not her.

"Shut up." She muttered, hoping his suit would wrinkle. Her annoyance with Xellos was at an all time high-alert. She could feel it slowly escalating with every moment passing. The dress in her hands went back in the closet.

"No really, the red one will match my suit. See here, there are tiny red pinstripes in the fabric. We would look so adorable next to each other."

"Shut _up._" Filia growled as she hung the next gaudy dress back on the hanger. With no more options, she pulled out the light blue dress out from the beginning of the line. She wasn't completely horrified by it like she was with some of the others at least. It covered everything up, which was what she wanted. Not hesitating to go back on her decision, Filia took the dress and slipped behind the three panel dressing screen to try it on.

The theme of the weekend seemed to be uncomfortable silences. Because instead of teasing her for changing in the same room as him, Xellos just remained silent. Instead of her yelling at him to get out of her room, she was for some insane reason or another, comforted by his presence, though Filia would never say it. So, neither one really had anything to say. Plus there was the whole 'ignore him' thing going on, so default silence it was.

Filia's shaky hands fumbled around drunkenly as she tried pulling down her garter. She was in between a wall and a blackout blind, but she still felt like she was just standing in front of glass windows. Clearly she didn't think this through when she let him come inside her room. In the beginning, she was _foolishly_ hoping he would explain _how the HELL he got here!_ Not just that 'information network' bullcrap! Is there some sort of initiation she had to go through to join that network? Maybe then he would start to tell her was going on. How he just appeared with no idea where she teleported off too for instance? What happened to Quintessa and the other monsters? Where was Daemon? WHAT HAPPENED IN GENERAL?

Correction- maybe Filia had a little too much to say- but she wasn't going to say any of it out loud for the moment because that would require talking to him. And she knew it wouldn't take long before talking escalated into yelling.

Not wasting anymore time, Filia pulled her dragonmade dress off. She only got to wear it for a few hours. What a disappointment. But if it kept it from getting destroyed or stained, she was able to part with it, and pulled on the blue one instead. She didn't even care to look at it, she was sick of being dressed up.

Folding the keepsake dress neatly, she found her eyes catching the view from the mirror on the wall anyways.

The dress looked modest in the front, at least. It was made of lace and chiffon. The back of the dress was covered by a very thin lace. The pattern began from her neck, down her shoulders, covering her arms to her wrist, traveling to her hip bone. Small pearl buttons that needed fasten up ran down the middle of the symmetrical design, sending chills on her exposed back. In the front, the most that was shown was the skin between her cleavage. Her swimwear back home was more revealing in the front, so she felt more naked from behind. At least her legs were completely covered behind the fabric of the long dress. She could get away with comfortable shoes without anyone knowing.

Her halfway smile pulled back into a frown as she peeked through the crack in the screens to see if Xellos was still in the room. If he was a normal person, she might have expected him to be asleep. But- Xellos is a monster, and monsters don't sleep. Right? She took a closer look just to make sure.

He was gone.

"What are you doing?" Xellos whispered in her ear from behind.

It might have been childish, but in the moment, Filia had no control as she impulsively shrieked out at the top of her lungs.

Xellos let her go on for a few seconds before he covered her mouth with his gloved hand. She responded immediately by balling up both her fist and stomping her foot, furious he scared her like that in the first place.

"Dammit Xellos!" She half whispered, half screamed after she swatted his hand away. "Did you really have to do that?"

"Yes." Xellos nodded his head honestly. His disgustingly shiny but soft hair bounced as he moved.

Filia let out an angry snort, before she walked around the useless screen to get away from him. She had to explain to a few nosy maids that everything was fine, and sorta lied about being scared by a spider. As the maids turned away from Filia's door, Xellos teleported next to the door, and pushed it shut with his staff.

"Please don't give me a pretentious 'now that we are alone speech', Xellos. I'm not in the mood." The dragoness threatened as she sat down in front of a vanity to brush her hair.

"I've noticed." Xellos chuckled darkly. "Tense, Filia? Why would that be? Do you want me to go?"

"No." She responded coldly. It was an instant reply, but an angry one.

"Ah- do you see, I am getting mixed signals from you?" Xellos hopped up to sit in the windowsill in front of her vanity. "You are mad at me, but you don't want to talk about it?"

Filia chewed on her lip as she pulled the brush through her hair. Her mouth was silent, but her body was screaming her irritation with his choice of words.

"Your uncomfortable to be around me, but you don't want me to leave.-" He continued. Filia closed her eyes as she found herself desperately trying to block out the sound of his voice.

He was trying to piss her off. And it worked. Maybe it was the sound of his voice. Or his lack to respect her personal space since the sneaky priest was basically sitting right on top of her. It could have been any of the hundred reasons Filia could have thought of- but this time she just couldn't pick one, and words began to fly out her mouth in a panicked jumble.

"Just tell me what happened Xellos! Can't you just do that?" She smacked her hands down hard on her leg, and it made a cracking sound. His ranting stopped immediately as he looked at her more seriously.

"I- mean. Do you think I am heartless?" She turned her sharp eyes on to him. "Do you enjoy teasing me when you show up acting all dandy after everything happened this morning? Those monsters were _terrifying_ to me! I was for the first time in a long time, truly afraid. I couldn't move I was so scared."

"..."

"-And more than that, _I was worried about you_."Filia spat out, as she gestured her finger at him hatefully. "I couldn't stop the transformation. You was there and I didn't have time to reach out to you. Val was injured so I couldn't go back for you. Do you have any idea how that felt?"

"..."

Filia couldn't handle his answer of not answering her back. Yanking herself up from the vanity, she threw the brush down on the bed and stepped out on the balcony, turning her back on him. She took a few looks at the gardens below in vain, but her rage couldn't be distracted.

She wrapped her arms around herself as the late afternoon breeze danced around with the fabric of her dress. The touch of her own fingers on her arms sent an icy rush through her body as sadness began to pour out. She couldn't even explain why she was crying. She was so emotional and she was breaking down again. It was Barsol all over again but worse.

After the tears dried up, she knew she couldn't remain out there for much longer. A large part of her wished that Xellos left, but the rational side knew better. When she turned back around to face him she found him sitting in the same location, with his eyes glued down onto the patterns on her carpet.

She knew she should have calmed down by now, but looking at him brought all that anger back. Leaning against the door frame, Filia faced the awful creature that forced so many negative emotions out of her.

"You can't think of anything to say at all?" She dropped her voice in betrayal. She was prepared for the fallout. The war of sharp words. The threats and the challenges between them as they tried to force their opinions on each other even if it was always for not. She needed a release, and hating Xellos was the easiest to access.

Xellos didn't respond. He stood stiff like he was experiencing an internal war inside his mind. Perhaps he was arguing with someone telepathically? Filia would never know. But after a few moments passed, the ageless priest moved his gaze from the dark blue pattern on the floor to snap up to her beastly expression.

"Six months." His voice was so dead, Filia forgot how to breathe.

"W-what?" She snorted in confusion.

"Everyday-" He took a step toward her, mimicking her expressions of betrayal and hate. "For six months, I _worried._"

Filia's shaking hands found her mouth as her eyes began to swell again.

"In Astoria , Biaz, Zoana- I also _worried_." One more step. "This morning, I was _worried._"

"Tell me what happened then." Filia pleaded. "Please."

"Filia." Xellos growled as he reached out for her hands roughly. "I can't."

"Because of orders?" Her voice betrayed her own understanding at the situation. Sometimes she forgot how trapped he really was. He tried his best didn't he? This is why she didn't like it when he really did share something about himself. It made her feel like a big jerk, and she feels guilty at the peek she gets at his internal anguish.

"Fine. I get it." She pulled her hands away from him. She still wasn't used to the intimate ways he had been touching her lately. That made her feel guilty also. All she had left to do with all her pent up anger was to be mad at herself in the end. Mad for losing control and making everyone involved feel awkward.

"I should go." Even if she arrived at the dinner table early, it would be better than hanging around here and embarrassing herself further.

"Wait, please."

"Why?" She sighed, impatient to run away.

"All I can tell you is Daemon has been injured enough to remove him from active services temporarily, and the enemy party has no way of tracking where you all have relocated. At least for now. Word about the rescued energy bank is traveling fast however, and the prison is so close to here-, we will just have to wait and see what happens there."

"Will he live?"

"It was looking grim, but yes, he will live."

Filia didn't really know much about the black dragon who traveled with the group for a couple of days, but she didn't wish him pain at least.

"That's a relief." She began to chew her lip again.

"Filia." Xellos kept his voice guarded. "If I need to tell you something, and you are not going to like it, isn't it better to keep it unsaid?"

"Xellos, do you trust me?" The words came out before she even thought them.

He looked over her for a moment before responding hesitantly, "-Yes."

"Do you think I should trust you? Think about it before you respond."

Xellos took her hand once more. He held onto it for a moment in his own hands as he thought over her question carefully.

"I want you to."

"Then give me a reason to."

Xellos looked torn. If he could toss aside his loyalties to Lord Zelas easily, he wouldn't be in the situation. But, life is what it is, and that was how it was for Xellos. Loop holes or not, he would always be loyal to her first.

"Filia." He spoke her name again, kissing the top of her hand that he was holding onto. "If only there was a way I could be honest with you. Aside from moving to wolf pack island with me and loosely pledging your allegiance to my master however, I can't."

"And we both know that would never happen." She couldn't help but to laugh bitterly. Xellos held onto her hand more tightly.

"Oh dear, sweet, Filia." The priest sighed, as he bent over and kissed her forehead softly. The action was so gentle, it seemed sad.

Tiny bumps covered her arms, as a breeze hit her exposed back. Knowing what needed to be done, Xellos wrapped his arms around her waist and began to clasp the pearls of her dress. Starting from the lowest button first. He went slow, as his calm and skilled hands moved in a steady pace of hooking up her dress. The intimacy between them was comforting, as if he was trying to say what he couldn't in his actions.

Filia was being held up by his embrace. Resting between his towering frame, and held up by his hands that was traveling up her spine. She was relaxed down in a holding position the farther he buttoned her up. When his fingers finished the last button, his firm hand wrapped around the sensitive base of her neck.

"Maybe not today," Xellos whispered as he placed his free hand on her cheek, holding her up with one hand. "Maybe not tomorrow. But one day, you will trust me."

"Don't try to kiss me." She demanded as he pulled her up. Her loose hair swaying with every move she made.

"But I like kissing you." Xellos pouted as he kept her close in his arms.

"It's awkward." Filia scowled. "You don't get any real enjoyment from it anyways."

"That's not true." Xellos brushed his thumb across her lips. "I might not enjoy it the same way you do, but I wouldn't do it if I didn't get something out of it as well."

"That sounds like something a villain would say."

"I am a villain." He reminded her.

"Then I shouldn't let you kiss me."

"Filia...shut up." He smiled before taking her lips. He had three hundred years of wasted moments to kiss her, so he had a lot of catching up to do. Filia didn't even struggle, and after a few moments, began to kiss back. He somehow knew what he was doing at least. The moments turned into minutes.

"Ah-" The priest pulled away from Filia, sporadically. "We need to tell Val."

"Don't you dare!"

"Oh all right then. Not yet." Xellos shrugged, and returned back to her mouth.

* * *

Val couldn't help avoiding contact with Daé. He wasn't trying to be blatantly obvious about it, but he was always a touchy feely guy with her, and she never responded so negatively about it before. There was more important things to worry about than his pride. There seemed like something was seriously bothering her, and he was coming to realize he didn't know how to handle that. She has been unusually honest about things that are important lately, and just earlier she declared she wanted to be straightforward about her feelings all the time. But- in her defense she was on a pretty heavy adrenaline high, and now the weight of her situation was finally setting in. Val couldn't help but to want to give her space.

At least she stopped crying. That was one thing he couldn't handle.

Having lost track of Nora, a kind butler offered to show them back up to their rooms so they could get changed for dinner. Both was wrapped up in a fluffy bath robe with the same symbol as their bathing suits, and fuzzy house slippers. Without a word between them, they made their silent way through the quiet mansion. They pitter-pattered across the squeaky clean halls like a pair of scampering bunnies behind the ever so patient guide for most of their journey.

When they made it to their rooms, Daé gave him a warm smile, but her eyes were still too red from earlier to look completely convincing. All Val could do is smile back before they both turned into their rooms, and shut the door.

After spending twenty minutes getting his shoulder cut open in the room, he was already pretty familiar with the layout. It wasn't a whole lot different than his dorm room he stayed in when he schooled in Zephilia a couple decades ago. They must still set their rooms up the same way apparently.

Val walked over to the wardrobe that was placed in his room and just started pulling out pieces of clothing that seemed like it would go together. He really didn't care what he wore, he was just excited about having a shirt on that didn't have wholes and burn marks on it. A white dress shirt, a pair of brown slacks, and a thin tan cardigan. It would work. Comfortable loafers? Yes please.

Getting dressed was a little harder than he expected it would be with his right arm held in a sling while his shoulder was healing and all. Thankfully he was a dragon, and his wounds healed much faster than a humans. The sling would be gone in three days if he calculated his wound right. But until then, he had to learn how to dress with just his left hand.

That was hard to do when you had five thousand things to think about all at once. Plans on investigating the abandoned prison, precautions to keep the ex-prisoners safe, finding other prisons, finding Xellos, finding out what was wrong with Daé, all these things made it really hard for an one armed dragon to put on a dress shirt.

His undergarments, slacks, and loafers didn't put up such a fight. Why was pulling open a few buttons with one hand so difficult?

Frustrated, Val tossed the shirt onto the bed. After ten minutes of struggling he had had enough. Even if his pride didn't want to allow it, he knew he needed to get some help. And what better excuse to take care of one of his worries?

Half-walking, half-stomping across his room, Val swung open his bedroom door, prepared to go knock on Daé's door and ask her what was wrong, and then ask if she could help him get dressed. But he didn't get the chance. As soon as he pulled the door open, Daé's surprised expression stopped his pursuit as she stood in his doorway dumbfounded. Her fist was raised like she was prepared to knock on his door.

"I was- umm- hello." She stuttered.

"I was just coming to get you." Val let out a short laugh as he reached out the room for her hand and pulled her inside. "You kind of surprised me."

"Sorry." Daé laughed lightly as she looked down onto his carpet. His was orange, unlike her green patterns. "I needed to apologize for my behavior down at the bath house. I didn't mean for you to feel-"

"Oh, it's okay. Nothing is wrong." Val defended as he led her inside his room. He didn't like the way she felt sorry for her actions, like she was doing something wrong. It didn't feel right to him. Sitting her down on one of the lazy chairs in the room, Val walked over to pick up his dress shirt.

"But I don't want you to feel like I didn't want you to touch me." She blurted out when he handed her the lump of fabric.

"Hey, I know that." Val responded instantly. Funny thing was, when he said it, he really believed it. It was that simple. "You have a lot going on right now. I wasn't helping at the time. Don't feel bad for making me realize this."

"Oh Val." Daé's cheeks began to bloat as she got emotional. Turning her gaze from him she began plucking the buttons apart from his shirt. "Why- why do you always have to be so nice?"

"I'm sorry?" Val wasn't sure if he was or not though.

Daé finished undoing the shirt, and after removing his sling she placed on him earlier, she helped pull his shirt on. The sling went back on, and then they pulled the cardigan over his shoulder.

"Thanks." Val replied bitterly. "I feel like a senior citizen."

"Oh don't be silly. You are _much_ older than that."

"That isn't helping."

"I'm sorry?" Daé mimicked him with a giggle as she buttoned the few buttons on the cardigan. Her white hair was braided into a side bun, a hair style she hasn't worn in a while. Her pale skin was loosely covered by a sheer, sleeveless jade blouse, and a simple pair of black dress pants. The hair color was a bright reminder of how weak she really was, even though she acted like everything was alright.

"Have you ate yet?"

"Not yet." She admitted as she looked up. She was kneeling down so she could finishing up the last button at the bottom of his cardigan. Val seemed a yard taller to her from that angle, and she felt so small.

"You need to." Val's gruff voice whispered as a faint blush appeared. With his good hand, he helped her off the floor. "You need food. It will make you feel better."

"I can wait till dinner." Daé reassured him, as she reached out and placed her hand on his face.

"Daé, please-" Val rested his eyes so he could enjoy her touch. "Tell me what is bothering you."

"You're not going to want to hear it." The young girl sighed.

"Tell me anyways."

Daé looked over his concerned expression with a pursed lip. He made it so difficult for her when he kept his stare on her. After scratching the side of her head, she clicked her tongue in defeat.

"Alright, you win. But just listen to everything I have to say first, okay?"

"Of course. Val grabbed both of her hands, eager to hear what she needed to say, leading them to sit on the bed.

"Well-" Daé paused as she looked over the floor design vacantly. "I know we need to take sometime to recover."

"Uh-huh?"

"With your wound, and my magic sealed, we probably will be here for a couple weeks if the General is kind enough to let us stay."

"I'm sure she will. Even if she doesn't seem to trust us, I can tell she has good intentions."

"You have always had such a way with reading people." Daé smiled.

"One of my better qualities." He gave her a toothy grin.

"Well, after we do leave here-" Her smile hardened over the next part. It was hard for her to get the words out, and Val could tell she had a lot of reasoning behind it, but- it still caused a wave of sadness to pass through him when she admitted-

"I want to go home."


End file.
